


To Live Another Day

by thequietcanadian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Clover, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Semblances (RWBY), Fairgame, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Qrow, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, the grimm are zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 122,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow's just trying to keep his kids alive, a hard thing to do when the world has gone too shit but he's getting by for the most part. a chance encounter may just change their lives for the better, or worse Qrow isn't quite sure. What he is sure of though is these kids will see another day even if it kills him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 138
Kudos: 328





	1. A (Un)Lucky Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End Justifies The Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550530) by [MarvelingMarvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelingMarvelous/pseuds/MarvelingMarvelous). 



The sound of Qrow’s footsteps ricochet off the linoleum floor. The grocery store he was currently going through had been half scavenged by now. Old cans and boxes of food littered the floor. This didn’t deter him however, the kids needed food, and the desolate state of the store wasn’t going to stop him.

He had done a quick check of the place while going through, no Grimm had been present, for now but he didn’t particularly want to be here when they did arrive. He made his way over to what he could only assume to have been the canned aisle section, the signs had fallen a long time ago, not like it was needed now. Qrow meandered through the aisle casually, shoving anything he though was half decent into the duffle bag he had. The goal was to hopefully fill both duffle bags he had, plus the one strapped to his bag, it would more then likely be wishful thinking, but he could dream.

Qrow paused for a moment, heat radiating threw his body and making him tremble for a second. He was only one day into it and had ignored it for the most part, even though his instincts screamed at him to nest down somewhere. The kids, he reminded himself still needed him though and so nesting would be a reality he wouldn’t live with for awhile. He sighed, before continuing on his journey through the aisles. In normal circumstances Qrow would have probably been concerned that an alpha would scent him, with it being the apocalypse he wasn’t as cautious about it as he should have been.

He reached the end of the aisle with one duffle bag full so he counted it as some what of a win. Rounding the corner, he grabbed a box of what looked like some form of cracker, before turning into the baby aisle. This aisle looked to be more intact then the rest, he assumed that most people wouldn’t have thought it as a necessity. It made his life easier at least. He shoved several packs of diapers into his bag, before reaching the baby formula. He picked up one of the cans careful to read the expiration date on each of them before putting it into his bags. If he had been in his right mind, he probably would have heard the footsteps approaching, but he was absorbed in his task, and his heat addled mind could only hand one thing at a time. It was the sound of a can being kicked that brought him back to reality, he startled looking up to see two figures standing at the other end of the aisle. He stared at the two men for a moment hesitant in what to do.

“Captain?” The younger of the two said uncertainty. The older one “captain” as he’d been called pulled out a gun. Qrow froze hand still gripping a can of formula. The two men slowly start to approach him and Qrow would have already ran if there wasn’t a gun in his hand. He couldn’t do anything drastic, the kids needed him.

“Hey there-” Qrow knew the moment both of them got close enough to scent him, as he could smell them too. He got hints of patchouli, sandalwood, and pine, his instincts screamed to approach both of them, but reason and thank whatever god there was out there told him not to. Both men seemed distracted by his scent and Qrow wasn’t going to waste an opportunity of escape, he bolted down the aisle, flinging a rack down as he passed by. He glanced at the front door before continuing to run towards the back. The front would be too obvious, and he remembered there being a back exit when he’d done his check earlier. He burst through the back door hearing it bang loudly as he flung it open. He flinched at the sound, that was going to attract some Grimm for sure. He followed the back alley out onto a side street, taking the alleys to try and escape them, it was odd though he didn’t hear them giving chase. He guessed they assumed he’d be to much of a hassle, hoped for it honestly. He raced across a main street and into another alley way trying to put as much distance between himself and the grocery store. Already he could see Grimm heading that way. He pulled out one of his knives as he passed through the alley, just in case some were back here as he made his way back to there current safe house.

It didn’t take him long to escape the crumbling city, and trek into the woods that had slowly started to take over. He relaxed a fraction as he went through, the crunch of gravel under foot more reassuring then the asphalt of the city had been. Out here he knew he was a hundred times less likely to be attacked by Grimm. Most of them had been attracted to the cities when the outbreak had occurred, and the wilderness in between remained relatively untouched. The smell of crisp pine needles and cedar calming his nerves. It only lasted for a moment though as he realized the sun was falling just behind the horizon, it would be night soon and to be out at night was almost a death sentence, even in the woods it was dangerous. Besides he didn’t want the kids alone at night, fear attracted the Grimm and he could only imagine the amount that would show up if he didn’t return. He quickened his pace, twigs snapping under foot every now and then, until he reached a small suburban. He didn’t like that they were camped so close to a city but they hadn’t had a choice they were running dangerously low on food supplies, and larger cities even If only slightly bigger gave them a slight advantage to finding some food. He glanced at the numbers on the front of the houses, most of them had fallen away but a few had stayed. He walked to the back of house thirteen, it was the one they had found most intact, and with doors actually unbroken. The paint was chipping slightly but other then that it looked less run down then some of the other houses. Qrow let out a whistle two long notes then a short one. He waited a moment before repeating it again. He heard shuffling from behind the door before it was yanked open. Yang stood grasping the door knob, barely tall enough to open it. Behind her Blake clutched on to her sleeve Ruby in her arms.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang exclaimed as she barrelled into his legs. He grabbed her around the waist hiking her up onto her hip. He kissed the top of her forehead before entering into the house, ruffling Blake’s hair as he stepped in.

“I can take her once I put this down Blake” he said as he passed into what was once a kitchen. He placed the bags on the decaying table. Before turning around facing his flock of children. He did a quick head count, as each passed into the kitchen. Satisfied that all eight were still there he reached over for Ruby. Blake easily passed her over. Silver eyes looked up into adoring red ones. Instincts that had been itching in the back of his mind quickly soothed at the sight of the children.

“Whatcha get Mr. Branwen” Nora asked as she inched towards the bags.

“It’s not much, but I’ll bring back more tomorrow, for now we got-” he pulled out several cans.

“Chicken noodle soup, ravioli and-” he glanced at the can trying to make out what was on it.

“Some sort of beans I think” the children nodded at him as Ruby began to fuss.

“Jaune kiddo if you don’t mind could you put some kindling in the fire place? I need to prepare some bottles for these two” Qrow tilted his head over to Oscar who was currently in Ren’s arms.

“Y-yeah sure” He gave the kid a soft smile.

“Yang could you help him out?” Yang gave him a bright smile before nodding.

“Of course,” the two disappeared into the living room.

“Weiss, kiddo could you check to make sure all the windows are covered? Just in case?” The five-year-old gave a soft huff, but went to do as she was told. Qrow pulled one of the bags on the table over to him. He heard a ripping sound, as the contents of it spilled out. He let out a sigh, he was hoping it would last longer, but it didn’t seem like luck was on his side. He grabbed the formula and after a second thought he grabbed two diapers as well. He’d change them first formula and food after. The remaining children hovered around him as he changed the two infants. He nearly tripped over Nora as he carried the two babes in his arms.

“Nora, kiddo try not to be under foot okay? I don’t want to step on you” Nora gave him a small nod, before going to sit beside Ren. The lot of them gathered around the fire place. He placed both Oscar and Ruby onto some pillows the kids had brought down from one of the upper rooms. Oscar fussed for a moment before Jaune stepped in and placed a pacifier in his mouth.

“Shh Oscar, it’s okay” the boy said quietly, Qrow smiled as he went to light the fire place. Qrow had lucked out a few months back while raiding a convenient store, they some how still had lighters and matches. It had been a godsend, since the kids had hated cold food, not to mention that the previous winter still haunted him. The previous winter had been harsh, and he’d spent the majority of the time making sure the kids didn’t get frostbite. The kindling took fairly quickly and there was a slight shuffling as the kids moved closer. Qrow went and grabbed a pot from one of the bags the kids had, before tossing the contents of one of the cans into it. Stomachs grumbled around him.

“It’ll be ready soon enough kiddos” the kids only moved closer to the fire and he wasn’t quite sure if it was to get closer to the food or closer to the heat. Qrow usually likes the warmth himself but with his heat in progress, it just made him more uncomfortable. Yang inched closer towards the fire and without thinking he grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, instincts kicking into over drive.

“Yang too close” she gave a small pout but didn’t argue. Qrow let out a small sigh, she hadn’t actually been that close, but his heat was making him overbearing and overprotective. It made sense a heat did one of two things, one made an omega need to mate, and two, have the overwhelming need to protect and care for there offspring. Qrow was in the latter half, of those feelings.

“Are you okay Mr. Branwen? You look sick” Blake said from a pile of blankets, the cat faunas was usually the first to notice something was wrong, she was rather observant for someone her age. He chalked it up to her increased range of hearing, it made her more attentive. It made reassuring her quite difficult sometimes.

“I’m fine, just tired, I promise I’ll be back to one hundred percent in just a few days” two days to be exact Qrow thought to himself. His heat had started last night, and would go for another two if he was correct. She gave him a small nod, and he was relieved she’d let it go, the kids could be quite insistent when it came to his health. It wasn’t long after that, that the food was ready and he passed our utensils, to all of them.

“Careful now it’s hot” he warned as the six kids began to dig in. Spoons were greedily shoved into the pot and shoveled into mouths a moment later, half the food ending up on the floor.

“Hey now, you didn’t grow up in a barn, manners” the next few spoonsful were less messy and Qrow counted that as some what of a win. Qrow pulled Oscar into his arms, bottle in hand. He watched the lot of them as they ate, content for the moment to just watch. From beside him Ruby let out a soft whimper. He quickly rested a hand on her trying to juggle the bottle and Oscar in his arms.

“You’ll get your turn Ruby, but right now its Oscars” another soft whine left her as silver eyes glared angrily at him.

“I know, I know, I’ll be with you as soon as this little one is done” He did his best to keep her fussing to a minimum and his instincts itched at him to pick her up and feed her too. It was almost like Oscar could sense his unease, as the bottle remained half full as the babe fell asleep. Qrow placed him down gently, before going to cradle Ruby in his arms, she suckled on the bottle he offered her greedily. The kids were half way threw the pot when Qrow hear a creaking sound coming from outside of the front of the house. Qrow tried to remain level headed as panic raced through his body. It was likely a Grimm coming up those steps, making a threat to his children imminent.

“Hey I need you all to hide, now!” The six of them scrambled to get up, and Qrow picked up Oscar ushering the children out of the living room as quickly as he could. The sound of straining wood under heavy footsteps was getting louder.

“Nora, Ren closet, don’t make a sound understand?” Both nodded solemnly at him, Nora with tears in her eyes, Ren grabbed her hand, before ducking into the closet and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise” Qrow slowly shut the door on them, before whirling around.

“Yang, Weiss, Blake cabinets in the kitchen go” Weiss and Blake ran for them, but Yang hesitated.

“Uncle Qrow?” He knelt down, rubbing her shoulders.

“Be brave for me now fire cracker yeah?” she gave him a small nod before she dashed to the kitchen, he heard a clattering sound from the kitchen a moment later, presumably the shutting of the rickety cabinet doors.

“Jaune kiddo bathroom, okay?” He gave a nod about to run over before pausing. Qrow pushed him to continue, the front door straining against whatever weight the Grimm was exerting on it, but Jaune refused to budge.

“I’ll take them” Qrow would have argued with him but he heard a small shuddering sound coming from the door, before hearing something start to give way. He passed him Oscar, before pushing him towards the bathroom. This time he moved Oscar held protectively in his arms. Qrow was just about to pass him Ruby when the door began to open. He shut the door on Jaune the last thing he saw being fear filter across the boy’s face. Qrow pulling Ruby closer to his chest protectively, drawing his knife. A small ray of light shined in the door way, illuminating the hallway. A figure stood at the door; he wasn’t sure if they’d seen him yet.

“Omega, sweet thing were not going to harm you I promise” Fear ran through him as he realized with horror that the people from earlier had followed him. His scent shifted into one of distress and then anger.

“Just go in already Clover” barked a female voice from behind him. There was more then the two he’d seen in the shop. Two he could possibly take, but more then that the odds weren’t great.

“Harriet, we don’t want to scare them, we’re trying to retrieve them remember?” The one who’d called the other man captain before spoke. He couldn’t see passed the figure in the door way so, getting a sense of what he was up against was nearly impossible.

“If somebody hadn’t scared them in the first place, we wouldn’t have to retrieve them Marrow” Qrow could hear the anger in her voice, and Qrow wasn’t liking it, a hostile alpha was never easy to fight.

“Both of you enough! You’re just going too-” Clover as they’d called him paused mid-sentence teal eyes landing on Qrow, and he seemed to soften just a tad.

“Hi there” he said arms raised in a placating gesture.

“Fuck off” Qrow replied, he wasn’t having any of this bullshit.

“We’re not here to hurt you”

“I’ve heard that line before” Clover stepped closer, Qrow took a step back, mind racing. Nora and Ren were in the closet, if it had been a Grimm it wouldn’t have mattered, but humans, people they were more likely to check. He glanced over at it hoping that the alpha in front of him wouldn’t notice. He didn’t in fact he’d paused in attempting to get closer. Qrow assumed to assess the situation, then he did something unexpected, he reached for his gun then let it drop kicking it towards Qrow, he didn’t bend down to pick it up. He knew it would put him at a disadvantage if he attacked. Besides he had to focus on how to protect his kids.

Qrow got a whiff of the alphas scent as a breeze entered the front door, clearer then when he’d encountered them in the store. Lemon balm, and sage intermixed with the earthy smell of earth after it rained. Underneath it he could tell the alpha was trying to be soothing, and non-threatening. The smell itself caused his heat to spike, and he could feel himself begin to sweat, and slick began to form. Having an alpha in front of him made it harder to focus. Then Ruby let out a soft whine and he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Focus Qrow reminded himself, he had to protect his kids, at any cost.

“Can we talk? Because I’d prefer not having to dra- is that a baby” Clovers eyes widen in astonishment and Qrow high strung from the alphas scent, let out a warning growl, he wasn’t getting the child in his arms. Clover instinctually took a step back and Qrow couldn’t help but smirk at that, he’d at least struck some fear into him.

“Easy now I’m not going to hurt you, either of you” Qrow doubted that, they wouldn’t have followed him if they didn’t want to do something to him.

“Marrow, Harriet stand down the plans changed” Qrow heard shuffling from outside.

“Go tell the general we’re bringing back two survivors not one”

“I’m not going anywhere with you” Qrow said and Clover looked over to him. He took a hesitant step closer than another. He was getting to close to the closet, and Qrow’s hair stood on end, too close his brain supplied, too close to my children.

“I think that’s close enough” Qrow said as threateningly as he could to Clover. Clover stopped but he could tell he smelled the increase in distress as he got closer to the closet. Qrow’s eyes darted over to the door again, and he knew Clover noticed this time. Clover glanced at the door before quickly pulling it open, Qrow let out a yell of anger, as Ren bolted towards Qrow, Nora’s hand firmly placed in his, Clover reached out to touch them, and faster then he could react Qrow threw his knife lodging it into the wood of the door. He pulled a second knife out of his boot, as Ren and Nora clung to his leg the two of them were crying in earnest, and Qrow did his best to send out a soothing scent.

“Mr. Branwen!” Nora cried out in fear.

“We’re going to be okay you two, okay? I wouldn’t lie to you” the two of them gripped the back of his pants, trembling. This wasn’t good it could attract actual Grimm. Qrow glared at the man in front of him, who seemed to be in a state of shocked silence.

“Try touching them again and I won’t miss next time” Qrow snarled at him. Clover seemed to ignore him.

“more of them?” Clover asked more to himself then Qrow. Qrow would have retorted, if the scream of alarm from behind him, hadn’t startled him. Ice seemed to fill his veins as fear ran through him. Jaune was in danger, he took one step towards the bathroom, before the door was flung open. Jaune raced out terror in his eyes, Oscar clutched tight. A large figure followed him out, and Qrow didn’t think he reacted. He punched the person square in the jaw before giving them a kick in the stomach. The form went down.

“Go” he didn’t take his eyes off Clover as he ushered them towards the kitchen. Ren reached for Ruby and he hesitated a moment, instincts telling him to keep her close, keep them all close, before handing her to him. It would be easier to fight with two hands, and without the fear of injuring one of them.

“How many kids do you have?”

“None of your goddamn business” the figure got back up, and Qrow didn’t hesitate he punched them again, stunning them at least for the moment.

“Damn it Elm stand down” Qrow did his best to block the kitchen entrance, From them. They’d have to go threw him first to get to the kids. The women Elm, surged forward throwing a punch at him. Qrow ducked under it, before popping back up, and kicking her in the stomach, she lurched back heaving.

“Didn’t know this was considered not hurting anybody” Qrow said casually.

“It’s not I swear-” the alphas anger filled scent filled the room and Qrow glanced over, fighting his instincts to submit to the powerful alpha.

“Don’t be soft Clover! Are job is to retrieve them nothing else” Elm said as she got back up. Qrow eyed her wearily, she’d be tough to take out.

“And I told you to stand down, if you can’t listen to orders then maybe you should be back behind the walls” Elm glared over at Clover trying to push her scent out to assert dominance, Clover did the same it was quiet for a moment before Elm conceded and backing up a step.

“Good. now, Branwen is it? If you come with us, I can promise you food, shelter and a warm bed to sleep in, that sounds good doesn’t it?” It did Qrow had to admit but he was still hesitant, if this was a trap it could put the kids in danger.

“What do you get out of this?” Qrow grumbled.

“The satisfaction that we saved another small part of humanity.” Qrow narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m not an idiot you know, I’ve dealt with ‘communities’ before, it never ended well” Clover sighed, baring his neck out in a sign of submission, it surprised Qrow but he did his best to hide it.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I swear Branwen as long as I’m around, nothing bad will happen to you or the kids” Qrow sighed he didn’t have much of a choice they weren’t going to leave, and he couldn’t fight his way out of this one, not when he knew he was at a disadvantage. Besides the kids deserved a break even if it was only for a little while.

“Fine, but if any of my kids get hurt, I’ll kill you” Clover smirked.

“You can certainly try” with that Clover cautiously approached him. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to not let the alpha any closer to his kids. It screamed danger at him and he let out a low rumble of agitation in response to it, before stopping. He had to trust him even if just a little.

Clover rested his hand on Qrow’s shoulder before glancing into the kitchen. His heat spiked again, this close the alphas scent was almost over powering. He chalked up his susceptibility to it due to how long it had been since he’d actually been in contact with one. Too long his mind supplied, and it would be so easy for him to just ask-

“We have a transport ready, be ready to go in-” Clovers voice was enough to bring him out of his heat addled mind, and he berated himself for even giving into the idea.

“No” Qrow cut him off.

“No? Mr. Branwen-”

“The kids are scared of the dark do you know how many Grimm will attack? Cause I do, it’s better if we leave in the morning” the room grew quiet, for a moment broken by who Qrow could only assume to be Harriet standing in the door way.

“You can’t seriously be considering this Clover” Clover glanced over at her, then to the kids huddled in the kitchen.

“I can’t risk their safety Hare”

“Are you serious right now?! It’s a retrieval that’s it we’ll be back behind the walls in no time, the Grimm-”

“Could over take us and then we’ll be dead and so will our best shot at humanities survival, I won’t risk that Hare, I don’t think the general would either” The word general brought back old memories, and Qrow may have indulged them as the two alphas battled for dominance, but There was a loud wail from the kitchen, and Qrow really didn’t have time for it.

“Fine” Harriet left the house, presumably to grab the one called Marrow. Qrow didn’t hesitate after that he rushed into the kitchen, picking up Oscar who quieted down some as Qrow held him.

“Shh it’s okay, everything’s going to be fine” He wasn’t sure who he was reassuring as he felt several kids grab onto his pants, Clover stood in the doorframe, resting against it.

“I haven’t seen this many kids since before the out break” he said softly, Qrow wasn’t sure how to respond so instead he let out a soft whistle. The cabinet door burst open and Yang flung herself into his open arm.

“Uncle Qrow!” She buried her face in his shoulder. If he hadn’t been trying to calm Oscar down, he would have rubbed her back to try and sooth her.

“You were so brave firecracker” Blake and Weiss moved closer to him wearily glancing at Clover. From behind him, Elm approached. Qrow’s scent immediately shifted from comforting to hostile, before he tried to rein it in. Elm for her part ignored it a grin on her face.

“No hard feelings now yeah?” Qrow gave her a curt nod, before hearing grumbling stomachs.

“Still hungry I see” he said, he got a nod from all of them. He led them back into the living room watching as Clover and Elm followed behind. The fire that they had going had nearly gone down to embers but the food was still warm. He put Yang down, who glared defiantly at the two newcomers. Slowly the kids took there utensils again and Qrow put some kindling on the fire place in order to cook a second pot of food as the kids finished up the first. From his vantage point he could see Harriet, Marrow and another figure step inside, they shut the door behind them.

“Since you broke the window in the bathroom could you block it with something? The front door too preferably”

“Of course,” Clover said, before nodding at Elm who shuffled out of the room. The three continued to stand in the door way.

“You’re like me!” Blake said cat ears twitching in happiness, Qrow glanced up to get a better look at the members standing in the door way. Sure, enough Qrow could see a tail shaking back in fourth in happiness, before the boy grabbed it, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face. Weakest link Qrow’s mind supplied, he tucked that knowledge away for later. Qrow pulled the second pot off the fire before placing it to cool for a moment.

“Nora, sweet heart, it’s hot, wait- and it’s already in your mouth okay” he said in exasperation, he heard a snicker come from the door way leading to the kitchen. the rest of the kids dug in soon after and Qrow shook his head in fondness, before pulling out several more cans. He tossed one to each of the Alphas surrounding them. Had to gain each other’s trust some how, food was usually the way to go.

“It’s not much, but it’s something” Clover tossed his back, and Qrow glared, offended.

“Better the kids have it, and due to our shaky start, I didn’t properly get to introduce myself, the names Clover Ebi, that right there is Harriet Bree, Marrow Amin, and Vine Zeki, and Elm’s the one currently blockading the house”

“Qrow Branwen” Qrow paused glancing at the kids, it had been awhile since they’d had to do introductions, should he do introductions he wondered, or should he let the kids do it themselves?

“I’m Yang! And this is my friend Blake” Yang pulled Blake into a hug startling her making her spill soup down her front. She frowned, before giving a small nod, and going back to her food. Well that answered one question, the kids could do it on there own terms. Qrow grabbed the edge of his cape, pulling Blake over to wipe up some of the mess staining her shirt.

“It’s nice too meet you little ladies” Clover said cheerfully, Yang pouted.

“I’m not little I’m five, Ruby’s little” out of the corner of his eye Qrow saw Harriet roll her eyes. He bristled at this, glaring at her, Harriet glared right back.

“My apologizes, Yang” Yang glared at him for a moment more before going back to there pot of food, moving closer to her sister in what Qrow assumed was a move to try and shield her. A warm feeling filled him, give it to Yang to fearlessly protect even while she herself was probably scared.

“Could you stop that?” Qrow was pulled out of his musing by Harriet’s comment. The kids shifted closer to Qrow at the outburst. He tilted his head at her, confused, he hadn’t done anything had he?

“I apologize Mr. Branwen most of them haven’t been near an omega before, especially not one in-” Qrow coughed loudly, glancing at the kids then back at Clover. He hoped the alpha got the message.

“Are you sick Mr. Branwen?” Blake asked again, worrying her bottom lip. Immediately all of the kids were clambering over him, trying to make sure.

“I’m not sick” Qrow tried to reassure, it didn’t seem to be working though, likely due to the unease they felt at having strangers among them.

“But your warm” Ren said quietly.

“It’s from the fire”

“Are you sure? You’re not going to turn into one of the monsters” Weiss asked as she prodded his side. He pulled up his sleeves.

“No bite marks mean no monster remember?” They all nodded but didn’t clamber off of him, he couldn’t say he minded. A quiet settled over the room, broken only by the sound of yawning.

“I think it’s bedtime”

“Not tired Uncle Qrow” Qrow rolled his eyes, as Yang tried to rub the sleep out of hers. Qrow gently guided the kids off of him, crossing the room to grab some blankets, he could feel the eyes of all the alphas in the room staring at him. It made his skin crawl. By the time he’d turned around all the kids were in there preferred sleeping arrangements. Nora has tucked herself in between Ren, while Jaune had placed himself on the opposite end of one of the sofas. Yang, Blake and Weiss did something similar on the opposite couch. He placed a blanket on each of them, before sitting back down on the floor Oscar and Ruby on either side of him.

“I’ll take first watch, the rest of you get some shut eye” Clover said, the man had moved to sit against one of the arm chairs in the room. His team nodded before dissipating upstairs. Slowly the room filled with the even breathing of the kids sleeping, and the fire winked out. For a moment Qrow let his head rest back against the sofa, and felt a wave of need pass threw him before squashing it back down, he had to stay level headed, and in control his kids needed him. It didn’t stop him from his heat ramping up in temperate though and he knew by morning he’d probably need to change clothes. Qrow let out an uncomfortable groan, it would be two more days of this hell.

“You should eat” Qrow startled back to reality not even realizing he’d began to space out.

“As you said earlier better if the kids have it”

“When an Omegas in heat their body goes threw twice the number of calories it normally would, you need the food and I didn’t see you take some from that pot earlier” Qrow shrugged looking at the dimly glowing embers in the fire place.

“Usually skip dinner so the kids will have more” Qrow replied honestly. The previous winter had been brutal, they’d nearly starved and it made him more cautious while rationing food supplies. He wasn’t going to have a repeat, if he suffered a bit well then who cared?

“The kids will have more then enough by tomorrow I can promise you that, I don’t need you passing out from heat exhaustion, I can grab you some water too” He stared at him intently, teal looking at him pleadingly. Qrow was too tired too argue.

“Okay” Qrow said quietly, he was starving and if what Clover had told him was true, he might not have to worry about food for at least a little while. Clover got up rummaging in a bag Qrow hadn’t noticed was brought to the room. A moment later he was passed a can with a spoon in it, and a small canister along with it, he looked at it curiously.

“It’s standard issue, each of us get two days worth of rations and water in case we get stuck out here alone” satisfied Qrow dug in a small satisfied moan escaping him as he scarfed down the food. Faster than he’d anticipated it was gone and he stared down at the can regretfully. A second Can was traded out for the other one.

“I can’t-”

“I assure you, you can and should, you’re as valuable as these kids are”

“Because I’m an omega” Clover gave a shrug.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be valuable for more then just that though” Qrow started to eat as he continued to talk.

“I want to apologize for my team again, they’re not usually like that, but with your scent, I think it might have sent their instincts into overdrive” Qrow just nodded, it made sense if what he said earlier was true. If they had truly never met an omega before which wouldn’t be unusual considering how rare omegas were to begin with, then they probably weren’t prepared for his overwhelming scent. Qrow didn’t say any of this of course, no instead he steered their conversation in a different direction.

“Not ones to disobey orders then?” Clover only nodded.

“To be clear you’re not a pack, right?” Qrow asked, at first, he had thought they were by the ways they had interacted but looking back, a pack wouldn’t have disobeyed their pack leader so blatantly, even with an omega scent present.

“No, just a team” Clovers scent shifted into one of disheartenment, Qrow’s own scent shifted to try and reassure him, before Qrow could stop himself. He cursed his omega instincts.

“Are you okay by the way? I know heats are said to be rather rough”

“I don’t have time to pay attention to it, the kids need me” He looked away from Clover at that, saying it out loud was a lot different then thinking it, and his body had been fighting him the whole time.

“Right, I mean I’ve heard cases were omegas in heat with offspring can basically act as usual so I guess, it’s true?” Qrow sighed, he didn’t want to talk about his biology right now not when it felt like he was roasting alive, and the alpha’s scent was making his thoughts muddle together.

“I’m unbelievably warm right now there’s slick sticking to my boxers and I’ve been trying very hard to ignore your scents for the last little while so I can keep a level head for the kids” Clover for his part seemed to feel bad and backed up a bit, and his scent seemed to withdrawn marginally

“so yes I can ignore it for the most part, but not entirely, and all your scents are sending my nerves into over drive to both protect the kids, and” Qrow stopped himself blush dusting his cheeks, he would have said to get into their pants, he knows he would have regretted it if he had said it.

“Right sorry we can’t be making this any easier for you” Clover at least had the decency to ignore his last statement, and for that Qrow’s grateful.

“I’ve been perfectly fine the last three, the kids make me focus my energy else where” He paused before bitterly adding.

“Besides when your life’s constantly in danger you don’t really think about it” they fell into awkward silence after that.

“You should get some sleep” Clover said after a while, Qrow looked at him wearily.

“Got to watch out for the kids in case-”

“Something happens I know Mr. Branwen but with me and my team here you can rest easy”

“I don’t trust you” Clover didn’t show any visible signs of irritation but Qrow smelt it in his scent.

“Get some sleep” Qrow felt like it was an order, and he nearly obeyed it, but years of working with alphas has made it easier not to submit to them.

“Fine don’t sleep, but it won’t be my fault if you fall asleep while we’re in transit tomorrow, when the kids are sure to be scared” Qrow grumbled but he has to agree it would be better if he was awake tomorrow instead of now.

“If they cry, and you get near them-”

“I’m not an idiot, you don’t touch an omegas babe without permission unless you want your arm broken” some what satisfied Qrow leaned back against the couch, sleep slowly took him into its depths. he dreamed of teal seas and rain drenched forests.


	2. Qrow doesn't trust easy and neither do his kids for the most part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travel from desolate wasteland to civilization isn't a easy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~O! nice to see you all again! i had planned to get this out by Thursday but it unfortunately didn't work out that way T-T. But its here now so that all that matters. So just a quick note, I've decided to keep huntsmen/huntresses in this Au mainly because a) didn't feel like Qrow would fit into the military role and b) i also felt mercenaries didn't really fit either. So huntsmen/huntresses in this Au fill a variety of roles, depending on which country ones in they could be more of a guns for hire type thing or off branch of military, or a mix of both. since Grimm weren't a thing before hand they mainly dealt with bandits, thieves and the like I hope that makes sense. I think that's it for now so please enjoy!

Qrow woke to the soft snoring of his kids sleeping around him, he let himself relax for a moment trying to remember why he’d felt so uneasy when he’d woken up. As he sat up stretching his arms, a blanket fell from his shoulders. He hadn’t put it there and the events of the previous evening came flooding back. He wondered for a moment which of the alphas had been kind enough to put it around him. Teal eyes and a dashing smile immediately came to mind. Scratch that he knew exactly which one it was. Qrow kneaded his shoulder trying to get the kinks out of his sore muscles. His heat had definitely progressed some what as his abdomen cramped rather painfully. He Shifting in his spot to try and alleviate the discomfort he was feeling, it didn’t help. He felt slick stick uncomfortably to his clothing, making a face he realized that he definitely needed to change clothes.

“So, you’re awake!” Qrow startled glancing over to the women sat in the door way a grin on her face. She seemed to be oblivious to his obvious discomfort and Qrow was at least thankful for that much, his scent didn’t seem to have much of effect on her either. Either Clover had informed his team to cope with it better or she was just that oblivious Qrow wasn’t sure.

“Shh the kids are still sleeping” The women, Elm, Qrow remembered vaguely, was marginally quieter but not by much.

“You’re a tough one, nobody usually hits me and gets away with it” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, but out here-”

“No hard feelings, you don’t know who’s friend or foe. I hope you’ll realize we’re friends though” Qrow gave her a curt nod.

“Maybe one day” It was unlikely that he ever would, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He’d make it to this ‘community’ Of theirs gain their trust and then try to get out. People he found were hardly ever reliable, especially now. It was better he didn’t get his hopes up just to be let down. Besides he had the kids to think of, he was trying to keep them alive more then anything else.

Qrow felt his shirt stick to his back reminding him of what he still had to do, but he faced one problem. Leave the kids while he changed, or sit in his soiled clothes till they got where they were going. It could help play up the fact that they’d been out here awhile, or it could make him look like a unfit caregiver. Anxiety shot through him at that thought. What if they deemed him an unfit parent and took his kids away? Sure, he’d watched them through this hell hole but what if they thought he wasn’t fit too care for them outside of that. there was eight of them after all, that would be a lot for anyone person. Not to mention what they’d do once they found out who Weiss and Blake were the children of. Lost in his spiraling thought he didn’t hear pounding feet heading down the stairs as four people made there way down.

“Whoa, hey are you okay” Qrow glanced up, to see Clover looking at him with concern. He knew Clover could see panic in his eyes, and he wasn’t sure if even Clover was aware of it, but he sent out a soothing scent, relaxing Qrow marginally. Qrow’s scent reacted in turn before he could get it under control.

“Gods it reeks in here” Harriet said from behind him, nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Hare that’s rude” Qrow couldn’t remember the tall one with the tattoos name, and he wasn’t about to ask. Not when he was blushing a bright shade of red in embarrassment, before annoyance replaced it. It wasn’t his fault that his scent was reacting this way, not to mention it had been ages since he’d been around any alphas much less more then one. It would make sense that his scent would react strongly, and it wasn’t his fault that she couldn’t understand that. If she couldn’t handle it Qrow reasoned then it wasn’t his problem. It wasn’t his problem he reminded himself, it was a mantra that had gotten him through most of his career. Most alphas had assumed that they could get away with harassing him due him being a “weak” omega, he’d proven them wrong of course on several occasions, but it didn’t mean it became any less annoying when hot headed alphas like Harriet assumed they could do and say what they liked because of his presumed characteristics due to his secondary gender.

A soft whimper came from the sofa occupied by Jaune, Nora and Ren. Qrow had a feeling with everything that had happened the previous day that at least one of them would have a nightmare. It was a miracle they’d slept through the night honestly. The youngest one Marrow has crossed the room, a look of concern on his face, he went to reach for Nora. Qrow saw red, faster than he thought possible he was up and across the room. Qrow grabbed his arm, pulled him towards him and flipped him over his shoulder. He heard him crash with a loud thud, surprisingly it didn’t wake any of the kids. Marrow stared up at him in shock, but Qrow just glared back, defiantly, a growl growing in the back of his throat. It was silent for a moment, before cautiously Clover entered into Qrow’s sight, hands up in surrender.

“That’s my bad, he didn’t know, Qrow, he didn’t know” Qrow felt the fight go out of him as Clover helped Marrow stand. Taking stock of the situation he felt kind of bad. The alpha was just trying to male sure they were okay; he hadn’t meant them any harm. Qrow ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, seems like this day was just getting worse by the second.

“Sorry, not used to strangers, uh not used to people really” Qrow couldn’t look at him, he’d just been trying to help and Qrow had laid him out flat.

“Could you teach me that later?” Marrow asked tail wagging. Qrow looked up confused.

“You know I just attacked you right?” Marrow nodded, unperturbed by his statement.

“I clearly overstepped we just met you” Qrow glanced at him uncertainty, but was interrupted by another soft whimper. Qrow turned, seeing tears falling down Ren’s face. The kid tended to bottle up his emotions so he often had the most nightmares.

“Hey kiddo, wake up” Qrow gently shook his shoulder trying not to wake up Nora or Jaune. Ren woke with a start, and scrambled to get out of the blanket he was sharing.

“Mr. Branwen!” Ren’s frightened voice struck a chord in Qrow’s heart and he pulled the boy into a hug as he sobbed. He ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

“Shhh it’s okay, everything’s fine”

“Nora?!” He glanced around frantically, before Qrow gently guided him to look back at the sofa.

“She’s okay Ren, nothings happened to her”

“I thought, I thought, and I saw her- and she was hurt and it was my fault, it was my-” Qrow pulled the kid back into his arms as the alphas in the room shifted uncomfortably. They clearly didn’t know how to handle the outburst, Qrow was grateful he’d stopped Marrow now, if Ren had woken up to a stranger it probably would have sent him further into hysteria.

“Ren, what did I promise the two of you when I found you?” Qrow asked gently, making sure pink eyes were making eye contact with his before he continued.

“That you’d keep us safe” Qrow gave a soft hum in response, sending out a calming scent.

“Have I?”

“Yes” Ren said confidently, the edge of hysteria ebbing out of his voice as he relaxed. Qrow gently ran his hands through the boy’s hair.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about, right?” He got a nod from him, before Ren fidgeted uncomfortably. Glancing down Qrow realized the boy’s bottoms were soaked. An accident wasn’t uncommon, but still not fun. He picked the boy up carrying him on his hip as he strode over to one of the bags and rummaged around it until he found what he was looking for. A pair of pants and underwear.

“Do you want help-” Ren shook his head no, as Qrow placed him down, before nodding towards the kitchen. Ren darted in. Qrow looked down at his own attire now completely soaked. He sighed rummaging through the bag again, before coming up empty. He double checked the bag, then triple checked it, before cursing. It was just his luck that he was in the last set of clothes he had; the rest was the kids.

“Vine I think we have a spare set of clothes in the truck no?” Clover asked, Vine nodded before heading out.

“Thanks” Qrow said gratefully, Clover just shrugged. It was at this point Qrow heard a soft intact of breath, and then a scream pierce through the air. The alphas startled, each reaching for there gun. Qrow ignored them as he ran back into the living room. Weiss tossed in her sleep; terror written across her face. He could tell she was about to scream again. So as quickly and gently as possible he called out her name.

“Weiss, Princess you’re having a nightmare, wake up” A second wail pierced the quiet as she remained in the clutches of her nightmare. Qrow tried again and this time her eyes snapped open glancing around the room before locking onto him. From beside her Yang and Blake shifted. It wouldn’t be long till they were awake too.

“You okay Princess?” Weiss gave him a small nod chin wobbling. Slowly he approached her.

“Do, do you want-” he didn’t have to finish his sentence as she bolted into his arms. When Weiss had first gotten nightmares, she’s disliked being touched after them, Qrow had made it a habit of asking before he’d initiate contact. He ran his hands through her hair for a moment before she pulled back.

“All better?” She nodded before wrapping the blanket closer around her. She’d talk about it when she was ready. Ren came back from the kitchen glancing over at Weiss before going back over to Nora and Jaune.

“Mr. Branwen, I hope these will suffice” Vine said from behind him. Qrow turned, and Vine passed him the clothes. A white pair of pants similar to the ones they were all wearing and a black shirt. The pants would be ruined by the end of the morning Qrow just knew it, but beggars can’t be choosers. He glanced over to the kitchen then back to the alphas.

“We won’t harm them” Vine said after a moment.

“You better not”

“I think your actions earlier speak louder then words, if we do attempt anything” Vine replied. With that Qrow took his leave, wanting to get this over with quickly. He stripped hastily, nearly falling over. Hesitating for a moment he grabbing some baby wipes to do a quick clean up of his body, it wasn’t the best but it was something. He knew it wouldn’t work for the slick now stuck to his legs though. Glancing at the tatters of his old shirt he figured it would suffice for what he needed it for. Some what clean now he shoved the pair of pants on before tossing his soiled shirt into the corner of the kitchen. The pants he noted were fairly thin, and tight, they’d be leaked through fairly quickly and noticeably but he couldn’t do anything about it. A heat cramp jolted him back to the present and he choked down a whine as he gripped the table for support, as he bent over in pain. They’d ran out of pain killers awhile ago and Qrow was already dreading having to go through the day like this. He heard a shuffling of feet head into the kitchen and tried and failed to straighten out.

“You okay?” Clover asked from the kitchen door way eyebrows knit together in concern.

“does it look like I’m okay” Qrow grit out through another wave of agony. He hated how the man could see him right now, in a clear display of weakness, one he shouldn’t be showing to an enemy. Clover tossed something to him and Qrow almost caught it but it fumbled out of his fingers. Clover retrieved it for him before placing it in his hands. Qrow glanced down at it, it was a bottle of pain killers, relief ran through him, and it must have shown through his scent because Clover gave him a small smile.

“hope those help” Clover said before exiting the room. Qrow stood there a moment before opening the bottle, and taking two. He shoved the rest into his pants pocket before realizing he was shirtless. Clover had seen him shirtless; a blush rose to his face before Qrow shook himself out of it, he didn’t have time to worry about it. He tossed the shirt on before heading back to the living room. By now most of the kids were awake with the exception of Jaune. The kid seemed to be able to sleep through anything.

“Morning” The kids rubbed the sleep out of there eyes, glancing over to him then back at the alphas in the room.

“Mr. Branwen, I apologize for being abrupt but we should head out, the kids can eat in the truck” Clover said, Qrow nodded before starting to try and shepherding them up.

“We’re heading out now, so what does that mean?” Qrow asked the kid looked up before one by one they started to respond.

“Have a buddy” Jaune said first, and almost instantly each of them grabbed someone’s hand.

“Stay close” Yang replied.

“If a Grimm attacks, hide until you say the coast is clear” Blake and Weiss said in unison.

“If we get lost find the nearest tree and stay there, only shout if we see you” Nora finished. Satisfied Qrow began picking up their things, the kids slowly helped, trying to avoid being too close to the unknown alphas. Qrow gave one bag to each of the kids, there was some food and water in each, just in case anything happened as well as small amounts of other supplies. He grabbed one of the blankets and picked up Oscar before typing it as a sling across his chest. He held Ruby in his other arm as he tried to juggle getting his back pack on before he felt the weight lift away from him. He glanced up to see Elm grabbing it.

“I can carry it while you carry them” Qrow nodded, relieved by not having to carry so much weight. He did a quick head count before gesturing to the door.

“We’re good to go” Clover nodded before addressing his team.

“Two in the front, two in the back, make sure the kids stay safe, Vine I want you driving” His team nodded at him before heading out. Elm and Harriet ended up in the front of there group while Clover and Marrow to the back. It made the kids uneasy, Qrow could tell but he did his best to herd all of them along. He glanced back at the two and he saw just for a moment Clover avert his gaze and blush a deep crimson, and Qrow remembered just how tight the pants he was given were. He smirked to himself before putting just a little more swagger to his step then was necessary, Clovers clear interest in him could help him when trying to escape later, besides a little bit of fun wouldn’t hurt either.

The lot of them were only exposed to the early morning sunlight for a few moments as they slowly approached the vehicle but to Qrow the sun felt like it was baking him alive. Qrow could tell though by the way the kids shivered that it was a slightly chilly morning for the summer.

They were herded into a standard military vehicle, and Qrow was mildly surprised, they had acted like military but he hadn’t actually believed they were. It was some what of relief that they hadn’t been lying. Either that or they were very committed to the lie. The kids glanced around the truck uncertainty, it had been years since they’d used a working vehicle, and the ones they’d seen through their travels had been decaying, decerped things unfit for use. The car started with a jolt nearly sending all of them flying. The sound of the engine had all of them in a panic.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang shouted before tugging Blake along with her to get to him. He pulled her into his side as the rest of them tried to crowd him.

“You need to sit” Harriet said, she went to grab them but Clover stopped her.

“They’re just scared Hare” there was a whispered argument, between the two of them that Qrow chose to ignore as he tried to distract them.

“How about a story?” Qrow asked all of them, the kids nodded enthusiastically. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down at into purple hopeful eyes

“One about daddy?” Qrow nodded, as sorrow filled him, God’s he missed Tai.

“Have I told you about the time your father and Ruby’s mother convinced me to wear a skirt to class?” The kids shook their head in the negative. From the corner of his eye Qrow could see that seemed to get even the alphas attention.

“So, me and your mom Yang didn’t really grow up in the city so we weren’t accustomed to the culture, Tai and Summer were suppose to help us with that” This was the understatement of the century, but Qrow wasn’t going to tell them that, not until they were older at least. The kids merely nodded their heads waiting for him to continue.

“The thing was both of them tended to have some trickster’s tendencies” He paused for a moment as Ruby fussed in his arms, He bounced her until she calmed, and satisfied that she wasn’t going to cry again he continued.

“So, two nights before class started, I’m trying to figure out what exactly I should wear, then your dad comes in with this” Qrow makes a disgusted face at the memory.

“Monstrosity of a skirt, lots of frills, neon pink” Nora pouted while the others let out small giggles, she loved the colour too much to understand Qrow’s plight.

“He told me it was a Vale custom for new people to wear it, I didn’t trust him off course so I double checked with Summer. She took one look at the thing and then insisted that it was in fact a Vale custom” Yang giggled and he got a smile out of Blake and Weiss.

“I should have known better considering she was trying to contain her laughter, but hey I trusted her more then Tai at the time so I believed her” Qrow from the corner of his eyes see that the alphas seem to be enjoying his tale as well.

“Well class rolls around and I walk up with my sister who’s laughing at me the whole way, mind you she’s also wearing this tacky green mess of a dress and we round the gate-“ he paused for dramatic effect, before Yang began to lightly punch him in the side.

“Uncle Qrow! What happened”

“Gods I swear you could have heard a pin drop, the whole court yard was silent, until your father comes around howling in laughter a camera in hand, I was bright red at that point, I think Summer felt bad cause she brought a pair of pants for me to put on but I refused I wasn’t going to let your dad win so I rocked them for the week, looked damn good doing it too” the kids broke out into lively conversation after that fear forgotten as they drove on. The alphas to seemed to relax a degree as well.

“Soo how’d you end up with all these rugrats their clearly not yours” Harriet tried to say causally but Qrow bristled at her underlying tone. So much for the relaxed atmosphere.

“Jeez Hare you could be nicer” Marrow said from the back of the truck.

“What I’m just curious, don’t you think it’s odd too?” Marrow was going to argue, before Qrow interrupted.

“You’re trying to be cautious I get it” He glanced at all of them to see that he had their attention before continuing.

“If you haven’t already figured it out Yang and Ruby are my nieces. Jaune, Weiss and Blake are from the daycare I was picking Yang up from when the out break hit the city. Me and the day care workers were trying to keep the Grimm out while we waited for parents. Blake was an exchange student from menagerie living with a family friend, Weiss was with her sister in the city at the time, and Jaune was living with one of his sisters. None of which showed up before the Grimm broke into the building. I grabbed Yang and the rest of them and booked it into my car.”

“Convenient” Hare replied. Qrow shrugged.

“You don’t have to believe me, but that’s how I ended up with em”

“And the other three?” Hare asked suspiciously.

“Hare that’s en-” Clover began before getting cut off

“Mr. Branwen found us when trying to get out of Oniyuri. I’m an orphan and Ren’s parents died in the attacks” Qrow flinched as Nora spoke. Oniyuri had been just as bad off as mountain Glen. The only good thing to come out of there was those two. Nora sniffled, tears beginning to fall. Qrow wished his arms weren’t full so he could comfort her, but Ren did it for him, pulling her into a hug.

“Mr. Branwen’s nice and your just being mean” Nora yelled angrily as she cried. Clover bent down to her eye level, before addressing her.

“Your right kiddo, Harriet IS being mean, but we’re just trying to make sure you’re all safe”

“Nu uh, you broke into the house last night, then she broke through the window and nearly cut Oscar with it, and then she tried to attack Mr. Branwen” Jaune replied crossly.

And followed me from the store” Qrow mumbled to himself, the kids didn’t catch it but he knew Clover definitely did.

“And she keeps saying that uncle Qrow smells when he doesn’t, it’s just mean!” Qrow almost laughed at that one, while the kids could pick up on his scent a bit, they wouldn’t be able to pick up on its strength till they were much, much older and had presented.

“And you still haven’t apologized, my older sister used to say if you can’t apologize then it’s a clear indicator of your character” Damn even Weiss was defending him, Qrow thought he may need to reel them back in a bit.

“You’re right we haven’t, and you all make valid points. Qrow, children I want to sincerely apologize for the events that happened yesterday” Clover gave them a look of regret, the children looked at Clover in disdain.

“Just because we’re children doesn’t mean you get to be condescending” Blake said coldly, surprise filtered through Clover and Qrow nearly laughed.

“Big words now, okay that’s enough of bullying the stranger” the kids turned to Qrow, expressions ranging from pouts to anger.

“But Uncle Qrow-”

“Eh no buts I can defend myself” the kids resigned themselves to what he asked. Elm laughed.

“You just got told off by a bunch of children” Qrow smirked, the kids were smarter than they looked, and paid a lot more attention then people realized, so when adults assumed, they could easily win over his kids they were often sorely mistaken.

“I’m assuming you’re still wondering about Oscar?” Qrow said as he looked down at the boy in question. He got a brief nod from them, before he sighed this one still hurt.

“A few months back we stayed on a farm with this woman. She was very kind, very friendly and honestly, we needed a break. She was several months pregnant when we first met her. She went into labour and she didn’t make it. Before she passed, she asked me and my pack too look out for him, Oscar Pine’s his full name, I actually got this one in writing if you want to see” He reached for his bag, Oscars mother had written Oscar a note for when he was older, he hoped to be able to give it to him one day. Clover stopped him.

“No, this was a bad way to do this, Harriet can be insensitive sometimes”

“I’m not going to apologize I didn’t do anything wrong”

“You could have handled it better” Harriet looked away as Clover said this.

“The kids clearly trust you, I really am sorry, you don’t have to believe me, but if we could have met under any other circumstance then I would have been all for it, but” Clover paused, gathering his words.

“The Grimm attacks had been increasing in that area for sometime, when we first saw you we were worried that you weren’t going to make it, and then when we saw the kids, well we got scared or at least I did, I’m not asking you to do it now but I hope you can forgive us one day” it was silent for a moment before cautiously Yang approached him wrapping her arms around his leg before letting go.

“That apology was much better” Qrow’s eyes softened, what the alpha hadn’t realized when addressing his kids earlier was that a response devoid of emotions with no meaning behind them was a warning sign for the kids not to trust them, but heartfelt actual apologizes? The more honest the better. There was silence for a moment.

“Why’s your name Clover?” Nora asked curiously.

“Because my parents wanted me to be lucky” Clover replied. The kids slowly started to move away from Qrow but kept glancing over at him, asking permission if it was okay, Qrow merely gave them a reassuring nod as he focused his attention to rocking both babes in his arms and keeping an eye on the rest of them.

“How old are you?” Yang asked.

“Thirty-two, birthdays soon though”

“Uncle Qrow’s thirty-nine! Your both old!” Qrow gave a squawk of indignation.

“Yang don’t be a brat!” She stuck her tongue out at him before giving him a small laugh. They were just about to ask Clover another question when the car stopped. The kids immediately, ran back over to Qrow, there happy faces quickly changing to ones of fear. Clover pulled a walkie off his pants and clicked it on.

“Vine status?”

“Two Grimm approaching from the left” The four of them jumped out of the truck, readying their weapons.

“Stay in here and don’t move unless told too” Clover ordered before they left. For an instant Qrow briefly entertained the idea of stealing the car. But he wouldn’t leave the five of them out here to die, he wasn’t a monster and dying by Grimm wasn’t pleasant. From his position he saw two wolf like creature’s approach claws out. It reached Elm first who took it head on, avoiding being bitten, Harriet shot the back of one of its legs and it rounded on her. Meanwhile Marrow was doing his best to dodge the other one’s attacks, while Clover shot at its back. From the edge of the forest Qrow saw movement never for long but enough to know that there was likely a third one. Adrenalin spiking Qrow glanced around quickly to see if there was any thing in the truck he could use as a weapon. From under one of the seats he noticed a case.

“Yang take Ruby, Jaune Oscar” the two grabbed them, before Qrow pulled the case from its hiding spot and opened it. There were several pistols a large knife and a sniper rifle. Qrow grabbed the rifle, he prayed that he could make at least one decent shot. He took aim looking through the scope to try and track the third wolf Grimm. Marrow still distracted by the Wolf Clover was helping him with didn’t see the danger he was putting himself into. Marrow dodged into an open spot and Qrow finally got a clear glimpse of the Grimm. The others were in no position to help him as his three comrades battled there own. So, as the third Grimm lunged at Marrow, Qrow took the shot. It struck it right in between its eyes, the Grimm staggered for a moment before going down. He didn’t have time to count that as a victory or see if Marrow was okay as he took aim at another one. He tried to shoot the one Elm and Harriet had in the same way as the other but only managed to get it in the shoulder, it distracted it long enough for the two of them to take it down but Qrow swore, his aim wasn’t as good as it used to be. The one Clover and Marrow had first started with was still standing but barely. Qrow couldn’t get a clear shot on it, it moved erratically, and he wasn’t willing to risk accidentally shooting one of them, two themselves seemed unsure on what to do. Then the Grimm seemed to stop for a moment, staring straight at Qrow, before it came barreling towards the car. Qrow didn’t hesitate he dropped the Gun pulling his blades into his hands.

“Get down” the children dove for cover as Qrow raced out of the vehicle. He ran from it, making sure the Grimm was following him.

“Qrow!” He heard Clover yell, but he ignored him focusing on the enemy behind him. Qrow changed directions towards the Grimm as it lunged at him, he’d had more then one encounter with this particular type of Grimm before though, so as it launched itself at him, he slid under it, plunging his blades into its stomach before getting back up onto his feet. He blocked one claw with his left blade and attacked with the other. The Grimm managed to push him back a few inches in the dirt. He needed to end this now, so putting as much strength as he could into it, he slashed at its throat, and the beast finally went down. Breathing heavily Qrow turned back towards the truck. Exhaustion tugging at him, now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he could feel his heat kick back in at full force. Protective instincts would do that to ya he supposed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Clover said angrily as he shuffled back over to the truck.

“Your welcome” he snapped back. His nerves were on edge, he needed to make sure his kids were okay. Clover blocked his path and Qrow let out a warning growl.

“We had that under control” Clover said, staring Qrow down.

“Clearly you didn’t, now move” Qrow tried to push past him. But Clover wouldn’t budge and he was losing steam fast. Qrow sighed wearily, as Clovers scent changed attempting to make him submit, but Qrow’s only grew in defiance. Even this tired he wouldn’t, not to a random alpha.

“What you did was reckless and dangerous”

“Fine I apologize for saving your teammates lives happy?” Qrow growing impatient grabbed his arm pulling him towards him, before switching spots. He got into the truck, starting to do a head count. His shoulders slouched in relief, and he sat down haphazardly, closing his eyes for a moment. Clover and his team stepped in. The kids slowly came out from there hiding spots.

“All gone?” Yang asked cautiously. Qrow’s eyes fluttered open as he nodded, before rolling up his sleeves, and pant legs.

“No bites” the kids moved closer, inspecting him, before they glanced over to the other adults.

“No bites?” The kids asked wearily to them. The lot of them only nodded, it didn’t reassure them.

“Can we see?” Weiss asked, Harriet and Elm both seemed to bristle at the idea, but Marrow had already rolled his sleeves up, and slowly approached them. The kids poked and prodded at him for a moment before letting him be.

“Thanks for earlier, would have been a goner if you hadn’t shot the Beowulf” Marrow didn’t look at him as he said it, his eyes downcast to the group, but Qrow appreciated it nonetheless. At least someone recognized he helped.

“Beowulf?” Qrow asked curiously.

“The Grimm that’s what we’ve named the wolf like ones” Harriet said.

“Right” Qrow said awkwardly. Cautiously almost as if they were scared, the kids dared to get closer to Marrow again. Blake raised her arms up at him and he glanced over questionably to Qrow.

“She wants up”

“I got that but you’re not going to-” Qrow sighed wearily gods he was to tired for this.

“The kid went to you means she trusts you somewhat, so no I’m not going to attack you, for now” Blake gave a soft hum of disapproval at not being picked up fast enough. Marrow pulled her up before taking a seat, tail waging.

“You’re the nicest one” Blake said confidently, Qrow had to agree, he hadn’t insulted attacked or threatened his personal being, so it was a plus so far.

“I am?” Marrow asked curiously. The kids nodded.

“You’re not mean, and you didn’t yell at Mr. Branwen” the kids glared at Clover before turning back to him.

“Uncle Qrow’s super strong” Yang said proudly. The kids nodded in agreement as Qrow bounced both Ruby and Oscar in his arms.

“It’s cause he was, he was” Yang stomped her foot, as she searched for the word but came up empty.

“A huntsmen” Qrow supplied for Yang, As Ruby let out a wail.

“Hey pipsqueak, hungry?” Qrow asked softly. Her only response was another cry.

“Okay, okay food I get it” He reached for his pack beside Elm. Pulling out a jar of baby food. He settled her sitting up in between his lap before putting s spoon to her mouth. The crying stopped as she ate.

“You were a Huntsmen?” Harriet asked after a moment, Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Surprised?” Qrow asked sarcastically.

“I mean we’ll you are-”

“Being an omega doesn’t mean I can’t be a Huntsmen; I don’t know how many alphas I had to beat the shi- heck out of to prove that” he smirked.

“Need me to prove it to you too?” He added after a moment

“That won’t be necessary, but having known that would have been helpful” Clover interrupted, Qrow shrugged.

“Not something I usually tell to strangers”

“And why exactly don’t you?” Harriet asked, suspicion back in her voice.

“Because most people believe the exact same thing you do, that omegas are weak and need protecting, gives me the upper hand if I need to kick there as-butt” Qrow put the lid back on the jar before cleaning Ruby up with his cape. As he did so Clovers walkie went off.

“Captain we’re approaching the gate now, I hope you have a good excuse for the general” Vine said.

“I’m hoping he’ll let us off for this one, okay people may I welcome you too New Haven, we’re currently passing our first gate point, that surrounds our farms. The kids looked out the truck to see a metal fence surrounding vast fields they seemed to go on for miles and Qrow could see a range of people working them. Qrow hadn’t seen fresh fruit or vegetables since back at the farm, his mouth practically watered at the idea of them. They’d be way better than the canned stuff they’d been living off of. Lost in though Qrow didn’t notice they’d started to approach a second fence. It was concretes more likely to stand a attack than the metal fences surrounding the fields.

“That fence over there holds our lovely city, if you can call it that, there’s plenty of houses for the lot of you to chose from” Qrow’s anxiety sky rocketed, how many people did they have here? Would they take his kids? He glanced down at Ruby then Yang then slowly each of them. They were all he had left. A pang of sadness ran through him at that realization, his pack for all he knew was gone, just a distant memory. Where did that leave him?

From the fence, well wall really, he saw guards mounted, escape than wouldn’t be easy if he tried to hightail it out of here. Glancing up he guess the wall was about two storeys, it wouldn’t be easy to get the kids out, either. Vine signaled to the ones at the top and they pulled the gate open, allowing them to get their first glimpse of their community. It looked like a regular old suburban neighbourhood; except he could tell some houses had been repurposed. They drove up to one of them, and Qrow concluded that this must be the one where all military business was done, as soldiers, could he even call them that? Seemed to be being trained on the front lawn, and he figured probably the backyard too. The van stopped, and Qrow’s stomach twisted itself into knots, well he guessed it was time to meet people. Clover exited first with the rest of his team, hoping around the front to meet with his commander. From where he was Qrow couldn’t see who they were talking too.

“Clover would you like to explain to me why exactly my most trusted team stayed out past our borders last night?” Qrow recognized that voice coming from the front of the truck, but he couldn’t believe it. There was no way, it had been years. Qrow ushered his kids out needing to know if what he thought was true. Standing in front of Clover stood a man in plain blue pants, with a white t-shirt, his black hair had started to grey, and it was done in a crisp clean manner. he had a commanding air about him, everything screamed military and Qrow nearly laughed, years and nothing had changed.

“Jimmy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! I'm going to try to update every Thursday or Friday but no promises. until then enjoy fair game week! And please review! it really keeps me going!


	3. Old friends are found, and everyone gets a much needed shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~O how's everyone doing? Being stuck in quarantine sucks ass but it means I get assignments done so that's a plus. so just a heads up my semester ends next week which means i'm going to be swamped with assignments that are going to be due. Do to this I might not be posting a chapter next week. It also means though that I'll have some extra time to edit chapter four and start on chapter five. so please bear with me on that. Also thank you soo sooo sooo much to everyone who left a comment it meant so much too me and really lifted my spirits! if you have time please do so again it would mean the world too me! stay safe and healthy everyone!

Shock filtered through James eyes, it had been years, even before the outbreak.

“Qrow?” He asked in bewilderment. Clovers team looked back and forth between the two of them.

“You know each other?” Clover asked after another moment of them staring at each other. James cleared his throat.

“I-yes of course, Qrow Branwen of team STRQ” a pause, before a shout.

“Hold on wait THE Qrow Branwen of team STRQ?? As in the absolute legend of a huntsmen?” Marrow asked enthusiastically.

“I wouldn’t say I’m a legend” Qrow said sheepishly. Harriet let out a scoff.

“Please from the team who supposedly held off fifty bandits for two hours until there cargo ship reached Vacuo, not a legend my ass” Qrow wasn’t sure how to response, he remembers that mission, remembers how they’d barely escaped with there lives, but they still managed to deliver the much needed supplies Vacuo had needed.

“So, you weren’t lying then” Clover said quietly, Qrow gave him a look.

“why would I lie?”

“we’ve had a few people claim to be you or another member of your team, likely to gain some form of advantage, of course it never worked” Clover replied. Qrow stared at him a moment before James grabbed his attention.

“It’s good to see you again Qrow” James pulled him into a hug and Qrow stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

“Ya you too Jimmy” Qrow said patting his back.

“Where are the others, are they here too-” Qrow’s stomach dropped, he, he didn’t want to remember. Not in front of a bunch of strangers he barely knew anyway.

“No, I- James can we discuss this later” James glanced over to him, before nodding and finally he seemed to notice the kids.

“got yourself a flock I see” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Haha very funny”

“I’ll see what houses are available for you too move into, the lot of you look like you could use some food, a shower and some new clothes” He turned to the Ace Ops tone turning serious again.

“I want you to help them with whatever they need while adjusting the next few days” Clover nodded.

“Of course, sir”

“General Ironwood” A women rounded the corner white hair, blue eyes and pale complexion her uniform was almost completely white, and she wore a stern expression, Qrow would almost say she-

“WINTER” looked like Weiss. Weiss barrelled into her legs and Qrow’s protective instincts flared, before he squashed them down. Weiss’s sister being alive was a miracle in itself, he wouldn’t take this from her, even if his instincts insisted, he do other wise.

“Weiss?” The women, Winter said voice cracking half way through. Weiss gripped onto her harder bawling.

“Winter, Winter, Winter!” Winter was crying at this point too and finally returned Weiss’s embrace. Winters arms wrapped around her slowly, as if scared by doing so Weiss would some how vanish.

“How? I thought? When I went back the daycare, it was, it was over run”

“Qrow was apparently there when it happened, grabbed the kids, and took off” Winter looked up as Clover said this, before looking over too Qrow. She glared for a second.

“You’re the one I got into an argument with over the proper ways to allow children to play” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you’d remember that Ice Queen”

“You could have left her” Qrow’s eyes widened in shock, before fury filled him.

“Never, to even think-”

“Thank you” the relief in her voice stopped him mid rant it wasn’t the time, it probably never would be and honestly Qrow didn’t want to fight with her… not now at least.

“I it was no problem” Winter having gained her composure somewhat pulled herself back up to a standing position, Weiss in her arms. Other then that though her posture screamed respectability. She turned addressing Ironwood.

“General-”

“I think you’ll need the next few days off too Winter” relief washed over her face as she held Weiss to her.

“Thank you, Weiss your going to love the house I have-” Qrow’s stomach sank, they’d only been here for a handful of minutes but he was already losing one of his kids. He tried to remind himself that Weiss wasn’t technically his, none of them were, so he had no claim to any of them, but after all the time he spent with them…it still hurt.

“No, I want to stay with Mr. Branwen!” Surprise filtered across both Winter and Qrow’s face. Out of all the kids Weiss was the most distant, hell Qrow hadn’t even been sure Weiss had liked him, he’d just assumed she put up with him because he kept her alive, he was clearly wrong, which would only make this heartache all the harder.

“Weiss” Winter began, but stopped glancing over at Qrow then back too Weiss.

“You’ve imprinted on each other” Qrow’s breath caught, an imprint was a special bond where a child recognized an adult as someone who could be trusted, someone who was safe. If Winter was saying what he thought then, this was going to be ten times harder then it should have been.

“Not on purpose, just from watching them all the time” Qrow began, before addressing Weiss.

“Weiss you should really stay with your sister” New tears welled in her eyes as she shook her head no, and began to sob. Qrow flinched, wanting to comfort her, but knew he shouldn’t, not if he was going to let her sister take her.

“How about a compromise?” Ironwood asked the three of them, Weiss for her part stopped crying and Winter looked at the general apprehensively.

“Why don’t you live with Winter, but can visit Mr. Branwen when your sisters at work? Or when ever you want really? I can arrange it so he isn’t too far from your house” Surprise filtered through Qrow for a moment, James has never really been good at delicate matters. Weiss seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding.

“I think that would be agreeable, unless you have something to add Mr. Branwen” Qrow shook his head no, in fact the deal was more then fair for him.

“Before we continue could I get you to fill out some paper work? If we can match last names to the children, we might be able to find a relative, like with Winter” James said sincerely. Qrow sighed, of course if James was running the place there would be paper work to fill out.

“ yeah, sure” Qrow was handed several sheets to fill out, asking for medical history name birthday and assortment of other things, he filled them out as best he could, not that he knew most of it. In the mean time James seemed to be sorting through a roster of houses with Clover before both of them came to a decision. Not looking up Clover began to speak.

“Looks like your house designations going to be-”

“13” Clover looked up and blinked at him stupidly for a moment.

“How did you-?”

“Know? It just always seems to work out that way”

“Right, well if you’ll come along with me” Clover said after a moment. The lot of them began to follow Clover but Ironwood rested a hand on Qrows shoulder holding him back a moment. He pitched his voice low so only he could hear.

“I’ll get someone to run you some suppressant for after your heat” relief flooded through Qrow and he looked at James gratefully. James let his shoulder go and Qrow for the first time since the outbreak happened, allowed himself to believe that maybe just maybe, things would work out.

* * *

The house they were led to was a simple two-story house with a decently sized front porch.

“We’ll here we are, if there’s anything you need let us know. actually, scratch that, Marrow could you run to the supply house to grab some extra soap and towels? there definitely won’t be enough in there” Marrow took off running.

“Is that you’re not so subtle way of telling us we reek?” Qrow asked in a teasing tone, eyebrow raised Clover floundered for a moment, not catching it.

“No, no I just figured-”

“relax boy scout was just teasing you” Qrow said a smirk playing across his face. He turned to the kids missing the bright blush that rose to Clovers face.

“Bath time! Who’s first?” He grinned at them wickedly and snagged the back of Yang’s shirt as she tried to run, the kids hated baths.

“NO! It’ll be cold!” Yang said as she tried to run to no avail.

“Got to get clean eventually” Qrow replied

“we have hot water” Yang stopped struggling for a moment, and all the kids stared at Vine. Qrow let out an unamused laugh.

“Nice one” Vine shook his head.

“No seriously we have running water and electricity too” As Elm said this Qrow stared perplexed.

“We have our own generator going, it helps power the town” Clover replied to Qrows unasked question.

“We got lucky, we have the finest mind on this side of remnant working for us, Pietro and his daughter were on vacation when the outbreak hit”

“No cold bath?” Yang said hopefully after a moment, glancing around Qrow could tell the other children seemed just as relieved. Qrow was too, the thought of a warm shower had been something he fantasized about for years now.

“Doesn’t look like its Firecracker” Qrow couldn’t wait to take a hot shower, he didn’t mind the cold as much as the kids but it still wasn’t pleasant. Although with his luck it would probably run out before he got his turn.

“Come on then let’s get moving” he hustled the children into the house. To the left of the entrance way was the living room, it was plain looking everything was in a white or beige. It looked like it hadn’t been occupied for awhile and with how long they’d been on the run for it probably hadn’t. Behind it was the kitchen, just as bland as the second at least from the doorway it looked to be that way. To the right was a set of stairs leading to the second floor. The hallway itself seemed to go straight into the kitchen. Qrow took it in for a moment relief setting in. He wouldn’t have to check every room to be sure it was safe, he wouldn’t have to spend countless hours up at night in case the Grimm attacked, he wouldn’t have to worry about food or water, or freezing to death for that matter. They were safe.

“Uncle Qrow?” Yang asked uncertainty after he’d stood there a moment to long.

“Sorry firecracker just got distracted” he led the kids upstairs, there were several rooms on this floor, ones he vowed to go through later and sort out, but right now his mission was the bathroom.

“Yang you go first okay?” She gave a quick nod, before stopping.

“Uncle Qrow I don’t know how to turn it on...”

“Right okay I got it” he paused for a moment; he wouldn’t be able to turn on the water without giving up at least on of the kids in his arms. The kids even though they had been up for several hours were already showing signs of needing a nap. He glanced over at Clovers team. They’d gotten them this far without hurting them, they hadn’t lied either, and if he was going to live in the same community with them well, he had to put at least a little trust in them.

“Clover?” Qrow said hesitantly, before he could change his mind. Clover gave him a questioning look but didn’t say anything.

“Could you hold Oscar for a second?” The room grew quite for a moment, He hoped Clover understood the seriousness of this request, an omega rarely if ever allowed a stranger to hold what they considered their child, especially when they were so young.

“Yes of course, here let me” Clover reached for Oscar and Qrow on instinct took a step back a growl growing in the back of his throat before he cut it off and step back towards him feeling guilty.

“Sorry, uh here” he awkwardly placed Oscar in his arms, correcting Clovers positioning so he was holding him properly. Clover looked at Oscar like Qrow had given him the best gift in the universe, and if Qrow was being honest he kind of had his kids were amazing.

“Okay firecracker shower time” Qrow set up the shower fairly quickly. Instructing Yang not to come out until she was squeaky clean. That still left him with six kids to entertain, Weiss having gone with Winter for the time being. With the number of yawns, he was getting he figured he could get them to sleep in between turns for the shower.

“Alright kiddos time-” a wail pierced the hallway and Qrow saw Clover try to worriedly rock Oscar to not avail the crying just got louder. Clover looked up at Qrow panic in his features.

“I-I don’t know, what did I do?” Clover asked him as he reached to take Oscar back.

“Nothing, he probably just needs his diaper changed, and he’s not used to ya” Clover seemed to relax a fraction. He led the kids back down stairs and pointed to the living room.

“Nap time now” Qrow said in a no-nonsense tone. The kids didn’t argue only trudging over to the living room and crashing. Qrow headed over to the kitchen carefully placing both Ruby and Oscar onto the counter. Oscar let out another wail of discontent. Ruby let out a small whimper of her own.

“I know little guy can’t be pleasant” He quickly pulled things out of his pack, before changing both Ruby’s and Oscars diapers.

“There see? All better. No more tears” Qrow gently wiped the tears of Oscars chubby cheeks.

“Your so gentle with them it’s almost like you’re a different person” Elm said into the silence.

“Most omegas are overly protective of there young, it’s in their nature” Qrow chaffed at the statement. His sister was a testament to how untrue that was.

“Yeah? is it also in omega nature to kick people’s asses who make general statements?” Qrow asked Vine sarcastically, as he prepared bottles for the two babes.

“ I didn’t mean to offend I was just stating-”

“If you say facts, I really will have to kick your ass. Whatever you think you know about omegas toss it in the garbage”

“Is he wrong? If anything, you’re an anomaly,” Harriet replied, leaning causally against the counter. There attitude towards him was setting him on edge, of the very few omega’s Qrow had interacted with very few had fallen into the nurturing category that so many people liked to try to place them into. If anything, most seemed to rebel against it, Qrow somewhat included.

“Or maybe the stories people tell you get changed” Clover replies before Qrow could. Harriet seemed to consider this a moment.

“Your probably right”

“Not to mention omegas are fairly rare, most knowledge of them comes from either alpha or beta” Vine added after a moment.

“How many omegas do you have here by the way?” Qrow said as he picked up the two infants gently rocking them. Ruby wasn’t having it and squirmed in his arms. He held her tighter to make sure she didn’t fall, but it only seemed to frustrate her more. Fat tears formed in her eyes as she slammed her tiny fists into his chest. Qrow let out a shaky breath and slowly placed her on the ground, nerves screaming at him to pick her back up. It was safe here, he reminded himself not like out in the desolate world they’d just come from. He didn’t have to worry about her wondering off or not being able to find her. Ruby sat there a moment before slowly beginning to crawl, a giggle of delight leaving her as she, Crawled down the hall. The adults followed her out making sure she didn’t grab anything she wasn’t suppose to.

“To answer your question from earlier, you are the only one” Vine said after a moment, Qrow cocked an eyebrow up at this.

“There’s no way I’m the only one”

“Unfortunately, it’s true, up until now it’s just been Betas and alphas” Vine replied quietly.

“Omegas were rare to begin with, being that they were just starting to increase in population size it’s not surprising there isn’t a lot now, honestly I was beginning to think there weren’t any left” Clover said as he watched Ruby. Qrow knows he’s right, the omega gender had just begun to form a generation or two before Qrow had been born. Before that Alphas and Beta’s were the norm. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s the only one. Which only raises one question, why did they have suppressants here if he was the only omega? It’s a question he’ll have to ask James later about.

Qrow looks up to the sound of creaking on the stairs to see Yang bounding down them. Without the grim that’s been attached to them for so long, her hair had returned to her bright blond instead of the limp strings of brown that it’d become. Ruby upon seeing her quickly crawled over. Before sitting up and looking up at her, her hands making grabby movements. Yang smiled down at her before picking her up. She held the towel she was in a bit tighter to herself as she did so.

“Clothes?” She asked him, he nodded but realized that most of the ones he had for them were either threadbare, dirty or both. He knew she wouldn’t be happy with either of those options especially since the threadbare ones were barely holding on.

“Actually, if you’d like little- er if you’d like Yang, we have clothes stockpiled that you can chose from” Yang looked over at Qrow for approval, he gave her a small nod.

“Elm do you want to show her? I believe the girls clothes are in the room to the right”

“What if I don’t want to wear girls’ clothes” Yang said challengingly, Yang has never really liked being told what to wear, besides did it really matter?

“Boys clothes are in the room to the left chose what you like” Yang was happily led back up stairs but not before she put Ruby down. The infant gave a small cry and Qrow was quick to pick her back up.

“Okay pipsqueak, I know that wasn’t very nice of her” moving back over to the living room he quietly woke up Blake.

“Showers free do you want to go next?” The girl nodded, rubbing her eyes as she got up and headed upstairs. Exhaustion tugged at his body not for the first time that day but he tried to ignore it, the kids needed him awake and somewhat in charge, at least for now.

A moment later Marrow entered the house arms loaded down, with towels soap and

“Are those chocolate chip cookies?” Qrow asked bewildered.

“Yeah Flora, the lady who keeps all the supplies made them, said the kids should have em” Marrow places the bag of supplies down before heading to the kitchen to place the cookies on the counter. Qrow’s mouth is watering just looking at them, and the slight craving for sweets that’s always in the back of his heat addled mind rears its head. Qrow can’t help himself and takes one practically shoving the whole damn thing into his mouth, the rest of them stare at him in bemusement as he lets out a small groan of contentment.

“I believe you just made seven new friends then” Marrow gave him a questioning look.

“The kids love sweets, but I can’t remember the last time they got to have any, maybe, last summer? I think I found a box of chocolates that hadn’t gone bad, I don’t mind them every now and then myself” Marrows tail waves back and forth though his expression didn’t match his clear enthusiasm.

“Right well I hope they like them then” Marrow replied casually. Qrow shrugged before offering Oscar to Clover again. The man hesitated a moment before slowly reaching for him watching Qrow for any sign to stop, when he didn’t get one, he took him. he held him easier than before, but Qrow could tell he was still uncertain. Qrow watched him from the corner of his eyes as he plugged the sink before turning it on and going over to grab some soap and towels.

“What are you doing?” Harriet asked as he set the stuff on the counter.

“The kids will be in the shower forever I might as well wash these two now” Harriet raised an eyebrow at this.

“In the sink?” Qrow let out a snort of laughter.

“Yes, In the sink, it’s actually easier than a tub” He placed Ruby in the warm water. She sat there a moment as Qrow wet a cloth before she tentatively splashing the water, then started to splash in earnest. Qrow let out a laugh as the counter got soaked. it reminded him of before the outbreak when Yang had done the same thing at her age.

“Okay, okay pipsqueak let me clean ya, come on” he used the cloth to gently scrub off the grim on her skin which slowly turned the water grey. He had to drain it several times before they were done but she was clean. He wrapped her in a fluffy red towel and she gave a small yawn before starting to doze off. It was around this time that Yang came barrelling down the hallway again.

“Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow look look!” She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention so he turned around. Yang was dressed in a bright yellow T-shirt and black shorts, with orange socks and brown boots to complete the look.

“Nice firecracker” she beamed at him before looking at Ruby.

“Want me to watch her?” Yang was already reaching for her, so he handed Ruby to her.

“She still needs diaper and clothes” Yang nodded.

“I can do it”

“You sure Kiddo?”

“I’m her big sister of course I can do it” he ruffled her hair.

“Okay” she turned out into the hallway and headed back up stairs.

“Are there baby clothes up there too?” Qrow asked. He got a curt nod from Clover.

“I’ll go help...again” Elm said before leaving the kitchen. From the hall he heard Yang shout.

“Blake’s done in the shower Uncle Qrow” he sighed.

“Could one of you wake up Nora, she’s the one with the Red hair” one of them left the room and Qrow reached for Oscar. Time for bath number two. Oscar unlike Ruby was not enthusiastic about his bath, and more water ended up on Qrow then it did Oscar.

“Come on farm boy we’re almost done” Qrow quickly put water through Oscars soft brown locks and he only wailed more in anger. As Qrow went to grab a towel he slipped on the now soaked floor, he floundered for a second unable to regain his balance, so instead he tried to protect Oscar as best he could from the fall. Except Clover caught him.

“I got ya, Lucky you huh?” Qrow averted his eyes as he reached for the towel a blush rising to his cheeks. He wrapped Oscar in it similar to how he’d done Ruby, definitely not thinking about the gently smiling alpha to his left. As he headed back towards the living room, he realized that more of the kids were cleaned then he previously thought would be at this point.

“There’s a second shower in the downstairs bathroom, Harriet had them use it as well” Clover said as he noticed his confused expression. Qrow just stared at the kids for a moment with the grim gone from them they looked like normal children, ones who hadn’t had to learn how to survive. He evaluated all of them Blake wore Ombre tights that went from purple too black along with a white tank top, black boots were placed in front of the couch as she was curled up into the couch. Nora wore a pink skirt with a white t-shirt that had a heart in the middle of it. Pink socks and gloves completed her look. Ren wore a green shirt with white pants his long hair fanning out behind him, as he left it undone to dry. Qrow knew Nora would put it up for him once their nap was done, he hated when it was in his face. Jaune wore simple blue jeans with what looked to be a pumpkin Pete sweater. Finally, he glanced back over to Yang holding Ruby firmly as she tried not to doze off. She was in a red onesie with a rose on the front, someone had also found her a pacifier and she smiled around it as she saw him. Her eyes twinkled as She reached her arms to him. He picked her up as he juggled with a sleeping Oscar.

“Hi their kiddo” Ruby let out sounds of gibberish as she touched his face with her small hand.

“You should shower too Uncle Qrow” Yang wrinkled her nose at him.

“They were right you do stink” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“I will after you all nap-”

“We could watch them for you” Marrow said helpfully. Qrow only hesitated for a moment this time, in part because he really needed a shower, badly. He handed Oscar over to Clover and then Ruby to Marrow. The Faunus’s tail jerked back and forth in delight, this time he didn’t hide his adoration.

“Take your time” Harriet said from the living room as he climbed the stairs. He threw off the clothes he borrowed earlier, the white now a grimy grey, and the back sticking to his legs. He stood there a moment as the water ran down his body, relaxing his strained muscles. Alone and confident the shower would mask his sounds Qrow let out a low whimper before falling to his knees. For a moment he let his heat take over, need coursing through his body. His body begged for some form of release, and Qrow’s hand was half way down his body before he stopped himself, a small whine leaving him as he did so. If he did this his heat would take over completely and he couldn’t allow that, no wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t have time to take care of himself, not right now anyways. He struggled back up into a standing position, before turning the water to be icy cold. He shivered under the spray but it quelled the heat radiating off his body. He scrubbed his skin practically till it was raw, and had to wash his hair several times before the water stopped running grey. But for the first time in nearly three years he felt completely clean. Sighing in relief he stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before looking into the mirror. He grimaced as he saw the beard on his face, it practically made him look feral, not to mention it probably didn’t earn him any points with the crew down stairs, no wonder they were trying to be so calming, Qrow probably looked half crazed. Rummaging through the cabinets he practically sighed in relief when he found a razor. It took him several minutes especially since he hadn’t shaved in awhile but his face was nearly clean shaven. He glanced at the length of his hair it really needed a trim too, but he could only do so much. There was a light rap on the door and Qrow figured it was about time he stepped out anyways. He swung the door open to a surprised Clover, hand mid knock. He cocked an eyebrow up at him.

“Yeah?” He asked gruffly. Clover didn’t say anything, and Qrow shifted uncomfortably. Clover took a step back, breathing through his mouth.

“Sorry without the stink your scents a lot stronger” Qrow shrugged.

“Not something I can control at the moment lucky charm” He really wished it was though, he was getting tired of people reading him through it.

“I’m not saying that it is, uh-do you want some clothes?” Clover was looking everywhere but at him and Qrow decided that maybe he shouldn’t tease the man at the moment.

“Yeah, where?” The man handed him some and Qrow stared at it a moment, confused.

“The general mentioned something about you liking blacks, and reds so Winter picked something out” Clover replied.

“Thanks” he started putting on the button up shirt immediately, rolling up the sleeves and fixing the collar. He pulled the towel off himself as he heard a small sound escape clover and realized he probably should have closed the door…To late now. He shoved the pair of boxers on before pulling up the black pants. He glanced at him sheepishly.

“Uh Sorry, kind of used to just changing as quickly as I can not to mention uh changing in front of people hasn’t been an issue for awhile” Clover only shook his head. Before coughing and heading back downstairs.

“Right of course” the kids were still sleeping when he got back and honestly Qrow could do with a nap. From behind him he didn’t notice how most of Clovers crew tensed up as his scent hit them.

“I can’t do this” Harriet said before extracting herself from the house shoulders stiff and back rigid, Elm and Vine were quick to follow.

“What about you pup? Does it bother you?” Qrow asked tiredly. He didn’t want to have to put up with this shit right now. Marrow just shook his head.

“Scents are usually stronger for me, being a faunas and all, I usually just ignore em, yours definitely got stronger but nothing I can’t handle” Marrow gave him a smile before going back to watching Ruby as she slept. Qrow decided out of all of the alphas he met in the last twenty-four hours Marrow was probably one of the ones he liked the most.

“And you, golden boy?” Clover shrugged.

“Before the outbreak I had an omega as a partner, the scent was something I got used to eventually” Qrow gave a small hum in acknowledgment before going over to Marrow.

“I can take them” Qrow said after a moment. Marrows tail stopped wagging, a small frown gracing his lips.

“You can come see them when ever you want you know” Qrow didn’t know why he said it but it was too late to take it back now.

“If you don’t mind could I hold her, Just for a little bit longer?” Qrow hesitated his anxiety from letting someone else care for them for so long was starting to get overwhelming.

“I’m sorry, I just- she reminds me of my sister, I lost her in- in the outbreak” The raw vulnerability in his voice made Qrow’s heart ache, and the sorrow and pain in his eyes didn’t help. It was then that he realized Marrow couldn’t be older than sixteen. He’d assumed from his posture and attitude that he was older than he was but no, up close Qrow realized he was practically a child. Would have been when the outbreak hit.

Before Qrow realized it, he was hugging the kid, sending out a reassuring scent that he used for the kids when they were scared. Marrow seemed to relax a fraction but not as much as he should have. It was then that it hit him, with all the alphas gone and their scents not clogging up the room, Marrow barley had a scent, which meant he was a beta. His insecurity about him holding them lessened somewhat. In Qrow’s experience beta’s were more trust worth then alphas, less commanding and demanding. Well most of the time.

“It’s fine kiddo” he gently readjusted Ruby in his arms.

“She likes it when you bounce her a bit, yeah like that” Marrow smiled at him as he got back up. From beside him so only Qrow could her Clover whispered to him.

“Thank you” Qrow gives him a small nod in acknowledgment. Before sighing, the kids would be hungry when they woke up, he should probably make something.

“You okay?” Clover asked, concern in his voice. Qrow didn’t register the question at first, weariness making his head feel sluggish.

“Huh? Uh yeah just tired is all” he began to walk over to the kitchen, on autopilot before Clover rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you sleep? Me and Marrow can watch them” Qrow shook his head.

“Need to make something for them to eat, and prep some bottles for the-”

“I think I can handle making some food birdie” Qrow scowled at the nickname. He was to tired for this shit goddamn it.

“Birdie?” Clovers mouth twitched upwards as he tried not to smile.

“There’s a bedroom on this floor right before you hit the door for the backyard, take a rest, I think you deserve it” The fight went out of him, the truth was he didn’t have the energy to argue, and some extra sleep was looking better and better as he thought about it. James trusts them he reminded himself, While the two of them didn’t always see eye to eye all the time he knew James wouldn’t send anyone to him that would harm him or the kids. With that knowledge in mind Qrow nodded wearily before heading in the direction of the room. He tugged off the clothes he was wearing until he was just in his boxers. He glanced over at the bed. It was large, with a fluffy comforter and even fluffier pillows that were calling to him. He curled up in the bed nearly purring in contentment. He hadn’t slept in something this comfortable in a really long time.

* * *

“Uncle Qrow” Yang said from beside the bed, he glanced at her groggily.

“What’s up firecracker” He replied trying to shake the sleep from himself.

“Food!” Yang said while pulling down the comforter. He groaned before getting back up, looks like his nap was over.

“Be there in a sec” he smells the food from the kitchen and his mouth is practically watering when he finally heads out. He gets a nod from both Marrow and Clover and the kids seemed to have taken a liking to them as Nora chatters happily from the kitchen counter. To close to the stove Qrow’s mind supplies and he’s half way from reaching for her when he stops. Clover had made sure she wasn’t close enough to get hurt so he’d leave her for now.

“Mr. Branwen” Jaune said around some food, Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Don’t talk and eat” Jaune chewed furiously before he began again.

“One of my sisters is here!” Qrow froze and Clover glanced at him as his scent shifted into a sour one.

“Yeah? That’s great Jaune” he sends as much cheer into his voice as possible to mask his hurt. He was happy for him, but he’d miss him just like he’d miss Weiss.

“Can I come visit when ever I want like Weiss too? My sisters your neighbour, so it won’t even be far” Qrows eyes softened as the kid fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

“Yeah of course kiddo” Jaune smiled brightly at him before digging back into his food.

“We also have news in regards to miss Belladonna” Clover said as he handed Qrow a plate, Blake glanced over at him ears perking up in interest.

“Menagerie wasn’t hit as bad as the rest of us, we’ve been in contact with them on and off and to my knowledge from the last time we spoke both her parents were alive” Blake stopped eating, staring at Clover. Before glancing at Qrow.

“Can I talk to them” Blake’s voice cracked half way through and Qrow was quick to pick her up, as she began to cry.

“We’re trying to get in contact as soon as possible, the signal can be hit or miss but in the mean time hang in their kiddo” Blake nodded, renewed of hope. Blake quietly asked him to be put down and he complied easily before going to reach for Ruby.

“I can feed her” Qrow said as he watched Marrow struggle to get her to take her bottle. He sighed in relief. Around him the kids chatted and laughed through their meal, and Qrow knew he’d need to entertain them some how afterwards. He glanced out the window, the backyard was relatively large.

“Alright play time everyone outside” he said as they all finished up. The kids cheered before bolting to the door, laughter ringing through the hall as they ran. Qrow followed slowly behind them glancing over at Clover and Marrow who stayed in the kitchen picking up dishes.

“What part of everyone did the two of you not understand?” Qrow said raising an eyebrow at them. The two glanced at each other.

“The dishes-”

“Can be done later, the kids want to play now” Qrow practically dragged the two out who kept glancing at each other. Ruby giggled from his arms. As she saw the other kids chasing each other she tried to wiggle out of his arms. He placed her down gently. She crawled after Yang who was currently running from Nora in a game of tag. He knew the kids were being careful to avoid her. The two other adults stood in the yard unsure of what to do, As Qrow sat down on the Porch watching with Oscar in his arms. Yang ran around both of them, as Nora came barreling through. But instead of continuing after Yang, she placed a grubby hand on Marrows leg.

“Tag your it!” Nora yelled as she ran. He didn’t follow and Nora glanced at him pouting, before coming back.

“You’re it, do you not know how to play? We can teach you” Marrows tail gave the only indication that he was listening.

“Hey, Pup, the kids said your it, better not disappoint them” Qrow said, Marrow hesitated a moment more before taking off after them, a smile coming to his face. The kids screamed in delight, as they ran from him. Clover took a seat beside him.

“It’s good to see him acting like a kid again” Clover said after a moment, eyes still focused on the game the kids were playing. Qrow gave him a small hum of acknowledgment.

“I know what you mean”

“It couldn’t have been easy, with all those kids alone” Clover said trying to fill the silence between the two of them. Qrow sucked in a breath, flashes of memories trying to surface.

“I wasn’t always alone with them” He could tell Clover wanted to know what he meant, but he had no intention of continuing, not yet anyway. Everything was still so raw and fresh in his mind, and he wasn’t ready to pull them from the depths of his mind, besides a complete stranger didn’t need to here about his baggage, he probably had enough of his own to deal with. Thankfully Clover didn’t press him and they sat in companionable silence after that, watching the kids play as the sun went down.

“Marrow, we got to get going, we have an early start tomorrow” Clover yelled as Marrow chased the kids. He gave a nod before attempting to head over. The five kids surrounded him tugging at his clothes.

“But you’ll come back tomorrow right Mr. Marrow?” Jaune said

“You’ll come play?” Nora asked hopefully.

“Tell us a story?” Blake interjected, Qrow sighed.

“Kiddos he’s probably-”

“Yes of course I will” Marrow replied cutting Qrow off. The children cheered before heading inside. Qrow rested a hand on Marrows shoulder.

“I hope you meant that” Qrow said before grabbing Ruby and heading inside. The kids had run upstairs to get pajamas Qrow assumed, and there was a loud knock at the door before it opened. A blond lady stood in the entrance, uncertain as she looked at Qrow.

“Him I’m Saphron, Jaunes sister” she looked around the house, as she said this, clearly nervous.

“I’m Qrow-”

“Saph!” Jaune yelled, running down the stairs in blue Pj’s with Bunnies on them. The relief on Saphron’s face was evident. She pulled her brother into a hug before ruffling his hair.

“Thank you, I don’t know how I’ll ever-”

“It was nothing honestly, you don’t owe me anything” The girl nodded, before ushering Jaune out the door. A bittersweet feeling filled Qrow for a moment, happy that another one of his kids still had some form of family, sad that he was gone. Well not gone exactly just not here. He didn’t like it. Jaune stopped for a moment before running back and straight into Qrow’s legs. Qrow crouched down so Jaune could properly hug him. Before Jaune ran back to his sister.

“see you tomorrow Mr. Branwen!” a soft smile came to his face as he watched them go, tomorrow, right he didn’t have to worry about that not being a possibility anymore.

Clover and Marrow headed out soon after, and Qrow climbed up the stairs to help the kids, each of them had picked a bedroom to share. He tucked the four of them in, giving a light peck to their foreheads before closing the door leaving it open just a fraction. Someone had the foresight to add cribs to the house as two were placed in a third room. By now Oscar was asleep, but Ruby fussed in his arms.

“Come on pipsqueak bed time” Ruby whined up at him, before he slowly rocked her. Humming a quiet tune. She fell asleep eventually and Qrow placed her in the crib before heading downstairs. He did say the dishes could be done later. Before he could even make it to the kitchen though there was a rap at the door. Qrow hesitated a moment before pulling it open. James stood in the door way, expression unreadable.

“Can we talk?”


	4. A long night

Qrow gave him a small nod before letting James into the house, walking down the hallway in the dark until James flicked on a light. It startled him; he’d forgotten that they’d said they had electricity and had been wandering around in the dark, letting the moonlight act as his guide around the house. James clapped a hand on his shoulder before heading into the kitchen and sitting at the table, expression still unreadable. Qrow took the opposite seat, shifting uncomfortably before James slid a pack of suppressants across the table.

“I know it won’t help much now, but for the next one” Qrow looked at James gratefully before his own expression turned serious.

“I’d I’m the only omega here Jimmy why do you have these?”

“How do you know you’re the only one here?” Qrow cocked an eyebrow up at him, did he really think he wasn’t going to ask questions. James sighed tiredly rubbing his temples.

“Suppressants have other uses you know, before omegas they were used for other things” Qrow gave him a nod it made sense, suppressants helped regulate hormones and the fever omegas experienced so theoretically they could be used for them individually. But there had to be better things to use for it, they would do in a pinch though and in these trying times, better to have then not to.

“I assume you didn’t come here just to drop these off” James looked away sheepishly for a moment before looking back at Qrow. Concern played across his features, switching from hardened general, to friend in the blink of an eye.

“What happened out there?” His voice echoed off the walls, the simple question making Qrow feel trapped, as panic attempted to bubble up in side him. James seemed to pick up in the shift in his emotions, as his scent quickly changed to one attempting to soothe and comfort, Qrow inhaled sharply, allowing it to lull him into a sense of calm. It took him a moment but he eventually regained his composure.

“What do you want to know Jimmy?” He asked wearily, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long night, nothing he was going to tell him would be easy, not for him at least.

“Your pack Qrow, I know you wouldn’t just abandon them” Qrow stood up from his position, pacing for a second before opening up a cupboard and rummaging through it before he found a thing of coffee and set out to brew it. He ignoring the questioning expression he was getting from James, trying to gather his thoughts into a coherent picture. He stared out the kitchen window for a moment, before turning around, leaning against the counter, and using the warm coffee to ground him.

“When I got back to the house, it was chaos, to say the least. The three of them were already packing when I showed up with the kids” James gave him a nod of acknowledgement before he continued.

“Raven flipped her shit when I came back with not only Yang, but Weiss, Blake and Jaune, said that it was going to be hard with one child let alone four” Qrow looked down at his coffee staring at the dark liquid as he remembered the argument, it had been one of there worst.

_“You’re an idiot little brother, do you know what this will mean? For all of us?” Qrow stared at his sister in shock for a moment, not sure how he should respond. He’d saved their lives, yes it would be difficult and yes it might become a burden but the other option was to let them die, and one look at Yang told him exactly why he couldn’t do that, if they weren’t there for her he hoped to all of heaven that someone would save her like he’d done for the others._

_“So, you’d watch them die Raven?! Cause that’s the other option here! Look me in the eyes and tell me you’d do it!” Raven didn’t miss a beat even with Qrow’s anger directed at her._

_“Yes, without question! All that matters is our survival!” She moved towards him threateningly and Qrow steps back in shock, he hadn’t actually thought she’d go that far. From behind him he hears Summer trying to calm the kids, but he’s known her long enough to know that her emotions are jumping from fear, to anger and back. Tai grips his shoulder and he almost brushes him off, before thinking better of it. Qrow glances over at him, his expression is unreadable but the painful grip on his shoulder tells him exactly how he’s feeling. Qrow isn’t sure who’s side he’s on so he’s immediately on the defensive._

_“Tai you cant seriously be-” Tai ignores him staring straight at him mate._

_“you didn’t mean that” Raven looks at him defiantly but an edge of uncertainty flits across her face before returning to one of anger._

_“of course, I did, don’t be stupid about this Tai” Tai’s face reveals nothing, and finally he lets go of his shoulder before turning around, panic races through Qrow, he couldn’t actually be letting this go._

_“The kids are coming with us Rae, whether you like it or not, Qrow made the right call” He didn’t realize it at the time, but his tone held some form of defeat in it, to what he wasn’t exactly sure. Maybe to the realization that his sister wasn’t as great as he once though she was._

Qrow pulled himself out of the memory, he didn’t need James to know all this in fact he wasn’t really asking about it, he was really asking why he was alone with a gaggle of kids if anything, instead of protected by his pack.

“I refused to leave them, they were kids, I wasn’t, I wasn’t going to just let them die. Tai and Summer agreed of course” Raven had glared at all of them in defiance and refused to talk to any of them the whole car ride. They’d been trying to make it to Patch, the cottage was there and was away from the closest city by at least a half hour drive.

“The ports to Patch we’re closed by the time we got there, so we took off for Oniyuri, we’d gotten fairly solid intel that the Grimm hadn’t reached there yet” Qrow paused before ploughing ahead.

“It was a bloodbath, you couldn’t turn a corner with out some form of Grimm being there. We lost the car to some prick, we’d just reached the gate to get out of the city when I heard the screams, I turned back without any of them realizing it” Qrow flashed back to that moment, _in front of him in the main plaza stood a creature that he still only saw in his nightmares, long arms that ended in pointed claws it dragged across the ground and a body that resembled a horses. In its grasp it held a human body unmoving. Around it buildings burned as people ran from there homes. It took a bite out of the corpse it was holding, before letting out a ear-splitting scream. The screech nearly had Qrow on the ground, covering his ears, and in the fetal position, but the children hidden under a half-built patio kept him moving. He’d reached both of them as the thing took off in the opposite direction, he didn’t know how much time he’d have before it got back but he hoped it was enough. The two shook in fear as they stared at him. This close up Qrow could see the girl’s clothes were in tatters, but the boys seemed to be in much better condition, the two were pulled together by tragedy he supposed. Qrow reached for them, and both of them backed up, panic making them both fall onto there butts. He backed up for a second re-evaluating before slowly this time, reaching out his hand to them._

_“there’s not a lot of time kiddos, we got to move” the two of them were crying now, and Qrow heard a screech in the distance, they were running out of time._

_“ I know your scared right now but I promise, I’ll keep you safe” the sound of the creature was getting closer, he had half a mind to just nab the two and take them kicking and screaming, but before he could fully decide on it both kids, leaped into his arms._

_“alright then let’s get moving” By some miracle he’d managed to get them through the gate and meet back up with the rest of his team but one look at him and Raven had exploded._

_“We can’t save every stray you find Qrow!” Rage burned in her eyes but Qrow wasn’t going to back down from this one, not after what he’d just promised these two._

_“I wasn’t just going to leave them too die!”_

_“No instead you’d place more burden on us, as usual” Qrow visibly flinched._

_“Our last mission wasn’t my fault” his response was barely above a whisper, and as the words left his mouth, he knew he didn’t believe them._

_“Of course, it wasn’t Qrow” Summer had said gently, standing in between the two of them. Raven has stormed off ahead of them, and Tai has given him an apologetic look before chasing after her._

“Qrow?” James asked after a moment of him being silent, he snapped back to the present, blinking a few times to make the images disappear.

“Right sorry, so Rae got mad, I, I figured she’d cool down eventually, but-”and this was the part that always hurt most.

_Qrow awoke to the dying embers of the fire, the sun coming up on the horizon, Raven was supposed to have woken him up for the last shift of the night. Untangling himself from some of the kids, he got up and did a quick perimeter check. Nothing seemed to indicate his sister had been attacked. Glancing over to Tai, he noticed Raven’s pack was no longer with the rest of their supplies. His blood ran cold, she wouldn’t, no not after what they’d all been through together._

_“Rae?!” Qrow yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to project it further, he got no response._

_“Raven!” Qrow picked a direction and started to stomp through the underbrush of the woods. He called out to his sister, until his voice was hoarse but he didn’t get a response once. She was gone. Qrow returned to camp in a daze. Reaching the camp, he heard the kids crying, and Summer trying to calm them down. One of them must have woken up when he’d started shouting. Summer glared at him harshly from where she sat, if looks could kill, he’d probably be dead. A moment later Qrow was being pushed up against a tree, rage fliting across Tai’s face._

_“where the fuck did you go”_

_“she’s gone” Qrow said quietly, and it didn’t seem to register for Tai for a moment, before he let go of him._

_“your lying” the disbelief in his voice, was all Qrow heard before Tai was running through the forest himself. Qrow glanced over to Summer who only looked over at him in dawning horror. Qrow slowly slides to the ground, unmoving. He’s not sure how long he sat there before Summer is pulling him into her arms, he sobs into her shoulder._

_“please don’t leave”_

_“I won’t birdbrain” Tai came back nearly two hours later, shoulders slumped, and broken, so very broken._

_“Let’s go”_

“That night on her turn for watch... she left, I haven’t seen her since and that was near the start of all this” Qrow laughed bitterly.

“I should have known she would take off from all of it once it got to be too hard, I just, I didn’t think she’d abandon Yang, or Tai for that matter” the unspoken or me hung in the air. Qrow had always valued his found family and was more than relieved when his sister was apart of it, he wondered now though how much of it had been just out of convenience.

“Qrow you’re uh-” James looked away uncomfortably, and Qrow felt tears slipping down his face, he quickly wiped them away clearing his throat, now wasn’t the time, he’d get to cry eventually, maybe.

“Right sorry. So, Rae left, and Tai was devastated, he took it out on me for a bit before Summer set him straight”

_Qrow was exhausted, after Tai had fallen asleep for the umpteenth time during his night watch, Qrow had decided to just forgo waking him up, and take it on himself. But it had its side effects of course, and it meant Qrow had been lagging as they’d walked through the woods Tai taking the lead. Summer glanced over at him worriedly, but he only returned it with a reassuring smile. “I’m fine” he mouthed at her. She didn’t look convinced but continued on none the less. It was nearing midday, when Qrow knew he and the kids were going to need a break._

_“Tai do you mind if we stop for a bit” The was a beat of silence, it felt like even the birds stopped chirping for a moment._

_“No” The venom in his voice had Qrow shrink in on himself. They trudged on for another half an hour, Qrow was carrying Yang, Blake Nora as they napped, while Summer had Jaune and Weiss in her own, Ren continued on with out complaint but Qrow could tell the kid was tired. Qrow’s muscles complained fiercely at the kids added weight but he couldn’t do anything about its Tai was still being a stubborn asshole. Trying to focus on continuing on Qrow wasn’t paying attention to what might be in front of him on the path, his foot caught on a root, and he went tumbling down, he did his best to shield both of the girls in his arms, and he was successful for the most part they’d have some bruises but that was about it. He was a different story though, his ankle throbbed painfully, and blood flowed from several cuts and scraps across his arm. He kids sat crying startled awake by the fall._

_“Qrow!” Summer was beside him in an instant, but he shook his head. Distantly he thinks he heard Tai sigh in irritation._

_“the kids first” She checked each of them as Qrow attempted to stop the bleeding coming from his arm. The throbbing in his ankle hadn’t stopped, and Qrow realized he probably wouldn’t be able to walk on it. Summer came over to him after a moment, pulling out some gauze and rubbing alcohol._

_“Don’t waste it” Qrow flinched back, as Tai got into there space stopping Summer from pouring some of the alcohol onto the gauze._

_“get up and get moving Qrow” Tai’s eyes were cold and distant, and he knew saying what he was about to was going to end in an argument._

_“I can’t” Tai’s face transformed into one of anger, attempting to haul Qrow up._

_“you can and you will”_

_“Tai I really can’t I twisted my ankle in the fall” Qrow pleaded, already he could feel his leg starting to give out._

_“I don’t care, start moving or we’ll leave you here” Panic ran through him as he tried to get out of Tai’s grasp. From beside him Qrow saw movement, but he didn’t realize what it was before he heard the resounding smack fill the forest space. Summer pulled him towards her before gently setting him down._

_“that’s enough Tai” She said calmly, almost reasonably, but the underlying fury of the last few weeks was there._

_“So, your siding with him now?” Tai asked hand holding the spot she’s slapped him._

_“there is no sides Tai, there’s just our pack”_

_“is there? How do we know that he’s not going to take off just like Raven did?!”_

_“He’s still here isn’t he even with the way you’ve been treating him”_

_“yeah he’s here today, but it doesn’t mean he will be tomorrow, he’s probably just like his sister in that regard-”_

_“enough! I’ve had it with you! Just because Raven left doesn’t give you a free pass to take it out on Qrow! Aw Boohoo your feelings were hurt, well guess what Jackass you’re not the only one dealing with it! If you’ve forgotten which you clearly haven’t Raven was Qrow’s sister, do you think that this is easy for him? And even with you being an absolute ass Qrow still has been covering you! He’s covered your watch for the last week, taken care of Yang when you couldn’t and covered your back when we were fighting those monsters and you have the audacity to tell him we’ll leave him behind? go fuck yourself” Tai stood there in stunned silence as Qrow had tried to get up._

_“Summer” Qrow had started but she whirled on him, poking him in the chest and sending him back down._

_“No don’t defend him! He has no right to treat you like this, you did what any of us would have done, Raven is the one who made a choice to leave” Summer breathed heavily all her rage slowly draining out of her._

_“I’m sorry Qrow” Both Summer and Qrow glanced over at him, Tai’s face was downcast, but he could see the shame and guilt on his face._

_“its-”_

_“Don’t say its fine cause Summer’s right, you’re not her, and I should have listened earlier when you asked to stop, I’ve been an absolute idiot” Qrow tried to get up again using Summer to prop himself up, before hoping over to Tai. Tai still wouldn’t look at him, and he was going to just pat him on the shoulder to reassure him, but instead he lost his balance and fell onto him._

_“Shit Tai, I didn’t” Tai just pulled him into a hug before picking him up._

_“Let’s get your ankle sorted out” it wasn’t perfect even after this put their pack slowly went back to normal, they still fought, but it was less pointed, and apologize were a lot quicker._

“We more or less wondered Vale after that” James nodded, telling him to continue.

“We got lucky if you’d believe it. We assumed a farm we had been crashing in was abandoned most were, but we woke up the next morning to someone pointing a gun at our face” Qrow laughed as he said it. She’d been a small thing, Hazel eyes staring at them unflinchingly, freckles splattered across her cheeks.

“I honestly thought she was going to kill us, up until the kids started crying, she hadn’t seen them when she found us in her barn”

_Qrow had woken to the sound of a gun cocking, and belatedly he realized that maybe one of them should have taken watch last night._

_“you have five seconds to get out of my barn” Qrow scrabbled up, because honestly getting shot in the morning wasn’t the best way to start the day. He threw his arms up in surrender._

_“Tai, Summer, we need to go… now” From a pile of hay to his left he heard Tai shift, instantly the women pointed her gun at it, while keeping one eye on Qrow._

_“Wha-” Tai said confusion on his face._

_“up and out now!”_

_“Okay were going” It was Summer who said it grabbing her pack, the women glanced over, and Qrow could see her do a double take. Summer was already quite far along in her pregnancy, and travel had been slow going in the last month of so, the barn had been a blessing._

_“Ms. Rose?” One of the kids says groggily, and before Qrow can blink the gun is being pointed straight at the kids. Qrow resisted the urge to tackle her as fear makes his heart pound. From this vantage point it looks like she’s pointing it at Ren. The kid looks utterly terrified at the gun pointing at him, and begins to sob._

_“Hey we’re going, we’re going just- please put the gun down” The women turns to him guilt written over her face._

_“I’m, I’m so sorry I didn’t know you had kids with you! And your pack mate she’s pregnant! I- I thought you were bandits!”_

_“Not bandits just some people passing through, I’m Tai, my pack mate over there is Qrow and the one in the white cape is Summer, we didn’t know anyone still lived here well be going” Tai reached for his back slowly._

_“No! you should stay, my apologize for my rude manners earlier, but… its safe here, and no offence but you look about ready to pop, and the kids must be tired” Qrow glanced over at Tai, who looked back and forth at him and Summer uncertainly._

_“You were ready to shoot us a minute ago” Tai finally said, she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly._

_“that’s before I knew about your situation” She put the gun in its holster before turning back to the lot of them._

_“the names Dorothy” She stuck out a hand to Qrow and he shook it, now that the fear of not dying wasn’t there though Qrow realized something._

_“You’re pregnant too” Dorothy gave him a wide smile._

_“That I am”_

_“won’t your mate be mad?” Summer said as she rounded the children up._

_“wouldn’t know he’s dead” Summer gave her a sympathetic look._

_“I’m so sorry, are you alone here?”_

_“I’m not anymore”_

“Dorothy let us stay Summer was nearing the nine-month mark by that point, and she insisted we stay for Summers and the kid’s sake” James nodded waiting for him to continue.

“It, it was perfect, Summer had Ruby not long after, the birth was... difficult to say the least, me and Tai had no idea what to do, but Dory well let’s just say it would have been ten times worse without her there”

Qrow distinctly remembers that night, it was simultaneously the best and worst night of his night.

_It had been a terribly rainy day, verging on a complete thunderstorm not uncommon for the spring time, but never the less it, well to put it mildly it sucked. Qrow had been washing the dishes with Dorothy when they’d both heard a shout from the living room. Qrow nearly face planted as he skidded in a puddle of water as he attempted to make it to the next room._

_“Summer?!” Qrow shouted as he rounded through the doorway. Summer didn’t even glance up at him, as Dorothy approached her. Summer gripped her hand in a death grip as both Tai and Qrow stood there._

_“Get your asses moving! This baby isn’t going to wait just because you’re to dumbstruck to help!” Both men surged into motion, Tai picked her up and carried her into on of the bedrooms, while Qrow ran to the supply closet. He stared at it vacantly for a moment._

_“Uh Dory, what exactly do we need?!” Dorothy pushed him out of the way grabbing things as she stood there._

_“check on the kids, I’ll get this stuff” Qrow raced up the stairs, banging his knee on one of the steps before making it down the hall and into the kids’ room. They kids looked at him uncertainty, as they were pulled from sleep._

_“Who was yelling?” Blake asked quietly, rubbing her eyes._

_“Hey now don’t worry about it okay? Everything’s fine” Everything was absolutely not fine, Qrow has no idea what they’re doing and honestly neither did Tai. The kids didn’t look convinced._

_“remember what we talked about? About summer having a baby? Well the babies coming tonight” at this the kids seemed to brighten up a bit excitement written across all there faces._

_“Like now, now?” Nora asked practically vibrating._

_“Yes, so I need all of you to behave, because Summer, needs both me and Tai with her okay?” All the kids nodded, attempting to settle back into bed. It was at this point another painful cry rang out, this time more loudly, the kids cowered under the covers for a moment before it died off._

_“Are you sure Ms. Summer’s going to be okay?” Qrow nodded, although he was starting to wonder the same thing. Hesitantly he left the room, now unsure if he should stay or go, he stood in the doorway for a moment to long though, as Yang came racing over pushing him towards the stairs._

_“Go! My mama, papa and little sister need you! Well be fine uncle Qrow” The door in front of him slammed shut, but he noted that there flash lights had started to turn on. Taking Yang’s advice, he raced down the stairs and into the room. Tai sat at the head of the bed; Summer’s hand gripped tightly in his own, he seemed less nervous then Qrow. But the panic in his eyes was evident, and the colour seemed to be draining from his face._

_“Qrow good your back, I got everything more or less under control-”_

_“Where the hell have you been?!” Summer screamed at him and Qrow took a step back, he wasn’t an idiot an angry Summer was dangerous._

_“The kids- I was uh checking-on the kids” Qrow stumbled through his explanation._

_“I really don’t care right now! Get your ass over here” Qrow reeling sat down on the opposite side of the bed then Tai. Summer took his hand too, and Qrow swore she was breaking some bones. He tried to pull his hand away, but Summer wouldn’t let go only giving him a death glare._

_“Sum, you’re hurting me” Qrow’s realized a second later that that wasn’t the best thing to say right now._

_“I’m sorry are you trying to push a baby out of your body right now Qrow? Well, are you?! NO?! Now shut up and stop complaining” From the foot of the bed Qrow swore he heard Dorothy snicker, right before Summer let out an ear-piercing scream. Uneasy swept through Qrow as the shriek died off a moment later. Qrow had_ _seen Summer stare down the barrel of a gun without flinching, taken a bullet to the side and barely acknowledge it, so to hear his pack mate screaming in pain, was unsettling, and upsetting but he was doing his best not to show it_.

_“I hate the both of you” Summer cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, as what Qrow assumed was a contraction going through her. Qrow hazarded a glance at Tai who didn’t seem surprised by the outburst, Raven must have said something similar while giving birth to Yang then._

_“I’m never sleeping with either of you again!” Summer moaned in pain, and if possible, gripping there hands even harder. A moment later Summer was sobbing, into his arm._

_“I didn’t mean it, I don’t hate either of you, I love you guys so much” Qrow’s head was spinning from the emotional whiplash he was getting but Tai still seemed unfazed. This went on through out the night, and later, much later, Dorothy would tell Qrow that they’d actually been lucky the labour was as fast as it was. As it was though Qrow wasn’t sure he wanted kids of his own, especially not after seeing Summer like this. Lost in though for a moment, Qrow was brought back to reality by Summer biting down on his hand. Qrow cried out attempting with all his strength to pull his hand away._

“ _Summer what the fuck! Let go!” finally she seemed to let go, and Qrow cradled his hand to his chest for a moment before glancing down. Blood trickled from the bite mark on his hand, which throbbed painfully. At this Tai actually seemed to be surprised, and amused. It was reaching dawn when finally, Ruby was brought into the world. Qrow was in utter awe as Dorothy swaddled her and passed her over to Summer, who immediately started to feed her. Summer looked down at her adoringly before exhaustedly passing her over to Tai once Ruby was done. Qrow’s leg shook impatiently, as he waited to hold the babe. Tai feeling Qrow’s growing impatience finally passed her over to him. She yawned at him; her tiny face peaceful. Qrow just gazed down at her lovingly._

_“Hi their petal”_

Qrow was brought out of his musing to James tapped the table, impatiently, Qrow must have zoned out longer than he’d thought.

“Right, sorry, So, Dory was about four months behind Summer, and we helped as best we could, but we could tell it was taking its toll on her, we eventually forced her to bed rest near the end and-” And this was were his biggest mental block was because it had only been eight months since it had happened. But bits still came through, Dorthey gazing adoringly at Oscar, her peaceful face on the bed as she passed, the screams from outside, maniacal laughing and running and running and running and he couldn’t look back because Tai and Summer had, they had-

“Qrow, breath” He doesn’t remember how but he was suddenly on the floor of the kitchen, broken mug on the ground and coffee spilt around him.

“Shit, sorry James-” he scrambled to get back up, to regain so form of control. He franticly picked up the pieces.

“Qrow, calm down-” Qrow ignored him up until he sliced his hand on one of the shards, and blood begins to drip down his arm.

“Dammit Qrow sit down” Qrow didn’t fight the order like he normally would, he was to mentally drained to even try, so he just watched as James cleaned the rest of the mess. It was uncomfortably silent after that.

“You don’t have to say anything right now, but I would like to know what happened” Qrow gave him a small nod.

“How long, since?”

“Eight months” Qrow chanced a glance up at him, before relaxing, he didn’t look mad, which was what he thought he’d be once he couldn’t fill him in anymore. All he saw was understanding though, something told him he wasn’t the first horror story to come into this town. James seemed to sense Qrow’s need to change topics, because he took them in a different direction then he was expecting.

“Right well, I know it’s early but we should talk about your place here” James said taking a seat, hands folded together and resting on the table. Qrow quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“Everyone does their fair share, you could work in the fields with the farmers if you’d like, or work with our weapon repair crew-”

“I want to go outside the fence James like your team” James shook his head.

“Absolutely not”

“And why exactly not?! I’m the best damn fighter you have here and you know that! I could help” James slammed his hands down on the table standing up.

“You’re too valuable an asset at this point Qrow” James said fiercely. This didn’t deter Qrow though.

“I’m not spending my days as some good little house wife, for so random alpha or beta here James, so if you think for a second, I’m going to agree to it-”

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world would it? After everything you’ve been through? Beside you have the kids to think about, what if you don’t come back Qrow?” At this Qrow deflated a little.

“I’ll be carful, James we both know I’m not suited for something else” James sighed.

“Why do you have to be so difficult” Qrow stared at him wearily.

“Please Jimmy, I’m not good at anything else, I’ll just feel like more of a burden than I already am”

“You’re not a burden Qrow, you never were” Qrow scoffed at this.

“That’s not what you’ll think for long if you make me do something else” he tried not to make it sound like a whine, but he knew it was pretty damn close. Qrow’s shoulders slumped in defeat, the one thing he’d always been good at was fighting, anything else really, he was… well nothing and he hated that more then anything. James ran his hand through his hair, looking down before finally he addressed Qrow.

“Clover needs a partner” Qrow let out a sigh of relief.

“James-”

“Don’t thank me I still think this is a bad idea, if Clover decides the partnership isn’t a good fit, you’ll do something else fair?” Qrow shrugged.

“Me and your Golden boy won’t have a problem General” James gave him a withering look, which Qrow gave a cocky smirk back in reply.

“Oh also, I believe this is yours” Qrow’s expression quickly changed to one of curiosity, before morphing into shock as James produced a familiar weapon. Qrow hadn’t seen harbinger in years. It had been confiscated years ago, right after their last mission.

“How did you end up with this” Qrow said as he pulled the weapon towards him.

“Raided the military base awhile ago, weapons are always valuable, although nobody can quite figure out how to get it to-” Qrow stood up, pressing a button to release the blades into its great sword form, before quickly switching it too the scythe, then the shotgun.

“Transform, it’s good too see you can still properly wield it” Qrow felt like a kid in on Christmas, he’d missed the feel of his weapon in hand, and now that it was back with him it felt like some missing part of him was back.

“We have your teams’ weapons as well, except for your sisters, it was absent” Qrow wasn’t really paying attention anymore, he was too giddy about having his weapon back. He didn’t think he’d ever get to see it again, not after what happened. James snapped his fingers in front of his face and Qrow nearly cut his hand off.

“Pay attention, you’ll get two weeks to get settled after that you’ll have to be working, are we clear” Qrow gave him a nod. This whole thing felt surreal, twenty-four hours ago he was desperately trying to keep them all alive, and now, now he was at civilization again, now didn’t need to worry about food or shelter, or making sure that they would actually make it to the next day.

“James how are you here? The last thing I heard about you, you were in Atlas”

“A conversation for another time” James was evading his question, but he wasn’t going to push not right now, especially if it meant he might change his mind on what he’d asked earlier.

“About the kids, someone’s gonna need to watch over them when I’m not here” James gave a small hum in acknowledgment.

“It’ll be arranged, you all need to be checked out before than” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

“A doctor Qrow” Qrow made a face at this.

“We’re fine James”

“You can say that but it doesn’t mean it’s true” Qrow shrugged.

“Kids can be checked out; I’m not doing it James”

“Qrow-”

“What are they going to tell me that I already don’t know? Besides their just going to be a condescending asshole anyways” James sighed, and said for the second time.

“Why do you always have to be so difficult?” A lazy smile slid onto his face.

“Wouldn’t be any fun if I just agreed with you Jimmy”

“This is non-negotiable Qrow, everyone in new haven gets checked”

“Fine”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Qrow asked tiredly. James just shook his head. From upstairs Qrow heard a wail, looks like one of the babes had woken up.

“I should go, tomorrow will probably be a busy day for the lot of you, and you look like you could use some sleep” Qrow shrugged but he wasn’t wrong, his heat had started to kick back in full force and he just wanted to go to bed, although by the sounds of it that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Qrow walked him to the door, about to shut it behind him, and head upstairs when James stopped it.

“I’m sorry for, whatever happened out there.” Qrow nodded before shutting the door, sliding down it and burying his head in his hands. He took only a moment to collect himself before he was getting back up, his children needed him.

From her crib Ruby, stared up at him, wailing in distress. He checked her diaper before, gently rocking her in his arms.

“It’s okay Petal everything’s fine” Ruby only seemed to cry harder. Maybe it was the new surroundings, or the change in atmosphere, Qrow wasn’t sure. He moved out of the room, it would be best that they didn’t wake Oscar, it was hard enough trying to take care of one crying child let alone, two. He shut the door, checking on the other kids as he passed by. Ruby’s crying didn’t seem to wake them, they were used to it by now. Qrow continued to rock her in the living room, but her crying didn’t stop.

“Come on pipsqueak, what’s wrong?” He only got a sob in response. He sighed, before heading to the kitchen and making a bottle, But Ruby pushed it away unhappiness still evident.

“Okay not hungry or dirty, where does that leave us?” Qrow said to the room, it helped calm his nerves when his mind screamed at him that he was doing everything wrong, and nothing right. He walked with her around the living room humming softly this at least seemed to calm her though her cries never subsided.

He spent two hours trying to get her to fall asleep. Two hours of having to see her tears trail down her face. He’d broke at one point his own tears coming to the surface as he scrambled to figure out what she wanted and failing every time. Two hours until finally she tuckered herself out. Qrow was too scared to put her back upstairs. The last two hours had set his instincts into over drive, and every part of them told him to keep her close, safe, protected. He knew if he didn’t keep her close, he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep even if she did rest peacefully upstairs. So instead he threw pillows down on the floor in front of the couch before throwing off his shirt and lying down on his back, letting Ruby rest on his chest. He cradled her with one arm, and pulled a small blanket across the both of them.

“I’ve got you Petal” Qrow said wearily exhaustion tugging at him, begging him to go to sleep.

“I’ll protect you I promise” If Qrow has been more coherent less drained from his heat and emotional turmoil he may have spotted the small smile that flitted across her face, before sleep took him.

A banging at the door woke him the next morning. He groaned, before tiredly getting up. He definitely didn’t get enough sleep last night, vaguely he remembers looking at a clock at one point and it being two in the morning. He picked up Ruby, and shuffled over to the door, a quick glance at the clock, told him it was six in the morning, too early in his opinion.

“Hello” he said drowsily. Standing in front of him was Clover dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt a small smile on his face, which fell a moment later.

“You okay?” Qrow gave him a nod.

“Didn’t sleep much last night, did you need something?”

“I- no was just checking in, Uh up late?” Qrow scowled at him.

“Yeah Ruby was up most the night, wouldn’t sleep”

“Right, if you need help-” Qrow held Ruby a bit tighter to him.

“No, I got this”

“I mean with all the kids it must be hard, so really if you do-”

“NO, I- I got this, I don’t need anyone to think-” he stopped, when he was this tired, he had no filter.

“To think what?” Clover asked curiously but Qrow could tell he was working something out in his head.

“Winter said she fought with you once, are you worried, that someone will think your incompetent?”

“No” Yes, his mind screamed at him, because he didn’t know what he was doing, and now that they were potentially in a stable place, the uncertainty was starting to amplify itself ten-fold. He knew Clover could tell he was lying.

“ I know you can take care of them, hell getting them through that waste land is indicative enough, but and I’m not saying you do, but if you want help, just to get a few extra hours of sleep or time to yourself, I’d be more than glad to help” He spoke to him in a gentle tone, almost like he was trying to calm a scared animal. Qrow scowled, before stepping aside to let him through the door.

“Okay, fine maybe, just nobody else, I don’t need more people helping” he said the last words while raising his hand in air quotes, and Clover gave him a reassuring smile.

“Of course, but my team-”

“Can be assholes sometimes excluding the kid” Qrow cut him off. He wasn’t too sure of the others yet, James approved of Clover and that was enough for him for now, and Qrow thinks that the kids may have deemed Marrow their adopted older brother but he didn’t get a good read on the others. Harriet was standoffish, Vine seemed to come off as a bit pretentious and Elm well he wasn’t sure on her exactly.

“Alright fine, now get some sleep”

“I was until someone knocked at my door at six in the morning” Qrow said rolling his eyes.

“I can take her” Clover replies ignoring his comment, Qrow just shook his head.

“She’ll cry if I give her to you, if the others wake up just come and get me and I’ll make breakfast” Qrow could practically feel Clovers frustration as he walked to the bedroom and curled up in the bed.

When Qrow wakes up again, it’s to sunlight filtering across the room, scarlet eyes glance around for a moment relaxed, only to be plunged by panic. Ruby wasn’t there. He crashed to the ground tangled in his blankets in his haste to get out of bed. Panic drove him out of the room, and it didn’t register for a moment where he was, or who the person standing at the stove was. A growl rose up in his throat, and they turned quickly arms raised.

“Whoa there, Qrow calm down” Clover stared at him in confusion, not sure what had set him off.

“Where’s Ruby” at this Clover relaxed slightly.

“Outside with the others, she crawled out here earlier, and I figured it was better not to wake you” Clover passed him a plate, which he promptly set down, as he stomped outside. Marrow sat in the grass a picture book in hand, the kids seemed to be riveted about the story and in his arms sat Ruby. Qrow nearly cried in relief.

“Uncle Qrow what’s wrong?” Yang said as she glanced at him worriedly. At this the other kids looked up at him.

“Nothing, just being silly go back to your story” The kids kept glancing back over to him now clearly anxious. Ruby on the other hand had squirmed her way out of Marrows grasp and crawled across the lawn, a smile on her face as she reached Qrow. She sat in front of him for a moment, before lifting her arms up and making grabby hands. He lifted her up effortlessly, and let out a breath of relief when she was finally in his arms. Ruby let out a brief giggle before patting his cheek with one of her hands. Qrow just looked at her adoringly.

“You’re a trouble maker you know that” Ruby only babbled back at him before he headed back inside, he needed to sit down.

“Qrow?” Qrow barely registered Clovers voice as he took his seat. Staring at the wall for a moment, as Ruby sat in his lap. He wasn’t sure when he started crying all he knows is that, he’s sobbing in the middle of the kitchen, holding Ruby as reality starts to hit him. Distantly he thinks Ruby may have started crying too, and he needs to stop, he knows he does because if the kids come inside and see him, gods he doesn’t want to see the fear on their face. But the sobs just keep coming even as he tries to quell them. It’s Ruby that finally brings him back to reality, tugging on his hair. Her face is red, and blotchy, and her sobs nearly match his own. He bounces her lightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry okay no more tears okay see all gone” he scrubs his face of any tears but there still falling so he knows there isn’t much use in doing it, but Ruby’s calmed somewhat. He kisses her on her forehead.

“I’m sorry petal, I must have scared you, your uncles a real fuck up huh” Almost as if she understood Ruby seemed to frown before gently laying a hand on his cheek for a moment.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that” Qrow startled badly nearly dropping Ruby. He swore, forgetting that Clover had been here. Shame and embarrassment churned in him; he shouldn’t have done that.

“Also, I believe there are eight children who’d disagree with you”

“I was the only adult with them for awhile but anyone else would have been better Tai or Summer”

“Bullshit” Qrow flinched at the harsh tone, to vulnerable from his recent crying session to come up with a retort. Clover kneeled in front of him.

“I don’t know what happened to you out there, and you don’t ever have to tell me or anyone else here, but what I do know is that you kept eight, Eight! Children alive in the shit show that is our reality”

“I wasn’t always alone I had help” Qrow mumbled.

“But you’re the one the kids trust here, you’re the one who’s kept them breathing for however long you’ve been alone with them, so yeah maybe you did have help but their trust was entirely earned by you”

“I guess...” Clover scoffed at this a Qrow just stared at him incredulously. Until Ruby snuggled closer to him and he couldn’t help but look down at her. Content, happy and safe his mind supplied for him.

“See Ruby agrees with me. Isn’t that right princess” Qrow jolted, before taking a deep breath.

“Not that nickname for her, any other of the kids is fine, just not Ruby” Clover only nodded, but Qrow figured he owed him at least a little bit of an explanation.

“When we were out there, there was a group of people, they, they tried to take all of them but they especially wanted Ruby and Oscar and that’s what one of them kept saying, A princess for my Queen” Qrow kept his eyes on Ruby, it’s really why he’d freaked out now that he thinks about it. It reminded him too much of that incident.

“I see” Clover replied and Qrow shifted uncomfortably, unable to read what the other man thought. Doubt crept in again, he probably was rethinking what he’d said previously, he likely realized that Qrow was definitely incompetent in all this, grossly so and-

“Birdie your overthinking it, I promise you I’m not thinking of you badly, other people on the other hand” Clover shrugged before giving him a rueful smile.

“You should eat something; it’ll make you feel better” Clover passed him the plate he’d previously discarded and slowly Qrow began to chow down. Ruby tried to steal small bits and pieces but Qrow wouldn’t let her, He was scared she’d choke. A peaceful silence settled into the room and Qrow could hear the kids playing outside, laughing and talking, it brought a smile to his face.

“Did James talk to you already?” Qrow asked after a minute. Clovers back was to him as he stood at the stove but he tilted his head to indicate he was listening.

“About?” Clover asked after a second, flipping a pancake as he did so.

“James said you Uh needed a partner” At this Clover nodded.

“Yeah the scouting rosters uneven”

“James kind of said I could, well we could see anyways if a partnership would work out” Clover turned to him, a bright smile on his face.

“So, what your saying is James set me up with how did Marrow put it? ah yes a complete legend of a huntsmen like you as a partner?” Qrow could feel a blush spreading across his face.

“Uh yeah?”

“Lucky me” Clover said winking before going back to the stove. Qrow’s face was definitely red now.

“Mr. Branwen are you okay?” Blake’s voice called to him from the hallway, he hadn’t even heard them come back in.

“Yeah I’m fine, stop worrying about this old man” Marrow let out a snort as he carried in a fussing Oscar.

“I think he wants you” Qrow shifted Ruby to one of his knees before placing Oscar in the other bouncing his leg to distract him.

“So what’s the plan for today? I assume you’re here for a reason?”

“You’re not wrong, James usually has someone show off the town, although you are getting special treatment not everyone gets two of the ace ops to show them around” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Lame name, but makes sense what you said before that” Marrow scowled for a moment as he sat down which was quickly replaced once Nora sat in his lap.

“We’ll head out as soon as the lot of you are ready, a lot of people are looking forward to meeting all of you” Clover said as he cleaned up the dishes. Qrow wasn’t particularly looking forward to being gawked at by complete strangers, but he wasn’t going to tell them that.

“Great”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, back again! hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your patience! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe in these difficult times. so just a quick note cause I had someone ask this last chapter but huntsmen mainly deal with bounties but can take on a variety of different jobs, and contracts, and really is dependent on what the individual person is looking to do, and how much money they want to make. Also this chapter is slightly longer then usual due to my time away last week so cheers! as always please review it brings me soooo much joy to see them. also just a hint for next week but the chapters going to be super fluffy so be excited for that! until next time and stay safe!


	5. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry for the late chapter, I've had no time to edit at all the last week so I've been frantically doing it the last two days. But here it is! so just some quick updates, first I don't think ill be posting next week, I'm having difficulty writing the next chapter and because I'm working haven't had the time to commit to it either. With that being said updates might be slower for the next little while. on that note please enjoy and please review! it fills me with so much joy in these difficult times. stay safe and stay healthy!

Getting ready to head out took longer than expected. At least that’s what he could tell Clover and Marrow probably thought. It had taken two wardrobe changes on Yang’s part, a missing shoe on Nora’s, a napping Ren and two tantrums over shirt choices before they had gotten out the door, and that was before Ruby and Oscar started crying. The two of them had tried to help with everything, but he could tell they were unexperienced with kids, as Clover had stood in shock over Yang’s tantrum about wanting a yellow shirt but no not that yellow shirt a different one. Not to mention Marrow seemed to make the search for the missing shoe longer, not intentionally but the kids thought it would be a fun idea to play keep away from him. Overall, though Qrow counted it as a win, they weren’t complaining about being hungry and each of them were not chatting away as a frazzled Clover and Marrow walked them down the road or tried to, the kids were getting distracted.

“Nora don’t put that in your mouth” Qrow said as he saw from the corner of his eye Nora pick up what he assumed was a bug. She dropped it before skipping over to Ren and walking along side him.

“Yang stay on the side walk not the grass, the road is not the sidewalk either Yang” Yang stuck her tongue out at him, but obeyed, which Qrow was relieved by. The kids were fairly good at listening, danger being around every corner acted as a decent motivator, but it didn’t mean they always listened, they were children after all. Blake was trying to keep pace with Marrow but her small legs really couldn’t keep up. From where he was Qrow could see her ears flatten, and quickly Qrow cleared his throat to get the other adult’s attention. The two of them turned, waiting.

“Marrow could you Uh watch Blake for a bit” Marrow looked at him in puzzlement for a moment.

“There’s nothing here that could hurt them it’s fine” Marrow responded about to turn around, Qrow couldn’t believe how dense he was, but he reminded himself he wasn’t as familiar with them as he was, Blake’s ears seemed to flatten even more.

“No Marrow I really need you too watch her” He was trying to be subtle, Blake was rather good at reading other people and anticipating what they needed but she rarely asked for what she wanted, instead choosing to keep them to herself, until she was thoroughly upset. Marrow and Clover still didn’t see how Qrow’s question was relevant though.

“It’s imperative we move quickly we’re already behind today” Clover said after a moment, and Qrow swore in his head, welp he did try to subtly tell them that the kid wanted attention not his fault for the extra time it was going to take now. He heard the in take of breath as a small sob escaped her. Blake tried to keep them quiet, and Clover and Marrow didn’t seem to notice that she’d stopped, that all of them had stopped. Qrow kneeled down in front of her, thankful that they’d found one of those baby carriers among the things the town had provided, as it allowed for him to wrap an arm around her.

“Hey Bookworm it’s okay” he rubbed her back soothingly, she only cried more. By this point the other kids had come over to see what was going on. Clover and Marrow had disappeared.

“You can walk with me and Ren!” Blake shook her head.

“You can walk with me!” Yang said enthusiastically, trying to cheer up her friend. Blake shook her head again.

“Who do you want to walk with kiddo?” Qrow already knew the answer but it was really the only way to get her to answer and eventually calm down.

“I-I w-wanted to walk, with Mr. Marrow b-but he’s too fast” Blake let out another sob as she said this and Qrow could only rub her back to try and comfort her.

“That’s not very nice of him now is it?” Qrow asked gently and all of the kids nodded their heads at him.

“If you want Blake I would be honoured if a strong knight such as yourself would escort me the rest of the way to our destination” at this the sobs stopped, Blake loved knights, not so much the princesses Qrow had learned and it was a easy enough way to distract her, to distract most of them honestly. It was quiet for a moment as the kids processed what he had said.

“I want to be a knight too!!” Both Yang and Nora said in unison.

“Of course, Lady Knights it would be an honour for a humble peasant like myself to be escorted by you” the kids frowned at this.

“No, you can’t just be a peasant Uncle Qrow that’s no fun” Yang said, Nora, Blake and surprisingly Ren nodded in agreement.

“You can be the princess we have to protect” Blake said after a moment and Qrow rolled his eyes of course he would be.

“you need a flower crown in order to be a princess” Nora said brightly, and Qrow shrugged, Clover and Marrow still hadn’t reappeared and honestly if the kids were happy, he didn’t really care.

“Okay well let’s see if we can find something” Qrow said, he hoped that maybe this place had a park, maybe. If not, he thinks their front lawn had daises.

“Okay my noble knights, the first order of business is to find some flowers than” the kids shrieked in glee before setting off, Blake walking beside him, while Yang, Ren and Nora walked in front, backs straight and steps attempting to mimic a march. They came to a split in the road.

“Which way princess?” Blake asked quietly. Qrow pretended to be thinking.

“Hmm I think we must venture left brave knights; I have a good feeling there will be flowers there” The four of them nodded seriously before heading in that direction. Qrow internally laughed he was ninety nine percent sure Clover and Marrow has gone straight so; this was just a small way to get a little revenge on Blake’s behalf. Besides the less interacting with people he had to do today the better. Slowly they marched onward, they didn’t bump into anyone on there little march even though they were passing by several houses, Qrow wondered how many of them actually had inhabitants, and how many were slowly being left behind by time. There slow march eventually brought them to a small lot in between the houses. The grass looked like someone had been maintaining it, and if the small garden was anything to go by putting quite a bit of work into it. In the left most corner of the lot there was a sturdy looking maple tree, its branches providing a decent amount of shade to some of the area. A tire swing swayed lazily back and forth in the breeze, and he knew the kids would be all over it, once they finished there task of course.

“Flowers Princess Uncle Qrow!” Yang yelled brightly. The three girls took off with Ren walking closer slowly, he seemed to be admiring the area, and Qrow couldn’t blame him, he liked it too.

“Don’t pick all of them!” Qrow yelled at them as he set Oscar down gently in the grass, under the tree before sitting himself. Ruby squirmed on his back and so he quickly undid the carrier. She slowly crawled over to the older kids and Qrow let out a low whistle. Yang looked over before racing over to Ruby and picking her up, heading back to the flowers. Qrow knew they’d look out for her so he focused on Oscar who stared up at him curiously. Qrow covered his face with his hands for a second before, removing them quickly, a gentle peekaboo escaping him. Oscar beamed at him, and it only took a few more times of this until Oscar was giggling. The rest of his kids ran over to him soon after he’d started this game, he assumed to put his flower crown on but instead they gripped the back of his shirt. He immediately looked up, instincts screaming at him to protect, and guard from the unknown threat. On the sidewalk was a man in a wheelchair well, now that Qrow looked at it a bit more it wasn’t really a wheelchair it seemed more like some type of machine. Not the point he told himself, the man wore a bright pink bow tie along with a white shirt and a green hat. He had a look of wonder on his face.

“You must be the new arrivals” the man said the kids pulled closer to him unsure of what to do.

“We are” Qrow replied back casually, while trying to figure out what the man wanted.

“Father?” A quiet voice spoke from behind him and Qrow jolted, that was definitely a kid’s voice. Clover had mentioned someone having a kid here but Qrow for the life of him couldn’t remember the name.

“Penny why don’t you come over her and introduce yourself” A small girl came around, she had to be about five or six which put her around the kids ages. She had short orange hair that framed her face and bright green eyes stared over at them, a smile lit up her face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Penny” the girl did a small curtsy grabbing the edges of her dress as she did so, before staring at the other kids curiously. Qrow glanced over to see that the kids were just as curious as she seemed to be.

“So, what are you doing on this fine day?” The man asked after a moment. Qrow was going to reply but the kids beat him too it.

“We’re playing knights! Mr. Branwen’s the princess we have to protect! But he can’t be a princess unless he has a crown” The man nodded seriously, before giving a small wink to him in understanding.

“Can I play too?” Penny asked hesitantly, the kids paused for a moment, outside of each other they’d never seen or played with other kids before. They all heard a giggle from in front of them to see Ruby moving determinedly towards the red head, it was enough of a sign for the other kids to run over and start dragging her along. Qrow eternally sighed in relief, it would be good to have at least one other kid around their age. Qrow got up from where he was sitting hoisting Oscar onto his hip.

“I’m Qrow” he said sticking his hand out, the man took it, but he could tell he wasn’t really paying attention to him, he was watching the kids. After a moment of this he finally seemed to realize Qrow had addressed him.

“I apologize, I’m Pietro, it’s just amazing, Penny doesn’t, well didn’t I should say, have anyone her age here” Qrow nodded his head, understanding.

“It must have been hard” Pietro nodded.

“Very, I worried she wouldn’t know what it was like to be a child, but” and at this the man beamed up at him.

“You brought us a whole lot of hope with you, Qrow, you’re currently the talk of the town” Qrow rubbed his hand across his face, gods he hates knowing that.

“Great” Pietro gave him a soft chuckle.

“I can be a bit of a recluse myself, so I understand your hesitation” Qrow only nodded, and the two of them watched as the kids played. It seemed at the moment that the kids, well really Ren and Penny we’re making the flower crowns as they were the only two to have the patience for it.

“So, it’s my understanding that you only got here last night, usually there’s someone to guide you through the town but, I don’t see a guide” Qrow rubbed them back of his neck sheepishly.

“We may have unintentionally then intentionally lost them” Qrow said, Pietro gave him a small laugh.

“A trouble maker I see”

“I-No”

“I like you, and I hope in the future, you’d allow me and Penny to come visit” Qrow glanced over at the kids who seemed to adore their new friend. His eyes softened; his kids were actually for once in their life playing with another child.

“Yeah I like that idea” the kids ran over to them, each of them adorning their own flower crown, someone had even made on for Ruby who was happily babbling at Penny who’d slowed her pace so Ruby could crawl beside her.

“Princess Uncle Qrow we present you your crown” Yang got onto one knee bowing as she held the crown in front of her. Qrow let out a small laugh.

“My humble knights could you put it on me” Qrow kneeled down himself, head lowered. There was bickering for a moment, before five pairs of hands put the crown on him. He stood back up, before turning toward Pietro.

“What do you think my royal advisor? Is the crown suitable?” Pietro stared for a minute delight twinkling in his eyes.

“Why of course your highness, it’s marvellous” the kids cheered, and Qrow couldn’t help but smile.

“Say knights and fair princess since your guides have made you lose your way would it be okay if I substituted?” At this the kids glanced over at Qrow who shifted awkwardly.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you Pietro, it’s kind of my fault I lost them to be honest” Pietro shook his head.

“Nonsense it’s no trouble, me and Penny we’re headed that way anyways, besides I’ve done my fair share of tours”

“if you’re sure” Pietro simply nodded his head.

The lot of them continued on the children in much better spirits then when they’d first set out. Nora and Yang were chatting happily away with Penny. Blake and Ren both seemed content to walk beside either himself or Pietro asking him questions he seemed more than happy to answer.

“Curious minds ask great questions” Pietro said as the two took a moment to talk with the others. Qrow shrugged.

“They’ve never really had anyone other than myself or a few other people to ask and well I don’t have all the answers” Qrow noted that they didn’t seem to be going back the way they’d come but instead seems to be taking another route. They eventually reached a block where the houses all seemed to be flowing with people. The kids at seeing this attached themselves to Qrow’s side, weary of all the strangers.

“This is the town square! It’s where all the stores are!” Penny said enthusiastically at them. Qrow raised an eyebrow at this, there was no way money was a thing and they seemed to provide food and necessities for their people so why would they need stores?

“I know what your thinking, this is for the little bit of extra you want or need, some people like to knit, others like to read, sew, create those things aren’t provided so we trade, for the operatives that go outside the fence that’s fairly easy they bring back extra things, they can usually trade something they have for what they’ve gotten. Take for example the clothes store. Thimble makes them herself, but she needs the supplies to do it, the guys bring in some fabric and Thimble gives them something else in return easy enough to understand? Qrow nodded, but he wasn’t sure the kids did.

“So, it’s like sharing but I don’t get the thing I gave away back I get something else?” Blake asked, Pietro nodded.

“Exactly, isn’t that fun?” The kids seemed to think about it for a moment, before shrugging.

“I guess” Yang said.

“Come on let’s introduce you to everyone!” Penny said enthusiastically racing off. The rest of them followed at a slower pace and Qrow mentally prepared himself for the ordeal. They stopped at Thimbles clothes shop first, it was a mishmash of everything from leopard print pants to neon coloured t-shirts, she somehow made it work. From there they went through a book store who Qrow thinks was owned by a gentleman named Navin. Qrow knew he’d have to come back here eventually Blake was already flipping through some of the back covers, and the others kept picking up the storybooks. It took him ages to usher them out before they continued on. They went through an art studio, music store, and what seemed to be an all-purpose general store as well. All in all, it wasn’t an awful experience. The adults seemed to fawn over the kids and the kids nervously allowed it before getting slightly used to the attention. Most of them didn’t pay Qrow any mind once they saw the children.

“That wasn’t bad, so where to next Pietro?” The man smiled.

“Usually I either take people down to the fields or to the doctors office, I’m thinking it might be best to head to the doctor’s office first and then the fields though” Qrow nodded yeah that was probably best. So, they strolled away from the town square into a quieter bit of neighbourhood. He could tell by this point that the kids were getting tired, they’d need to stop soon, least they all get cranky.

“Hey Pietro how much farther we got?” Qrow asked as the kids seemed to slow down.

“Probably another ten minutes” He heard one of the kids let out a groan.

“Do you mind if we stop for five?”

“Not at all” The kids plopped themselves down on the curb. Qrow pulls out several snacks for the kids from the side bag he’d been carrying. The kids snacked on them happily, and even Penny seemed content with what he’d brought too.

“Qrow, back in town I got something for you and the kids” Qrow stared at the man, as he reaches behind him, the kids look over as well.

“You didn’t have too” Qrow says after a moment, and he really didn’t Qrow felt rather awkward about the whole thing, he never really knew how to accept gifts.

“Nonsense, I usually get a little something for the people I do my tours with “that made Qrow feel a little better. He passed a rather thick storybook towards him, and Qrow couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, I think the kids-” he didn’t get to finish as his kids crowded him trying to get their sticky hands on the book.

“Hey now no grabbing, manners you guys honestly, what do we say to Mr. Pietro?” Qrow asked them.

“Thank you!”

“Well look at it when we get back to the house understand?” Qrow asked, there was a round of awes and no fair but the kids nodded their heads.

“I think we’re good to go Pietro”

“Sounds good” they continued on the atmosphere slowly being filled with apprehension as they got closer. The only indication that they had arrived at there destination was the caduceus staff painted onto the building. Nervous energy bubbled up inside of him but he squashed it down trying to give the kids a reassuring smile.

“We’ll wait for you all out here” Qrow nodded before ushering the kids inside. The house itself was nearly identical to there own with the only difference being that each room seemed to be numbered. The place smelled of disinfectant, Qrow scrunched his nose at this, and it only worked to worsen his trepidation about this visit. They stood in the hall for a solid minute before someone noticed them. A small woman smiled brightly at them.

“Hi there! You must be the new arrivals; Dr. Blackwell will be right with you” with that the women rushed off glancing back every few second at the kids. It set Qrow on edge.

“Uncle Qrow are doctors scary?” Yang asked voice trembling.

“What? No of course not” Qrow lied, the kids stared at him skeptically. Clearly, he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

“There is absolutely nothing to worry about” the nurse from before said startling all of them.

“Now if you’ll come with me” she waved at the lot of them to follow before heading upstairs. From there she led them to a large room, which held an examining table in the middle, and on a repurposed dresser a bunch of medical supplies.

“The doctor will be here shortly” she winked at Qrow but he paid it no mind instead choosing to focus on Oscar as he began to sweat nervously gods, he hated this. The kids picked up on his nervous energy and each shifted uncomfortably some of them choosing to sit while others paced. It seemed to take the doctor forever before they arrived. The women wore a gentle smile on her face, and her bunny ears swivelled at the sound of the kids pacing. What really stuck out though was her lilac purple hair.

“Hi there I’m doctor Blackwell, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you” the kids ran over to Qrow fear and uncertainty in their eyes, but Qrow was to nervous himself to attempt to send out a soothing scent.

“So, in the scant information the general sent over it shows that you’ve all been out there since the outbreak hit, due to this I’m going to do a full examination on all of you okay? The lot of you will also be missing quite a few vaccines so I’ll need to do those as well?” Qrow nodded mutely.

“Mr. Branwen is it? I’m going to do the kids first, okay? That way if you’d like to discuss more private information, we can do so without the kids present” He gave her a slight nod. With that she slowly approached the kids.

“Would one of you like to go first?” The kids all glanced around. Before slowly Yang moved forward. The doctor smiled at her, before bringing her over to the table. Doctor Blackwell did everything efficiently and as quickly as she could writing down height, and weight measurements while also checking eyes ears, mouth and nose.

“No cavities surprisingly” as she said this, she glanced over at Qrow who had manage to sit down in a chair at some point, both Ruby and Oscar in his arms. Qrow shrugged.

“Tried to keep clean, including finding toothbrushes. Used our fingers sometimes too” Doctor Blackwell nodded at him.

“That’s good” she went back to examining Yang, and it took all of Qrow’s will power to not rush over and pull Yang away from her. He hated that his instincts were working in overdrive as the doctor pinched and prodded Yang and he knew it would only get worse as she went through the other kids. At last she got to the end of the examination, but honestly, he thinks this may be the worst part.

“Mr. Branwen you may want to be over here for this” Doctor Blackwell said as she prepared the needle. Qrow deftly handed over Oscar and Ruby to one of the other kids. Yang looked at him nervously, he took her hand.

“Okay sweet pea, your going to feel a little pinch and then I’ll be all done” as Doctor Blackwood prepped her arm, Qrow did his best to distract her.

“Hey firecracker look at me okay? No don’t look at what the doctors doing just at me okay? Perfect firecracker your doing wonderful”

“And we’re done” Yang looked over at her arm.

“That’s it?” She asked uncertain, the doctor nodded.

“That’s it, and for being so good for me sweet pea here” Doctor Blackwood pulled out a single green lollipop, handing it to Yang. The other kids’ trepidation quickly shifted at the site of the candy.

“I want to go next!” Nora shouted racing over to the table. Qrow just shook his head at the lot of them, of course candy overrides fear, well most of it. Doctor Blackwood got through the older children fairly quickly, before it’s finally Ruby and Oscars turn. Oscar in his usual fashion fussed a fair bit as she attempted to weigh him. But he began to absolutely wail after the first shot and Qrow was practically shaking. Blackwell looked at him apologetically.

“He just needs one more Mr. Branwen could you hold his arm still for just a moment?” Qrow tried to do as he was told, but his shaking only seemed to make the task more difficult. His eyes burned as he attempted not to cry. After a few moments she called her assistant in, who attempted to take Oscar from his arms. Qrow pulled him closer, fear evident in his features.

“Mr. Branwen we’re not going to-”

“I know” he said in a tight voice before hesitantly handing him over to her. It took less than a minute before she handed him back to him, but it was too long in his opinion, as he attempted to sooth him. Oscar screamed his displeasure loudly, and Qrow rocked him in an attempt to get him to stop. From Yang’s arms Ruby began to sniffle softly, and dread slowly filled Qrow’s body. If she started crying before they even started Qrow didn’t know if he could take it. By some miracle Oscar began to quiet down, although his red face told Qrow that he was still quite displeased.

If Qrow thought Oscars examination was difficult then Ruby’s was absolute torture. Ruby didn’t seem to mind being weighed or even the other parts of the exam. In fact, she laughed through most of it, reaching for the doctors’ tools, and attempting to get them into her mouth. But just like Oscar she absolutely howled after the first shot. Qrow has calmed down enough by the time this happened to hold Ruby through the first one, but her cries had set him off again. The nurse once again went to reach for his child, but this time, he let out a threatening growl. The nurse quickly backed away. Tears slipped down his face, he knew he was being unreasonable. Not intentionally of course, but when they’d been out in the world, every small cry had meant some sort of threat might come, might harm them, might take them away from him, and it made him feel fiercely protective. He had to let them do this though, to keep them safe, he handed her to them, unable to even look at what was going on.

“I apologize Mr. Branwen but thank you, it’s imperative”

“I know doesn’t mean I have to like it” he snapped at her as he tried to calm Ruby down. Doctor Blackwell nodded.

“Fair enough” she gave them a moment, Ruby’s wails quickly dying off into small whimpers then silence, as she fell asleep. The only person who was left to be examined was Qrow.

“Hey kiddos why don’t you head outside to Mr. Pietro and play with Penny?” The kids hesitated for a moment before nodding realizing that their guardian’s nerves were already beyond spent. Yang went to take Ruby, and Qrow shook his head, she was asleep in his arms and he had no intentions of handing her off. Not when she was the only thing keeping him calm right now as his hear pounded in his chest. Yang pouted but didn’t argue, instead choosing to lead the rest of them out.

“I’ll have Lizzy see them out” with that Qrow was alone.

“So, Mr. Branwen is there anything you’d like to tell me about your past medical history before we start?” Qrow gave a feeble shrug, worn out from the ordeal earlier, focusing on Ruby in his arms. Sighing Qrow knew he needed to be honest with her if he actually had plans to stay here, especially if she was the only doctor.

“Uh I used to be an alcoholic, but uh around when Oscar was born, I stopped” Doctor Blackwell jotted it down on her clipboard.

“Right, have you had cravings for it?”

“Yes”

“And if given the chance to have some would you?” Qrow thought about it a moment remembering the difficulties they’d all had in the last eight months. Remembering how his coherence was one of the only things that kept them alive.

“No, I have the kids to look out for, but I’ve had some close calls before” Blackwell nodded.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Qrow thought about it a moment, there wasn’t anything he could think of that was noteworthy, except…

“My heats have been irregular” Qrow’s cheeks blazed crimson, he hated talking about them, and most doctors didn’t take the time to take his concerns seriously. It had led to an avoidance of the topic if it was with anyone outside his packmates.

“That’s normal, stress, malnutrition and a number of other factors could be the cause of this I wouldn’t worry about it for now, but we’ll keep an eye on it” The doctor seemed to ignore his discomfort and Qrow was thankful for it.

“Anything else?” At this he shook his head.

“Great then let’s get started” Just like the kids she went through a basics, before moving onto the rest.

“Mr. Branwen, I hate to ask this of you, but I need to check for a bite on you, just in case, with the kids it was highly unlikely, but in your case” Qrow sighed before attempting to take of the t-shirt he was wearing. It was made difficult as he held Ruby to his chest but he managed eventually. She examined several scars along his chest, many of which he’d obtained long before the outbreak had occurred. There was also a fairly large one snaking up his side, a hit that had kept him out of commission for months. Lost in thought Qrow didn’t realize she’d moved onto his back until he heard the gasp of shock from behind him. Qrow shifted uncomfortably, he knew what she saw, in Big, jagged letters the name Callow had been carved into his back. Lower from that were wounds from a whip, they weren’t completely healed yet, and most of it that had scarred over was still an angry red. The marks were brutal and ugly, and reminder of what had happened out there. Lightly she touched the mark on his left shoulder and he jerked back.

“Please don’t touch it” he said tightly.

“Who, who did this to you?” Qrow shook for a moment.

“Not all people out there are good Doctor Blackwell, now could I please put my shirt back on?”

“I Uh yes of course” the rest of the examination was in complete silence Qrow wasn’t sure if he was relieved by this or unsettled and bounced between the two.

“Well it looks like you and your kids are health Mr. Branwen aside from being underweight, I -I hope new haven can show you a little bit of hope too. who ever did that to you is a real monster” Qrow only gave her a small nod before walking out. The house seemed gloomier than before as if the revelation in the room had zapped the light out of it. Outside was a different story though. The kids were chasing each other through the grass. A relieved sigh left him, and Pietro glanced over at him.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, clean bill of health, now can we please get out of here?” Pietro seems to catch onto his irritation before whistling at the kids. It seemed to garner their attention.

“Let’s get a move on I think you’ll like where we’re going next” The kids followed suit glancing over at Qrow ever so often, he didn’t really notice though he was too lost in his own thoughts. Ruby from behind him lay sleeping on his back, somehow, she’d stayed asleep as he wrangled her into it. Oscar too was now falling asleep in his arms and it was a reassurance, that they were safe and sound. By the time they reached the gate to the fence Qrow had regained his composure. Pietro waved to the guards, who easily let them through.

From their first look when coming in, Qrow knew what to expect somewhat. But seeing all these fields being worked still filled him with awe. So much food in one place, little to worry about in that department now. But it also made him wonder how many people actually lived here? How many people could it sustain? As he pondered this Pietro explained to the kids how it all worked, and Qrow tuned in and out. Until Pietro stopped at what appeared to be some sort of resting station.

“Ms. Hill a pleasure as always” Qrow looked up to see a blonde woman standing in front of them arms crossed.

“Pietro, Rumour had it that Clover and Marrow were playing tour guide today not you”

“Ahhh that’s my fault, kinda lost them” the women, Hill Qrow recalled briefly narrowed her eyes at him, he assumed to try and tell if he was lying or not. Whatever she saw was enough though as she broke out into a grin.

“I see, well anyone who doesn’t always follow the rules is a friend in my book, my names Robyn”

“Qrow” her smile almost seemed to get larger.

“well us birds should stick together” Qrow wasn’t sure what to make of that, although he did find it amusing

“Pietro, why don’t I show them over to the strawberries, there should be enough for the kids to have a few” Pietro shook his head, a smile playing across his face.

“You just want a reason to see your wife” Robyn shrugged, before leading them further along. Qrow walked in step with her as the kids walked in front Pietro and Penny had stayed behind for the moment.

“So, Robyn, how long have you been here?” Robyn glanced over at him before continuing on.

“About a year, year and a half give or take” Qrow gave her a small hum in response, watching as the kids, ran on the dirt road, giggling as they played tag with one another. They passed rows of what appeared to be blackberry bushes and raspberry bushes, and past that there was a variety of vegetables growing. Qrow’s mouth was watering at the thought of fresh food, and not something out of a can again.

“Robyn!” Qrow startled in surprise as he brought his gaze up to see a lamb fauna approach them hand held up in a greeting, before Robyn pulled her into a hug.

“Hi lovely” Qrow moved back over to the kids to give them a moment. Before the two of them joined them hand in hand.

“So, Robyn tells me you might want some strawberries” the kids gave a little cheer.

“Alright follow me” Qrow kept an eye on them as the kids were led by the faunas, before attempting to start up a conversation with the women beside him.

“So, how many people are here, Ms. Hill?”

“In total? Probably around three hundred” it was a lot larger than anything he’d seen before he’d give them that.

“that’s a lot of people” Robyn nodded, before shrugging.

“there was a lot less before, but we find people every now and then not all of them stay of course” Qrow shook his head in acknowledgment.

“lucky that Clover and his team found you, if your planning on staying of course” Robyn added after a moment. Qrow felt a sense of unease go through him and he quickly scanned the area for his kids ignoring Robyn for a moment. Surveying the area, Qrow’s eyes narrowed as he saw three men approaching the faunas from behind. She didn’t seem to notice them as she animatedly talked to the kids, and clearly wasn’t expecting the shove that sent her to the ground. The kids took a step back as the three men got closer kicking dirt into the fauna’s face. Robyn let out a low growl from beside him as she cut her way through the fields. Qrow followed behind her, that is until the men pulled Blake by the ears and attempted to lift her by them. Qrow saw red, as he charged at them, swiftly kicking them in the knee caps, and punching another in the gut. One of the men swore.

“what the hell! Do you think you can just get away with attacking us?” Qrow grabbed the man’s shirt and threw him to the ground.

“touch my daughter again and you won’t be alive the next time I come after you” The man scoffed at this.

“A little thing like you? Next time you won’t have the jump on us, we’ll teach you a lesson with associating with their sort” Qrow could feel his hackles rise, swiftly he kicked the man in the ribs before punching another one in the face.

“I don’t give warnings twice, if there’s a next time, I won’t be as nice” The one man spit out a glob of blood onto the ground. Before a smile seemed to dance across his face.

“let’s see what the general has to say about some uppity omega bitch attaching his workers for no reason”

“I think Jimmy would agree with me, after you attacked another innocent civilian and a child” The man laughed cruelly.

“Please the faunas are almost as bad as the Grimm, it’s only a matter of time before the general sees that” Robyn beat him to punching the man out, and Qrow gave her a thumbs up before going over to his kids. Blake’s tears were drying on her face, and all his kids looked at him in admiration.

“You’re the best Princess Branwen” Nora said excitedly, Yang nodded her head furiously as, Blake gave him a huge smile. Qrow shrugged.

“it was nothing kiddos” The kids shook their heads furiously.

“don’t sell yourself short, Branwen, if you hadn’t stepped in first, I sure as hell would have” Robyn said from behind him. Qrow turn, seeing Robyn walking over with her wife, arm securely wrapped around her shoulder. Fiona gave him a weak smile, but curled closer into Robyn.

“we can uh go if you’d like” Qrow said awkwardly, now that the issue had been more or less dealt with, he wasn’t sure they should stick around.

“what?! No, the kids haven’t even gotten any strawberries yet! Just… stay close” Fiona glanced up at Robyn as she said this, before looking up at Qrow and the kids. Robyn gave her a slight nod, before the faunas was out of her arms and leading the kids back towards the strawberry bushes. Qrow scanned the area obsessively for threats, and didn’t look away from the kids for too long.

“does that happen, often?” Qrow asked as he watch the kids pick the berries carefully from the shrub. It was quiet between the two of them for a moment, before he heard Robyn let out a sigh.

“There has been increased prejudice against the Faunus occurring in the last several months” Qrow gave her a small hum in acknowledgment.

“I’ve informed the general several times of the issue, but as you can see, nothings been done” There was an underlying anger in her voice, Qrow knew this wasn’t the only issue bothering her, so Qrow figured he could fish for a little more information.

“That’s not the only issue though”

“I’ve been telling our beloved general for months now that we need to fortify the first fence, some flimsy wires aren’t going to keep those monsters out forever”

“Looks like you hold no love for our general”

“I understand Ironwood is running this township the way he sees fit, but I believe things could be done a bit better, so do a few others” Qrow thought about this for a moment, before continuing on.

“How so?”

our communication being spotty at best with menagerie, and other communities, not to mention we could be trading with them, instead of trying to survive in isolation” all valid points, and it was good to see that not everything was perfect here.

“James is doing his best”

“On a first name basis with the general?”

“Me and James go way back, while I don’t agree with James on...most things, he really is trying”

“Trying and doing are two very different things” Qrow had to agree with that at least, if they’d been issues for awhile now, they should have at least been, working on a solution. But James had his reasons for doing things or not, most of the time. Cautiously Qrow asked his next question.

“And have you all faced any... threats before?” Robyn looked over sharply.

“No, why” Qrow hears the tinge of fear in her voice, he feels his own fears rise as he replies

“I know there are threats out there besides the Grimm... have you heard of the Salem pack Robyn?” There was a beat of silence.

“Yes”

“Not here I’m assuming” she shook her head. In the distance Qrow could hear the kids laughing.

“Rumours when on the road before” Qrows shoulders slumped in relief, if the rumours hadn’t hit here before then that meant they couldn’t be close, not right now at least.

“You’ve ran into them” Robyn said dawning horror of realization on her face.

“Yes”

“And you survived?”

“Not with out consequences” The kids came racing towards them faces red with the strawberry’s juice.

“Mr. Branwen have one!” There was a pause for a second before Nora said again

“Princess Branwen have one” Qrow rolled his eyes but took it from her, exaggerating his contentment with it. After that each of the kids insisted in giving one of there own too him. Fiona laughed at there antics.

“You’ve sure got a lovely bunch here” he smiled at them fondly. Yeah, he sure did.

“I believe I should be getting you back to Pietro, it’s getting fairly late as is” The kids pouted.

“Can’t we stay longer?” Yang pleaded, the rest of them nodded in agreement.

“No can-do kiddos you heard the lady”

“You can always come visit though! When you’re not busy that is” Fiona threw in before the kids could complain more.

“Will you teach us about how the strawberries grow?” Blake asked quietly, a content smile on her face. The Faunus nodded.

“Of course! Now listen to your father”

“Oh no I’m not-” Qrow’s cheeks were definitely red, damn it, he should have made it clearer.

“Mr. Branwen isn’t our father” Fiona and Robyn seemed to share a look.

“but he called one of you his daughter” Fiona began, the kids tilted their heads at this considering, before Qrow began ushering them back towards the wall.

“Uh you said we should be going, yes? Let’s go” Qrow turned and began marching off, he knew he viewed the kids as well his kids, but the word father didn’t seem right, nor for him, these kids they deserved better, not just an uncle trying to figure out what a parent should do, or would do, but an actual father. But at the same time, he longed to be called dad, for his kids to see him like that. he couldn’t deal with this right now, maybe not ever. Earlier had just been a slip up, that was it, nothing more.

“Enjoyed the fields I see” Pietro said pulling him out of his internal turmoil. He gave him a brief nod, Qrow had gotten a lot more then he’d bargained for, which he wasn’t sure was a good thing.

“I’m assuming you’d all like to get home?” From behind them the sun was beginning to set, and Qrow hadn’t noticed before but the kids seemed to be slowly losing steam. They hadn’t napped today, which meant an early bedtime was likely.

“Yeah I think that might be a good idea” The lot of them slowly made there way back to the wall that protected new haven. But something seemed odd. The guards working the gate seemed frantic, and it took Pietro several tries to get their attention.

“We must have an alert going, it just means Grimm have been spotted close by outside the perimeter, nothing to worry about too much” Qrow thought that was an understatement, any Grimm that close we’re always a threat. Once through the gate the other side seemed to be even more agitated. From one of them a walkie goes off. But Qrow only catches a few words. missing, all day, report, and immediately. Pietro and the kids don’t seem to notice.

“Branwen!” The lot of them startle and Qrow sees a furious Winter approaching them.


	6. a good day goes bad

“Where the hell have you been?” Winter demanded angrily, jabbing her finger into his chest at each word. Qrow backs up a step from the angry alpha, nearly toppling over into Pietro as he does, before attempting to give her a response.

“Uh doing your tour?” Winter glared at him, unamused, and Qrow shifted nervously, by now the kids had gone quiet, silently watching the exchange between the two. Pietro sends a worried glance upward to him, one that Qrow misses, as Winter speaks again.

“Do you know how worried the generals been?” Qrow let out an annoyed huff at her statement, before squaring his shoulders and glaring right back at her. She’d taken him off guard when she’s first appeared, but now that he was catching up with what was going on, the timidity was being replaced with his own anger.

“Look Ice Queen, we got lost, Pietro offered to help so we took it, not my fault your special team lost us” She looked over at Pietro sharply, who tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it only came out as a grimace, for a moment Qrow regretted bringing the kind man under Winters wraith but it was the truth, its not liked he’d left his house that morning with the intention of wondering off.

“Let’s go now” Winter gripped his arm sharply nails digging in and tugged him in the direction he assumed James was in. He attempted to tug out of her grip, he wasn’t a child and he didn’t need to be pulled along like one, but Winters grip held strong, and annoyance radiated off her in waves.

“I can walk there with out your help you know” Winters nails, if possible, dug harder into his skin and Qrow probably would have let out a cry of pain if it wasn’t for the fact that the kids, were watching them closely.

“You’ve been here for one day and you’re already causing trouble, there will be consequence for your actions” Qrow’s stomached drooped, and glancing over to his kids he realized that there mood had shifted into one of worry, he did his best to offer them a reassuring smile , but the last time he’d been in a position like this it hadn’t ended well. She dragged him for half a block before they reached a house with people coming in and out. They stepped aside as Winter stormed through. Qrow didn’t really pay attention as he was dragged down the hallway until he was pulled into an office, James sat at the desk head in his hands, Qrow’s stomach did another lurch.

“General” James didn’t look up.

“This is my fault, I should have been the one to lead them today, it’s my responsibility to lead this town-”Winter cut him off mid-rant.

“I found the idiot” Winter practically shoved him towards the table and Qrow rubbed the arm she’d been holding, that would definitely bruise. From behind him he could hear the kids shuffling in. James looked up sharply, relief seeming to wash through him before a controlled anger took its place.

“James-” Qrow began shifting uncomfortably.

“Do you know how long we’ve been looking for you?” James began voice purposely set into a neutral tone, Qrow stood there awkwardly, not sure if he should respond or just let James continue.

“Clover and Marrow reported the lot of you missing, since-” James glanced down at the watch on his wrist, before looking back directly at Qrow.

“Twelve o’clock, it’s now eight thirty, that’s nearly nine hours Qrow” Qrow realized quickly that he was talking to the general now not James his friend. There was stark contrast between the two, James was always willing to listen, to let things be explained, the general, was no nonsense and all orders. It wasn’t looking good for them and maybe at this rate they’d be the first people kicked out in less then twenty-four hours, or maybe just him, maybe they’d let the kids stay.

“I want an explanation, now” Qrow scrambled to find something to say, but he wasn’t the best in these sorts of situations and it’s why he usually let Tai or Summer deal with it. He had a tendency to come of as standoffish, and too direct for peoples liking.

“Blake was sad” Yang spoke quietly but firmly, peaking out from behind Qrow, her hands were shaking slightly. The general glanced down at her, before directing his gaze back at Qrow, a bitter laugh left his mouth.

“That’s it? I had my men search for you all day because one of your kids was... sad” There was something cruel in James eyes something Qrow hadn’t seen in them before. He’d seen James hide his rage and bitterness behind fanciful words and the cold calculation in his eyes. This was something different entirely, he didn’t like it especially with the kids here. Keeping his eyes trained on James, Qrow lightly patted the side of his leg with his one hand. Almost instantly instead of peaking around Qrow’s leg, Yang pulled herself completely behind him, Nora, Blake and Ren did the same thing. Slowly he pulled the baby carrier off from his back, carefully lowering it until one of the kids took her. The tension in the room seemed to build, as Qrow carefully thought of something to say.

“It’s a bit more complicated then that but essentially yes”

“Neither of us noticed anything wrong” Qrow glanced over at his shoulder to see Clover and Marrow walking through the door, Clovers arms were crossed, and Marrow seems to be out of breath and frazzled.

“I did try to tell the two of you” Qrow replied, doing his best at sounding as agreeable as possible. The two of them looked at him in confusion.

“You never asked us to stop”

“No, but I did ask Marrow to watch Blake” Qrow responded almost immediately, one of them let’s out a huff of irritation, Qrow’s not sure which one because he’s still keeping an eye on James who seems to be silently fuming at the conversation.

“I don’t see how that’s-”

“Relevant? The kid just wanted to walk beside Marrow, she got upset when she couldn’t” At this there’s a slight shift in the scent in the room, and Qrow can tell it was likely caused due to Marrow feeling guilty.

“you should have found them immediately afterword’s instead of galivanting around town, Qrow” James spoke, and Qrow’s hackles immediately went up in defense.

“It’s not exactly like I knew where I was going, James” Qrow replied harshly, it was the tone, Qrow realized that was setting him on edge, his voice was to controlled, to calculated, with no emotion in it. It left out the pieces of humanity Qrow knew James had.

“Of course, but you couldn’t have stayed put, could you? No instead you bother my head mechanic for a day, and cause me to look like a damn fool, while your perfectly fine” Qrow glanced around the room nervously, noting the window as a potential escape exit and the pens on the table as potential weapons if things went too bad, he didn’t think James would hurt him, but then again did he really know him anymore. Qrow has clearly stayed silent for to long as James voice began to ring out and his hands raised up, Qrow’s mind focuses in, going blank.

“NO!” Yangs shrill voice, rang out through the room, startling the other adults, Qrow doesn’t hesitate as he swiftly turned and crouched down, using his body to cover the kids as best he could. He braces himself for some sort of impact, as the kids sobbed in his arms. Qrow waited one moment, then another before daring too look away from his kids. From Winters arms Weiss was struggling hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. belatedly he realized that someone must have been watching her earlier, when Winter had dragged him here.

“Qrow?” James asked cautiously, and Qrow tensed once more, his brain still reading him as a threat to his kids.

“Don’t hurt him” The kids sobbed into his arms, and Qrow did his best to shush them. Crying only ever seemed to evoke more wraith from them, and Qrow had no intention of their anger being directed anywhere else but at him.

“Qrow” James tried again and this time it was gentler, almost like he was trying to calm a scared animal. Qrow wouldn’t fall for it not again, and so instead he pulled the kids in closer, trying to make sure not one of the would be hurt. Winter, Clover and James shared a look. James was lost, he unexpected action throwing him for a loop, and Winter was preoccupied with trying and failing to calm her sister, who was begging and pleading for them not to hurt Qrow, the only one who seemed to have an idea of what to do was Clover.

“Hey Qrow, the people you encountered before, we’re, we’re not them okay? We aren’t going to hurt you or the kids okay?” Qrow went to look up only to see Clover sitting on the ground, hands placating, concern written across his face, but trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Qrow was trying to decipher if this was a trick, make him let his guard down only to hurt the ones he cared about.

“Qrow I made a promise to you when we first met remember? Nothing bad will happen to any of you as long as I live” Qrow hesitantly, unfolded himself from around the kids. They latched onto him like leeches as he slowly stood up, uncertainty written across his features. While he was still unsure, still hesitant, still afraid, Clover hadn’t done anything to warrant his mistrust, quite the opposite if anything. He’d gone against orders, and his team members to make sure Qrow and the kids felt safe. He wanted to trust him, something deep with in him wanted him to be right. Wearily he glanced over at James who tried to hide his shock from Qrow’s actions, he cleared his throat.

“Don’t do something like that again Qrow” There was no heat left in his words, like the whole ordeal had drained him as much as it had done Qrow. He gave him a small nod, before waiting to be dismissed, he wasn’t going to chance something small like that setting him off again. There was an awkward silence as Qrow waited expectantly for James to let them go, But James didn’t seem to know what to do.

“Hey Qrow? Me and Marrow can take you back to the house” Clover said after a moment, Qrow glanced at James then back to Clover.

“Is that okay?” Qrow said after a moment, uncertainty laced in his voice.

“Of course, why wouldn’t - yes Qrow” With that Qrow slowly backed out of the room, kids still clutching onto him. The door shut as the lot of them stepped out, and Qrow seemed to relax a bit. The kids did not.

“Uncle Qrow?” Yang said tearfully, Qrow reached down a hand ruffling her hair.

“Everything’s fine firecracker... I think?” Qrow’s gaze shifted from Clover to Marrow and then to Winter.

“Of course, it is, the general would never allow for someone to be harmed” Winter replied. Qrow belatedly wondered how his actions against the men from earlier would be handled, James wouldn’t just let him get away with it, he couldn’t, but at the same time Qrow wasn’t just going to accept whatever punishment James saw fit, especially not after what they’d done to Blake. No, he’d make sure they got something ten times worse. For now, though Qrow needed to focus on the present and not the future. Winters sternness had come back into her voice and her posture straightening out. Her cold demeanour though was diminished some what as Weiss reached out for Qrow, tears still streaking her face. Winter put her down, and she stood there a moment shaking before Qrow, lifted her into his arms.

“Hey snowflake everything’s fine” he gently kissed the top of her head doing his best to reassure her, but the ordeal had left him drained, it reminded him too much of what had happened months before.

“But he was going to hit you!” Weiss shrieked, into his ear, and Qrow flinched at the noise. From below him the kids nodded in agreement.

“The General would never” Winter began, and Qrow felt annoyed by her statement. Of course, Qrow knew James wouldn’t hurt him…intentionally. But the kids didn’t, while Qrow had a shared history with James, the kids had only ever seen the man once before and briefly. So, it made sense they’d be shaken by what happened. Clover seeming to sense Qrow’s displeasure stepped in.

“Why don’t we escort you guys home hmm? It’s been a long day” The kids, weary after everything, took a step back from Clover. Hurt flashed across his face only to be quickly replaced by a smile.

“If you want” Qrow replies gruffly as they shuffled out of the house. Qrow’s blinded for a moment as they exit the house before his eyes adjust to the fading sunlight.

“Uncle Qrow?” Yang asked quietly, tugging on his pant leg.

“What is it firecracker?”

“Your crowns gone” Qrow frowned before lifting his hand to his head and sure enough, the crown was gone, it must have fallen off at some point in the office.

“Can we make you another one?” Nora asked hopefully, and Qrow thought about it for a moment, it would be good for all of them. Probably bring them all out of this melancholic mood, and it wouldn’t be dark for at least another hour.

“You should really go home after everything that’s happened today” Winter said, each of there shoulders seemed to sag, and Qrow out of spite replied.

“You know what, my humble knights I think I DO need another one” the kids cheered, and it was almost worth it to see Winters eye twitch in irritation, almost. His tired body disagreed, but he’d ignore it just like he always did if it meant the children were smiling again.

“You played knights without me!” Weiss said trying to shimmy out of his arms, Qrow let her, as she hurried off to join the others. The kids don’t walk farther then a foot from Qrow, and each time there was an unknown sound the kids come barrelling into his legs with enough force to have him nearly falling onto his ass each time. It takes them twice as long to get anywhere, and he sees a scowl on Winters face, as if their fear was unwarranted, Qrow’s mood in turn follows to one of irritation. For Clover and Marrows part they seem to be unbothered by their slow pace, but Qrow no longer trusts it, they’d been plenty annoyed this morning it doesn’t make sense they wouldn’t be now.

“Qrow!” The kids are attached to him in a heartbeat staring wearily in the direction the voice came from. Qrow turned enough to see both Pietro and Penny approaching them. He hadn’t seen them when they had left the building and Qrow had hoped that he wouldn’t get a scowling from the general due to his actions. The kids seemed to relax a fraction as the man approached.

“Everything all right?” He asked cautiously, as Clover, Marrow and Winter seemed to shift in uncertainty.

“Peachy keen” Qrow said, he knew the man didn’t believe him though as all of his kids still clutched onto him, Weiss herself was currently attempting to get Qrow to pick her up, as he talked to Pietro.

“Weiss, he’d busy right now” Winter said as Weiss tugged on his arm, a scowl pulled itself onto his face and in less then a second, he had the girl in his arms. She buried her face into his chest.

“Weiss this is Pietro and Penny, their nice, I promise. Can you say hi?” Weiss hesitated a moment before peeking up at them, she gave a timid hand wave, before hiding again.

“Weiss, Weiss, Weiss! Penny’s lots of fun to play with! You’ll like her, I promise” Yang tugged on the bottoms of the girl’s foot, while Blake nodded in agreement. Weiss let out a soft huff of indignation, before she looked up at Qrow, and quietly whispered to him.

“You won’t leave without me, right?” Qrow’s heart froze, before guilt wracked through him. She’d thought they’d left without her, she thought he abandoned her, and Jaune like they were nothing. He prayed that they hadn’t told Jaune’s sister what had happened. For now, though he had to worry about Weiss.

“Of course, not princess, never”

“Pinky promise” Weiss asked tentatively. She pulled her hand out close to him, and Qrow wrapped his pinky around hers tightly.

“Pinky promise” with that Weiss shimmed her way out of his arms, before joining the other children. The adults besides Pietro stared at Qrow in confusion at the childish act. Pinky promises Qrow had learned, meant almost nothing to an adult, but for a child they were the act of an unbreakable trust, one that once ever broken, would never return. Qrow knew this better then anyone, he’d had his fair share of promises broken, and he wouldn’t do it to his kids, not now not ever.

“Uh Pietro the park you found us at could you uh, take us there again. I’m a bit lost” the older man smiled at him.

“Of course, it’s not to far from my own house, so I’m more then happy to help”

“That won’t be necessary Pietro, the General has instructed us to take Qrow home” Winter cut in sharply.

“But Uncle Qrow-” Yang began a pout forming on her lips, Winter looked down at her sharply, a reprimand on the tip of her tongue, and Yang shrank into herself, something so much unlike herself that Qrow’s own glare met Winters challengingly.

“And Qrow can find his and the kids own way back thank you very much” Winter seemed to seethe in anger for a moment, forgiveness for his past transgression clearly wasn’t going to be easy with her, he worried that she might stop Weiss from seeing him for a moment, but glancing down at Weiss he prayed that she wouldn’t they’d all been through enough already. He didn’t need constant anxiety and worry for his daughter added to the mix. Qrow needed to figure out a way to stop riling her up... for now. He found he rather enjoyed it, so if he could do it without the kids involved then maybe he’d continue. He also needed to build a bridge between Marrow and Clover. Especially Clover, he hadn’t been thinking about how his transgression may affect his opinion on whether they’d be suitable partners or not and Qrow desperately wanted to be out there, he was a fighter and doing anything else would probably drive him insane.

“It won’t hurt anyone Winter, besides after what just happened the kids could probably use some more time outdoors” Clover rested a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him calculatingly before giving a brief nod.

“Fine” Qrow rolled his eyes, he would have gone with or without her permission. A small hand reached for his, and he glanced down, to see Nora staring back up at him.

“Hi” Nora gave him a small smile, before taking Ren’s hand, who intern grabbed another one of the kid’s hand, until all of them were connected. Qrow recognized it for what it was, on the occasions that they had gotten stuck outside at night, he’d ensure the kids were safe by forming a chain. Eventually though they did it out of comfort, to know that they had each other there, to know that they weren’t alone.

“An interesting way to walk” Pietro said after a moment, Qrow shrugged he wasn’t wrong.

“It’s wasting time is what it’s doing” Winter replied coldly. From down the line Qrow could see Weiss shift uncertainty, their human chain had always meant safety and security. Qrow decided he needed to remind them of that, if they ever had to leave, they needed to remember the rules. He squeezed Nora’s hand a little tighter.

“What are the rules?” The four adults turned to look at him, but his focus was solely on the children.

“Hang onto the person beside you” Nora started, looking of into the distance as she held onto his hand tighter.

“Don’t let go, if you let go then your lost” Yang continued, looking a little bit more confident as she said the words.

“The dark is dangerous, and Mr. Qrow can’t see in the dark, so we hold hands to know where everyone is” Blake seemed to inch closer to her partner on her left seeking out reassurance.

“If there is a Grimm then only let go of Mr. Branwen’s hand, nobody else’s” Weiss smiled up at him cautiously, and he gave he a slight nod, she perked up at the recognition.

“And the most important rule?”

“Don’t leave anyone behind” the kids said in unison. The four other adults, looked at each other, not sure of what to make of the new development.

“You know you don’t have to worry about that, anymore right?” Winter said as she reached out for Weiss, to reassure herself Qrow realized more than anything else.

“Yes, we do!” Weiss replied fiercely, looking at Winter with a look of determination.

“The rules kept us safe”

“I’m sure they did Weiss, but you don’t have to worry about the creatures out there anymore” the kids frowned, at her statement.

“Yes we do” Blake said quietly, ears pressed down angrily, which was fair, the kids had lived their whole lives, trusting in the rules the adults around them had made, to be told differently was a slap in the face.

“I can assure you, you are absolutely safe here, the walls protect us from any attacks, and we have highly trained military operatives here, myself included” the kids looked at each other, then back to Winter.

“Ms. Dory said it was safe too, but it wasn’t and now she’s dead” the four other adults flinched at the children’s bluntness, and Qrow figured it was about time to steer them into safer territory. He didn’t think they needed a reminder of what all of them had gone through the last few years. Qrow squeezed Nora’s hand who gave him a confused look.

“Pass it on” Nora’s face lit up as she squeezed Ren’s hand who let out a small grumble of complaint.

“Pass it on Ren!” The kids giggled as each of their turns occurred, before they reached the end of the line. Blake’s face fell with a frown, before hesitantly she reached for Marrows hand. Not expecting it Marrow jerked in surprise, causing Blake to draw back, uncertainty.

“Sorry, sorry what are we doing?” Blake cautiously reached for Marrows hand again, and this time he readily took it. Blake gave his hand a soft squeeze.

“Pass it on” Marrow hesitantly reached out to the person closest to him, with out looking.

“Pass it on?” Marrow looked at Blake for affirmation, who nodded and smiled back at him happily.

“Rookie” Clover said amusement in his voice. Marrow immediately went to withdraw his hand, and Qrow could hear a murmur of dissent from his kids, Clover held onto it firmly.

“It’s not a problem Marrow” Clover went to reach for Winter but feeling slightly spiteful still, Qrow shouted.

“Reverse!” Clover looked at him in confusion.

“You go back now silly!” Nora shouted from beside him. They continued like this for awhile somewhere in that time frame, Penny, Pietro and Winter were added. Before the lot of them realized it the street lights were flashing on. Definitely too late for that flower crown. They reached the cross roads between the house and the park soon after.

“I think it might be a bit late to play now, but how about I bring Penny over tomorrow?” Pietro asked a smile gracing his lips.

“Please, please, please Mr. Branwen?!” The kids attempted to crowed around him, hands still locked, with the person beside them. Qrow shrugged, not like he was busy for the next little while.

“Sure, why not” The kids cheered, racing over to hug him, and not expecting it, Qrow begins to teeter over, before a strong arm is wrapped around his shoulder keeping him upright. He glanced over to see Clover giving him a small smile, and instead of letting go, he lingers for a moment, before withdrawing. Qrow shivers at the lose of contact, before refocusing on his kids. He’ll have time to think about it later.

“Say goodbye to Mr. Polendina, and Penny” the kids waved goodbye before the two headed down one way and they headed down the other.

“Weiss we should go home too” Winter said after a moment. Weiss shook her head.

“No, I want to stay with Mr. Branwen” Weiss said petulantly, and Qrow realized to late, that a tantrum was imminent.

“Weiss we’ve been over this, you can visit him tomorrow” Weiss gave her sister a pout, crossing her arms over he chest.

“No” exasperated Winter reached for Weiss attempting to pull her sister too her.

“No, No, No, No!” Weiss screeched, thrashing around to get out of her arms, Winter only held on harder.

“We are going home. NOW” Qrow knew it was the wrong thing to say, especially right now. Faster then Qrow had anticipated, Weiss sunk her teeth into the flesh of Winters arm, hard enough to draw blood. She dropped her, and Weiss met the pavement hard, the grip on Qrow’s hand loosened as Nora let go so Qrow could go to her.

“Weiss!” Winter began, attempting Qrow could tell, to rein in her anger. Weiss wasn’t paying attention though as she wept, and Qrow lifted her up, to see the scrapes on her hands and knees.

“Hey now, your okay” Qrow soothed, crossing his legs and lifting her into his lap. He passed Oscar to Nora’s waiting arms as his flock of children began to crowed around them. Qrow wipes the tears from her face. Before carefully lifting up one of her hands. He rifled through the bag he’d been carrying, before pulling out a baby wipe. It would have to do for now in place of disinfectant. Gently he wiped the area, making sure no dirt or pieces of gravel were left behind. He rummaged in the bag, pulling out a thing of gauze he’d found in the bathroom earlier that day. He wrapped it around both her knees and palms, lightly enough so it didn’t hurt, but solid enough to get the job done. He kissed the tops of them all once they were done.

“All better now, see?” Weiss let out a pitiful sniffle, before breaking out into more sobs.

“I wanna go home”

“Yes that’s what I was trying to do when you bit me We-”

“No offence lieutenant but I don’t think she meant with you” Clover said gently as he watched the events unfold.

“Weiss remember we agreed, you’d live with you sister” Qrow said gently stroking her hair, it didn’t calm her like it usually did.

“Just for tonight I promise I’ll be good, I promise, I don’t want to go home with her, it’s scary at night” Qrow shifted uncomfortably, he wanted her to come home, wanted her to feel safe. Even if he wasn’t in the room, the kids had always had each other to wake up to, reassured in the fact that they weren’t alone. But Qrow could only imagine how that first night went for Weiss, alone in her own room, terrified from a nightmare only to wake up to no one. Qrow felt a whine escape his throat, as he pulled her closer.

“I want Weiss to come home too!” Yang bawled tears streaming down her face and Qrow knew he was in trouble, once they all started crying, he wasn’t going to be able to get them to stop, and his resolve to respect Winters wished would crumble into dust. From behind him Ruby began to wail, and almost as if signalled by her cry the rest of them began. Qrow was at a loss for what to do. He couldn’t reassure them that Weiss would come home, she had a family, a real family, who loved her as much as they did, and Qrow had no right to take that from her. It didn’t mean it was easy though, and distress poured off him in waves. How did such a good day, turn into the exact opposite.

“I want to come home!” Weiss sobbed into his chest, and some small part of him broke.

“I-I-I” Qrow didn’t have words, he didn’t know what to say or do, and he could feel the tell-tale sign that soon he’d be crying too.

“What about another compromise!” Marrow shouted, Winter and Qrow both looked at him.

“Why, uh why doesn’t both Weiss and Winter stay the night? She could take the couch or something” Marrow stammered as he realized that they were all staring at him. Qrow glanced over to Winter uncertain how she’d respond. He was sure she hated him, and honestly, he didn’t think she’d agree. That is until he saw the look on her face as she looked at Weiss, crestfallen, but at the same time determined.

“Okay” she sighed, and the kids around him slowly went from sobs to soft sniffling.

“I could take the couch and-”

“No, you’re still recovering from your time outside, the couch is perfectly acceptable for one night”

“Winter” Qrow replied softly, but unsure of what he was going to say, she studied him a moment, as if recalculating something in her mind, before she spoke.

“Nothing else needs to be said on the matter” Qrow was at a loss for what to do, but the kids weren’t, and slowly they all attempted to crawled into his lap, seeking comfort.

“Mr. Branwen I’m tired” Blake said letting out a large yawn. The others seemed to follow suit.

“Right okay I’ll carry you” with the carrier on it would be next to impossible, but he’d try anyways. He crouched down, and Yang latched onto his back, holding on tightly, but making sure she wasn’t hurting Ruby in the process, handing Oscar to Blake, he picked the both of them up, while Weiss remained in his other arm. He glanced down at Ren and Nora, who looked just as worn out as the rest of them. He was about to tell them to just latch onto his legs, when Clover lifted the two of them into his arms, surprise filtered through there faces, and Qrow gauged there reaction to see, if they were okay with it, but given that they sleepily rested there heads on his shoulder, they didn’t mind much.

“Marrow help him out” Clover nodded to Qrow, and hesitantly, he reached his arm out. Blake looked at him wearily.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll listen this time” Marrow said earnestly, Blake glanced up at Qrow then back to Marrow, before she gave a little nod. He took Oscar first making sure he was holding him right before taking Blake. Yang slid down his back as she did, coming around to be picked up.

“I can take Weiss” Winter said after a moment. Weiss seemed to attempt to bury her face further into his collar bone, and he let out a small chuckle.

“It’s fine I got her” Winter looked like she was about to argue, was midway through saying something when she glanced at Weiss again and shut her mouth. They walked in silence for the remainder of the walk, the even breathing of the kids acting as a balm, on Qrow’s frayed nerves. Stepping inside the house Qrow gently placed both girls in his arms down.

“Pj’s and then bed, I’ll be up in a second okay” the two girls nodded, before slowly heading for the stairs with the rest of them. Qrow heard several times someone bumping into a wall or hitting a stair with their foot. Marrow rocked Oscar gently, as Qrow stood there a moment before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I Uh don’t actually know if there’s spare blankets and pillows here”

“I do, I’ll retrieve them myself Branwen” Winter headed towards the basement, and he heard the wood creak under her as she went down.

“I can take Oscar up to bed” Marrow said after a moment, Qrow just shook his head.

“I think they’ll be sleeping with me tonight” For his own reassurance, he was bound to wake up from a nightmare tonight, and it wouldn’t surprise him if he woke up to all his kids in the bed in the morning.

“Is that necessary?” Marrow asked, and the way Qrow’s instincts screamed at him he knew it was. They also told him, he needed to check on Jaune, without seeing him in a twenty-four-hour period was making him anxious, especially with everything that had happened that afternoon.

“Yeah, could you just watch them for a few minutes I just have to do something quick” Both Marrow and Clover looked at him in confusion, but he simply pushed passed them and out the front door. The cool night air, met him, and he slowly walked down the front porch, before he paused, he didn’t know exactly which house, he was supposing to go to, or what time it was, he could be coming at a completely unreasonable time.

“Qrow?” Clover asked from the top of the porch and Qrow turned to be met with a concerned expression.

“You okay?” Qrow ran a hand through his hair, roughly trying to decided on a answer.

“Yes, no I just- Weiss’s tantrum, just set me of tempo a bit, and it’s... I haven’t seen Jaune all day” Clover let out a soft hum, before he heard heavy footfalls coming from the wooden stairs.

“Saffron’s wife works closely with Pietro, so I know them fairly well, come on” Clover led them across the street, and Qrow attempted in the short walk, to figure out on how to apologize. Normally with his pack he didn’t have to say anything, Qrow and Raven had been in the mind set of actions speaking louder then their words, it didn’t always make things easy, but it worked for the most part. Qrow knew it was unreasonable to expect that of other people though.

“Listen, Clover” Qrow began, failing to see Clover glancing over.

“I Uh, I didn’t mean for what happened today to, to uh happen, it just kind of did, and I mean, I’m not trying to shift blame or anything, I’m just, I’m just uh-“ Qrow cursed himself and his stupid pride for making it impossible to, apologize properly.

“Qrow, it’s in the past, it’s fine”

“You see but it’s not, because I’m going to be your partner, and I’m already causing you problems, and I don’t want you to think that I do this intentionally, in this case I guess I did? But I promise I don’t, I don’t always, I’m really a much better partner then this” there’s a voice in the back of his mind that argues differently, that insists that Qrow always fucks something up, and bitterly Qrow realizes it sounds an awful lot like Raven. Another part though also reminds him that Summer and Tai would likely be alive right now if he’d made better choices, if he’d stood in there place instead. Clover rests a hand on his shoulder, and the scent in the air shifted to one of reassurance, Clover, Qrow thinks must have picked up on his change of mood.

“ I’m only going to say this once, and your going to listen, I’m not mad, we all messed up today, it’s how we learn from them that matters, so you stirred up some trouble, you’re not the first, won’t be the last, now relax, I need a partner as much as you do, the generals threatened to suspend me several times in the last few months for reckless behaviour” Clover puts his fingers up in air quotes, earning a chuckle from Qrow.

“The special operatives own captain, wouldn’t have thought you had it in ya” Clover gives him a light shove to the shoulders.

“Of course, I do, I just scream rebel” Clover gave him one of his golden smiles and Qrow just gave a small chuckle.

“Okay their golden boy”

“That’s a new one” the two began walking again, the air between them feeling lighter than before, whatever tension the day had brought between them had quickly been dispersed. The visit is rather quick in hindsight, Jaune was already in bed for the night, but Saffron had made it clear that Jaune had been asking for him all day. Guilt filtered through Qrow at his reckless behaviour, he should have been more cautious, less impulsive.

“is it okay if I bring him over tomorrow?” Saffron asks, and relieved at the prospect Qrow nods.

“do you mind if I just, check on him?”

“not at all” Saffron leads him over to the room, and Qrow hovers outside the doorway for a moment, before he pushes the door open, and quietly pads in. Qrow watches him a moment, eyes running over him to try and find any forms of distress. Finding none, he takes a moment to look around the room, its empty saves for the bed and a wardrobe in the corner. To empty in Qrow’s opinion, and he makes a note to find somethings to make it feel homier the next time he’s out on the road. He’ll need to do it for all his kids, Toy’s, books, maybe even some paint if he can find some. Leaning down he gives him a soft kiss on the forehead, before exiting the room, feeling lighter then before he came.

“thank you for letting me see him” Saffron shrugged.

“you’re his family as much as I am”

“No, I’m just-” Saffron stops him with a touch to the shoulder, gentle but firm.

“Just nothing, the way Jaune talks about you, you aren’t just anything, your family now if you need anything you better stop by, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Branwen” she leads them to the door and it shuts softly behind them. Qrow comes back to a quiet house.

“I should get going, you probably want to sleep” Clover says, while trying to usher Marrow out the door.

“See you tomorrow Qrow” with that Qrow is left in the quiet of his house, the clear of a throat though reminds him that he’s definitely not alone here tonight though.

“We need to talk” Qrow’s first response is to get defensive, before he attempts to reel in that feeling, it would do no good, to start yelling at her. He follows Winter back into the living room, before taking a seat on the opposite couch from her.

“I believe we need to talk about Weiss” Dread pools in the bottom of his stomach, this was it, she was going to tell him that, he couldn’t see her again, couldn’t watch her grow, couldn’t look out for her.

“how do you, how do you do this?” Qrow stares at her a moment uncomprehending, Winter refuses to look at him.

“how do you care for them without them hating every moment of it?” Qrow’s eyes softened a tad for the women in sympathy.

“she doesn’t hate you” Qrow said softly, only to get a glare back in return, before he amended his statement.

“its just different, everything is changing, around them, and nothings staying the same, it’ll just take some time to get used to”

“you know the first thing she asked about this morning is if she could come here, when I said no it was a full on tantrum for nearly half an hour” Qrow let out a soft chuckle.

“that’s it? Count yourself lucky she can usually go longer than that”

“she can?” Winter asked, the exhaustion on her face, telling just how much the one day had taken out of her.

“oh yeah, she can be a real brat when she wants too be, but its just cause she’s stubborn, like her sister, when she thinks somethings right, you can’t change her mind” the two shared a smile at each other before Winter’s expression turned neutral.

“I was rather upset about it, missing for years and its not me she’s asking for but you” Qrow, rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“I know its unreasonable, but I can’t help hating you a little because of it” and there it was finally out in the open, Qrow, waited for her next move, uncertain where she was going with this conversation.

“as much as I dislike you though, I won’t keep her from you, I feel it’ll just have her resent me more than she already does, but just because I do, doesn’t mean I’m going to let anything slide” relief ran through him and Qrow let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. If they were being honest though Qrow figured he might as well come clean about todays earlier transgressions.

“I think that’s fair and um there may be something you might want to tell James about” Winter looked at him tiredly.

“what did you do?”

“To be fair they started it! And Robyn also-” Winter raised up a hand to stop him.

“its to late to be dealing with whatever the two of you did, but it also wouldn’t surprise me if Robyn took the blame on this one, especially if you could actually hold a conversation with her, so just this once, and I really do mean just this once, I didn’t hear anything, understand?” Qrow nodded mutely, before Winter lied down on the couch and turned towards the cushions.

“good now get to bed” Qrow let out a small huff of annoyance, before moving out of the living room. Checking to make sure all the doors were locked, and windows, shut tightly, before he made his way silently upstairs. The kids had complied all of their blankets and pillows into a heap in one of the rooms, curling up with each other. He wrapped one of the larger ones around all of them, making sure they were warm before heading back to his own room. Qrow fell into a light sleep, Ruby and Oscar tucked safety in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back I hope you all enjoyed! I know not much happened this chapter, and honestly I had a really hard time writing it, I think i may be getting a bit of writers block for this story, but I believe next chapter will help move it along. With that being said though, I have a couple of announcements, first one being that the next update may take a little while, for two reasons. The first being that I tend to like to write two to three chapters ahead of time so I can edit and not stress about the coming weeks chapter. this can take some time, and I've fallen behind on it. Second near the end of the month its going to be hummingbird week (QrowxSummer) and i really want to participate this year, but it means i have to spend some time away from this for a bit. I don't want to be half-assing anything and i'd rather give you fleshed out longer chapters then short ones. The second announcement is that I have another fair game fic in the works, it kind of hit me in the back of the head and demanded it be written so I'm also currently working on that, I'm going to try and release it around the same time as the next chapter so be on the look out for it. Lastly I have a tumblr but currently don't really have anything up there but i'd love to do some prompt's on it, so maybe in between I can work on that so check me out at Thequietcanadian. I think thats it for now, as always please drop a comment if you liked it, it makes my day soo much better when I see them. Stay safe and healthy out there!


	7. First time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Qrow's first mission with Clover. Its Qrow" first time away from his kids in awhile. He may be freaking out a bit

It was funny how little time two weeks could be. Two weeks being off the road, safe behind protected walls. Two weeks of being safe and content and cared for. But alas all good things come to an end and Qrow knew that better than anyone. So, when the day finally came that he was suppose to go on his first mission with Clover he mourned the loss of the last couple of weeks. It’s the most he’d seen the kids relax before, even on Dorothy’s farm they’d been cautious, the wooden fences still had gaps, still showed the horrors of the outside world. New havens didn’t and Qrow wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Fear to an extant was important, if the kids forgot what dangers lurked in the outside world, then they could one day be lost to it, but at the same time Qrow didn’t want them to be controlled by it, he wanted them to be children. He wanted them to survive. To do that though Qrow needed to play his part in keeping them alive.

Qrow groaned as he rolled out of bed, stretching, back cracking as he moved. He dressed slowly, the early morning light reminding him just how early he’d awoken for this mission. They weren’t supposed to leave till nine, but Qrow had woken at the crack of dawn, anxiety keeping him awake. The kids were still sound asleep, well most of them. Qrow made his way upstairs, hearing quiet giggling coming from one of the rooms, opening the door Qrow was met with silver eyes staring up at him in delight as she made grabby hands up at him from the crib. Oscar still slept soundly, as the two exited the room. Qrow peeked his head in on the older kids, making sure they were still asleep before heading back down.

“So, breakfast kiddo?” Ruby simply babbled happily at him, talking to him in her nonsensical way he nodded along as she talked. If Qrow was being absolutely honest he was shit at cooking, he’d usually let Tai or Summer do it, as he apparently had no taste buds. But in his opinion as long as you could eat it, it was food. Tai and Summer did not have this view, neither did the kids when they could help it. So Qrow made the one thing he was good at, pancakes. Summer had insisted that he learn this one thing, stating that pancakes were the best breakfast food so he therefore needed to know how to do it. Pancakes though would make the kids suspicious. He hadn’t told them yet, figured it would be better to do last minute but now he wasn’t so sure.

He wasn’t sure on a lot of things right now. His mind was flying in ten different directions, and it only made his stomach flip nervously. It would be the first time in a long time where he’d leave the kids for nearly an entire day. He’d left them alone before yes, that’s how he’d been found but at most it would be two hours not several, it made him feel antsy. If something happened when he was gone, he wouldn’t be able to protect them, or get them to safety. Not to mention that he’d have to leave them alone with someone. Qrow wasn’t feeling great about that either. James said they’d find someone but never told him who, and leaving them with a complete stranger didn’t feel right. The kids wouldn’t like it either, and he didn’t want to see the fear of abandonment in their eyes. Not to mention Oscar was fussy on a good day, and Ruby could cry for hours when upset, how was somebody suppose to know how to take care of them.

Qrow was starting to wonder if James may have been right, maybe he should stay behind the wall and do something more mundane, and less dangerous. Except looking down at Ruby he knew it wasn’t the right choice.

He could be out there protecting them, not cowering in fear. And Qrow wasn’t good with inactivity it made him feel like a caged animal, even the last few nights he’d practiced with Harbinger again when the kids had gone to sleep. The kids didn’t need to know about it yet, and he didn’t want them thinking his weapon was a toy. Staying inside the wall though meant he could be with the kids in a moments notice, heck with whatever he would be assigned he may even be able to bring the kids with him. It was for these reasons Qrow’s mind kept flip flopping between staying and going.

Something wet slaps against his face and Qrow blinks uncomprehendingly for a moment, before he realizes its a drool covered hand. He scrunches his nose down at Ruby who’s giggles in delight.

“Guess I was thinking too hard huh” there wasn’t a response and Qrow went back to making his pancakes, greatful he hadn’t been zoned out long enough for them to burn, although they were a little crispy. Qrow sets down some plates, adding syrup onto his, and cutting up some small pieces for Ruby. He’s half way through his second pancake when he hears the stairs begin to creak.

“Morning Uncle Qrow” Yang rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as the others shuffled into the room with similar greetings. From upstairs he hears Oscar wail.

“Be back in a second kiddos” he hustles up the stairs the wailing only increasing in volume as he gets closer. Ruby frowns as they approach.

“Hey kiddo, I know it’s very mean of all of us to leave ya behind” Oscar sniffled into his shirt clutching the fabric, as Qrow raised him into his arms. Snot and tears smeared into his shirt, and he was definitely going to need a new one before he left that morning.

“Come on let’s get you something to eat”

Downstairs the kids ate wordlessly, staring at him as he entered the kitchen. Normally he’d assume it was because of how early it was, but he had a sneaking suspicion that, that wasn’t it.

“Why are you already dressed” Yes, they were definitely suspicious.

“Eat your breakfast I’ll explain after” The kids let out a grumble of complaint but did as told. Just as Qrow places Oscars bottle in his mouth, he hears a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, he stars at the door in confusion, it was only eight still had almost an hour before they had to leave. The knock becomes a little more persistent, and Qrow gets up curious to see why Clovers so early.

The kids’ glance into the hallway as he approaches the door, curiosity taking over their tiredness. In front of the doorway stood all of the Ace operatives, crisp uniforms on. Qrow stared at them all a moment.

“Uh can I help you?” Qrow was expecting Clover what he wasn’t expecting was the whole team of them showing up at his door this early. Elm gave him a bright smile as the lot of them muscled their way through the doorway. Clover for his part rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The kids seeing the lot of them coming forward went scampering back into the kitchen, curious eyes turning to ones of worry. The ace ops made themselves at home in his kitchen, and Qrow stood in the doorway awkwardly as they brewed coffee.

“Someone going to explain to me what’s going on?” Qrow asked crossing his arms.

“We’re your babysitters idiot” Qrow froze, uncertain if he heard Harriet correctly.

“Each of us get two days off in a week, so we’ll take turns watching the rugrats”

“No absolutely not” Harriet was in his space in a flash, she glared at him scent permeating through the room as she tried to get him to submit. Qrow just looked at her unimpressed.

“Back off or I’ll make you” Harriet bares her teeth at him before Vine was pulling her away.

“Wow what a great way of showing him we should be by his kids Hare” the sarcasm in Marrows voice eased the tension in his body some what, but Qrow kept his eyes on her, he didn’t trust her not one bit.

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you near them”

“Qrow, the kids need to be watched by somebody” Qrow glared at Clover crossing his arms.

“I’m well aware” his tone was standoffish scent closed off, one of them had already tried to muscle their way to get the answer they wanted out of him, he wasn’t going to just let them push him around.

“This is the best way at them moment, with it being summer it’s all hands-on deck in the fields, nobody else can be spared to watch them”

“And you think I’m just going to leave them with that hot head over there? Or do you mean the one who broke a window to try and capture me?” Clover seemed to flinch back for a moment at the mention of how there first meeting went.

“We’ll be working in pairs Hare’s with Marrow, Elm with Vine, they’ll be safe”

“You mean the kid is going to reign her in and the twig is going to stop the giant?” Qrow looked at him in disbelief as he pointed to the two, then looked back directly at Clover.

“They’ll be safest with us we are the best of the best after all”

“Fighting not child care” Qrow ground out, Clover sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

“Can we please just try it, if it doesn’t work, we’ll figure something else out, I promise” Qrow thought about it a moment before turning to the kids. Kneeling down he could tell the kids were confused by the previous statements, and looked a bit scared.

“Uncle Qrow where are you going?” Yang asked, gripping the edge of her night shirt. Qrow sighed running his hand through his hair.

“Work, which means I got to go back out there, and you’ll be watched by this lot” Qrow jabs a thumb over his shoulder point in their general direction.

“I’ll be back by tonight” There’s silence for all of three seconds, before the panicked cries from the lot of them fill the room, and he’s being tackled to the ground.

“We’ll be good, I promise! Please don’t leave”

“Can’t we come with you? We can be quiet”

“You promised! You promised”

“ENOUGH” there was a beat of silence as Harriet’s voice echoed off the walls, before the kids started to sob hysterically. He pulled Ren and Nora into his lap, who both gripped his shirt tightly, before he wrapped an arm around Blake and Yang. Doing his best to shush them, without having his irritation come off of him. From above them, Ruby and Oscar wailed, the loud noise having startled them. Qrow did his best to calm them, but the out burst topped with the unclear explanation he’d give wasn’t making it an easy task.

“I have to go kiddos, and it’s not safe out there, I can’t take you with me” he said it gently to the lot of them, as they sniffled pitifully at him.

“Please?” Yang asked hopefully, but Qrow shook his head.

“I promised Tai I’d keep you safe firecracker”

“But what if you don’t come back?” Blake said rubbing her puffy red eyes. The meaning was clear though, what if you don’t come back for us.

“Of course, I’ll be back”

“But how do you know” Yang sniffled, looking up at him, Qrow thought about it before sighing, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a purple piece of cloth.

It had been Tai’s. he’d wore it so often that his scent was practically embedded in it at this point. It was the last thing he’d given to him, told him to hang onto it until they saw each other again. It meant the world to Qrow, it was the last reminder besides Yang of his pack mate. Qrow took the cloth and wrapped it around Yang’s tiny arm the purple standing out against her pale skin.

“I’ve got to come back now firecracker it’s a promise” She looked at Qrow curiously, before the smell hit her.

“It smells like daddy!” Qrow flinched before nodding already missing the article of fabric.

“Yeah it does” Qrow said thickly, as the kids crowded around Yang recognizing the little piece of cloth as well. Already being without it was making Qrow anxious, but if it meant it would make the kids a little more open to the idea of leaving than he’d bear with it,besides, he still had...

“What about momma’s?” Qrow’s shoulders dropped marginally, before he removed one of the rings on his right hand. The band itself was obsidian, the black being contrasted by a white marble in the shape of a rose. Summer had given it to him after they had become partners. A promise she had told him. To look out and protect one another, already felt lost without it. Gripping it tightly it took all of Qrow’s will power to drop it into Yang’s hand.

“Don’t lose them okay Kiddo?” Yang nodded furiously.

“I’ll keep them safe until you get back”

“And I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave it somewhere” Blake stuck her tongue out at the blonde who only looked betrayed by her friends’ statement.

“If you don’t like this than well figure something else out okay?” The kids nodded before glancing over Qrow shoulder. Standing back up, the kids huddled around him as he went to grab Ruby and Oscar, Ruby quieted almost immediately, the comfort of his embrace being enough for her to know she was safe. Oscar on the other hand continued to wail. Qrow grabbed a pacifier from the table, giving it to him, the crying stopped but the tears still came. Qrow took one more moment to calm them before turning around.

“Who’s watching them today?”

“Elm and Vine” Elm smiled brightly at them hands on her hips, while Vine gave them a pleasant smile as they both stepped forward.

“You’ll only be a scroll call away” Qrow looked at them curiously.

“I don’t have a scroll, and the towers went down at the start of this” Something flew threw the air, hitting his chest before dropping to the ground with a clatter, Qrow blinked down at it dumbly.

“Did you just throw one at me?”

“You should have caught it!” Marrow said, Qrow looked at both kids in his arms pointedly before back up at Marrow with a eyebrow raised, the kids tail stopped wagging as he rubbed his neck.

“Point taken”

“Pietro was able to create a tower here in town, it can go a fair distance, but it won’t be something we’ll need to worry about because we’re staying in the ranges area today” Clover paused for a second.

“Well you and me are Marrow and Harriet are on a separate mission” Qrow shrugged, before giving Ruby over to her sister and Oscar over to Blake. The kids looked uncertain once again.

“I’ll be back before dinner, I promise” they nodded at him, before they began to walk towards the door.

“Make sure Yang doesn’t break anything, she likes breaking things and so does Nora, so keep an eye on them if there’s anything breakable around” Qrow drew in a breath of air, as he continued.

“Ren shouldn’t be to far from Nora so don’t try and separate the two if something happens, it’ll just make both of them anxious, make sure they get there nap around one or they’ll be grumpy for the rest of the day and make sure they don’t sleep past three or else I won’t be getting any sleep tonight” Elm and Vine looked at him amused, as Clover grabbed his arm trying to get him through the threshold of the house.

“If Jaune or Weiss come over please assure them I’ll be back, I don’t want them worrying too and-“

“I think we can handle it, if we need anything we’ll call” Elm pushed him out the door, before closing it, and Qrows stomach knotted, as he was dragged down the street by Clover. Qrow reaches into his pocket seeking comfort only to find nothing. Qrow’s anxiety spiked, and he did his best not to start freaking out.

It would be the first time in years that he was gone for more than a few ours from the kids, he didn’t like it, not to mention this was the first time he was away from Oscar and Ruby for so long. What if they needed him? What if they wouldn’t stop crying or they didn’t know that they couldn’t eat solid foods yet? What if-

“Qrow you need to breath” Qrow took in a sharp breath, before nearly collapsing on the side walk. Head between his legs.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Qrow didn’t look up as he tried to get his breathing under control as his heart pounded in his chest, he simply gave him a thumbs up.

“They’re going to be fine Qrow” Qrow gave him a small hum of acknowledgment but didn’t get up. Although incredibly warm already so early in the day, Qrow felt a chill go through him. He reached for the ring on his finger, only to be again met with nothing and a whine escaped him, as he tried to ground himself with out his packmates memento’s.

“Qrow you don’t need to do this; we can get Ironwood to assign you-”

“No” Qrow croaked out, as he undid a few buttons on his shirt to try and make it easier to breath.

“I just, I just need a second” Clover crouched down in front of him.

“Are you sure?” The concern in his voice was evident, and Qrow was certain if he looked up his eyes would reflect the same thing. Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten in his head, then spelt out the names of each of his children, before finally looking up.

“Yes” Clover seemed to search his eyes for a moment, before helping him stand.

“Okay, let’s move” The walk to the main base was uneventful from there, it seemed Marrow and Harriet had already taken off, as they entered the house.

“Your late Captain Ebi” Winter stood of to the side looking unimpressed as the two walked in.

“Apologize lieutenant, needed to sort out personal matters before arriving” Winter glared at Qrow a moment before addressing Clover.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again”

“Understood Ma’am” Winter passes Clover a set of keys.

“Tanks full, you and your new...partner will be doing supply runs for the week so he can get a feel for what he’s doing” Clover nodded but Qrow rolled his eyes at her statement, he knew what he was doing, had been doing something similar for years, why she thought him incapable he would never know. Winter walked off after that ignoring the two as they made their way back outside.

“So, supply run?” Qrow asked curiously, Clover shrugged.

“There’s a few towns close by that haven’t been fully picked yet, I know surprising, so we pick up what we can, when we can” Clover stopped at a silver truck, the left side seems to be slightly dented but other than that it looked to be in perfect condition. Qrow hopped into the passenger seat sliding harbinger into the leg space so he wasn’t stabbing himself with his weapon. He tried to relax in his seat but the anxiety from earlier kept eating at him.

“Elm and Vine won’t do anything to them you know” Clover said as he started the truck. The engine roared to life, before they began to head out of the gated community.

“They better not”

“It’s just your acting like you’re never going to see them again”

“I might not” Clover shifted uncomfortably.

“I won’t let that happen” Qrow shrugged.

“You can’t promise that. things happen. And I know what you’re thinking why come out here if your so worried you won’t come back?” Clover briefly glanced over before staring back at the road, nodding.

“Fighting, surviving, it’s what I’m good at, I’m not good at being something else trust me... I’ve tried” Qrow looked out his side door window watching, the world pass by.

“I’m not a good omega, as people would like to say” Clover snorted.

“What does that even mean?” Qrow pursed his lips.

“Defiance mostly, I, I’m not soft” It was the truth honestly, and Qrow needed Clover to know that he wouldn’t follow him blindly, wouldn’t submit because he demanded it. No, he had to earn his trust and from there they could work on being a team.

“Those kids wouldn’t have survived if you were” Clover said quietly, and Qrow turned to look at him. Clovers eyes never left the road as he continued.

“If you’re not soft enough then I’m too soft, apparently I don’t exhibit proper alpha behaviour” One of Clovers hands came up in air quotes and Qrow let of a chuckle.

“What does that mean, Solider boy” Clovers nose scrunched up in distaste.

“First off not that one. Second think of our first meeting. My team afterwards told Ironwood, I bent fairly easily to the whims of an Omega. I thought it was the right call my team didn’t” there’s a brief moment of silence as Qrow took that in.

“I would have kicked all your asses if you’d tried to take us” A grin spread itself across Clovers face and in the mirror Qrow could see his eyes crinkle in amusement.

“Now that I’ve gotten to know you, I don’t doubt you would, but back than? Wouldn’t have seen it coming” A grin spread across Qrow’s one face.

“Glad you didn’t listen to them then”

“Yeah me too” Qrow drummed his fingers against the car door as silence settled over them again.

“Can I ask you something?” Qrow said eventually, a smirk made its way across Clovers face.

“You can doesn’t mean I’ll answer” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Of course, it doesn’t” Clover made a go-ahead gesture as asphalt changed into gravel causing the truck to jerk for a moment. Qrow braces himself against the dashboard.

“How did you find us that night?” Clover didn’t answer as he attempted to ensure their ride was a little less bumpy than it needed to be.

“It’s not like I left a trail, so how...” Qrow trailed off as he said it, he had been thinking about it for several weeks, and each time he evaluated the memory he couldn’t figure it out. Clover coughed and glancing over Qrow could see a blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Under normal circumstances we probably wouldn’t have found you” Qrow’s eyebrow raised at this, normal circumstances?

“But uh your scent was fairly strong, even after we dispatched the Grimm. Marrow was able to track you by it” Qrow swore and Clover jerked the wheel surprised.

“I should have been more careful” Qrow said to himself, Clover rested a hand on his shoulder.

“If it means anything, I’m glad you didn’t”

“I put the kids at risk”

“It allowed us to find you they’re safer now no?”

“Yeah I still shouldn’t have been so reckless... they could have found us” Clover gave him a questioning hum as they began to approach a small town.

“They?”

“The people I mentioned before” the car lurched to a stop in front of a convenience store, and Qrow glad for the timing hopped out, harbinger in shotgun form.

The windows to the store had been busted open, and glass littered the floor and crunched under his shoe. A shiver of anticipation ran through Qrow as he approached the door. He saddled up to the left side of it, glancing at Clover to open it. Clover hesitated for only a moment before he reached for the handle, showing Clover three fingers before counting down and jerking it open. There was a soft jingle as a set of wind chimes were hit alerting anything that was inside that someone was there. Qrow ducked in quickly surveying as fast as he could to see if anything was going to attack. Nothing jumped out at him, and from his survey of the isles, nothing was there, although Qrow had learned that, that didn’t really mean anything. Qrow let out a low whistle.

“Coast is clear” Clover stepped in a moment later closing the door slowly to make sure it didn’t slam.

“Anything in particular were looking for?”

“Food and meds anything else is just extra” Qrow nodded in acknowledgment.

“I’ll take the back you take the front?” Qrow asked, receiving a nod from Clover.

Qrow didn’t find much, which he had anticipated, most places got cleared out at the start but he lucked out on several cans of corn and ravioli.

“Not much here think that’s it” Clover shouted from the front.

“Let’s get a move on we have several more sites to hit” Qrow began to weave his way back through the broken-down isles, as Clover approached the door, from the corner of Qrow’s vision he caught something moving on the outside. Clover was just about to reach the door, and Qrow practically dove at him, covering Clovers sound of alarm. He shushed him as he pointed towards the door, as a grim shambled past the entry way. It’s tusks we’re several inches long, and its mouth dripped a insidious looking black drool.

“Boarbatusk” Clover mouth, Qrow looked at him questioningly. They stayed like that for several minutes as they waited for the thing to move on, both parties tense as they waited. Once neither of them heard the sound of it’s shambling movements and the crunch of glass they both got up.

Clover pried Qrow’s hand away from his mouth.

“Sorry didn’t realize I was still”

“It’s fine, reaction with the kids, right?” Qrow nodded.

“Thanks for the heads up even though it was fairly literal this time”

“what are partners right?” Clover nodded before gripping his arm.

“Your bleeding” Clover said as Qrow looked down, a thin line going from his elbow to mid forearm.

“Must have grazed myself on something”

“We should get this cleaned up”

“It’s fine, where to next” Qrow checked the doorway before heading out a frown on Clovers face.

“Next would be the supermarket, but we should really” Qrow rolled his eyes as he kept walking, waiting for Clover to catch up.

“It’s just a scrape I’ll be fine” Qrow tried to continue forward glass and gravel crunching under foot, would have kept ignoring Clovers sounds of protest if it wasn’t for something hooking around his waist and snagging him back. He stumbled crashing into Clover who snakes a hand around his waist before letting him go.

“Now let’s get that checked out” Clover grabbed his arm, returning something to his belt. Qrow frowned at him as Clover examines his arm before pulling out some alcohol.

“Really Boy Scout it’s fine” Qrow tried to tug his arm away, not wanting the stuff on his arm, Clover gripped it firmly.

“Don’t be a child, we’ll get this cleaned up and continue on our merry way” Clover poured the liquid onto his arm before Qrow could respond, a yelp escaping him. The liquid stung and briefly the scent of distress filled the air, which Qrow promptly got under control. Clover bandaged his arm before letting him go, a smug satisfied smirk on his face.

“See all better birdie” Qrow let out a grumble of complaint and began to storm off on the sidewalk. Clover chased after him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey come on your not actually mad, are you?” Qrow glared at him.

“I said I was fine, you just wasted things”

“Wasn’t a waste of it had gotten infected you wouldn’t be much help, now would you?” Qrow’s mouth clicked shut, as he tried to think of a retort to that. Coming up with none he decided to tackle something else instead.

“What did you use to grab me?” Clover looked at him confused for a second, before reaching for the item at his waist. Clover looked at him questioningly silently asking if that was what he meant, Qrow gave him a curt nod.

“This right here is Kingfisher” Clover extended the piece a dopey smile on his face as the handle extended itself into

“A fishing pole? Really?” Qrow couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice, a snicker escaping him before he broke out into full on laughter. Qrow peeked up at Clover for a second as his laughter continued bouncing off the walls. Clovers face was a bright red embarrassment palpable in the air. Qrow attempted to stop laughing but looked over at the pole on Clovers grasp had him clutching at his sides all over again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just a fishing pole?”

“It’s more useful than you think!” Clover squeaked at him and Qrow shrugged.

“I guess”

“Just wait till you see it in action”

“Why didn’t you use it before? With the Beowolves?”

“It was actually being repaired and reinforced at the time; the line had snapped about a week earlier had to switch to pistols”

Clover led them through the supermarket doors and with the size of the place it wasn’t looking like they were splitting up. The two of them began to pile cans into the bags they had, there was a decent amount, and Clover would have bypassed the baby section completely if Qrow hadn’t made a sharp turn into it. The isle was in disarray which Qrow was fairly used too but he was more careful than when he was in previous isles.

“You don’t need to check the expiry date for all of them you know” Clover said about to shove some baby food into his bag.

“Don’t want them getting sick” Qrow said distractedly as he looked at the labels. It took several extra minutes but they cleared out what was left.

“I think this is enough for now let’s take the haul back to the truck and come back for the pharmacy. Qrow gave a nod, following him out.

The walk back was fairly uneventful it was when they began heading back that they had a problem. Qrow heard the thing before he saw it, a loud squeal as the thing came charging down the middle of the road.

“Qrow look out!” Qrow didn’t need the warning, as he shifted harbinger into its broadsword form, using it as a shield as the beast charged into it. Qrow’s arms jolted and he was pushed several feet back, but he was still standing. Qrow took a step back, sizing the beast up before switching harbinger into a scythe. The beast attempted to stab him with one of its tusks, and Qrow deflected both with the blade of his weapon. Twirling it in his hand, he charged at the beast, at the last moment using his momentum to jump over it surprising the boarbatusk. He slashed down onto its hide before once again taking several paces to back up. Qrow used harbingers shotgun form to rile it up further to let its guard down. What he hadn’t anticipated was how quick it was going to be. Qrow braced himself for impact already imagining the pain that would shoot through his body, but it never came. Instead a steel cord wrapped itself around the creature’s body, clinching tighter and tighter until it went through the creature causing it to collapse in a heap.

“Thanks for that” Clover gave him a two fingered salute.

“I got to say watching that was rather impressive” Qrow shrugged, a smile playing across his face.

“you should see me when I’m actually trying” A smirk made its way across his face, before he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“The uh fishing rod isn’t half bad”

“Oh, I’m sorry what did you say?”

“Nope never mind it sucks, completely useless” Qrow shoved Clovers shoulder playfully as the two out their weapons away. Clover glanced down at his watch.

“As fun as this has been, we got a schedule we’ll wrap up in the supermarket and than hit up a few more stores before heading back”

The day went by fairly quickly after that, they didn’t run into anymore Grimm, although they could hear them in the distance, and Qrow was rather enjoying their scouting mission. It’s during there last run though that Qrow gets distracted. Clovers putting their last haul into the truck, when Qrow spots the toy store a block away. He heads towards it without thinking and without telling Clover. Qrow glances through the window, which was surprisingly intact but fairly dusty. There are several dolls in the window, along with a few stuffed animals, something in him tells him he needs to get somethings for his kids. It had been so long since they’d had something as simple as a toy. It had been to much extra weight to carry and had been the first things to go when they’d ran.

“Qrow! There you are what are you doing over here?” Qrow didn’t look over at him, simply continued to stare at the store front.

“How much time do we got?”

“About another thirty minutes, why?”

“Thats enough” Qrow practically ran to the door seeing if it was locked, the door didn’t give and Qrow frowned.

“Enough for what?” Clover finally looked over himself letting out a small oh.

“For the kids?” Qrow gave him a hum of acknowledgment as he wrapped his cloak around his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“About to break the glass” Clover let out a strangled sound.

“Could you not put yourself in harms way for five seconds I got a better idea” Clover pulled our several picks before going to work on the locks, a moment later There was a small click and Clover opened the door.

“After you”

“Didn’t know lock picking was something you knew”

“I was a burglar in a past life” A chuckle escaped Qrow.

“And I was a fairy princess”

“Well your kids think you are”

“You think your sooo funny Boy Scout” a grin spread across Clovers face.

“I try to be” Qrow entered the building cautiously, although the door had been locked it didn’t mean something couldn’t have broken in from a different entrance. Observing the space Qrow noted two things, the first being that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and the air was stagnant making his nose itch. The second observation he made was that the store was virtually untouched almost like it had been left in its pocket of time. It was a blessing as it meant he had more options. He scanned the shelves a small flicker of excitement taking over. Giddy he picked up a pastel green stuffed rabbit, floppy ears falling adorably to the either side of its head. He carefully placed it in his bag before scouting around again.

“What about this one?” Qrow looked up from the shelve he’d been browsing through to see Clover lifting up a dragon stuffy. Its wings shined a bright gold colour while it’s body was a pale white. He nodded eagerly.

“Yeah that’ll do” Clover nodded before placing the stuffy in his own bag.

“You don’t have to help”

“I might as well” Qrow shrugged his shoulders, gently depositing a black cat plushy into his bag.

“This one?” Qrow glanced up making a face. Clover raised a princess with frizzy black hair and dark skin, and wearing a pink ball gown up into the air, frilly very frilly. From beside it though Qrow noticed something shimmer, striding over Qrow picked up the material, nearly laughing.

“A knight of course” Qrow grabbed the doll out of Clovers hands switching the out fit on it before handing it back to him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“So, no pink I take it”

“Pinks fine, girls aren’t much for princesses though” Clover hummed at him thoughtfully.

“Any particular reason why?”

“Summer. She was, a badass to put it mildly, Kids saw her in action once and well princesses lost their splendour” Qrow paused as he talked pulling down a pastel pink whale a bright smile was spread across its face and Qrow easily knew which of his children it would be for, from beside it he pulled down a second in a pastel green, it’s face set into a more neutral expression. He knew they’d prefer if they matched, always shared the same things so this was at least a little different.

The last two he knew would be the trickiest, neither of his youngest could really say if they liked them or not but aesthetically Qrow wanted them to look nice. It was proving to be difficult and by the way Clover was checking his watch he knew he was running out of time. He grumbled irritably as he searched the store not wanting to leave without something for each of them. Qrow bumps into the corner of one of the shelves Knocking an array of the plushies down, he curses before trying to pick them all up, it’s in his haste to correct his fumble that he finds them. The first is a yellow chick, with black eyes. Its arms are small and its feet seem to be tucked into its body which was round. Qrow thought it was adorable and instantly knew it would be for Oscar. The second was a black bird, red eyes staring back at him, feathers made of a soft felt.

“It’s a crow” Qrow startled, not realizing Clover had approached, he put it into his bag pleased with his findings. From beside it Qrow also sees a orange whale on its side. He shoves it into his bag too, figuring it may be a good way to thank Pietro for the storybook.

“You good?” Clover asked standing by the door. Qrow nods before beginning to make his way over, Clover having already stepped out. Qrow brushes his hand over something soft and he stops his omega instincts instantly wanting the item in question. He shoves it into his bag not thinking before hurrying out.

By the time they begin to drive out the sun is beginning to set. It makes Qrow’s stomach knot in a million different ways as he watches it. He had promised he’d be home before dinner. They were likely worrying now and it would be his own fault for taking longer than necessary. Guilt swirled in the pit of his stomach, as he sat in the passenger seat the landscape zooming past. A hand rested softly on Qrow’s shoulder startling him.

“They’ll understand, you know” Qrow shook his head. Clover pressed down on the gas harder causing Qrow to grip the edge of his seat.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting you home on time”

“I didn’t live this long to die in a car crash! Slow down!” Clover eases back on the gas a laugh escaping him.

“Scared?” Qrow scoffed.

“No, just don’t have a death wish”

It was dark by the time the two of them passed the communities walls, and even longer until they were able to leave the base of operations. The reports they’d been forced to do making Qrow irritable on the walk home. He zoomed up the steps to the house, flinging the door open an apology on the tip of his tongue. He was met with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know its been awhile, I hope everyone enjoyed! took me awhile to write this because I've been working on another one as well! the next chapters almost done so there is that. Thanks for being patient with me you guys. Please review if you can and see you soon!


	8. Nightmares, BBQ's and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you enjoy this chapter there's going to be a decent amount of fluff, and i'm trying something new with a different POV so well see how that goes!

The terror Qrow feels at the silence that fills the house is overpowering, and he’s rushing up the stairs before he realizes it. Heart pounding as he rounds the corner. It feels to reminiscent of before.

“YANG” Qrow bellows as he flings open the girl’s bedroom door. The door slams into the wall harshly the sound echoing in the top quiet room. Qrow’s rushing to there’s beds and pulling the covers off before he knows it but they’re not here. In fact, the room looks almost identical to how he left it that morning. Panic overtakes him for a moment as he checks under the bed and in the girls shared dresser. Flinging clothes out of the closet. Qrow’s breathing comes out rapidly as he does his best to quell the rising panic. As betrayal and hurt set itself low in his stomach. He’d trusted them what a foolish and stupid thing to do.

“Qrow” The rage Qrow feels is a burning flame in his chest, and without thinking Qrow’s pointing his broadsword at Clover, he would get his children back, even if he had to tear this place apart brick by individual brick.

“Where are they?” crimson eyes burning in anger, met unwavering green, it only seems to set him off further as the alpha tries to sooth him.

“You need to calm down” Clover said placatingly hands facing up in submission. Trying to appear nonthreatening Qrow just knows so he’ll put his guard down again. So, he’d trust him again, Qrow wasn’t going to fall for it twice and so at Clovers words his expression turns dark.

“Where. Are. My. Children.” He punctuates every word with a step closer to Clover sword getting that much closer to him as he approaches. Clover takes slow deliberate steps back, as to not startle him.

“I don’t know Qrow but we’re going to find out, okay?” Tension fills the air between the two and Qrow’s body tenses from Clovers answer. The feelings of betrayal already swirling in his mind seem to come down on him tenfold. Clover had to be lying, he’d lured him away from his children to harm them or take them from him but Qrow wasn’t going to let them.

From downstairs both of them hear the front door open before footsteps are coming up the stairs. Qrow tenses ready to attack whoever is coming up. Clover doesn’t look away from Qrow not even to see who’s approaching.

“Clover! Your both back!” Qrow can barely see Elms smiling face from his position in the room, and it fills Qrow with uneasiness, before he tightens his grip on his sword, Teeth bared in a snarl.

Elms back goes ridged as she takes in the scene before here, glancing over to Qrow before back at Clover, expression changing from joy to her own anger. Qrow’s already trying to figure out how the space could work to his advantage if he has to fight both of them. Its confined enough and Qrow’s a fairly nimble fighter. He knows he can take them.

“What’s going on here” Elm commands throwing her scent into the room, trying to get Qrow to submit to her, a low growl emanates from Qrow’s throat as a warning.

“Elm. The kids. Where are they” Clovers says not taking his eyes off Qrow for a moment as his agitation increases. Elm doesn’t respond for a moment, still attempting to make Qrow submit to her, and while the scent is making Qrow want to listen to her, his need to protect and guard his children takes precedent. Qrow lets out a snarl of his own.

“ELM.” Clovers scent invades the space overpower both of there’s and for the first time Qrow’s known him he realizes Clovers never truly tried to take command. Not like this. Elms eyes snap to her captains, before she bares her neck at him in submission. Qrow is nearly doing the same, dizzied by how strong it is. He grips his sword more firmly trying to ground himself to remain in control.

“The Arc’s. Kids were more of a handful than we realized” Relief floods through Qrow like a tiddle wave, and hesitantly he lowers his sword to the ground.

“I... Clover.” The apology was on the tip of his tongue, guilt slowly working it’s way like vines through his chest. Now that the panic was gone Qrow can see how irrational he was being. How unreasonable and it just makes him blame himself further for his irrational actions. Clover shook his head at him, eyes softening slightly as he relaxed his stance.

“The kids weren’t here. While I don’t appreciate a sword being pointed at me, I would have likely done the same in your situation” Qrow doesn’t respond to this simply moves past him as he exits the room, and bumps shoulders with Elm as he moves past. He hears her growl in disapproval as he continues but he doesn’t care. Now that his adrenaline has run out, he just wants to see his kids. He just wants to make sure they’re okay.

“Why didn’t you call?” Clover asks from the top of the landing, as Qrow takes the stairs too at a time.

“Didn’t think it was a big deal” A scowl makes its way onto Qrow’s face as he reaches the bottom.

“You thought wrong. We’re trying to get him to trust us Elm” Qrow barely heard Clover says this as he headed back out of the house quickly striding across the street to get over to the Arc’s household. The two kept a small distance behind him.

“He should already trust us, Captain” Elms clear disapproval was evident in her voice and Qrow wanted to laugh, trust them for doing absolutely nothing what a dumb thing to say.

“Ederne. You’ve been here since the outbreak happened. Not everyone got so lucky” Anger radiated off the women, at Clovers words but he continued on.

“You know some of the people here had it rough. That they’ve been hurt. Try to see it from their point of view”

“But we’re not trying to hurt them!”

“But if someone had hurt you, would you trust a new group of strangers again so easily?” there’s a beat of silence as Elm thinks of something to say.

“The kids are safe” Elm said defensively but Qrow could here her anger staring to melt out of her voice.

“You know that. But he doesn’t. He trusted you with his kids and came home to nothing. That would be terrifying wouldn’t it?” There’s a moment of silence before Qrow’s being lifted into a strong pair of arms and for a moment Qrow panics, biting down into the fleshy part of the arm hard enough to draw blood. She drops him, and hastily moved out of his space as he turns around glaring.

“Sorry, Captains right, didn’t mean to scare you little man”

“Not little you’re just abnormally large” Qrow shot back, the fight slowly leaving his body as they reached the porch steps.

He practically flew up them as he pounded on the door, the wait making him jittery.

“You didn’t need to knock that hard” Elm said before opening the door, stepping into the glow of the hallway. From inside Qrow could hear the small chatter of kids and laughter and he was bolting inside and past Elm before he knew it. He turned into a living room, evaluating. The room was accented by a blue rug on the floor with matching curtains, while a comfortable looking sofa took up most of the right wall. A bookcase lined the wall farthest from him, only half full and a table sat in the middle of the room. There were pillows strewn about, either in a fort or a pillow fight Qrow wasn’t sure.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang flung herself at him from one of the piles and he had just enough warning to catch her, nearly tripping over another pile in the process. He was crowded mere moments later as the rest of his kids crowded around him. The feeling of wrongness slowly ebbing away as he did a head count. A frown settled onto his face.

“Where’s Oscar and Ruby?” a wail sounded from behind him, and his instinct screamed at him to comfort the babe. HIS babes.

“Thank the gods, they haven’t stopped crying for the last hour at least” Saffron came in exhaustion on her face as she lightly rocked a howling Oscar. Qrow immediately made grabbing motions with his hands to take him. The sobs subsided slight as Qrow cradled him closer to his chest.

“Hi, buddy, what’s wrong?” A soft sniffing came from Oscar as Qrow said this, Oscars hazel eyes not leaving his face. Qrow wipes the tears from his chubby cheeks rocking him before a gentle hum leaves Qrow’s mouth. Oscars squirming stops entirely, and red rimmed eyes slowly close in exhaustion.

Glancing up for a moment Qrow sees Ruby stubbornly fighting her own tiredness, as she lets out small whimpers and cries of her own. She reaches for him, arms outstretched in Vines arms. Qrow shifts Oscar to one arm before reaching for Ruby, the last remnants of worry leaving his body now that all his children were in sight. Qrow doesn’t notice but all the alphas in the room seem to relax as his own scent goes from distressed to content.

“Did they behave?” Qrow asked Saffron biting his lip. He knew they could be a handful; hell, he’d made sure of it so if anything, ever happened they’d be able to take care of each other.

“A bit rambunctious but I had six siblings so what’s two more” Saffron winked at him as if he were in on some sort of joke.

“Right” Qrow gathers them all up, making sure shoes and sweaters are on as they begin to shuffle towards the door.

“Can I stay over the night, Saff please” Jaune’s tugging lightly on his sister’s shirt a desperation in his eyes.

“I don’t know kiddo” Qrow turns.

“It’s fine with me as long as it is with you” Qrow pauses a moment, before adding

“Weiss is staying the night as well” it was something both Winter and Qrow had agreed on, especially with what had happened last time they’d all gone missing. Qrow hadn’t wanted her to feel as if she was being abandoned again. Saffron nodded at them, going to grab Jaune’s shoes.

“Now you behave understand?” Saffron had gotten down to be eye level with Jaune who rolled his eyes at her.

“I know Saff” rising Saffron dusted off her grey pants before looking back over to Qrow and his gaggle of children, as well as the three ace-ops hovering by the door.

“Before I forget, Terra and I are hosting a barbecue this weekend. You and your kids are more than welcome to come, Pietro’s bringing Penny as well. The Ace-Ops are more than welcome to come too Captain Ebi” the Captain gave her a two-finger salute in acknowledgment.

“I’ll see what we can do” Before he headed out of the house, followed by Elm and Vine.

“I’ll think about” Qrow said quietly. Honestly, he had planned to just spend the day at home with the kids, figuring the week would wear all of them a bit thin. But he also knew it would be a great chance for them to interact a bit more with people. Rather than just their close-knit group.

“We’re heading out catch you tomorrow captain” Vine and Elm headed in the opposite direction of his house as Clover continued walking with them. From beside him, his kids shuffled their feet forward, bumping into his legs every now and then to show their exhaustion.

“If you were this tired you all should have gone to bed” Qrow says gently, as they approach the front door. Tiredly Blake rubbed her eyes.

“But we wanted to wait for you” Warmth seeped through his body at his children’s words.

“Okay. But only this once. If I’m late again you go to bed okay?”

“How will we know your back then?” Ren’s voice piped up as they crossed the threshold.

He rallied them up the stairs giving Clover a small wave as he shut the door behind him.

“You’ll see me come morning” the answer didn’t seem to satisfy them, instead it seemed to make his kids worry more.

“But what if you’re not back in the morning?” Nora asked lip wobbling as she sat in her bed.

“I’ll always come back to you, always” he shushed her wishing his arms were free in order to comfort her better. One by one each of his kids lay in bed, covers pulled up and eyes heavy.

“Good night” Qrow turned off the light, leaving the door slightly ajar. Heading down the hall he attempted to put Oscar down on his crib, placing him carefully onto the cot without disturbing him. He’d just turned away to do the same with Ruby, when a cry broke out behind him, Oscar fussing in his spot. Swiftly Qrow picked him up again, rocking him gently.

“Hey, hey now I know your tired, come on Oscar” a tiny hand clutched at his shirt, and Qrow sighed.

“Okay, no cribs then” he took the two of them downstairs with him, locking the door with some difficulty as he passed before turning off the lights. He placed Ruby down for only a moment as he got out of his clothes, but it was enough time to make her whimper and whine in complaint.

“I know petal, I was away along time huh” Qrow only got baby babble in response, before he picked her up again, gripping the edge of his comforter in a few fingers before pulling it down. Turning off the light he arranged Ruby and Oscar so that they’d be against the wall instead of the edge of the bed. He wrapped one arm around them protectively, before curling his body around them and falling asleep.

Qrow heard the sniffling before he’d even opened his eyes. A creak echoed against the wall as the wooden door was pushed open.

“Mr. Branwen?” The soft voice broke the silence in the moon lit room. Qrow rolled over to see a mop of red hair and a over sized pink shirt, before he registered that it was Nora. Qrow’s eyes soften as he saw the tears streaming down her face and her hands shakily gripping her shirt. He beckoned her over with one arm.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Nora doesn’t say anything for a moment, and worry starts to claw at Qrow’s sleep addled mind. He’s just about to get up and check on all the kids when she finally speaks.

“I had a bad dream” oh. Well that was something Qrow could deal with.

“Want to stay here tonight?” Nora nodded before trying to scramble into the bed.

“Whoa be carful Oscar and Ruby are here too” in the darkness Qrow saw her give a brief nod before climbing under the covers and snuggling closer being carful not to harm the two infants in the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nora shook her head before burying it into his chest. He sighed but resigned himself to her decision, she’d talk about it when she was ready. He was just beginning to drift off again when he heard a small whisper.

“You weren’t there and, and the monster, it got us and-” Nora choked back a sob, tears soaking into Qrow’s nightshirt.

“And then I woke up and you weren’t there” Nora rubbed her eyes, trying to be quiet Qrow realized as she shoved her thumb into her mouth for comfort. Tears ran down her cheeks.

“Hey now, your okay, look at me Nora I’m right here. I made a promise to you all that I’d keep you all safe. Would I lie to you?” Nora shook her head.

“But what if you don’t come back like Yang’s mommy” Qrow flinched the words cutting deep.

“I’ll always come back to you all”

“Why?” Qrow paused for only a moment before letting the words that rang through his heart out.

“Because I love all of you and I’ll be damned if I don’t always find my way back to you all” Nora gasped looking up at him with wide eyes. Tears stopped momentarily.

“You said a bad word” Qrow let a chuckle escape him before placing a finger over his mouth.

“Our little secret okay?” Nora placed her hand over her mouth, and nodded before snuggling back into him, Qrow ran his fingers through her hair until her breathing evened out and she nodded off. Qrow’s head sank into his pillow but he knew he likely wouldn’t be getting any sleep for at least the next half an hour. He stared up at the ceiling watching the moonlight dance across the roof. When they’d been on the road he’d be in a constant state of anxiety when the sun went down. He’d needed to make sure their location was secure, that the kids weren’t loud or hungry or sick. That they were warm in the winter, and that their shelter would protect them from the elements. Without those worries in the back of his mind, he felt hollow some how like the constant need to protect was ingrained in him and without it being answered he was at a bit of a loss. A shadow was cast over the wall for a moment, dread pooling in his stomach before Qrow glanced over at the door.

“She’s right here” Ren’s pink eyes looked frantic in the moonlight and he had run over to the bed and climbed over Qrow with a grace his shaking limbs shouldn’t have had.

“Nora, Nora, Nora!” He practically chanted her name as tears spilled down his cheeks and he lightly patted her awake. She stirred eyes unseeing in the darkness.

“Ren? I’m fine” she flipped over back pressing into Qrow’s chest as she reached to pull Ren into a hug.

“Sleep now Kay?” She tiredly mumbled and Ren listened curling up into her. The next one to step in was Jaune, and Qrow didn’t know he was there until the kids was climbing over him and snuggling closer to his friends, a hand reaching out to grip onto Qrow’s arm in reassurance. Yang, Blake and Weiss came down together, the three holding hands as they made there way into the room.

“Can we?” Yang asked groggily waiting for permission before even attempting to climb in.

“Yeah but you’re might need to take the end of the bed kiddo, not much room” Yang nodded, before letting go of both Blake’s and Weiss’s hands before running back out of the room. The two looked at each other before taking the others hands, as if the other was the only protection from the dark. A moment later Yang came barreling back, pillows and a blanket clutched in her arms. They arranged themselves by his leg’s pillows resting on one of his calves. They jostled each other a bit before finally getting comfortable. A few moments later they’re breathing evened out and Qrow blessedly thought he’d finally be able to sleep. Shutting his eyes, he finally allowed his mind to begin to fade into sleep when he heard a squawk of complaint from Jaune, opening one of his eyes, he saw Ruby determinedly crawling over the three four-year old’s, uncaring of who she woke up. She planted herself on Qrow’s chest, cheek pressed to his heart before slowly drifting off. Qrow placed an arm around her to make sure she didn’t fall before finally, finally succumbing to sleep that night.

Qrow wakes up content, and wishing he could stay like this for the rest of the day, but he knows Clover and his team will be there in less than half an hour, so he slowly extracts himself from his kids, and begins to ready himself.

the week goes by almost like clockwork in this manner, although the kids were getting better about letting him leave. Marrow had watched all eight of them practically alone for both his shifts with the kids, as Harriet had “important” matters to handle, that couldn’t be down with children around. Marrow has sulked at this the first day as she’d clearly included him in her statement. Qrow didn’t mind he didn’t want Harriet by his kids, and they adored Marrow. Hell, Qrow thinks the kids would prefer exclusively to be cared for by Marrow instead of the other ops if it were possible. Unfortunately, it wasn’t but it at least brightened up the kid’s day. Which reminded Qrow of something.

It’s between juggling his times outside the wall and the nights spent with his kids that his day off sneaks up on him. He’s dressed and ready to go before he even realizes it, anticipating the knock at the door that should have happened nearly twenty minutes ago. The kids seem as confused as he is and Qrow’s pulling out the scroll his barely touched since he got it to call Clover. It’s on the third ring that he hears a groggy voice answer.

“Hello?” Qrow’s eye raises in up in surprise, he’d been sure Clovers professionalism would transfer over into his morning voice.

“Clover your late”

“What. No?” Qrow let out a small laugh.

“Yeah you are Boy Scout, we should have left ten minutes ago” there’s a pause over the line.

“Qrow we’ve done a full week we have the next two days off” there’s silence for a moment as Qrow processes this.

“Oh” Qrow hears Clover snort over then scroll line and a fond grin spread across his face before he knows it.

“See you at the barbecue tonight?” Qrow’s stomach knotted uncomfortably.

“I guess” He doesn’t need to see Clover to know what’s coming next.

“You should come with the kids, it’ll be fun” Qrow hasn’t interacted with adults this much since Tai and Summer had... since they’d died. Hell, even now it was only just Clover and Pietro who he’d interacted favourably with. Winter dislikes him, Harriet had made it clear what she thought of him, and James... likely wasn’t coming. Which would mean he’d have to interact with strangers. Ones he barely knew while watching the kids. Just thinking about it was overwhelming.

“Uncle Qrow can we go? Please? Penny’s going to be there and Jaune and Weiss! It’ll be fun? Please, please, please, please” Yang tugged at his pant bottoms excitedly and Qrow found himself nodding before he could register what he was doing. Yang yelled excitedly before running into the kitchen to tell the others.

“Well that’s one way to get you to come I suppose” Qrow snorted.

“Yeah. Right.”

“See you at six?”

“Looks like it” the line went dead, and Qrow stared blankly at the wall for a moment not sure exactly what he’d just agreed too. Then the sound of glass hitting the floor and several shouts came from the kitchen and he sighed before heading back in to clean up the mess.

Qrow wasn’t ready by six, in fact it was almost seven and he still hadn’t headed out the door yet.

“Yang hold still” Qrow did his best to brush the unruly mop of hair but even the gentle tugs of the brush had Yang in near tears.

“It hurts!” It was moments like these that Qrow genuinely thought of just chopping it all off. Tai would haunt him if he did it though, even through all the bullshit out there he had refused to do it. So here he was still trying to brush half of her golden mane while the other kids waited impatiently. Grabbing a hair tie Qrow finally managed to get some of her hair into a pigtail before he heard a knock on the door.

“Blake. Could you, grab that?” Qrow’s words were garbled as he held the other elastic between his teeth. The girl nodded running out of sight. He didn’t look up from his position on the sofa as he heard footsteps shuffle into the room. He was too concentrated on making sure he didn’t tug to hard on a knot and then finishing off her hair finally into the second pigtail.

“Thought you were ditching us, turns out you were just defeated by a hair monster” Qrow glared at Clover, the teasing smile he sent his way doing nothing for his irritation. Qrow stood up and glanced down at Yang.

“All good?” Yang looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before giving him a nod.

“Good, then let’s go” the kids yelled in glee as they practically charged through the door, Qrow grabbing supplies for Ruby and Oscar before heading out the door as well.

“Kids are excited” Qrow gave him a small hum in acknowledgment.

“Qrow not to be rude, but you smell... anxious” He shrugged not making eye contact. Qrow didn’t like this, for multiple reasons. One he wasn’t good at socializing in fact more often than not he wouldn’t have bothered showing up, and if he did, he would have likely left within the hour. Large crowds weren’t something he particularly enjoyed and belatedly he wondered if that was partially do to his omegan nature. Second it reminded him to much of before. On the occasions where his pack had dragged him out, he’d had a good time with them. Tai would almost always be at the grill, cooking something up even when the person hosting said they didn’t want help. He’d always say some dumb joke while doing it.it would get a laugh out of most of the dads in the group and leave Qrow groaning by how awful it was, and have Summer rolling her eyes over it. Meanwhile Summer would be chatting away, pulling him along from one social group to the next, making sure he didn’t run off to grab some booze or straight up leave and Raven well, more often than not she’d sit in a chair and glower at people or get drunk off her ass, sometimes both and sometimes Qrow would join her. Not to mention he just didn’t want to fuck this up, by not attending something, people only had their small work interactions to go off of meaning they couldn’t judge him for anything. Not really. But here Qrow had to worry about saying something wrong or insulting one person or another. It just, it wasn’t easy to do this and Qrow didn’t understand why people found this enjoyable.

“I can watch them if you really want to tap out that bad” Clover said softly, trying to reassure him, but Qrow could hear the underlying disappointment, even though Clover tried to hide it.

“I... no got to get used to it right? It’s just...” it’s just somebody wouldn’t be there to reassure him he hadn’t done anything wrong. Like him being there wasn’t some mistake, that people had actually wanted to be around him.

“It’s fine. As Tai used to say strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet” Clovers eyes softened as he said this.

“Seemed like he was a nice guy”

“Tai was great... for the most part” Qrow could hear laughter and chatter as they entered through the side of the house. The smell of grilled meat hit him a moment later making his mouth water. it had been so long since he’d had something that wasn’t out of a can and filled with preservatives.

“Qrow you made it” Qrow turned to see Saffron extract herself from a woman with red glasses and was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts who was talking animatedly to Pietro.

“Yep” Qrow said popping the P, Saffron grabbed his arm pulling him towards the other two and with out thinking Qrow reached for Clovers hand pulling him along as well.

“Qrow this is my wife, Terra” Qrow gave her a small wave, as the women smiled back at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaune talks a lot about you” The grin that spread across his face was genuine.

“Only good things I hope”

“Sure” Qrow’s smile faltered and his face paled slightly.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Yes, only good things” Qrow’s shoulder relaxed slightly, at her outburst before he let out a soft chuckle.

“Mr. Branwen!” Penny came racing by, Nora in tow as the others played on a small slide that seemed to have been set up.

“It’s nice to see you!” Penny said happily curtsying in her pastel green dress.

“Nice to see you too Penny” Penny gave him a bright smile before hurrying back to the others.

“So, Qrow how was your first week?” Pietro asked causally, a soft smile on his face.

“I’m rather interested in knowing myself” Qrow glanced over surprise written on his face as James causally walked over. What was more surprising was the causal air and clothing he was wearing, Qrow’s not even sure he’s ever seen James outside a uniform. It was a bit unsettling, if Qrow was being honest to go from the nonsense military man that he knew James was to just casual with no care in the world.

“Uh, good, I think” Qrow said finally registering the question.

“Hmm Clover?”

“If your asking if the partnership is working sir, I can assure you I have no negative opinions on my co-worker” James eyes seemed to flicker downwards for a second then back to both Qrow and Clovers a smirk flashing through his features before turning back into a pleasant smile. Qrow wasn’t quite sure what James had seen nor why Clover was turning a shade of red and figured he wouldn’t comment on it for now.

“I must begrudgingly agree, their partnership does seem to be working. We’ve received nearly double the amount of resources in nearly half the time it would normally take if Clover was with on of the other members of the Ace-Ops” Winter causally appeared beside the general wearing a blue sun dress, and a sour look on her face, likely from what she admitted from her statement.

“Well thanks for the vote of confidence ice Queen” Qrow said sarcastically, Winter glared daggers at him, which only made the smirk on his face grow larger.

“Don’t let it go to your head Branwen”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Qrow zoned out as the conversation moved elsewhere, something to do about the com-tower they kept mentioning. He had just placed Ruby down on the ground, so she could explore a little when he heard a loud cry coming from the group of kids. Winter and Saffron’s attention immediately went over to them, and both women hurried over, worry clear on there face. Qrow wasn’t far behind.

From where he stood Qrow could see that both Weiss and Ren we’re crying, on the ground in front of the small plastic slide, while the other kids looked on worriedly. Qrow was about to ask what had happened before Winter beat him to it.

“What happened” Winter snapped at the kids, and Qrow’s worry fought with unease. It was clear to Qrow she hadn’t dealt with crying children yet or else she would be checking on them first and demanding answers after. Qrow shuffled forward, to kneel beside Saffron, who was checking over Jaune to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Ren was going down the slide and Weiss was standing at the top and she fell” Blake said quietly. As Winter asked more questions Qrow got closer to the two sobbing children, pulling them gently towards him. He shushed them lightly, wiping their tears from their faces.

“Let me see where it hurts” Immediately Weiss drew out her legs, her knees were scrapped and she’d definitely have a few bruises, but she’d be okay none the less. Ren showed him his elbow, where a think trickle of blood was flowing, tears welling in his eyes.

“Weiss!” Winter having finally figured out what was going on looked at her sister in horror before pulling out her scroll and putting it to her ear.

“Who are you calling?”

“Doctor Blackwell” Winter ignored him once she got the women on the line and Qrow had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. A few scrapes were nothing, and they definitely wouldn’t need a doctor. Calling one might freak them out more and Qrow knew that wasn’t the best idea. So, he picked both Weiss and Ren up handing Oscar over to Clover before leading them over to some chairs and away from Winter who was speaking rather animatedly on the phone.

Qrow reached for the diaper bag and pulled out a small cloth and a water bottle before gently starting to clean Weiss’s cut. She sniffled pitifully as he did this, before Qrow pulled out to boxes of bandages. He’d lucked out earlier in the week when they’d hit up the grocery store. It seemed like the community had only seemed to grab the standard issued bandages in brown, overlooking the kids’ stuff.

“Which one? princess? Fairies? Pirates? Superhero’s?” Rubbing the remainder of her tears off her face she pointed at the fairies.

“Hmm good choice” gently Qrow places them over her knees, before giving each one a kiss.

“See all better now right?” Weiss nodded her head. A small smile coming to her face as she dove at him in a hug.

“Tougher than you look right Weiss?” She nodded furiously, before looking back at the other kids.

“Why don’t you go play with the others while I help out Ren?” Weiss took off a giggle being heard from her as she ran injuries completely forgotten.

Ren’s tear silently poured down his cheeks the boy having stopped sobbing as Qrow had been helping Weiss. Qrow ruffles the boy’s hair affectionately and pulling him onto his knee in the hopes it would make him feel more secure.

“You’ve been soo patience for me Ren, thank you” Qrow got a small nod in acknowledgment.

“Your turn okay?” Ren frowned slightly in response but other wise didn’t say anything. Cautiously Qrow dabbed the washcloth onto the cut, this one a bit deeper than Weiss’s. Ren let out a choked sob, more tears running down his face Qrow stopped, guiding his chin up so Ren could see him.

“This is going to hurt a bit okay. But I need to clean it, and it’s okay if you cry. I cry all the time” That garnered a giggle from the boy as Qrow got to work cleaning the wound. The boy winced a few times as Qrow tried to get the dirt out of it but other wise remained calm.

“All done! See not so bad right? Now which one-”

“Fairies, I like the pink and so does Nora” Qrow easily placed the bandage on his arm before giving it a small kiss.

“All better now?” Ren nodded, before Ruby came zooming over smacking his leg with her tiny hand.

“Oh, looks like Ruby wants to make sure you’re okay too” Ren picked her up, and she babbled up at him.

“I’m okay Ruby” Ruby babbled at him more, causing his mood to shift from upset to cheery in a matter of seconds.

“Why don’t you take Ruby to the others?” Ren carried her over happily talking to the babe as he made his way over.

Qrow didn’t realize everyone was staring until he finished cleaning up the mess and had gotten up. His stomach knotted and he shifted uncomfortably. This was exactly why he didn’t want to be here. He felt like he’d done something wrong, mis stepped some how. His shoulders rose, and he folded his arms across his middle protectively.

“What?” He spat as the tension in the air grew stronger. Clover subtly stepped closer trying to release some of Qrow’s uneasiness.

“Who would have thought the great Qrow Branwen could be so soft” Qrow bristled at the statement, a rude retort on the tip of his tongue, before James could beat him too it.

“What I think Winter is trying to say is that it was just very unexpected especially with seeing you out in the field and then here” right Qrow could get that. Sort of. Not really, he was the same person both out there and here.

“Right” the chatter started up again, around him, allowing him to relax slightly. A moment later Clover eased into his space handing him over Oscar. He didn’t think about it when he reached for Clovers hand again, it was reflex honestly from all the times Summer had dragged him around. He hadn’t even been looking at Clover, was actually fussing over Oscar when Clover spoke in a teasing tone.

“You know I don’t mind you being forward, but we haven’t even been on a date yet” Qrow blinked are him uncomprehendingly before Clover pulled their hands up. Qrow tried to let go, a blush dusting over his cheeks, Clover held on firmly as he yanked.

“Didn’t realize”

“It’s fine, really” Mischief danced in Clovers eyes as he squeezed his hand.

“Summer, she uh used to drag me around, never let go. Guess I just... I don’t know subconsciously went for it”

“She never let go?” A fond smile made its way to Qrow’s face at the memory.

“Not once.” Clover hummed his eyes shifting from mischievous to thoughtful before he looked away.

“Come on birdie lets get some food.”

* * *

“Your daddy’s really nice!” Penny said enthusiastically, a bright smile filling her face. Nora like the rest of them stared at the excited red head in confusion.

“He’s not our dad” the disappointment Nora felt at that statement only seemed to grow each time she said it and it wouldn’t go away no matter how much she told it too. Nora unlike most of them was an orphan, she’d never had a dad before, and she never would. At least the others had time with there birth parents, Nora didn’t have any.

“But he takes care of you right?” Penny asked tilting her head in thought. The kids around her gave a nod, not understanding where she was going with this.

“He reads you bedtime stories and kisses you goodnight and makes your boo boos feel better right?” More nods came from around the group. Nora really wanted Penny to hurry up with what she was going to say, she was getting bored and wanted to play more.

“And Mr. Branwen keeps you safe right?”

“Uh huh” Nora said trying to speed this along.

“Then he’s your daddy!” Penny proclaimed hands on her hips, tone made to broker no arguments.

“No, he’s not the only person he’s related to is Yang!” Penny tilted her head again eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

“So?” Nora sighed, not wanting to have to explain to her why. It just made her upset over something she’d never have.

“So, he can’t be our daddy, cause he’s not related to us”

“But my daddy isn’t related to me and he’s still my daddy. He, he uh-’Penny’s expression shifted into one of concentration as she tried to find the word she was looking for, finger tapping her lip as she thought. She missed the surprised expressions of the other kids around her not realizing just what she was telling them.

“Adopted! That’s the word he adopted me!”

“Wassat mean?” Yang asked after a second, the other kids still thinking on Penny’s previous words.

“It means that, I’m not related to my daddy but he’s still my daddy!” The group of kids began to chatter loudly, voices piling on top of one another. For once Nora was quiet, a small hope bursting in her chest. Maybe she could have a daddy like everyone else had, maybe she’d always had one. She glanced over at Mr. Branwen. Slowly connecting his actions to that of the parent she wished she’d always had. As she thought on it more, Nora remembered the previous night, when Mr. Branwen had made her feel safe from the monsters, how he’d protect them from the monsters no matter what. Nora glanced over at him, staring at him as he chatted with the other adults. As if he knew he was being watched he glanced over. Giving them a small wave, before a small frown crossed over his features. He walked over, Oscar on one hip and Clover trailing behind.

“Everything alright kiddo” he asked Nora. Not realizing her face had been drawn into a neutral expression, something very unlike her. Nora nodded enthusiastically getting up from her spot on the grass and realizing the other kids had gone back to playing on the slide.

“You sure kiddo?” Qrow sat down pulling her closer, checking her over. Something a daddy would do, Nora thought as he stopped. Lowering his pitch, he spoke again.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Nora shook her head. Seeing the concern and care etched into his features. The doubt that Penny may be wrong ebbed away. No Nora knew for sure now, Mr. Branwen wasn’t just somebody who looked after them because he had to. Mr. Branwen was their dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you liked this chapter! as always please leave a comment if you did it means a lot. I'd also like to thank everyone who has commented I love seeing what you guys think (it honestly makes my whole week). So a few quick updates! first off I've made a rough outline for this story meaning I have a general idea of where this story is going and how its going to end. Second I've released my a second fair game fic "where the sea meets the land" as of last week so check that out if you got time, it also features dad Qrow and is likely going to be shorter than this one. Third I have a third story in the works that kind of hit me in the back of the head while I was at work the other day and refuses to go away until I write it. its going to feature some beacon days team STRQ with a focus on Qrow and Clover. I'm unsure if its going to be more of a one shot or a multi-chapter fic but we'll see. Lastly in between these three I'm hoping to do some small prompts, but again we'll see. I think that's all for now and as always stay safe out there!


	9. Unexpected circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow just wanted to spend time with his kids. Unfortunately he isn't going to get that.

Qrow woke to the sounds of giggling coming from the kitchen. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was well past when he’d usually get up for work. The kids must have woken before him and simply let him sleep in. He rubbed his face back into his pillow eyes closing for just a moment content before he scrambled up worry settling low in his stomach for a second before he remembered it was his day off. Glancing at the doorway he could only see glimpses of his children in the kitchen through the slightly open door. Qrow rolled out of bed looking at his closet for a moment. He should really give them their surprises soon, he'd thrown the stuffed animals in nearly a week ago intending to give it to them sooner but they had needed to be washed, and then he’d practically fallen asleep the moment he got home, so finding a time to give it to them had been slim to none.

Qrow turns when the door creaks open, a grin coming to his face when he sees the toddler peaking their head through.

“Hi petal Someone let you out I see” Ruby beamed at him, and Qrow sat down in front of the bed back leaned against it.

“Come on Ruby come to Uncle Qrow” Qrow extended his arms out to her, waiting for her to crawl over. She stared at him a moment more before a look of determination came over her face. Slowly Ruby lifted herself up onto her two legs wobbling slightly before tentatively taking her first step. Qrow sat there in shock, as she took a second wobbling slightly. She teetered backward and down landing on her bum. She frowned, tears coming to her eyes.

“Come on petal, you started now you got to finish” Ruby sat there a second longer and Qrow was about to get up and carry her to the kitchen, where he could worry about her walking later when she got back up. Qrow clapped proudly nearly startling her back down again, but she stood firmly and slowly stepped her way to him.

“You can do it petal” It was only a few steps more to him, and while she wasn’t steady the pride growing in Qrow’s chest only increased with every step. At last she reached him, and Qrow pulled her into his arms, joy bursting in his chest.

“You did it petal! You did it, I’m so proud of you!” Ruby babbled at him happily letting out a laugh of her own as Qrow lifted her in the air.

“You are so smart Ruby, so smart!” He planted a kiss on her chubby cheek before finally getting up.

“Do you want to show the others?” He only got babbling in response, but he took it as a yes.

“I’ll help you this time okay?” He put her down and grabbed her hands before carefully waddling with her to the kitchen.

“Good morning uncle Qrow!”

“Morning Yang” he heard a gasp as they came into the kitchen.

“I wanna help Ruby too!” Yang shouted climbing down from the chair she had been standing on and running over, hair a unruly mess from sleep.

“Me too!” Nora yelled, a second later hoping down from the kitchen counter. Qrow blinked at her a moment, frowning.

“Why were you up there Nora?”

“Uh...”

“We we’re trying to see who could jump the highest!” Qrow knew Yang was lying and the guilty expression written across Nora’s face proved it.

“Try again” Nora crosses her arms a pout on her face.

“I wanted the syrup”

“Syrups only for pancakes Nora” the girl pouted further before her expression changed back to one of guilt.

“Are you mad?”

“No, just don’t do it again okay?” The girl nodded at him.

“So Breakfast?” The kids cheered and Qrow waddled Ruby over to one of the chairs at the dinner table before lifting her up and sitting down himself. Content with the way the morning was starting he could see the difference the small amount of time in new haven had done for them. Yang’s hair seemed to give off a little extra bit of shine, Blakes soft smiles were easier to come by, Ren didn’t wake from as many nightmares as before and Nora practically buzzed with energy now. They were happy and that’s all Qrow could ask for at the moment.

“So what do you guys want- ”Qrow jumped as the door banged open, and terrified the kids scrambled behind him. Pulling Ruby closer to him, Qrow reached for harbinger’s shotgun pointing it at the entrance way.

“Qrow, Ironwood needs us now, lets move” Qrow stood frozen in place as Clover stood in the doorway dishevelled and in disarray. His uniform was untucked, shoes not even laced up as he stood in Qrow’s door way.

“Qrow lets, oh” the kids cling to Qrow Blake crying into his legs as Ren and Nora quakes behind him. The picture of peace he had shattered mere moments after he’d just began to appreciate it.

“Shit. I didn’t mean” Clover had the decency to look regretful, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. Clearly whatever James needed them for was important. Important enough for Clover to forget he had six kids that were easily frightened.

“I’m going to need ten minutes” Qrow replied to the guilty looking man before him. Clover nodded his head frantically as Qrow made his way to his bedroom, quickly changing into a pair of slacks and a gray t-shirt before throwing on his cape.

“is there anything I can do to help?” Qrow thought about it a moment.

“something quick to eat for the kids” Qrow’s own stomach rumbled as he jumped on one foot to get his socks on.

“and me” He added as an after thought. Several sandwiches seemed to be made for the kids by the time he got out.

“Nora, Ren, Clovers going to carry you okay?” The two nodded and cautiously walked over to Clover arms raised.

“Shouldn’t they get dressed?”

“You said Jimmy needs us now, we can worry about it later” Qrow grabbed Oscar putting him in the baby carrier, before lifting Yang into his arms.

“I can take Blake” the Faunus hesitated before heading over to Clover and being lifted onto his shoulders. The walk to the compound was tense as the two tried to get there as fast as possible, the kids quiet as they went.

“Is he going to yell again?” Yang asked wearily as they approached the building.

“He might firecracker” Yang sniffled, tears beginning to form.

“He’s scary”

“What James no way, he’s... a big softy” gods what an awful lie, and by the look Yang was giving him she didn’t believe it.

“He won’t hurt you firecracker” Yang buried her face in his shoulder but otherwise became silent. He knew James wouldn’t lay a finger on them. Even if he could be short tempered and condescending, he would never lay a finger on one of them and if he did Qrow would kill him himself. Nobody touched his kids.

“Do you know what this is about?” Qrow asked as they reached the end of the block.

“Could be anything; a breach, an attack don’t know” at the word breach, Qrow could only picture Dorothy’s farm burning as they ran, their safe haven going up in smoke. He held the kids a little tighter.

“Yang listen to me very carefully” Yang looked up at him.

“If anything happens, do you know the plan?” Yang nodded furiously as Clover glanced over curiosity on his face at Qrow’s words.

“Get to the house and lock all the doors, don’t let anybody in, and hide, you’ll find us and get us to safety” Yang whispered quietly, Qrow gave her a curt nod.

“And if I don’t show up?” Yang’s lip wobbled for a second.

“But you will” She said stubbornly not looking at him.

“Yang” Qrow said harshly, before guilt swirled in his stomach he didn’t mean to say it like that but it was important that they know.

“If you don’t come back then we run away, and we keep running especially from the monsters”

“That a girl” The two men, danced around the people coming and going in the house that had been turned into a military compound, before heading into what James had turned into an office. James paced the length of his office, arms behind his back, rigid, before looking up.

“Qrow, Clover, thank the brothers” James cut himself off abruptly at seeing the kids.

“James?” Qrow asked cautiously as he kept staring.

“I thought I told you this was important” James said coldly to Clover, James scent giving off how angry he was. Clover for his part lost the nice demeanour he usually had, standing up straighter and face going neutral.

“You did, we came as fast as we could”

“Clover, the children”

“I couldn’t very well leave them now could I Jimmy” Qrow replies before Clover had to the alpha growled at him.

“Is this a game too you? Not all of us get to playhouse Qrow” Qrow snarled back at him, his own scent going off to match James challenging one.

“I’m well aware. General. But not all of us can drop everything at a moments notice. Some of us have responsibility outside of work” the two glowered at each other a moment, Qrow not stepping down an inch. From his shoulder Yang let out a soft whimper. James seemed to snap out of the mood he was in.

“Your right. Things are just a bit tense at the moment” James gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and Clover moved to sit in it moving Ren and Nora to his lap, while Blake stood for a moment, before deciding to hide behind the chair. Qrow did the same except Ruby demanded to be put down and began to crawl around the room. Yang sat for only a moment before following her sister. Wearily keeping an eye on James as Ruby roamed. Qrow felt pride bloom in his chest, at the show of protectiveness even when she was so clearly afraid.

“What’s happening James?” Qrow took his eyes of the girls for a moment turning back to James to level him with a stare.

“Last night the location for the com tower was breached. I want the both of you to get to the bottom of it” Clover gave James a curt nod, but Qrow sat there a moment.

“It’s my day off James”

“I’m well aware Qrow, now”

“If I’m working today I want another day off” Qrow crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

“The schedule for this week’s runs has already been made, and this can’t wait Qrow”

“Schedules can be rearranged this little issue clear did that anyways, I’m not sacrificing more time away from the kids James”

“Qrow it’s just this once” Qrow leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Once, turns into twice, and so on and so on until I forgo a break entirely, I won’t do that to them James they’ve lost enough” James expression went neutral as he leaned back into his own chair.

“And others haven’t?”

“They’re children James. Not soldiers” the two stared at each other neither one breaking eye contact, until Qrow heard a gasp, before a delighted squeal from Yang. Qrow glanced over, to see Ruby standing once again. Qrow pushed the chair out from under him, the chairs legs screeching against the wooden floor, as he went to sit on the ground.

“Ruby over here” Ruby let out a delighted giggle before attempting to make her way to him. Yang stood behind her ready to catch her at any sign of trouble. he could feel James eyes boring into him, but refused to look over instead focusing on the pup in front of him. Ruby came to him more steadily than that morning but still shaky, a big grin on her face. By now the other children had scrambled over Clovers shoulder to watch.

“Come on Ruby you can do it!” Nora cheered from her spot on the chair. Ruby looked up at her and giggled before carrying on. A moment later Qrow was lifting her into his arms as she reached him.

“Beautiful petal!” The kids cheered, as Ruby laughed in his arms, he bounced her on his leg as he returned back to James. He wouldn’t sacrifice anymore time away from them, he could have missed this today, he knew he was going to miss more things, he couldn’t give up anymore time then he already had with them.

“Clover please inform Robyn and Fiona that they’re assistance will be needed if they are agreeable” Clover looked at him startled at the notion.

“Sir, I can still go out tomorrow”

“I hate to say this Clover but Qrow is right and I need you both together. We’ll use our back up team for tomorrow” Clover gave him a nod in agreement, but the tension didn’t leave his body.

“Clover, I don’t mean to be impertinent but if I recall you are the one who insists I take my own days off” Clovers cheeks coloured a light pink.

“With all do respect sir”

“It’s not different Clover, now I want the two of you off site in half an hour, so get going” Clover stood up.

“Understood sir”

“Who’s going to watch the kids?”

“Pietro volunteered himself and is on his way with Penny as we speak I can watch them until then” The kids shifted nervously in their spots.

“James no offence but the kids don’t feel.... safe around you” He sighed before looking out the window.

“I’m well aware Qrow, it won’t be for long or I could have Winter watch over them”

“Probably best to have Winter watch them” James nodded.

“Alright get going then” Qrow nodded before standing himself, passing the babes over to the younger kids.

“Be good okay? I’ll be back as soon as I can” the kids nodded before giving him a hug.

The two men weaved there way out of the house and went into a slight jog to reach the truck they normally took.

“So, the com-tower?” Qrow ventured, he’d only gotten bits and pieces of what exactly was going on.

“Pietro’s idea, it meant to extend our range for our scrolls, we were hoping to use it to get a steadier connection to menagerie” Qrow gave a hum of acknowledgment.

“constructions just started on it and it’s been a bit slow as Pietro has to over see everything, small set backs can send us back months, and we can’t afford that right now”

“Right so, we take down this threat, and be back before sundown” Qrow said as Clover speed down the road.

“Your very optimistic today”

“Yeah well I’m in a good mood” Qrow drummed his hand against the door as they drove. Energy buzzing within him. Something felt off to him and his instincts were usually right. They came to a halt in a field which would have been beautiful if a large fence hadn’t been covering half of it. Inside Qrow could see the construction, of the cold metal tower. A bolt of humanity against nature’s beauty.

“Come on we’ll check the perimeter for a breach before heading inside” There wasn’t anything wrong with the fence, they’d circled it four times before Qrow had, had enough. Not one piece of metal was out of place or cut.

“They probably climbed it boy scout it wouldn’t be hard”

“The barbed wire should have stopped them” Qrow gave him a sceptical look.

“Not if your determined enough” he said as they passed through the chain linked door and Qrow knew this from experience he’d snuck into enough places as a huntsman.

“But why? It’s just a metal structure right now, the signal won’t be up for ages” Clover made his way over to the base of the structure looking for signs of breakage Qrow assumed, but something else caught Qrow’s attention. There was a shed a few yards from the structure, with a metal chain locked around it. One of the windows was smashed and Qrow could hear rustling. Qrow whistled low, and Clover turned, kingfisher in hand as Qrow tilted his head towards the shed. Clover nodded and the two stealthily made their way over to it, Clover grabbed his keys deftly unlocking the chain and pulling it free. Qrow kicked the door in hitting the wall with a loud bang.

A small figure startled inside hands pausing in its motion to look through a tool bag. Clover cast kingfisher at them, the line catching their ankle and Clover yanked them forward. The figure fell hitting the ground hard and giving a cry of distress. Clover pulled them out of the shed as Qrow readied his shot gun. Until the figure was pulled into the light and both Clover and Qrow halted. Before them sat a boy, chubby cheeks dirty and now tear stained as they clutched their elbow. The kid wore a tattered looking shirt and shorts, with no shoes. His blonde hair was greasy and unkept, but the most noticeable of his features was his tail which wrapped around his shaking form. Terrified blue stared up at shocked crimson and teal.

“Are you” Clover didn’t get to finish his sentence as the kid bolted, and Clover still shocked didn’t react fast enough as the kid scaled the fence deftly hoping over the barbed wire with ease. Qrow wasn’t as hesitant, while shocked he was also used to needing to be able to react quickly especially with eight kids on his tail. So, he was up and over the fence before he registered what he was doing.

“Clover! Hurry up!” he called as he ran after the child. The kid was fast Qrow would give him that, as he used his tail to climb through the trees, using the canopy for cover. The kid must have thought Qrow has lost him because he stopped hiding up in the treetops. Qrow stopped himself glad for the break but pretending he didn’t know where the kid was.

“Qrow! Did you find him” Clover came barrelling through nearly crashing into him.

“I think I lost him” Qrow said loudly, Clovers expression changed from worry to panic.

“You lost, him? We have to find him, now before”

“It’s unfortunate but I think we should just give up” Qrow practically yelled, looking at Clover hoping he would get it.

“Qrow now is not the time-”

“Let’s heads back Clover” Qrow grabbed his arm, dragging him a couple of feet away, before hiding in some bushes.

“Qrow what the hell are you?” Qrow shushed him as some leaves rustled close by and a second later the boy stood on the ground.

“You knew where he was” Qrow rolled his eyes at him a smirk coming to his face.

“Trained huntsmen remember? Did you really think I’d give up that easily?” Clover shook his head.

“What now?”

“We follow him”

“We could just grab him”

“Do that and the kids likely to run again, we’ll follow for a bit and approach more carefully” Clover nodded his agreement, before the two trailed behind the small boy, who’s tail swished back and forth anxiously as he glanced around the trees. On several occasions the two of them had to duck behind a tree to avoid being caught.

Qrow isn’t sure how far they walked before a green car came into view hidden by a toppled over tree that seemed to block one half of the car. The kid approached slowly and puzzled both men forgot to hide out for the time being. The kid slipped in the back door and it closed with a click, but it definitely wasn’t locked.

“Non-threatening Clover” Qrow said as he put away harbinger motioning for Clover to do the same with Kingfisher as they approached the car. Clover pulled the door open slowly, trying not to scare the kid inside. It didn’t help as they heard a shriek.

“No, no, no! Please no!” The kid scrambled back into the other car door; terror written across his face. Qrow held his hands up placatingly.

“We aren’t here to hurt you” The kid sobbed terrified and Qrow felt his stomach twist into knots.

“We’ll be good, please don’t hurt us” the kid said as he bawled.

“What’s your name kiddo?” Clover asked gently, eyes softening slightly at the child before him.

“S-Sun” the kid said shakily, face buried in his knees as he quaked.

“It’s nice to meet you Sun, I’m Clover and this is Qrow we didn’t mean to scare you” the kid glanced up at the two.

“Are you going to take us back?” Clover and Qrow looked at each other.

“Take you back?”

“To the mean lady, and the scary man with the pointy tail” Qrows blood ran cold, as he saw the terror on the kids face in a new light. He had to be talking about Salem and Tyrian.

“No were not going to take you back there, but and this is important, how long have you been running from them?” Clover looked over questioningly at him but didn’t say anything.

“F-four weeks, the man with the tail got mummy first, and then momma right after. Two adults shoved us in this car and told us too hide, until the man went away and then to drive without them” Qrow swore, whoever those people where they were likely long dead.

“You’ve been very brave Sun. I promise we aren’t going to hurt you okay?” Sun looked at him sceptically.

“That’s what the scary lady said before” From the back seat came a deep wet coughing and startled both Clover and Qrow glanced over to see something shift under a blanket. There was a second kid. Of course, they’re was the kid had said as much and he was sick.

“Sun who’s your friend?” Sun hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

“He might be turning Qrow” Clover whispered to him, and Qrow looked at him in alarm, Clovers neutral expression giving away nothing.

“Neptune, he’s sick” Qrow could see the fear return full force as he said this, clearly, he knew what Clover suspected.

“Sun”

“He’s not that kind of sick! He hasn’t been bitten! Don’t hurt him please don’t hurt him” Sun covered the others body with his own, sobbing as he tried to protect his friend.

“Sun, we won’t hurt him okay, but can we check him over? Please”

“No, no,no your going to hurt him and then I’ll be alone, I don’t wanna be alone!” Sun wailed, as he attached himself further to his friend. Qrow gave Clover a pained look, before Clover threw kingfisher to the ground, and tied his hands in front of him with a pair of zip ties.

“Sun hey kiddo look at me” Clover waited as Sun did as told.

“I can’t grab you like this see look” Clover fiddled his fingers a bit but showed he couldn’t do much.

“Can I look him over now?” Sun gave him a terse nod, before moving away slightly from his friend. Clover slowly lowered the blanket, revealing a mop of blue hair, his face was pale and sweaty likely from a fever. Blue eyes looked at them uncomprehendingly as a shiver wrecked through his body.

“Hey buddy could you sit up? I’m just going to check you over real quick. The kid coughed into his arm, before looking over to Sun, who quickly helped him into an upright position. Qrow awaited anxiously as Clover checked him over, fear coursing through his body. If the kid was bitten and they had to take him out Qrow doesn’t think Sun would ever forgive them. Qrow doesn’t think he’d have the heart to go through with it either. The faces of his own kids filtered through his mind as he thought about it. He definitely wouldn’t be able to do it.

“He’s not bitten” Qrow let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“He definitely needs something for the cough and fever though” Qrow nodded.

“Sun, buddy I know you’re scared, but we have some where safe, somewhere we can help Neptune get better, will you come with us? Please?” Qrow asked, he’d prefer not to have to drag them kicking and screaming but he’d do it if it meant they be safe.

“You’ll make sure Neptune gets better?” Sun asked hopefully, some of the dread from earlier dissipating.

“Yes” Sun debated for a moment, and the two men let him make his choice. Suns stomach rumbled while he thought.

“We got food too” Sun hesitantly crawled out of the car.

“You won’t hurt us?” He asked one last time wearily, arms wrapped protectively around himself.

“We promise kiddo, now can you walk? Or do you want one of us to carry you?” Suns arms raised above his head.

“Uppy?” Qrow obliged lifting the kid into his arms. the kid was to light for Qrow’s liking.

“Qrow do you mind?” Clover looked down at his hands before pulling a knife out and cutting the zip ties off.

“Thanks” Clover went to lift Neptune, and the kid shivered, before snuggling into Clovers warmth.

“Okay lets”

“Wait!” Sun wiggled out of Qrow’s arms before hurtling himself back into the car, pulling a seat down and rummaging through the trunk. He pulled out a small blue blanket, before running back into Qrow’s arms.

“Can’t forget blankie” Sun said sleepily, shoving a corner of the soft fabric into his mouth.

“I don’t think you should” Clover reaches out about to tug lightly on the blanket when Qrow slapped his hand away glaring.

“That thing looks filthy Qrow”

“You take it away from him and he’ll throw a fit” Qrow replied, as Sun further relaxed into his chest.

“It’s a comfort thing Clover he needs it”

“My blankie” Sun said drowsily, pulling the piece of cloth closer to him, only proving Qrow’s point further.

“Okay” the two walked back in silence after that the only sound being heard was Neptune’s harsh coughs.

“Hurts” Neptune said after a moment, tears beginning to form.

“Shh it’s okay, it won’t hurt soon I promise” Clover soothes rubbing his back in small circles as the com-tower came into view.

“Sun kiddo, I know yours sleepy but can you tell me why you were in the shed?” Sun looked on the brink of tears as Qrow said it and guilt twisted further in his gut.

“I’m in trouble” Qrow rubbed Sun’s back slowly, pulling him closer to reassure him.

“no of course not kiddo I just want to know” Sun pulled his blanket closer lip wobbling.

“I-I was so hungry and and there were no monsters there and people were always there so so I thought” Sun didn’t have to finish his sentence for Qrow to know what he’d thought. He was hoping to find food.

“well get you something soon okay?” Qrow cursed James for rushing them out of the door so quickly usually they’d both have something to eat. The two quickened their pace as they approached the truck, thoughts on getting the two to safety becoming more prominent in their minds.

“Hey little one, I got to put you in the truck now okay?” Sun nodded tiredly at him as he was deposited on the seat, curling onto the upholstery. Clover attempted to do the same but Neptune clung to him.

“No,No” Neptune whined as Clover tugged harder.

“No!” Neptune cried as he locked his arms around Clovers neck. Clover looked over to him, panic in his eyes.

“I can drive Cloves”

“I- why don’t you take him, you’re better at this stuff” Qrow chuckled.

“Not going to work Boy Scout he wants you”

“But-“

“It’ll be fine, just relax Cloves” The uncertainty in Clovers eyes didn’t leave as he sat rigidly in the back. Neptune whimpered.

“Was I bad?”

“What no of course not kiddo!” Clover said shock in his voice as Qrow started the car.

“Then you don’t like me?” Qrow looks in the rear-view mirror to see Clover glancing over begging for help.

“He’s just worried cause your sick kiddo, He wouldn’t care this much if he didn’t like you”

“Yes! Yes, Qrow’s right!” Clover added hurriedly.

“Okay” Neptune said coughing into Clovers shoulder. Qrow could see Clover make a face at this and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He’d been on the receiving end of that for nearly a year and to see someone else having to deal with it made him want to cackle.

As Qrow got the truck moving Sun curled up closer to Clover blanket draped over himself. Cautiously Clover lowered his hand into the boy’s greasy hair before gently stroking it, Sun sighed in contentment. The car ride felt too long in Qrow’s opinion, they were at least an hour out, but it felt long as every whimper from Neptune made him press down on the gas a little harder. Clover for his part had began to relax as the two boys got comfortable with him.

“My tummy feels funny” Neptune said so quietly Qrow almost didn’t hear it. Glancing back, he could see that Neptune was looking an awful shade of green. He slowed the car down and Clover shot him a look.

“Qrow why are we stopping” Qrow didn’t answer simply getting out of the car and yanking the side door open.

“Qrow what are you-”Qrow barely managed to steer clear of the vomit as Neptune threw up out of the side of the car.

“That’s why I stopped” Clover looked a little green himself and for a moment Qrow thought he was going to be sick as well. Neptune sat up sobbing hands balled into fist as he tried to rub the tears away, vomit dripping on his chin.

“Mm sorry, I won’t do it again, I won’t” Clover pulled Neptune close again shushing him and rubbing his back soothingly.

“Hey now it’s okay, do you feel better now?” Neptune nodded, tiredly shoving his thumb into his mouth.

“Kiddo your hands are filthy you shouldn’t” Neptune whined as Clover tried to pull his hand away tears already beginning to form.

“Do you want blankie Tune? you can have a turn” Sun offered worry in his tone. He only got a nod in response as his friend draped it over his shoulders.The ride back was uneventful after that, the two kids dozing, as they got closer to new hope.

“How did you know he was going to be sick?” Clover said into the quiet of the truck. Qrow chuckled.

“Yang says the same thing right before she’s going to hurl” Clover hummed in response, before Qrow was stepping out of the truck in front of the compound.

“ Qrow I hope you have good news to report” James greeted as the two stepped out of the car.

“Yes and no General, first things first I need a medic” James looked at Qrow in alarm.

“Is Clover hurt? Was he bitten?” Qrow waves at him dismissively.

“No, nothing like that General”

“Then why-” James glanced over as Clover struggled out of the car, hiking Neptune up on his hip as he let out a string of coughs. Sun isn’t too far behind clinging to one of Clovers legs, tail wrapping around himself.

“He’s not infected sir just looks like a bad cold” Clover says hurriedly at James expression.

“I’ll get doctor Blackwood, Clover why don’t you take them upstairs” Clover hurried to do as told, Qrow following behind. This late in the day the house was practically deserted only a few people milled about as they climbed up the wooden stairs. Turning left down the hallway, Clover led them to a small room with a single bed with plain white sheets.

“Why don’t you sleep while we wait for the doctor?”

“Mhm not tired” Sun replied as he yawned, Clover looked on in exasperation.

“Clearly you are kiddo get some rest” Sun shook his head.

“Nuh uh, you might take Neptune without me and then I’ll be alone” Sun’s lip wobbled as he said this fear present in his tone. Neptune nodded in agreement. Clover sighed but didn’t argue placing Neptune on the bed. This time without a fuss. Qrow anxiously paced the room, as they waited, thoughts on his own pups that he wanted to check on.

“Qrow” Clover said gently, and Qrow’s head snapped up. Clover tilted his head to the side and Qrow’s eyes darted over to the two in the bed who watched him wearily. Qrow stilled, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

They didn’t wait long after that for Doctor Blackwood to show up, James not too far behind. Neptune practically flung himself back into Clovers arms, shaking as the two entered, Sun was much the same except he clutched Clovers arm. Clover gave Qrow a lost expression as he sat there holding both boys to him.

“Sun, Neptune, this is Doctor Blackwood, she going to make Neptune feel better” Qrow said as she stood in the doorway a reassuring smile on her face. Sun forced himself to look up.

“You won’t hurt him?” Sun asked and Dr. Blackwood shook her head.

“Of course, not I’m here to help” She approached them slowly, stopping every now and then to allow the kids to get comfortable with her. Gently she touched Neptune’s shoulder and Neptune let out a whine.

“Can you turn around for us sweat pea?” Dr. Blackwood asked, and slowly he turned around in Clovers lap.

“Say ahhh” Neptune did as instructed allowing the women to stick a tongue compressor down, she frowned slightly, before grabbing a thermometer.

“Mouth closed” They only waited a moment before the device beeped.

“He’s running a fever”

“I could have told you that” Clover snapped at her before his cheeks dusted a light pink.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Qrow nearly laughed, while omegas leaned towards nurturers, and were generally fiercely protective of their young, it was often forgotten Alphas could be the same, the need to protect and provide being just as overwhelming as an omegas need to care and right now Neptune very much looked like he needed protecting.

“It’s fine Ebi relax, no offence taken... this time” Blackwood said teasingly before going back to her assessment of Neptune.

“I think captain Ebi was correct on this one looks to be the flu, some fluids and sleep will help, the poor thing looks to have a fairly bad sore throat as well so soft foods for now” glancing over at Sun she beckoned him closer.

“Can I take a look at you too little one?” Sun hesitated tail wrapping itself around Clovers arm before he drew closer. She did a quick examination, checking his reflexes, and gently prodding to see if anything was abnormal, it was going fine in Qrow’s opinion right up until she carefully prodded his lower ribs. With a cry Sun reeled back, sobbing, and Clover let out a warning growl and Blackwood backed up.

“Whoa Ebi I wasn’t trying to hurt him” Clover stopped.

“I know,I-” Clover buries his face in his hands.

“I don’t, I didn’t mean too” Blackwood cautiously re-approached, eyes never leaving Clover just in case.

“Sun is it? I didn’t mean to hurt you, but can I see where it hurts? I can help” Sun sniffled shaking, before edging closer.

“Can you lift your shirt for me” Sun shook his head no.

“Hurts”

“Can Qrow do it for you?” Sun nodded and casually Qrow strides across the room before carful lifting it up. There was a dark purple bruise that took up one side of his ribs, while parts of his chest were littered with smaller blue or yellowing ones. Qrow felt rage build in his chest towards whoever hurt them, before he squashed it down worried he’d frighten the boy.

“Sun kiddo I’m going to need you to be brave for me okay. I need to see if anything is broken, so I need to touch where it hurts okay? I’m so sorry pup, but I just need you to be brave for one moment” as gently as Blackwood could she probed the area working as quickly as she could. It didn’t stop Sun from sobbing in pain, and Qrow could see Clover trying to quell the instincts that were making him react the way he was. It would likely have been a losing battle if Neptune weren’t in his arms as a distraction.

“Thank you, you did so well Sun” She ruffled the boy’s hair as he pulled his blanket closer to him.

“Qrow, Clover, James could I talk to you a moment?” The three nodded, before exiting the room.

“We’ll be right back okay? We aren’t going anywhere” Clover said to the boys who looked up at them exhaustedly. Closing the door quietly behind them, she turned to them.

“Those two need a permanent care giver and fast. Neptune will get better, but he needs some time. Suns in rough shape thankfully no broken bones, but it appears like he may of fractured or bruised it, unsure of which but he’ll need more care then Neptune for a few weeks”

“I’ll start looking” James said immediately before turning to Qrow. Qrow raised his hands defensively.

“Oh no James”

“It would only be temporary, until I could find someone a day or two maximum” Qrow shook his head.

“I’m already at six James I wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on them” Qrow hesitated a moment, before glancing at Clover.

“Besides, I think they already have someone in mind” the three turn to look at Clover. Who’s gaze had stayed fixed on the door since they’d exited.

“Clover?” James asked in surprise, Clover looked over at his name being called before realizing what exactly they’d been talking about.

“What? No, I don’t know the first thing about childcare”

“Clover no offence but your instincts were taking over in there”

“So, yours do all the time” Clover said defensively, arms crossing over his chest.

“Yeah with my own kids, conscious or not I think you may have already claimed them” Clover deflated at that.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, with work I’ll be away”

“I can give you the time off if need be until their healed, it’s not ideal but we’ll make do” James paused as he said this, before carrying on.

“I can give you a day or two to decide they can stay here until then; I’ll have someone keep an eye on them around the clock.

“Okay” Clover said, looking rather small, uncertain. Clover moves to push the door open, and Dr. Blackwood isn’t far behind but Qrow doesn’t make a move to head inside.

“James” Qrow intones lowly so only he can hear.

“The kids... they were with... them” James raises an eyebrow at him, incomprehension on his face.

“The pack that... hurt me, they said it took them a few weeks to get here. James their dangerous, beyond dangerous. You should think about adding more security to this place” Qrow can hear quiet murmurs from behind him as James takes in what he said.

“Duly noted Qrow”

“James, please-”

“I understand your concern, but I haven’t gotten any reports of anyone seeing another pack” Qrow’s shoulders come up defensively.

“You’re safe here Qrow”

“Yeah well might not be for much longer” Qrow shoved past James and down the stairs determined to get his kids and finish this day in peace. He regrets leaving Sun and Neptune up there without saying goodbye but Qrow thinks it may be better that way. With how angry he was he doesn’t want them to think it directed at them. Qrow stays angry right up until the moment Pietro opens his front door and his kids come racing over to him.

“Uncle Qrow your back!” Yang flings herself around his neck, and he catches her without hesitation.

“of course I am firecracker you doubting me now?” Yang shakes her head furiously.

“nuh uh” Its rather easy to gather the lot of them up to go, the day likely been as stressful for them as it was for him. Penny and Pietro see them off, while Yang begins to tell him about their day. Ren and Blake seem content to walk in quiet behind them and Oscar and Ruby had fallen asleep while they’d walked. But Nora had walked quietly off to the side before she tugged on his sleeve.

“one second Nora” Qrow said as Yang explained how they’d turned a cardboard box into a boat and played pirates all afternoon. Nora tugged a little more insistently and Qrow missed the pout that she was giving him.

“and then Penny attacked Ren with her swords cause he was trying to get on our ship’ Yang paused for breath taking in a lung full, and Qrow smiled fondly at her enthusiasm. She was about to start up again when Nora beat her too it.

“daddy, what’s for dinner?” Qrow’s world seemed to stop as Nora’s sentence played over and over in his head. He wasn’t sure he was breathing, and the kids seemed to be just as shocked as he was. Nora for her part seemed to ignore them, but the way she was tugging on the hem of her shirt showed how nervous she really was and then she started crying. Qrow’s mind screamed at him to say something anything like he should have when she’d first said it, and not stand there like a fool.

“I’m sorry I won’t say it again” Qrows heart squeezed in his chest. He knelt down in front of her pulling her close.

“Nora, I’m not upset I promise, I just- you want me to be your dad?” Qrow still couldn’t wrap his head around it, even though Nora had clearly made her opinion on the matter known. He figured the kids would just always see him as Mr. Branwen or Uncle Qrow. Never father, not for him.

“yes!” Nora yelled into his shoulder.

“I’ve never had a daddy before” She whispered snuggling into his shoulder. Qrow’s heart warmed at the prospect. Dad, him. A father. He knew he was likely grinning like an idiot, and he could feel tears falling down his cheeks and he didn’t care for once he didn’t care about a goddamn thing except the next words that came out of his mouth.

“I’d very much like to be yours Nora” Nora smiled up at him. Bright, full and happy. If someone had asked Qrow this morning if he were content, he would have said yes. Would have said the kids being safe was enough for him. But being in the moment right now Qrow knew it would be a lie, knew that it paled in comparison to what he was feeling right now. The joy that coursed through him couldn’t ever be replaced and he knew for the rest of his life this would be one of the happiest ones he ever felt. He stood up taking his daughters hand, and they all went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so was it mean that i made you all wait till the end for Nora to call him dad? Maybe a little bit, but it was worth it! Also soo I'm not sure if i want to make Clover, Sun and Neptune's guardian. I'm a bit on the fence about it so what do you guys think? yay or nay? Second sorry for the delay in this chapter last week was well a bit of a mess I did inventory at my work place and honestly it was a mess and exhausting so yeah. speaking of delays though I unfortunately haven't written the next chapter for this so it may be a bit before I get to post again. I also wont update the tags till next update so there wont be spoilers for the people just reading the chapter for the first time. but no cliffhanger this time so that's a plus! As always please review it gives me so much joy in these trying times and as always stay safe and healthy!


	10. One nights joy, one mornings hardship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow actually spends time with his kids for the day, Clover makes some decisions.

Qrow isn’t surprised he ends up going to bed early that night. It had been, well stressful doesn’t seem fitting of a description to cover his day but that’s what he was going to use. He’s even more surprised by the fact that the kids had let him sleep alone that night. Even Oscar and Ruby hadn’t put up a fuss.

So as Qrow tries to sink in further into the plush mattress sleep only moments away, he’s rudely brought back to the land of the living by a rather repetitive rapping at his door. He thinks about ignoring it, nothing could be that important that he needs to be woken up for it. The knocking on the door though begs to differ and Qrow reluctantly gets out of bed before whoever it is can wake his kids. His kids. One of which is his daughter. Qrow lets the giddy grin come up to his face as he walks through the dark hallway, not even that upset when he reaches the door and opens it. His eyes take a minute to adjust in the moonlight. He’d been expecting James either coming to apologize, although that was highly unlikely or to reprimand him for insubordination.

“Clover?” The man looks distraught, and Qrow shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably. He wasn’t exactly sure why the man was here; he’d left before him and if he was being honest, he usually let Clover deal with the mission report.

“Is something wrong? Clover looks up at him hands twisting in front of him. Qrow realizes that it’s a dumb question as he’s halfway through his sentence. Clearly something was bothering him he wouldn’t be at his door at gods only know what hour if everything was alright.

“Can I come in?” Qrow stepped of the doorway beckoning him in, and gratefully Clover hurries in. The door shuts quietly behind him and Qrow follows behind in no such rush, rubbing a kink out of the back of his neck as he saunters to the kitchen, yawning. He flicks the light on as he enters before looking back over to Clover who looks more anxious now then when he’d entered. Fuck Qrow hopes James isn’t switching them as partners, he likes working with Clover, rather enjoys there time together. But after what Qrow said earlier that night James might not want his perfect little soldier corrupted by his “paranoia”, so its possible that’s why Clover is here. He hopes it isn’t.

“You going to tell me what’s going on Boy Scout or you just going to leave me guessing” Clover jumped as Qrow addressed him and he looked at him in concern. Something was very wrong, Clover usually had a one minded focus with a task, to see him this distracted was a bit unnerving if Qrow was being honest. It also didn’t bode well for what Qrow thought he was going to tell him.

“Yes. It’s about the boy’s silence stretched on as Qrow waited for him to continue. He didn’t, and Qrow sighed before sitting down, head resting in the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbows on the table. Well this definitely wasn’t where Qrow thought the conversation was going to go, but it definitely relieved some of the anxiety Qrow had felt at Clovers appearance.

“What about them?” Qrow finally asked when the tension in the room became unbearable.

“They should go to to a couple or or someone who has less responsibility then I do” Clover said matter of factly. Qrow blinked at him, there was clearly a but in there. Qrow knew If he tried hurrying Clover along to his point though it would only make him take longer.

“Okay”

“And they’d need constant attention, Neptune’s getting over his cold and Sun has so many injuries”

“Yeah that’s true”

“And Ironwood needs me” Qrow wasn’t sure how to respond to that one. Clover wasn’t completely wrong, yes, he was his top operative, but he also seemed to be part of James moral compass. Lose Clover and well, James could push himself to the brink and not realize it. James has others of course to help but Clover seemed to ease a lot of his anxiety. But it doesn’t mean Clover should sacrifice what he wanted for someone else. Especially not for someone who wouldn’t do the same, and Qrow knew James never would.

“But the thing is I- I just” Clover fidgets in his seat like the words themselves seem to astound him.

“I want to take care of them” the words ricochet off the walls at Clovers statement, reflecting Clovers own desire back at him. Qrow couldn’t help but smile.

“Why are you telling me this Cloves?” Clover ran a hand down his face. Exhaustion clear in his expression, but he was also searching for something in Qrows, frustration making the blues in his eyes more apparent when he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“How did you know?” Qrow looks at him in confusion.

“Know what?”

“That you wanted to take care of them? That you aren’t going to fuck up? How do you take care of them so well, I couldn’t even get through a car ride with them how would I even be able to-”

“Whoa. Whoa Clover slow down breath” Clover takes in a lungful or air, before letting it go shoulders slumping.

“First answer I didn’t. I- I kind of just found them. That sounds terrible. But... slowly I, I watched them. When we were still running, we spent too many nights on the road. It was exhausting but at night Blake would curl up with me to sleep. Nora would try to climb up onto my shoulders. Ren would hold my hand. Slowly it, it kind of just happened” Qrow frowns down at the table. It had been hard those first few months. Qrow had thought Tai and Summer resented him as much as Raven had for grabbing those kids. But he knew it had been worth it. Knew that he didn’t regret it, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

“And news flash, I’m not perfect. I-I wasn’t as present as I should have been at the start of all this. I was an alcoholic and well every town has a liquor store. I don’t remember everything and quite frankly I regret that first year. I don’t know why Tai and Summer put up with me, and I don’t know why the kids trust me after all the shit I put them through” Qrow shook himself to try to erase those dark thoughts. They were still there at the edges of his mind, but he couldn’t focus on them. Not now. Not when someone else needed him. Not when those boys needed him. Clover grabbed his hand startling him.

“We all make mistakes birdie” Qrow rolled his eyes. Ignoring the way Clovers own had gone soft, trying to get him to forgive himself for something he couldn’t change.

“That’s my point Cloves. You’re going to make mistakes if you do this. But you’ll have people to help Pietro. Winter. The Cotta-Arc’s. Me. Your team. You won’t have to do it alone.” Clover leaned back in his chair considering.

“I’d need to set up the guest bedroom. And check to make sure it’s okay with Marrow” Clover pauses.

“Marrow uh already lives with me” Qrow hummed in response. While it wasn’t something, he was expecting it made sense. The kid was only sixteen there was no way he could live on his own yet.

“For how long?”

“Since he got here when he was twelve” Qrow whistled.

“See you’ve already practically raised one kid”

“Please Marrow was old enough to take care of himself I just, helped him along every now and then” Qrow rolled his eyes at him.

“I don’t think your giving yourself enough credit there Sunshine” Clover gave him a rueful look.

“It’s true though. Marrows quite independent”

I’m not going to argue on that one. But I’ve got two questions for you Cloves” Qrow leaned back on his chair eyes never leaving Clovers.

“Can you put them above yourself?

above what you want?” Clovers mouth opens as if to answer but Qrow raised a hand to stop him.

“I don’t need to hear the answer, you need to answer it for yourself” Clover seems to take the words in, and Qrow can see he’s losing him so he raps on the table to get his attention.

“Can you put them above your work? Because if you do this your going to have to. No more extra assignments. No more skipping time off. No more late nights and overworking yourself to exhaustion.” Qrow draws in a deep breath.

“Your going to have to sacrifice all that for them” Qrow looks up to the roof of his kitchen as if he can see his kids through the wall. A small smile coming to his face.

“most importantly can you love them? Cause Clover I love those kids so much it hurts sometimes. So can you do that for them? Through the good and the bad?” Qrow looks back at Clover face neutral as he tries to gauge his reaction, but there’s something there under the determination, something more that Qrow can’t quite put into words.

“If you can do that Clover... then go get them” Qrow hears rather then sees the chair scrape harshly against the kitchen floor as Clover stands.

“Thanks, Qrow” Clover rests a hand on his shoulder as he passes him, heading for the door.

“I think I know what I’m going to do” Qrow leans back in his chair to see Clover walk down the hallway. A smirk on his face.

“It’s worth it you know” Clover pauses hand on the open door.

“Every damn minute” Clover glances back, head shaking. Before he gets fully out the door though, his scroll blares an obnoxious ringtone. He picks up on the first ring, automatically going to speaker phone.

“Captain Ebi speaking”

“Captain! Thank the brothers you answered we sent a soldier over to your place but special operative Amin answered-”

“Get to the point soldier” Clover said weariness beginning to fill his voice.

“Right, right. The boys you brought in earlier they they Uh woke up. They’re rather upset at the moment and keep asking for you, we know it’s late but if you could stop by, even for just a few minutes”

“I’ll be there shortly” The door shut behind him with a click.

* * *

Qrow’s woken up the next day by his alarms clock. Groaning he turns smacking it to get it to turn off before curling up in bed and trying desperately to get a few more minutes of sleep. It doesn’t last long as he hears the door open.

“Daddy?” The smile that comes to his face is immediate and he turns eyes cracking open to see Nora in the doorway.

“Daddy I’m hungry”

“Hi hungry... I’m dad” Qrow can’t help but laugh as Nora’s arms cross a pout on her face. He can’t believe he used one of Tai’s stupid jokes but here he is.

“That was bad” Qrow picks her up as he exits the room, humming as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat today sparky?”

“Pancakes!” Qrow ruffles her hair before grabbing the supplies.

“You want to help Nora?” She nods happily at him already reaching to stir the batter. Some spills onto the counter, and she stops hesitant.

“It’s just a little bit of a mess sparky we can clean it after” Qrow goes to do just that lifting the batter onto his finger before putting it into his mouth.

“Mmm delicious” Nora giggles before sticking a hand in the batter and then onto Qrow’s face. Qrow stands there shocked for a moment before he does the same thing, laughter filling the air. It’s interrupted by a wail from upstairs.

“Looks like Oscars awake, don’t touch anything while I’m gone okay Nora” she nods her head furiously as Qrow heads upstairs. By the time he reaches the room Oscar has woken up Ruby who’s wails match his.

“Okay big guy up we go” Qrow hoists Oscar up onto one hip, before reaching for Ruby, and doing the same. The crying peters off into whimpering before they stop entirely, and Ruby is babbling up at him. By the time he makes it downstairs most of the older kids are in the room with the exception of Yang who seems to be sleeping in.

“Good morning” Blake gives him a small nod, but Ren doesn’t even look up in greeting. Which Qrow finds odd but doesn’t comment on, Nora is practically vibrating in her seat at the table.

“Pancakes now?” Qrow lets out a small hum before placing Ruby and Oscar into highchairs. He places it on one big plate in the middle to allow the older kids to pick which ones they want before turning to cut one into smaller bits for Ruby.

“Thank you, Mr. Branwen,” Blake says quietly, beginning to dig in.

“Thank you, daddy,” Nora says sweetly and Qrows a mere second away from answering when Ren’s voice cuts in.

“You’d shouldn’t call him that Nora” Qrow frowns but doesn’t turn around, waiting to see what she says.

“Why not?” Qrow can tell she’s upset her voice raised in pitch as he hears her fork clatter against her plate.

“Because he isn’t your father” Qrows heart tears itself into pieces in his chest but he keeps his expression neutral as he turns around putting Ruby’s food in front of her before going to make Oscar a bottle. He knew that the kids might be resistant to it. Yang hadn’t said a word about it the night before, in fact she seemed to ignore it, while Blake and Ren had been silent on the whole exchange as well, he’d assumed that they’d been fine with it, clearly that wasn’t the case.

“Yes, he is” he hears an irritated sigh come from Ren. Qrow stood there not sure if he should step in or not. The two were close so it was unlikely they’d say anything hurtful although belatedly he realized that Ren was doing just that.

“No he’s not Nora”

“Yes he is! Penny says her daddy isn’t related to her so why can’t Qrow be my daddy”

“Because he can’t! You don’t have a family remember!” Qrow turns abruptly but far to late as he sees Nora burst into tears sobbing. Blake stares in shock at the two of them, unsure if she should say anything.

“See so he can’t” There’s a triumphant look in Ren’s eyes like by winning the argument he had won in some way. Like by hurting Nora he’d proven his point.

“I think that’s enough Ren” Qrows voice comes off more cold then he intended it to be, before he’s pulling Nora into his arms as she sobs. Qrow doesn’t look up as he soothes her.

“Ren I want you to go to your room and think about what you’ve said”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true!”

“Ren. Now. And don’t come down until you apologize” Ren stormed out of the room, stomping his way up the stairs. Qrow thinks it’s the most emotion the kid has ever shown him. Gods he wishes it was over anything else.

“It’s true isn’t it” Nora says after awhile sniffling pitifully.

“You can’t be my daddy and and I’m alone alone cause I don’t have a family” Qrow pulled her closer kissing her forehead.

“You’re not alone Nora I promise. And Penny’s right in more ways then one. Everyone here is your family, even though they aren’t related by blood to you. And I am your dad... if if you still want me to be or or I can just be Mr. Branwen again” He didn’t want the two to argue like that again, nor was he going to force her to keep calling him that if Ren’s words changed her mind, but already a lump was forming in his throat from the thought. He’d miss it, even if it had been less than a day.

“No! I want you to be my daddy!” Nora buries her face in his shoulder, gripping his shirt like a lifeline.

“I want you to be my daddy” Nora repeats softer this time, more hesitant.

“Then that’s what I am” They stay like that a moment more before Nora moves back to her chair feet swinging as she begins to eat again. Qrow is just in between getting the bottle to feed Oscar when Blake clears her throat.

“What’s up kiddo?” Qrow says gently, noting her ears pressed down to her head.

Can I call you something too?” Qrow stares at her confused.

“What do you mean kiddo?” Her fingers twist together anxiously, before she looks back at him.

“Well Nora calls your dad but... but I already have a dad in menagerie... but your more than just Mr. Branwen now... can I call you Uncle like Yang does?” Qrows heart soars at the idea. He’d be whatever they needed him to be father. Uncle. Friend. Anything they wanted. Anything they needed. Besides, he liked the idea of another niece.

“Of course, you can Blake. Call me whatever you want” the small smile that comes to her face reassures him that he’s said the right thing. It’s not long after that Yang makes her appearance, eyebrows knit in confusion, but she doesn’t say anything as she sits and grabs her own food. It’s around a forkful of her second serving that she finally speaks.

“Why’s Ren crying?” Qrow stops halfway through burping Oscar before going back to it.

“He got in trouble”

“What’d he do?” Yang’s head tilts to the side in curiosity.

“He said some mean things to Nora” Yang pauses a second before glancing over to Nora who shyly looks down at the floor.

“Is it cause Nora said you were her dad?”

“Yes” Yang hums in acknowledgment before her expression turns serious.

“I-I don’t have to call you dad right cause, cause papa was was- ”Yang’s eyes begin to well up with tears and Qrows chest aches with his own sorrow for his friend. He misses them more than anything else in the world. He can’t imagine what Yang must feel right now.

“No. You don’t have to Firecracker. I’m just Uncle Qrow” Yang nods before diving into his lap.

“I’m sorry that I can’t, cause Nora’s right, but but I miss daddy and and I love you Uncle Qrow but but” But he wasn’t Tai. He would never be Tai. And he was okay with that. They were his kids no matter what they called him. It wouldn’t change anything.

“It’s really okay Yang, I don’t mind. Really. I can just be Uncle Qrow. I’ll love you either way” Yang grinned up at him, before letting go and sitting back in her chair.

Ruby’s pancake ended up more on the floor then actually in her mouth, but Qrow didn’t mind. In fact he rather hoped it would be a quiet day, where no one bothered him save for maybe Weiss and Jaune. It would be nice to see the two of them again, he hadn’t been able to except for the BBQ two days before and honestly it was getting on his nerves a bit.

Qrow took the kids dishes as they ran to play outside, Ruby being taken by Yang as she filtered out. Oscar napped on his highchair. The waters warm against his hands as he scrubs away the remnants of there breakfast and belatedly, he realizes he hasn’t eaten himself and that Ren’s plate still sits on the table going cold. His stomach twists at the thought. He shouldn’t have been so harsh, but Nora has been crying and it honestly was a surprise to see him so angry. The kid rarely showed how he was feeling, only really showing it when he was frightened. Qrow wonders now if he should have noticed it sooner, that maybe the lack of emotion wasn’t just the way he was but due to all the trauma that had happened to them. Maybe now that they were safe it was all coming to a head and Qrow definitely didn’t know how to deal with that. He had barely handled his own trauma how was he supposed to help Ren through his? How was he supposed to help any of his kids with it? Qrow hears shuffling from behind him, and turned midway through washing the frying pan, getting water all down his front and on the floor. He stared at it a moment, before sighing putting down the frying pan and turning off the water, before turning back around. Ren stood there clutching his shirt, head facing down.

“Mm sorry” Qrow kneels down, to be eye level with him, hand resting on his shoulder.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to Ren” a frown comes on to his face and is hidden a moment later when he shuffles, and his hair falls into it.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about buddy?” Ren shakes his head no and Qrow thinks that will be the end of it for now and is about to tell him to go outside and apologize to Nora so they can get over there disagreement. What Qrow doesn’t expect is to hear the heart wrenching sobs to come from the boy.

“It’s not, it’s not fair!” Ren wails and Qrow is completely at a lose for words because he isn’t sure what isn’t fair or what’s brought it on.

“Ren?”

“Why does Nora get to call you dad? Why can’t my dad still be here, I want I want-“ a sob wracks through his body, as he continues to cry and Qrow pulls the boy into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ren, I-“ and that was the think Qrow couldn’t do anything, could only offer up apologize for the tragedy’s that had happened. He could only be there for them as best he could when the realities of their pasts started catching up to them. Ren sobbed into his shoulder harder, clutching onto him like his life depended on it. The kids outside had gone suspiciously quiet, and Qrow had a feeling they had heard Ren’s our burst. The back door creaked open, and Nora pokes her head around the corner, concern in her expression, before she slowly edged into the room.

“Ren?” She asked hesitantly as he looked up tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Nora, I didn’t mean it, please don’t be mad at me, I didn’t, I didn’t-“Another sob escapes him as he frantically says the words, desperate for her to understand.

“I don’t want to be alone” Qrows heartbreaks at the statement, and he’s about to pull Ren back into his arms and tell him that he won’t he never will be, but Nora darts forward pulling him into her own arms and hugs him fiercely.

“You’re not Ren! I’m here and Da-Qrows here and and everyone else and there all our family now cause cause” Qrow isn’t quiet sure what words she’s searching for, is surprised she’s at a loss for them when her chattering seems to be endless.

“Cause they love us” the words seem to hang in the air a moment as Ren takes them in, and slowly disbelievingly he looks at her.

“Family? All of us?” Qrows never been happier for Nora’s unending enthusiasm as she shakes her head.

“Uh huh we are! And Mr. Qrow is... he is my daddy cause I want him to be!... he could be yours too” it was dead silent after Nora last spoke. Ren glanced at Nora then back at Qrow, then back to Nora.

“But I already had a daddy”

“You can have more than one! I bet your daddy would be happy if he knew Qrow was taking care of you!” Qrow wasn’t sure that was true in fact he highly doubted it, but it was a nice thought.

“Maybe, not. Not yet. I’ll... think about it” Ren’s face scrunched up in thought and Qrow gently ruffled the boys hair.

“You don’t have to say anything now Ren. Take all the time you need” The boy nodded at him before pulling Nora back towards the yard.

“Play with me?” Ren asked hesitantly, the back door swinging open with a creak. Qrow didn’t hear Nora’s reply but by the way they were acting he thinks they’ll be alright.

Qrow lets them play the morning away as he cleans the house. as mundane as it was Qrow never thought it was something he would do again, and he’ll do it until the novelty of it wears off. It shouldn’t take long, he always hated cleaning the house. Summer had too, but Tai had seemed to enjoy it. Tai would have liked the house, would have loved the backyard. as much as he loved a clean house, Tai had been one hell of a gardener. The backyard would have been filled with flowers in the summer. Hydrangeas, coneflower, delphiniums, sunflowers, gods Qrow could practically picture them now. He missed them, he’d never been great at gardening, but he’d always loved seeing them, seeing how Tai’s time and care could create something so beautiful. He missed Tai, missed his cheerful attitude and dumb jokes. Missed the flowers in vases that would appear around the house. Missed the bright colours he’d paint the rooms. A wet sob escaped him as he leaned on the broom in the living room before deciding that maybe he should sit on the couch. Another sobbed wrenched itself out of him as he sat down, sorrow filling his being as he rocked on the sofa. He hadn’t had time to mourn, not till now, not till his kids made him realize that maybe they’d be here longer than a couple of weeks, that maybe just maybe they could stay here. But staying meant... staying meant moving on from his pack, it meant starting a new life without them. It meant letting go of the past. Qrow wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

“Tai” Qrow practically whined out but knew there would be no reply. Knew that his friend would never answer his cry again. So, he wept, wept for the family he lost, wept for the future they’d never see. Wept for everything that had been lost.

Qrow isn’t sure how long he stayed there sobbing, but the tears stop eventually, and he tries to calm himself enough to check on the kids, even as exhaustion from his crying fights with him. His face is buried in his hands, so he doesn’t see them coming but he hears it. Shuffling on the floor and he assumes it’s Ruby crawling towards him, likely followed by the other children and he knows he needs to look at least somewhat put together in order to not freak them out, so he plasters a grin onto his face. A greeting on the tip of his tongue as he looks up. Oscar stares up at him curiously from the middle of the room. One hand reaching forward as the other is placed solidly on the wood. He crawls forward and it nearly sends Qrow into another crying fit as he watches him. Summer and Tai would never get to see this, but he thinks they’d be proud if they were.

“Good job Oscar” Qrow ruffles his hair before lifting him up onto his hip and while startled, he doesn’t cry merely gives him a toothy grin.

“When’d you learn that kiddo?” Qrow asks him, but Oscar doesn’t reply as Qrow heads to the kitchen, glancing out the window to see the kids napping under the shade of a tree.

“Hmm everyone’s asleep except the two of us, think you could nap again Oscar?” Qrow rocks him for a moment and already Oscars eyes seem to be drifting, Qrows halfway to the back door to join them, when there’s a knock at the door. Sighing Qrow moves to answer it. James couldn’t have worse timing but Qrow knows he was out of line yesterday and was expecting a tongue lashing at some point. He’s surprised for the second time that day as Marrow stands in the door way tail swishing back and forth a grin on his face.

“Uh”

“Sorry for bothering you, but uh Captain Ebi was wondering if you have some spare clothes for the boys”

“Upstairs” Marrow beams are him, before he lets himself in, heading up the stairs closely followed behind Qrow. Marrow moves to turn into the first room, but Qrow directs him to the second, pointing to the closet as they enter. He grabs several things and shoves it into a duffle back before zipping it up and turning around.

“Uh Clover wanted me to say thanks, for everything” Qrow shrugs not sure how to respond to the comment.

“Oh also General ironwood-“ Qrow flinches as Marrow pauses, looking at him earnestly.

“He uh, he also said he’d be by later” Fuck. Qrow didn’t know how to feel about that. Either he was going to be reassigned and didn’t want to tell Marrow or he was going to yell at him. Both options weren’t great, but he’d deal with it.

“Right thank you Marrow” Qrow led him out of the house, with a promise that he and the kids would visit when Sun and Neptune were feeling better. Oscar had fallen asleep between the time they had gone from the kitchen to the upstairs bedroom and honestly Qrow was tired himself. So, without thinking about it further, Qrow went out to the backyard and rested under the big oak tree with the rest of his children, content for the time being.

* * *

Clover doesn’t know what he’s doing. Generally speaking, he doesn’t jump into anything at all... most of the time. He almost always has a plan, always follows through with it. Expect when his instincts disagree with the plan. Qrows pack was just one example, he’d seen those angry crimson eyes and knew that if they’d tried to drag him out he’d go kicking and screaming. Qrow would have done anything for those kids. This time wasn’t so different either. From the moment he had laid eyes on Sun’s skinny frame something primal in him had demanded he protect. Neptune had only made the urge grow when he’d seen his sweat soaked skin and tired eyes. It had been confusing, and downright frightening. Clover hadn’t ever taken care of a child before, hell he hadn’t taken care of anything more than a potted plant up until Marrow showed up, and he hadn’t been kidding Qrow when he’d said the kid had practically raised himself. Marrow was only asked for help when he desperately needed it. A habit which Clover wish he could fix, or at least make less common, it would make the near panic attacks lessen when he’d ask for help at least.

“Captain Ebi it’s good to see you” Clovers startled out of his thoughts as he strode through the front door, taking the steps two at a time.

“They’ve been inconsolable for the last half an hour, I were sorry for disturbing you but-“Clover shook his head at the women, rounding the corner of the second floor of the house in no time. He could hear a loud sobbing coming from down the hall, something in him twisted uncomfortably and it had him nearly running there but he restrained it for the most part. It wouldn’t do to scare them. Taking a deep breath outside the room, he steeled himself before pushing the door open. Sun sat leaned into Neptune loud whimpering coming from him in between his cries. He clutched his blanket tightly to him. Neptune didn’t look like he was in much better shape, but he looked like he was at least trying to reassure the other.

“It’s okay Ssun I- I bet they’ll be back, they they Uh they just um” Clovers heart broke as the boy coughed harshly, a look of fear crossing his face for a moment before it was gone.

“They aren’t coming back! Just like the nice lady and man” Sun sniffled, burying his face in Neptune’s shoulder.

“We’re going to be alone again and it’s scary” Neptune rubbed his back trying to be soothing but Clover could see the tremble in his mouth as he did so.

“I-it’s Fine Sun as long as we’re together right”

“No I liked him, he wasn’t scary”

“I liked him too, but but if he doesn’t want us-“

“I do” The two boys startled, Neptune pushing Sun behind him as they looked to see who was speaking. Meanwhile Clover was trying to process what he had just said, but knew he meant it, he wanted to keep them, he wanted to care for them.

“You left!” Sun said hurt in his eyes and Clover slowly walked over, not wanting to scare them further.

“I’m sorry I had somethings I needed to do” Clover said placatingly as he sat down, hands up in surrender. Neither boy moved for a moment and Clover worried his lip, unsure if he’d said something wrong. Neptune launches himself at him, and It was only thanks to his years as a huntsmen that he caught the boy. He trembled in his arms for a moment, Sun not far behind.

“We can be good; I promise we’ll be good. We won’t be loud and and we’ll listen and-”

“And I can get rid of blanky since you don’t like it” even as he said this Sun clutched the blanket like a lifeline, Clovers heart hurt at even the idea of making the child give it up.

“Please don’t send us away” The twos voices cracked and the need to care rose up in him full force nearly overwhelming.

“I’m not sending you away, and you can keep your blanket er blanky Sun I just want to wash it would that be okay?” Sun nodded and seemed to relax a fraction as he said this.

“And your both already so good Neptune” Neptune’s thumb worked its way up into his mouth, eyes drooping slightly.

“Would you two like to come home with me” he got a nod from both of them.

“Okay. Okay let’s go home” he carried the two out of the doorway, the operative standing in shock just on the other side.

“Tell the General I’ll be taking the next few days off”

“Y-yes sir” Clover marched out; the two boys held firmly in his grasp now dozing as he exits the house. It’s on his way back to his house that has his actions catching up with him. He hadn’t spoken with Marrow yet; he’d just barely finished talking to Qrow. Qrow who wouldn’t have a partner in the coming days. Clover doesn’t think he’ll mind in fact out of everyone he thinks he’ll understand the best but still, he’ll need to apologize at some point, maybe make him something. Winter was just around the corner and well he had yarn. Maybe a sweater or some socks. Clover was pulled from his thoughts as Neptune coughed into his shoulder and Clover made a face before he heard the boy whimper.

“Shhh it’s okay Neptune, we’re almost there then you can have some medicine okay?” He’d some how been able to text Dr. Blackwood and she’s reassured him that she’d already dropped something off at the house. The kid nodded into his shoulder, before looking up at him sleepily, thumb still in his mouth.

“Pretty” Clover looked down to see Neptune touching the four-leaf clover pin on his uniform.

“Hmm my Lucky charm” Neptune tilted his head to the side, curious and Clover couldn’t help but think it was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen.

“Where ya get it?” Clover freezes for a second before continuing, trying to keep his breathing even as a memory tries to surface.

“I found it”

_Clovers hands are practically frozen, the thin jacket doing nothing to protect him from Solitas’s harsh winds. His small frame shakes as a gust blows through the alley he’s in its the fifth one he’s been through that night and he’s starving, hoping beyond hope that there will be something in the metal garbage cans at the end of it. The cold of the metal lids bite into his hands and he nearly cries out, nearly drops the lid but he some how manages to put it down with out dropping it. His eyes watered at the pain in his hand, in his stomach in his bones. He was just so damn tired of hurting, but it didn’t matter nobody cared, nobody cared if he lived or died. He had to take care of himself, and so he rummaged through the garbage, eyeing the frozen banana peel that was on top. He’d eat it if he had to, but he really didn’t want to. Especially with it being that brown. His fingers wrapped around something hard, and he pulled upwards hoping beyond hope it would be something he could eat. In his hands he stared at a loaf, a whole loaf! Of bread, it didn’t look bad, maybe a little burnt but he didn’t care not one bit, because it was the first bit of food that hadn’t been moldy or inedible, he’d seen in ages. He tore into it, teeth pulling hard to get it to rip through the frozen bread. He shoved it in his mouth reaching to see if there was more and there was, but on top of it sat a small green pin. A horseshoe wrapped around a clover. He nearly laughed, the back was rusted but it didn’t matter he was keeping it. It had brought him the second loaf after all, it had to be good luck_

Clover is brought back to the present by a tugging on his shirt, looking up he realizes that he’s made it home. He shakes off the memory, it wasn’t important right now, not when he needed to get the boys home. He struggled to open the wooden door to the house, he would have put one of them down if he didn’t know that it would bring on of them distress. Marrow must eventually hear the struggle because the door opens, a pale green paint meeting his eyes as he glanced around the house and wonders for the first time if this would be an appropriate place to raise pups.

“Clover?” Marrow asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wonders how long ago they called Marrow for him to have fallen asleep again.

“Marrow, I-”

“Sun look!” Neptune points enthusiastically to Marrows tail causing him to narrow his eyes at the child.

“That’s rude”

“Like me! like me!” Sun yells, Clover flinches as the sound is directly in his ear. Marrow pauses to look over at Sun, before wearily glancing at Clover.

“What’s going on?”

“I know I should have discussed this with you first, but this is Sun and Neptune, they’ll be staying with us” Marrows tail picks up speed behind him, while his expression remains blank.

“They will?”

“If that’s okay” Marrow nods before reaching for Sun, who lets out a whimper and clutches onto Clover tighter.

“I’ll be good I’ll be good please please please” Sun is practically wailing as he says this and Marrows own tail lowers in response to Suns outburst. Clover shushes him.

“Sun this is Marrow, I promise he won’t hurt you” Sun tries to burrow further into him tail gripping almost painfully onto his arm.

“Don’t wanna go, stay here”

“Okay” Clover relents, before looking up at Marrow, there’s a glint in his eye something Clover doesn’t recognize before it’s gone. Clover steps through the doorway Marrow turning on lights as they go, normally Clover would tell him it’s a waste of power and to keep the lights off, but it seems to make the boys in his arms relax so Clover won’t say anything this time. Clover leads them down the hall and to a bedroom on the right, it’s fairly small and there’s only one bed in the room but it will do for now. Clover will worry about adding things in it tomorrow. For now both he and the boys are tired. Carefully he deposits both of them onto the bed, only getting a few whimpers in response and Clover thinks that’s good maybe.

“I’ll be right back okay, got to get something for that cough of yours okay Neptune?” The kid nods before snuggling into the covers and belatedly Clover realizes that maybe he should have got them showered and changed because the white linen is starting to turn a brown. To late for that though he can always wash them later. Marrow waits for him in the hallway as he passes, following him into the kitchen.

“So”

“So?” Clover asks as he looks for what Blackwood left.

“So you just decided to adopt two pups out of the blue” Clover can hear the teasing tone in Marrows voice and chooses to ignore it for the moment.

“I did”

“Clover I just want to know, this isn’t about impressing the omega right? You genuinely want to do this” Clover has enough restraint not to slam his fist on the table, but he can see the moment Marrow smells his scent change, taking a step back at his anger.

“This isn’t about Qrow. Those boys in there they need...somebody I don’t know if it should be me... but I’m willing to try”

_There’s a draft in the room coming from a broken window, Clover shivers under the covers, cold, always cold in here. Something makes a sound to his left and he whimpers, wishing someone would come, wishing someone would tell him its not a monster but all he’s met with is the shadows lurking in the corners of the room, the moonlight making them move across the room in an unsettling way. Around him he can hear the other kids sleeping, a sob works its way up his throat, he’s scared but all he can do is hide under the covers and wait for daybreak._

Clover shakes himself; he never wants to feel that alone ever again, never wants anyone to experience it. Doesn’t want those two boys to ever experience it. All at once Clover realizes why his instincts had acted up the way they had, why the need to protect and care and nurture had risen up in him and spilt outwards. They reminded him of himself, alone and afraid and while they weren’t part of his plan before they sure as hell were now.

Clover looked up to see Marrow barring his neck, a small whine coming from his throat as he submitted to Clover. At once Clover realized he was growling and he forcibly stops himself, taking a large gulp of air to try and calm himself.

“Marrow fu-dge I didn’t mean to do that” Marrow didn’t respond for a moment, and Clovers stomach dropped as guilt wracked through him. His head hung low in shame, before he heard a snort.

“Ssorry it’s just-“ Marrow tries to cover a snort as he laughed again, and it brought a smile to Clovers face.

“I’m not twelve anymore Clover you can swear” Clover let out a laugh of his own.

“Yeah I guess you’re right” tentatively Marrow stepped closer, before stopping, his hands fidgeting in front of him.

“Can I still stay here?” Clover looked at him in surprise, before pulling him into a hug.

“Of course, you can why would you even think that I’d ask you to leave”

“It’s just, it’s just if your starting a family, I’m not, I’m” Marrow wouldn’t look at him, but he got the message loud and clear, Marrow didn’t think Clover saw him as anything more than a roommate. Clover gripped his shoulder, but Marrow wouldn’t look at him.

“Marrow look at me please. I didn’t want to push you, you’d already lost so much,but your my family and you will always be welcome here” Clover saw tears in the kids eyes before Marrow was pulling him back into a bone crushing hug.

“Promise?” Clover rolled his eyes, before ruffling his hair fondly.

“Always. Now get to bed kiddo” Marrow obliged walking down the hallway to his own room, shutting the door behind him. It wasn’t long after that that Clover returned to the two boys’ room. Both seemed to be fighting sleep, waiting Clover realized for him to get back.

“Neptune, take this, Sun come here” Neptune made a face at the small cup of liquid but took it anyways swallowing it in one gulp as Sun moved closer to Clover.

“This is going to make your bruises hurt a little less okay?” Sun nodded, before Clover lifted the shirt, putting a small amount of the lotion onto the kid’s ribs. Sun slouched forward, his frame letting go of the tension that had been there. Carefully he put the two under the covers, combing through their hair gently.

“I’ll be just down the hall if you need me okay?” The two nodded as Clover got off the bed, turning off the lights. There was a whine from the bed, not a second later, and Clover stopped not sure what was wrong.

“Can you leave the light on? Suns afraid of the dark”

“Okay but only for tonight okay?” Neptune nodded before pulling the other boy close.

“Sso Kay Sun lights staying on okay?” Sun nodded into his chest before relaxing once more. As Clover made his way down the hall, he noted to himself to look for some nightlights the next time he and Qrow were on a mission, maybe even some glow in the dark stars if he was feeling lucky.

He realized belatedly as he stripped down for bed, he probably wouldn’t get to see Qrow for awhile. Clovers mind turned in disappointment, he liked the omega, and had become comfortable with him faster than anyone in his life. He had wanted to spend more time with him, wanted to get to know him better. Hell he even thought that maybe just maybe he felt something for him, something unusual on its own. Clover hadn’t been with anyone seriously since, probably his university days. Which were long behind him. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it now though. He had other things to focus on. Other things he had to focus on. But none of this stopped him from dreaming of fierce crimson eyes that shone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long, didn't even realize it had nearly been a month since I last update. This chapter was difficult to write in all honesty it wasn't something I had planned for this story but something made me feel like it needed to be included so here we are. Hope you all liked the the brief Pov from Clover, I might do some more of that next chapter not sure yet but we'll see. As always please review I love seeing them and it helps motivate me when I see them. I'm going to be honest this time around I dont know when the next chapter will be out hopefully sooner than this one.As always stay safe and stay healthy.


	11. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's been assigned a new partner, while Clover takes some much needed time off, but is it ever that simple?

Qrow isn’t sure if he should be surprised or pissed off that James doesn’t mention his outburst from the previous day. Instead he makes his way into the kitchen, as Qrow tucks the kids into bed, making himself at home in his house. Qrow wearily stares at him from the other side of the table.

“I’m not going to bite” James or is it the General right now Qrow isn’t quite sure, jokes, it sets him on edge, and Qrow figures that the best course of action is to play along for the moment.

“I do” Qrow retorts, a wolfish grin crossing his face. If James wants to play this game than Qrow can too, he’d practically mastered it.

“I’m well aware. But that’s not why I’m here tonight” Qrow snorted leaning forward a smirk on his face.

“Good because I wasn’t offering” Qrow leaned back arms resting on the top of the chair.

“Cut to the chase Jimmy” James glared at him, and unperturbed Qrow stared back. James sighed before taking a sip of his black coffee of the table.

“Clovers taken the next two weeks off” Qrow let out a noncommittal hum.

“I’m aware”

“It leaves you without a partner”

“Marrow mentioned Robyn being my temporary partner”

“Under normal circumstances yes, but” James shuddered as if warding away an evil thought.

“The two of you combined is a frightening thought. Besides, I have an alternative” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him curious.

“Well spit it out”

“Harriet has a sprained ankle and a mild concussion. Blackwell has advised against her leaving the compound for the time being. It means Marrow doesn’t have a partner” there’s silence for a second.

“You want me to watch the kid” James looked a bit sheepish.

“Marrow is highly skilled and highly trained and quite the valuable member of the ace ops his abilities are outstanding-”

“Cut the crap James. You don’t want him out there alone. “

“No. I don’t. He’s sixteen Qrow and Clover would... have opinions if I let him go alone” Qrow thought that it was a nice way of saying Clover would kick his ass if he let the kid go out there by himself.

“I’m not against the idea.”

“Excellent. Your mission assignment for next week will be security for the cell tower project-”

“Wouldn’t it be best if we did a supply run first? I’m all for going into danger but me and the kid haven’t worked together before. If somebody’s attacking the tower and we don’t know how to guard each other’s backs then we’re as good as dead” James positive attitude seems to sour.

“I need you at the tower”

“And I need to know I’m not going to be dead in two days. Jimmy be reasonable”

“One supply run, after that I need you on security detail.” Begrudgingly Qrow nodded his head.

“Fine.” James got up from his seat a grinding sound being made when he backed it up. It grates on Qrow’s already frayed nerves.

“I’ll take my leave then. I’ll inform Marrow of tomorrow’s arrangements. Don’t be late” With that James was gone, and Qrow wasn’t sure if what James had said was the truth or punishment for his previous days actions. Either way it didn’t matter, Qrow would be stuck with the kid for awhile. What was clear though was that James was hiding something. He wasn’t usually as stiff and his insistence to take the security detail after an attack on the tower instead of something simple when he’d shown clear insubordination earlier meant something bigger was going on. Something more dangerous. Qrow just hoped he’d be able to handle it when the time came.

The next morning is relatively normal, save for the fact that, Qrow is the one waiting on Marrow. Generally speaking, Clover was the one to pick Qrow up in the morning, helped him with the kids, but as time ticked on by, he had to wonder if Marrow was meeting him at the towns centre base. He glanced down at his scroll debating on calling Clover. He really shouldn’t considering the man had taken time off. But he also didn’t have Marrows number, something he was clearly going to need to correct after today. Sighing he decided against it and hustled the children out of the house. Dropping them off at the Cotta-Arc’s before making his way over to Clovers house. The dawn was just beginning to illuminate the street when he arrived. The lights were off, and the house seemed quiet. He knocked quietly not wanting to wake anyone inside. There was no answer and Qrow internally debated with himself whether he should knock again or call Clover. He never had to make the decision though as the door unlocked, a frazzled looking Marrow stepping through.

“Shit, shit, shit” Marrow didn’t seem to notice Qrow standing there an unamused expression on his face as Marrow locked the door, turned and collided into Qrow.

“Shit, sorry” Marrow said, nearly falling over.

“It’s fine kid. Let’s get moving” Marrow didn’t argue simply began heading down the stairs of the house. Qrow followed behind at a more leisurely pace. He didn’t actually care if they were a bit late. Fuck James after all. It was quiet as they walked except for the fact that Marrow kept yawned, rubbing his eyes as he did so, and Qrow wouldn’t have taken note of it if it weren’t for the fact that he was doing it every few minutes. Glancing over he couldn’t help but notice bags under the kid’s eyes.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Qrow asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

“Up late cause Harriet’s out of commission I had to do the reports... since Clovers off the the Generals given us more to do too” Qrow hummed.

“How late?”

“Uh 12 I think? might have been later” Qrow nearly stopped in his tracks glancing down at his watch. It was only five thirty. The kid at most got five hours of sleep.

“It’s fine though! I’ve ran on less” Qrow clapped him on the shoulder as they kept walking.

“You shouldn’t have to. Don’t work so hard kid”

“I can handle it! I’m not a child” Qrow wanted to laugh at that. He’d thought the same thing when he was Marrows age. How wrong he’d been.

“Did you eat at least” there’s an uncomfortable silence that fills the space as they walk before Qrow swears and pulls a granola bar from his pocket.

“You need to eat and sleep. Don’t argue with me I’m only saying it cause I don’t want to die. Your body needs both without it you’ll make unnecessary mistakes” Marrows tail seems to drop slightly, head bent down as Qrow talks.

“It’s not cause I don’t think your strong kid. It’s cause I’ve done it myself don’t make the same mistakes of an old man” Marrow brightened slightly.

“You don’t look old!” Qrow lets out a laugh.

“Thanks” The car ride to there destination is markedly different then when he’s with Clover. For one Qrow hadn’t been the one driving in the time they’d worked together and Qrow didn’t trust Marrow behind the wheel mainly because he really doubted Marrows insistence that he’d done it before. The second being that Marrow crashed the moment they started driving. Legs pulled up into his seat, arms wrapped around his legs head resting on his knees. As much as Qrow knew he shouldn’t let the kid sleep in case they got jumped, he couldn’t bring himself to wake the kid. He’d been given an adult role he shouldn’t have to suffer because of it. Halfway through the car ride it began to rain. Slow at first until it was a down pour, the sound relaxing in a way, as Qrow drove. He nudged Marrow awake as he pulled into the grocery stores parking lot.

“Nap times over” Qrow said as he got out of the car. Marrow didn’t even grumble a complaint as they got out, simply yawned before stepping out into the rain.

“So what’s the plan?” Marrow asked curiously as they made there way away from the market.

“I want to grab some things for the kid’s blankets, toys, maybe some clothes.”

“We’ll still get some supplies, though right?” Marrow asked pointedly looking back at the grocery store.

“Obviously. Want to get this out of the way first though”

“Works for me. Do you think they’ll have nightlights?” Qrow raised an eyebrow at that one.

“Scared of the dark?” Marrow shook his head vehemently, A blush dusting his cheeks.

“No, uh I overheard the other night that Sun doesn’t like the dark. I just thought... I don’t know never mind it’s dumb” Qrow ruffled Marrows wet hair.

“It’s not. It’s really nice those two have been through a lot” Qrow paused as they reached a children’s store.

“Then again haven’t we all?” The door itself was mostly intact at some point though it was clear the door had been broken. Qrow ushered Marrow in, the two shivering in their wet clothes as they entered.

“I’ll check the back you take the front. Shout if you need help” Qrow meandered down the left isle before going into the storage room. A thin layer of dust covered the shelves, and it appeared that a shelving unit had been tipped over the door leading to the back alley. Compared to the toy store the place was surprisingly bare.

“Qrow!” Marrow shouted and Qrow bolted out of the back, harbinger already aimed as he exited. He didn’t see any initial threat, but he didn’t put his gun down.

“Look what I found!” Qrow’s shoulders eased as he stared at a pile of clothes heaped into the corner of the room. Marrows tail wagged back and forth a wide smile plastered across his face.

“You were looking for clothes, right?” He had been but he didn’t think the near heart attack he’d just had was worth it.

“Next time maybe just come and get me” Qrow knelt down examine the pile. Quite a few pieces had holes in them likely either from moths or some other animal, but there were a few pieces that were still intact.

“Find anything else?”

“Not yet, but uh doesn’t look like there’s much of anything on here” Qrow sighed the kid had a point most of the valuables had already been taken.

“Lets get moving then” Marrow didn’t argue simply made his way to the door and out, a shiver leaving him as the rain drenched them both once again. They slipped into the store right beside the previous one, it had clearly also been children specific if the faded colouring on the sign was any indication.

“Look!” Marrow pointed to a display of robots, some rusted and others painting coming off before sprinting over and picking one up.

“I had one like this when I was younger” Qrow isn’t sure how to respond and he isn’t sure that he should with the wistful expression on the kids face.

My sister liked it too, she’d steal it from my room”

“How old was she?”

“Six. She was just about to turn seven” Qrow cautiously makes his way over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Marrow doesn’t respond for a moment, still staring sadly at the toy.

“Do you think Sun and Neptune will like it?”

“Uh maybe?” Qrow wasn’t a toy expert and children could be finicky.

“Do you think they’ll like me if I get it” Marrow says quietly and Qrow barely hears it above the rain, but his expression softens.

“I I just want them to like me. I don’t want them to be scared” Qrow doesn’t know what he did to warrant the others trust, but he deserves an honest answer.

“I think it’s a start. We can find some other things too” Marrow nods shoving the toy into his backpack.

“Says there’s blankets in isle two you want to check that out?” Qrow nods before briskly walking over excitement running through him as he sees that the shelves haven’t been ransacked. He runs his hands through the material shoving as many of them as he can into his backpack.

“you know it’s the summer, right? Kids won’t need them until the winter” Qrow lets out a non-committal grunt as he tries to fit more into the bag.

“Not for the kids” he manages to zip up the bag and its contents before seeing a heavy looking red comforter. He eyes it appraisingly.

“Then who’s it for?” Qrow rolls his eyes, grabbing the comforter and carrying it to the front. He’ll grab it on the way out. Marrow follows behind, a soft oh leaving him as Qrow looks through a different isle.

“You want it for nesting” Qrow stops hand hovering over a blue bunny rabbit before turning to Marrow.

“Yes”

“Well why didn’t you just say that?” Qrow felt his face growing warm at the question.

“People usually… Make comments” about omegas being soft or needing comfort or something in the similar range. It got annoying after awhile and one could only suppress something for so long. And Qrow really wanted to nest again. With it becoming quite clear that they were staying and the safer Qrow felt the need kept growing, and we’ll nesting was one of the instincts that Qrow didn’t try to quell as much. It didn’t hurt anybody, and it kept his dignity for the most part so why not make one. Besides who didn’t like a nice pile of blankets to curl into, warm and protected and-

“I guess that makes sense.” Marrows said hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, not realizing he’d taken Qrow out of his musing. Qrow grateful for the distraction tossed him a small box from the opposite shelf , Marrow fumbled with it a moment, but managed to keep it in his grasp.

“Nightlight. You should probably get more than one”

“Oh yeah right! Thanks”, the kid grabbed several each one with a different figure that could be illuminated. Qrow made his way to the end of the isle as Marrow inspected a robot shaped one to that of a dinosaur. Qrow couldn’t help the small smile of amusement as he ended up putting both into his bag, before grabbing another shaped like a mermaid.They left twenty minutes later random toys and clothes tied into the comforter.

“There’s going to be soo much paperwork for this” Marrow complained as he piled the wet stuff into the back.

“Or we could not do that” Qrow replied as he closed the door behind him.

“What? No we need to report everything” Qrow let out a snort.

“Whatever you say kid. I was just going to put everything under extras and call it a day”

“Clover says we should catalogue everything so we know what we have and can share” Clover had said the same thing to Qrow but what he clearly hadn’t told Marrow was sometimes he didn’t. When they’d come back from a few particularly long and arduous days both scavenging and hunting Clover may or may not have filled out all the paperwork. Qrow rarely did unless Ice queen was hounding him about it. Qrow didn’t think it mattered they got what James wanted for new haven, they got to keep some extras he didn’t see why it needed to be catalogued. Marrow continues to lecture him on its importance though as they make there way into the main entrance of the grocery store.

Something didn’t feel right. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something caused him to feel on edge and it was rarely wrong when it did so. Qrow glanced around trying to discern what it was that was setting him off.

“It’s important to do this Qrow because-” Qrow’s eyes widened as he figured out what it was. It was a scent. Barely there but hints still remained. The first he picked up was more general of pine and cedar of forest. Not uncommon for the area. Then something different cinnamon with blackberries. Raven.

“Marrow” he didn’t stop the kid in time as he tripped over a wire. Qrow leaped at him using his body as a shield as something whizzed by. it tore up his shoulder, which wasn’t helped by the fact Qrow landed fairly hard into one of the grocery stores shelving units knocking cans onto his already battered body. Qrow heavily breathed a moment after it stopped trying to regain his bearings.

“You okay kid?” He rolled off Marrow closing his eyes as a wave of pain went through him.

“I’m fine thanks to you” Marrow said quietly. Qrow gave a grunt of approval.

“Grab whatever’s here and start moving. Whoever did this isn’t likely very far.” Qrow prayed he was wrong. Raven could be dangerous likely to take their car if given the opportunity and it was at least a two hour hike back to New Haven.

“You didn’t have to jump on me you know.” Marrow said as he did as he was told shoving as much food into a nearby shopping cart as he could.

“Didn’t have to. But I’d do it again” He didn’t want to see the kid hurt. He wanted... he wanted to protect him, like his kids and for Clover. He didn’t think Clover would forgive him if anything happened to Marrow on his watch.

“Everyone’s always protecting me I just... I want to do the same” Qrow ignored the sniffling he heard coming from him shooting down the aisle and loading random things into the cart.

“You’ll get your chance. Just not now, I need you to stick close okay. They’re dangerous” Marrow nodded, grabbing the cart and wheeling it behind Qrow as he checked to make sure the next aisle was clear. They managed to grab some diapers and cereal before Qrow started rushing them through the back door his shoulder throbbing as he guided them out. It was only midday, they’d barely been here for the amount of time they should have been, but Qrow didn’t want to risk it. Not with his sister around.

“Get in the truck” Qrow said as he pulled the front of the cart towards the bed of the truck.

“But-“

“GET IN THE DAMN TRUCK” Marrows scent soured as he obeyed, and Qrow practically tossed everything into it not caring if anything broke. Marrow sat in the driver’s seat.

“Move”

“Your limping, I-I can drive” Qrow’s temper flared for a moment, but they didn’t have time for this argument. Qrow simply pushed Marrow across to the other seat, before jamming the keys into the ignition and slamming on the gas. They sat in a tense silence till Qrow had calmed down part way through the drive. Guilt and shame causing him to eventually speak up.

“I’m sorry.” There wasn’t a response and Qrow was cursing himself for ruining whatever camaraderie they had began to build.

“I-I shouldn’t have yelled. I Marrow you have to understand I was terrified back there” Marrow uncurled himself from the passenger’s seat, gaping at him.

“You were scared?” Yes, his mind shrieked at him. Reminded him of the many awful things that had happened over the last year alone.

“Yes”

“But but, of what?” Qrow laughed at that. So much he was scared of so many things. He settled on one.

“Not being able to make it back, they’ve already lost so many people. I don’t need to be another one” Marrow mauled it over.

“Okay. You didn’t need to push me out of the way either though. Qrow rubbed his neck uncomfortably tugging on the bits of hair at the nape of his neck.

“No, I guess I didn’t” There’s silence once again and Qrow focuses on the aches in his side instead of the anxiety he’s feeling over the situation.

“Your forgiven” Qrow gives him a small smile.

“Thank you.” Their back in New Haven in less than an hour, the farmers working in the field staring at the truck as it passes by. They know for a fact it’s to early for any of the trucks to be back so soon.

“You’ll need to head to medical once we get in, I’ll call” Qrow grabs his hand as it hovers over the call button.

“No medical I’m fine” Marrow looked at him disbelievingly. Qrow stretches his arms up and twists to make a point, pain racing up his shoulder but he knows he’s able to hide it as Marrow gives a small nod.

“Fine. But go home. I can brief the General” Qrow can practically feel the fury that James would have for them. He doesn’t think it’s fair that it all be directed at Marrow. He should be there. He should explain nor Marrow. He was the adult.

“Go home or I’ll drag you to medical myself.” Qrow sighed.

“I’m taking my stuff”

“But we need to” Qrow levelled him with a stare. Marrow threw his hands up before folding them across his chest slouching down.

“Fine! Fine!” Qrow parks the truck, pulling out the soaked items from there spot in the passenger seats.

“Tell James to come see me later tonight” Marrow opens his mouth to argue clearly still set on reporting in himself.

“It’s important. Nothing to do with today” a lie a blatant one at that.

“Fine” Qrow would have taken his heap of blankets, and small assortment of clothes and toys and be done with the day, but Winter seemed to have other ideas.

“Branwen. Amin. What’s the meaning of this?” Winter glared daggers at Marrow and Qrow could already see his shoulders slump, he sighed, before glaring right back.

“First off, we’re fine thanks for asking. Second where’s James thought he liked to check in on all the major on-going missions” Qrow put air quotes around major or tried to didn’t really work with his hands full.

“The general is currently engaged with another matter. Besides, he shouldn’t have to worry himself with this clear transgression” Qrow caught the way in which Winter emphasized, transgression. Like he’d bring them back here without cause. Without finishing their mission. Qrow’s own temper flared, he was tired, sore, worried and soaking wet he didn’t want to deal with Winters dislike for him on top of it.

“Yeah. Well maybe if you went out yourself these “transgressions” wouldn’t happen Ice Queen” Winters scent shifted more pungent and acrid, Qrow’s nose scrunched up in disgust.

“We don’t need any mistakes and with your history. Well need I say more” Qrow saw red, she didn’t have a right to talk about his teams failed mission, didn’t know the context or history. Didn’t know how much it had cost them all.

“Winter. That’s enough” Qrow looked over to see Marrow standing ramrod straight, his tail flicking back and forth irritably. Qrow was surprised he had enough courage to talk to her like that. Winter sighed, levelling Marrow with a look that told Qrow all she saw was a child. While Qrow agreed to that to an extent he knew that he wasn’t at least not in the way she thought. He knew right from wrong, enough so to form his own opinions. He knew when to stand for something he believed in and Qrow couldn’t fault him on that.

“For your information, Ice Queen we were attacked. Thought Jimmy might want to know” Qrow took deep satisfaction as the colour drained from her face.

“What?”

“Trip wire in the market” Marrow replied, motioning for Qrow to go, he stayed where he was.

“Are either of you hurt?” Marrow glanced over at Qrow pointedly, and for a brief moment he thought he was going to say something before he answered.

“No. Qrow jumped on me before it could hit either of us.” Winter nodded, glancing over at Qrow before motioning Marrow inside.

“I only need one of you to debrief me and I think its best to get out of the rain. I don’t think the General will disagree to both of you taking the rest of the day off.” Winter waves her hand dismissing him, and Qrow doesn’t care enough to feel offended by it.

He walks the ten minutes it takes to get to his house, texting Saffron that he was back before putting his load of items into the washing machine. He throws it on the highest setting before slumping down into a chair in the kitchen. He pulls off his shirt, before getting up and going over to the mirror in his bedroom to assess the damage. It wasn’t the worst injury he’s ever had. The gash in his shoulder goes from his left shoulder blade to nearly his spine. The wounds shallower closer to his spine but Qrow thinks he may need to stich it up closer to the shoulder blade. The thing is he doesn’t want to go to the doctor and he definitely can’t reach. Sighing Qrow reaches for his first aid kit. He may not be able to stitch it, but he can at least patch it up. From the other room he hears the washing machine finish its load. He’ll have time to do this. After the laundry was clean.

* * *

Marrow comes through the door at exactly one fifteen pm in the afternoon. Clover knows this because he can read the clock above the stove that he’s currently using to make chicken noddle soup on for the boys. He looks haggard, immediately setting Clover on edge.

“Marrow? What’s wrong” Marrow jumps nearly a foot in the air before looking up sheepishly at Clover.

“Sorry forgot you’d be home” It wasn’t the answer Clover was looking for.

“Marrow.” Marrow squirmed uncomfortably a puddle starting to form under him as he drips from his soaked clothes. Clover rests a hand on Marrows shoulder, leading him to the kitchen and passing him a sweater that was lying around

“What happened?” Marrow didn’t look at him, but the coppery scent of blood filled his nostrils and Clover panicked.

“Are you hurt? Why didn’t you go to medical? I’ll take you”

“What? Oh. No, it’s it’s not mine” That didn’t quell the rising surge of panic that Clover was feeling.

“Then who’s is it”

“...Qrow’s.” There’s silence for a second before guilt washes over him, he’d been off the clock for less than twenty-four hours and his partner was already hurt. It was stupid of him to think this would work. To think that they wouldn’t need him on the field where he belonged. No, he should call James now and tell him he’d made a mis-

“Clover?” Clovers head swivelled to the doorway, eyes resting on Neptune who was rubbing his eyes of sleep, from the nap he’d just taken. The oversized shirt covering his small frame.

“Whatcha doing?” Warmth spread out of his chest.

“Just making you guys some food buddy” immediately Neptune brightened.

“Cause me and Sun were good?”

“No because you need to eat” Clover scooped out two bowls passing one to him.

“Carful it’s hot. And remember you can have more” breakfast had been a challenge. Sun and Neptune had clearly wanted more food but wouldn’t ask and Clover had been down right perplexed until Neptune had told him they’d only been allowed to eat if they were good. And they’re captures had so rarely told them they’d been good. Clover had to take a minute. So, he was making it clear now that they could have as much as they wanted, whenever they wanted. Would even bring them seconds without prompting until they knew they’d get more. Neptune shuffled out of the room and Clover was brought back to the conversation at hand. This wasn’t his fault, things happened on missions he knew that. He just had to remember that.

“I’m assuming he’s at medical now?” Silence.

“Marrow” Clover said in warning. Worry starting to work his way back into his system.

“He said he was fine” Qrow had a bad habit of not asking for help. This was clearly one of those times. Clover grabbed a sweater, pulling it over the dirty t-shirt he’d used to cook in.

“Marrow. Can you watch sun and Neptune while I check on him?” Marrow let out a whine.

“They don’t like me Clover”

“They just don’t know you yet buddy” Clover ruffled his hair before making his way to the living room, kneeling in front of the two boys.

“I got to go for a little bit but Marrows going to watch you okay?” The two boys looked at him anxiously.

“Marrow won’t hurt you I promise, and I’ll be back soon I just got to check on my friend” The two glanced at each other before nodding.

“If it’s for your friend it’s okay, I’d want to check on Sun if he was hurt” Clovers shoulders slumped in relief he’d thought this would be more difficult.

“Be back soon” Clover walked out the door and set off for the Branwen household.

Qrow had managed to do a decent enough job wrapping the wound, it wasn’t as tight as it probably should have been, and it still ached but the bleeding had stopped so that was a plus. Now though he just wanted to sleep but not in his bed no, he wanted a nest some where safe and soft and warm he could just sink down in and relax. Saffron had said she’d keep the kids till the evening, which meant he had plenty of time to find a spot.The closet he decided was the perfect place. It was right under the stairs connected to his room, it was protected on all four sides and was tiny giving off a sense of security. Qrow got to work with his new blankets a few smaller ones on the ground before putting the now clean comforter on the ground. He threw a few more blankets on top and some extra pillows for good measure before he began hanging some of the blankets to the walls, using a wooden rod to keep them hanging. He pulled the used blanket of his bed, the scents of his children clinging to the fabric and easing his mind as he arranged it in his nest. Qrow closed the closet door, before lying into the pile sighing as he eased into it. He closed his eyes letting the feeling of calm wash over him at his incomplete nest. Incomplete nest. Qrow sat up with a start, realizing that something didn’t feel right, like he was missing something, he let out a low whine trying to figure out what exactly was missing, but no matter how many blanket he moved or rearranged he couldn’t place it. Something just felt... off. Absorbed in his struggles he didn’t hear his front door open or the shouting of his name. It wasn’t until the closet door swung open that he even realized anybody was in his house. Teal eyes stared down at crimson for a moment, worry reflecting back at surprise.

“Are you okay?” Qrow tilted his head.

“Mmh fine” Qrow said sleepily, moving a blanket again to try and find the right place.

“Marrow said you were hurt and, shit Qrow your shoulder” Clovers fingers grazed over the bandages, earning a hiss from the omega. Clover withdrew his fingers quickly.

“Qrow come out here I can take you to medical and get you patched up”

“No. No doctors I’m fine” Qrow said grouchily trying to find a comfortable spot that didn’t nag at him.

“You have bandages on half your upper body and by the looks of it bruises forming on your left side your not fine”

“No doctors” Qrow said again stubbornly.

“Don’t listen” Clover stared at him not sure what he meant.

“They don’t listen to what I have to say” Clover filed that information away for a later discussion. Before gently pulling Qrow out of his nest. Qrow let out a noise of complaint as he tried to wiggle out of his arms before stopping. The wrongness in his mind had seemed to ease somewhat.

“You need to at least be patched up a bit better”

“No medical always smells funny after. I don’t like it” plus it would mean he come back and make his nest smell not right and it already felt like something was wrong.

“Can I patch you up? Just a little?” Qrow stared back at his nest before sighing he knew Clover wouldn’t leave him alone until he was satisfied that Qrow’s injuries where taken care of. Stupid Alpha’s needs to care for Qrow just wanted to rest.

“Fine” Clover leads him away from the closet, and Qrow begrudgingly followed, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs as Clover pulled out his medical supplies, throwing off his sweater in the process as well. He pulls of the bandages on his back with some difficulty as they’d stuck to him from the dried blood. Qrow tries not to squirm as it pulls at the injury.

“I’m going to put some disinfectant on it and stitch it up okay?” Qrow nodded resting his head in the crook of his arms before taking a large breath bracing himself. Fire races through his shoulder as it hits his back but he doesn’t say anything as Clover starts stitching him up.

“aren’t you supposed to be with your kids? Shouldn’t worry about me”

“your still my partner” Clover says before starting to thread the needle.

“No. Marrow is currently my partner”

“well than it’s a good thing he’s my ward, and I can’t have his partner getting him killed” Qrow lets out a grumble at his logic he’d basically said the same thing to Marrow earlier in the day. Clover doesn’t say anything more as he begins to work on Qrow’s back until his scent changes to one of distress.

“James must have been pretty concerned when you came back like this” Clover said trying to distract the man as he worked.

“Wouldn’t know Ice Queen met us”

“Winter? That’s unusual” it was concerning. Winter didn’t meet anybody out there unless the General was dealing with an emergency.

“Yeah. Wasn’t to happy to see us either” Qrow’s back tensed as he said this, and Clover didn’t think it was just from the pain.

“Did she... say something to you?” For a moment Clover didn’t think he was going to answer.

“... my teams last mission it went south. She thought... she thought I fucked up again”

“Qrow... what happened on that last mission?” Clover knew he needed to tread carefully, Qrow had shared very little about his past. He wasn’t going to push him if he didn’t want to share.

“I trusted someone I shouldn’t have. My team paid the price” Clover gave a noncommittal hum in response, not sure what to say to that. He hadn’t had something happen to him like that before.

“I-I wouldn’t you know... Not on purpose.” Clovers heart-ached at the heaviness in his tone.

“I- I didn’t do it on purpose the last time either” Clover stopped what he was doing tying off the end of the stitch before turning him around.

“Come here” Clover pulled him into his arms, delicately wrapping around the smaller man’s frame as he sobbed.

“Whatever happened it wasn’t your fault you know” Qrow shook his head.

“Yes, it is”

“You couldn’t have known.” Clover replied fiercely gripping onto him tightly.

“It was my sister, she set the trap in the grocery store. She has to know I’m here.” Clover heard fear in his voice, but also anger and hurt. He wonders belatedly if Raven hadn’t just abandoned them. If she’d hurt him in some way too.

“How? I thought she left”

“She did but-”

“It could be somebody else Qrow” Qrow pulled back shaking his head.

“No, I know it was her it smelt like her”

“She could just be passing though or” Clover floundered to think of something else.

“You should tell the General maybe she’s the one who’s been attacking the tower. Might give us an advantage” Qrow nodded into his shoulder.

“You couldn’t have known she’d be here Qrow it’s not your fault” Clover hummed softly as Qrow sat in his arms, before he pulled away completely.

“I should get going” Clover said glancing at the time, he didn’t want Sun and Neptune to worry.

“Wait could... I could I have your shirt?” Clover shifted, not sure if he heard him right.

“What?” Qrow wouldn’t look at him a blush spreading through his cheeks and down his neck.

“Your shirt... can I borrow it?”

“Why?” Qrow fidgeted nervously.

“It didn’t feel right before, I couldn’t figure out why but... your shirt…smells like a part of home” oh. Qrow’s instincts where telling him he was pack. Clover wasn’t sure how to react to that.

“Okay this all you want?”

“Could you bring something of Marrows too?”

“Of course,” he pulled the shirt over his head before tossing it to Qrow. Clover made to leave, already contemplating if he should throw in some blankets along with Marrows shirt when Qrow stopped him.

“I can lend you one of mine, wouldn’t want you catching a cold”

“Oh Qrow you worried about me?” Qrow snorted.

“More worried about the people your going to give a heart attack too”

“Awe you do care”

“Shut up” Qrow said before pushing him out the door.

“Don’t get attacked by a mob of rabid betas”

“No promises!” Clover says as he walks down the sidewalk. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling till he’s home. He’s startled by the site he sees when he gets there. Sun sits perched in Marrow’s lap his trusty blanket held in one hand while in the other is a small silver robot, Neptune’s curled into Marrows side a plush golden dragon held between his hands. They’re both staring at him with rapt attention and he animatedly tells some story. It’s the calmest either have been since they got here.

“Hiya Clover!” The two look over at him as Marrow waves, he slowly waves back coming closer.

“What’s going on Marrow” he asks, trying and failing to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Marrow gave us Choodle and told us a story” Neptune said sucking on his thumb as he lifts the plush dragon up into the air. He hopes Marrow washed it but with the small amount of time he’s been gone he doubts it.

“He said I can brush his tail!” Sun said excitedly pointing at them, pulling Clover away from thoughts about doing laundry. He’d definitely need to wash that stuffy while they were sleeping by the way Neptune had it in a death grip he wasn’t letting go of it anytime soon.

“Only if you listen to Clover though” Marrow added hastily looking up at Clover to see if it was okay.

“Yeah of course. Did you eat?”

“Uh huh” Marrow nodded easing up three fingers and wiggling them happily.

“Three bowls each!”

“Marrow said we had to eat it, or we’d make Choodle upset”

“The dragon?” Clover asked hesitantly, glancing over at it yet again.

“Uh huh. He’s the one who makes the soup warm with his breath” Sun nodded along, to Neptune’s statement as if it made total sense. Clover was at a loss for how to respond. Luckily he didn’t have too.

“Mhhmm it was really yummy, so the dragon won’t be sad right Marrow?”

“What? Oh yeah he’ll be really happy you ate it all!” Both boys smiled up at him brightly. Before Neptune coughed straight into Marrow’s face. Marrow didn’t even seem phased by it but Clover stared in horror.

“You got to cover like this when you cough okay Neptune?” Marrow wrapped arm around his mouth and nose, letting out a small cough. Neptune nodded, before snuggling into him.

“Sorry.” Marrow ran a hand through his hair methodically, Neptune’s shoulders slumped in relief, as his eyes began to shut at the relaxing motion

“S’okay but I think you need a nap” Neptune pouted arms crossing over his chest even as he tried not to yawn

“I don’t wanna”

“What if I told you another story? “Both boys debated on it for a second, before nodding.

“Okay” Marrow struggled to lift both of them up and Clover grabbed Sun in order to help. The two of them dropped them carefully onto the bed. It didn’t take Marrow long to get them too sleep and Clover was actually surprised by how well he was able to manage the two of them. He’d been run ragged that morning.

“How’s he doing?” Marrow said as he shut the door behind him.

“Better. could you drop somethings off to him later?”

“Blankets?” Clover nodded.

“Something with our scents on it if possible” Marrow hummed.

“We going to talk about that?” Marrow asked as he headed for his room, pulling a throw blankets from his closet.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“The fact that he hasn’t been here long, and he’s already claimed you, claiming us? as pack?” Clover didn’t say anything, as he pulled some blankets out of his own room. Before re-entering Marrows.

“Pack doesn’t necessarily mean family or mates Marrow it can include friends and relatives” Before the outbreak Clover had been a part of one, it had been, nice. Comforting even. He’s supposed though that what Marrow knew about pack dynamics were next to non or assumed. Besides forming packs needed to be able to build trust and agree to it. Someone could always say no to being a part of one. He’d heard though that packs with an Omega in it tended to have stronger bonds less easy to break. He couldn’t confirm it himself he’d only ever been in them with other alpha’s and beta’s but he supposed it was possible especially with the little amount of knowledge that was known about them.

“It’s people you feel safe with, who you trust”

“He trusts us?” Marrow paused looking at him skeptically. Clover couldn’t blame him, but they’d come a long way from that first meeting.

“Yes or at least a small part of him does.” Marrow hummed in acknowledgment.

“I’ll take these over now then, and maybe it’ll help him relax then”

“Sounds good buddy”

The two of them quietly washed the dishes once Marrow had gotten back, The rain had changed from a downpour into a drizzle and Clover had to admit it helped him relax.

“Your good with them” Clover said offhandedly, he heard rather than saw something clatter into the sink before Marrow recovered it.

“I uh guess”

“No seriously, they like you, and you got them to eat Marrow.”

“It wasn’t hard when my sister wouldn’t eat her veggies I always made something up... they’re about her age... when I last saw her” Fuck Clover hadn’t meant to make Marrow upset, he just wanted to let him know he was, proud of him? He wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry, I won’t mention it again”

“No! It’s okay, I-I don’t want to forget her you know? I just... I want to be a good big brother again” Clover watched as Marrow shrunk in on himself at the small confession. How he looked so uncertain. Clover pulled him into a tight hug not letting go for some time.

“You will be Marrow, they already like you” slowly Marrow wrapped his arms around Clover hesitantly at first before the hug turned bone crushing. Clover could feel tears slowly soaking his shirt.

“Marrow?” Clover said with concern, he wasn’t sure if he’d said something wrong, was about to apologize if he had, when Marrow finally spoke.

“Nobody’s hugged me this much since I got here” Clovers eyes widened, as he thought about it. He couldn’t remember hugging him since the night before, could barely remember even ruffling his hair. The rest of the ops likely didn’t either. At most it would have been with... Qrow’s kids. Fuck Clover definitely had something’s to fix. betas needed more affection than alphas did. Clover barely thought about it, but Marrow… how long had he suffered in silence. How often had he wanted affection and hadn’t gotten it? He’d been so focused on work that he hadn’t taken proper care of his charge, Qrow had been right in that sense to much work. He knew now though and that’s what was important, improving from his past mistakes. Clover leans down before slowly scent marking him for the first time. A claim as one of his own pups, by the way Marrow’s shoulders relax it’s the right thing to do. It felt right too, and he had the nagging urge to go upstairs and do the same thing to Sun and Neptune. He ignored it for the moment, knowing that he needed to say something to let Marrow know that he was here.

“That changes now, okay? I’m so sorry Marrow. Fu-dge, I’m going to fix this. I’ll work on it okay?” Marrow nodded before letting go.

“Yeah okay. I uh think I’m going to take a nap if that’s okay?”

“Of course, buddy” Clover finds him an hour later curled up with Sun and Neptune a hour later both resting on top of his chest, content. Clover couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

Two more men had gone missing from the tower project. James was used to people going missing every once and awhile. A Grimm getting too close here or there, an injury that was not recoverable. A sickness that couldn’t be cured. But he’s lost nearly eight men in the last four days. All of them on the night shift at the com tower. He hadn’t told anyone had been planning on telling Clover but with the new development it wasn’t possible. James cursed the rotten timing, Clover had been a valuable asset in the time he’d been here had never asked for more time off, had in fact done more then his fair share. He could not deny him this one request... as much as he’d like too. It left him in a hard place, Qrow wasn’t your average soldier he was a huntsman more likely to break rules then follow them and James didn’t need the town in a panic over the possibility that they were under attack. It’s why he’d dismissed Qrow’s concerns even though he was starting to suspect a outside force was out there. He needed more people, trained people. He could pull Robyn and her band of huntresses back into the fold but... she was as reckless as Qrow and that wasn’t something he could afford at the moment.

“General Ironwood?” James looked up from his stack of papers, to see Winter in the doorway a look of concern on her face as she stood at attention. He could send Winter out into the field, she had gone to the academies but... she’d only just graduated when the outbreak hit, her field experience was next too none. She was useless to him outside of the position he had given her.

“What is it Winter?”

“Branwen and Amin arrived back nearly a hour ago”

“They’re early send them back out” He couldn’t have Qrow poorly influencing Marrow, but he couldn’t have him with Robyn either. He’d picked the lesser of two evils.

“I would sir but” Winter hesitated, He wished she’d just get on with it, they didn’t have time for this.

“I’ve sent them home already”

“You did what?” Rage. James couldn’t just let people get away with shirking their duties, if he let one then other‘s would soon follow the town would come to ruin and one of humanity’s last sanctuaries would be gone he couldn’t allow that. Winter startled as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

“Explain yourself Ms. Schnee” Winter stood up straighter the small light in her eyes going out as her expression turned neutral.

“They were attacked, Amin looked... shaken. Branwen had clearly been injured” The rage died down to a quiet simmer. Whoever was attacking them was getting closer. They’d need to deal with it and soon.

“Understood. Next time consult me before you make these kinds of decisions” especially with Qrow there was no telling how he’d react.

“There is another thing. Branwen wished to speak with you later... when you weren’t busy” Qrow knew something or thought he did.

“I wouldn’t bother with it though sir it was likely”

“Do not tell me what I should or should not prioritize Winter. Dismissed.” Winter shut the door behind her before slumping forward. Eight missing. Four injured. And one op out of commission. James laughed they were already falling apart. He’d just have to keep a tighter grasp on things. The com-tower. The scouting missions. Harvesting season. His soldiers. The huntsmen. The town. He could do this. He could keep everything in perfect order. As Oz had once said everything had its place and James knew exactly where it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I know its been awhile. school has started back up for me so I don't have as much time to write. I'm going to try for a chapter a month, and I'm hoping I can stick with it! Also before I forget this fic will likely be a few more chapters than anticipated. I've changed a few things around. As always please review if you can. It keeps me going while I write. stay safe everyone and until next time!


	12. the ties that bind us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Marrow bond further during their second mission out together. What follows is laughter, tears and misunderstandings. can Qrow help Marrow and Clover fix the bond that's broken between the two, when both parties won't admit somethings wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know I said I'd only be updating once a month now (roughly) but I just couldn't wait to post this and it was done early soo Halloween treat I guess? I'd also like to put a bit of a disclaimer here this chapter is unusually long as in its nearly double what I usually write. Normally I would have divided it into two separate chapters, but I could not find a good place to end it at, along with this all the events that occur were originally intended to be in one chapter, so this got a little out of hand. I'll likely be back to my average sized chapters in chapter 13. Also I apologize for all the spelling mistakes after writing this I honestly didn't review it so sorry in advance.  
>  with that I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you have time please please please leave a comment. I love hearing what you guys think so it would mean the world to me (especially with it being midterms T-T)  
>  I'd also like to give a quick shout out to PenNameAB Who left an amazing review a few chapters ago and haven't been able to respond to as of yet. Your comment made me smile for a whole goddamn day and I can thank you enough for it. Also a quick shout out to Harmonylite, Mooskie01, madamoiselle_sica and anyone else who has commented on most if not all the chapters without you I likely would have stopped writing this fic along time ago.  
> Also for anyone waiting for an update on a Where the sea meets the land I'm working on the chapter now so hopefully it'll be up soon.  
> As always stay safe and health.

Qrow wakes from his nest to the sound of pounding on his door. He curls in closer to the blanket’s feet burying themselves in the comfort around him before the knock comes again, insistent. Qrow lets out a grumble before quietly getting up wrapping a small blanket loosely around his shoulder. Qrow padded his way down the hall, annoyance at whoever had disturbed him from his rest, forgetting that the only thing he had on were some red boxers.

“What” Qrow said sourly, as he opened the door, his other hand going to brush a hand through his disheveled hair, the blanket falling from his shoulders. Qrow hears a choking sound as he looks up to see James standing in the doorway.

The scent of anger wafts into his house but is quickly replaced with embarrassment before cutting off abruptly. Qrow can’t help the smirk that comes to his face, this was going to be fun.

“Is this a bad time?” James asks not looking at him as his cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red.

“No” Qrow says slyly as he leans into the doorway arms casually crossing as he does so. Qrow thinks he may have broken James as it takes him a solid minute to respond, and Qrow can’t help the wicked grin that comes to his face.

“Why?” James lets out a growl under his breath before he’s glaring at him and dragging him back into his house and to his room the front door slamming behind them.

“Honestly Qrow you can’t just, just go around” Qrow couldn’t hide the shit eating grin that came to his face at how flustered James was. The man couldn’t even look at him.

“Go around like what? Like this? In my boxers?” Qrow cocked his head slightly, a teasing glint in his eye as he gestured to himself. James didn’t look up from the spot on the floor he was starring at.

“Yes! It’s, it’s inappropriate”

“How so? You’re the one who interrupted me remember” James lets out a choked sound, as his eyes dart around the room, trying to look anywhere but at Qrow and eventually lands on the closet. Instantly Qrow’s hunches are up waiting for-

“Nesting. Qrow if you want to be doing something else” Qrow tries to reign in the anger he fells at James assumption, does his best to level his voice into something neutral rather then angry, but he knows his scent has gone from content and happy to something more irritated and closed off.

“I’m perfectly happy going out into the world James”

“But if it would make you feel safer so you didn’t have to-“ James gestured to the closet, as if Qrow’s nesting was in some way wrong, some how a reason for insecurity rather then the safety that this sanctuary gave him.

“I’d be nesting whether I was working outside the wall or inside, James” James had never really understood that, always seemed to mistake Qrow’s need to nest as one of weakness, of fear, of some innate wrongness that a omega felt. Qrow couldn’t understand how he’d gotten to that conclusion and always seemed to end in some sort of argument between the two. Qrow was growing tired of it.

“Yea but you could be doing something more appropriate for your dynamic” Qrow’s scent changes from irritated to angry the minute the words are out of James mouth. He wanted him out of his house, was tired of going from jesting to insulting. He was tired of James.

“What do you want General” Qrow all but grounds out, Glaring fiercely at the man in front of him. James demeanour changes in an instant. His shoulders straighten out, and his expression turns into one of blank neutrality. A stark contrast from the man Qrow had just seen.

“Winter said you wanted to see me after the... incident today” so that’s what they were calling it then.

“It’s Raven”

“Excuse me” There’s a moment where surprise flashes across the generals face before it’s gone, but his scent is indication enough for Qrow that he’s angry.

“It was her scent in the store, faded but... she’s my sister James. I’d know it any where” Qrow pauses not sure if he should continue but does anyways.

“The attack also fits our old Mo, it has to be her, James” it’s quiet for a moment before James is glaring at him.

“Is this some underhanded trick that-that you and your sister-”James took a threatening step forward and Qrow scrambled back.

“I haven’t seen her in years James. Why would I risk the children’s safety”

“As bait. You bandits aren’t above using children-”

“I left that life a long time ago James you know that” Qrow glanced to the side to see harbinger on his bed side table. He figured he could dive for it if James did something reckless.

“Is she the one attacking the tower”

“I-I don’t know” James fist slammed into the wall and Qrow couldn’t help how he flinched at the action, causing him to bump into his bedside table, sending the lamp on it crashing into the ground. James breathing is heavy as he looks up startled.

“Qrow I-”

“Do you think I’d let her destroy this all James? Do you think I ran across all of Vale with EIGHT children because I thought it was a good time? With monsters and people hunting us down?” Qrow didn’t look up to see James expression, the bottled anger he’d kept a tight lid on slowly leaking out.

“Stick your fucking opinion where the sun doesn’t shine James” Qrow strides out of the room, glass crunching under his foot, he ignores the sharp pain as they dig into his feet as he leaves. Qrow’s shaking in anger trying to control the emotions he’s feeling, hands gripping the countertop until his hands turn white. Qrow hears shuffling behind him, before James rests a hand on his shoulder. Qrow hisses in pain, before it’s quickly removed.

“I’m sorry Qrow. I should know better” Qrow snarled at him.

“You think?”

“You can’t blame me for suspecting, with the attacks occurring on the towers”

“When would I have had the time James, I’m watching after six kids, working for you, and in-between that I’m visiting my other two kids, there isn’t anytime I could even” Qrow can’t even finish his sentence as he turns to glare at James.

“Okay” Qrow deflated at that a little, it wasn’t the response he had wanted. In fact, Qrow felt like he was ready for a fight that wasn’t coming, it left him feeling like he’d been thrown of kilter.

“I’ll double down on the guards at the tower, maybe she’ll be less inclined to attack with a higher risk of being caught” It was likely that would work. Raven wouldn’t risk getting caught, it was cowardly but then again Qrow wouldn’t risk it either in her shoes.

“There’s another matter we should speak on” James said as he moved out of Qrow’s space, it gave him a moment to breath, to think rather than to react.

“As your mission was interrupted today I’d like to offer another chance for you to go out for a test run with Marrow or, and I won’t lie this is the option I’d prefer you could go to the com-tower with him instead” Qrow knew his answer before he even opened his mouth.

“I can work with the kid at the tower” Qrow thinks he can manage it, besides he knew the kid could at least listen if something happened, to many times did Qrow have to prove himself in situations because people thought the “weak” omega shouldn’t take charge, it had left a lot of people hurt.

“Good. Do you... do you need anything? For the pain? I know you have a... dislike for medical facilities” Qrow felt his defences rise again, the emotional whiplash James was putting him through making it utterly exhausting, maybe that was the point.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s really no problem Qrow, you don’t need to fight your nature-”

“I’m not fighting anything Sir. I’m perfectly fine” James eyes him up and down, eyes lingering on his shoulder for far longer than he would have liked.

“Alright. But take it easy from here on out” Qrow rolled his eyes, giving him a mocking two fingered salute.

“Sure James” James awkwardly made his way out of the house, the front door slamming shut behind him. Qrow shook in his spot for a second, before falling to his knees. Clamping down on the hysteria he was feeling. This was bad. Qrow knew James could be irrational sometimes, and been on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion. It appeared thought that it was reaching new levels, and Qrow wasn’t sure he’d survive them this time. It felt like, no, no Qrow knew all it would take was one more mistake and James would kick him out. No questions asked, if James saw him as a threat he was gone. He was terrified of that prospect.

While he knew his job was going outside of this safe haven, this sanctuary, he knew at the end of the night he always got to come back, felt safe the knowledge that the walls could keep everything out once he was inside. He was safe for the first time in months and he didn’t want it to end. Not to mention he knew they wouldn’t let him take the children, they’d keep them here, force him out without them and than Qrow would be alone, his children taken from him. He couldn’t let that happen. They needed him. He needed them.

“Hello?” Qrow startled at the voice the permeated the room, not seeing anything as he looks around.

“Qrow?” Qrow glanced down to see, he’d unconsciously made a phone call, fumbling with it he brought it up to his ear, heart pounding as he responded.

“H-hello?” Qrow cursed how his voice cracked, waiting for the other person to respond.

“You... okay?” Qrow’s shoulders relaxed fractionally as he realized it was Clover on the other end.

“I... yeah, yeah I’m fine”

“You don’t sound like it birdie. Did something happen?” Qrow wanted to tell him. Wanted to spill every last detail of what just transpired moments ago, but he couldn’t do that to Clover. Not now. Not when he already had so much on his plate. He couldn’t burden him with his problems, he’d weather them alone.

“No. I must have just called you by accident”

“Oh, by accident huh?” Qrow couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at his teasing tone. He could practically picture the raised eyebrow and suggestive wiggle and wanted to laugh, the tension slowly leaving his body.

“Yes, surprisingly people do that Lucky charm” Qrow heard a small chuckle from the other end before he got a response.

“Do you uh need anything? I hate to do this to you Qrow but I’m a bit busy at the moment-”

“No shit sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you”

“No, no, bother all you want, I like the sound of your voice” Clover’s voice is gentle, in his admittance, and Qrow lets out a small cough, cheeks flaming as the line goes silent on the other end.

“Is that so?” Qrow tries to go for casual as he pulls himself to his feet wincing as he feels a shard of glass dig into his foot. He doesn’t think he manages it.

“Mhm, I believe it is”

“Well Boy Scout I’ll let you go but I’ll be sure to call another time”

“I’ll be waiting” the line cut with a click, and Qrow felt the last remains of his uneasiness vanish. There were people here who would vouch for him. He had friends here. He didn’t have to be scared.

* * *

Marrow shows up twenty minutes earlier than he’s suppose to, a cheerful grin on his face as he walks through the door. Qrow takes note of the bag he leaves in his room cheeks tinging pink as he realised that they’d brought even more things for his nest, before he’s chasing Yang across the living room trying to get her to put a shoe on.

“Yang-” Qrow says in warning that’s underscored by the fact that a stuffed rabbit comes sailing into his face.

“No” Yang yells in glee, and Qrow is debating on whether it’s worth chasing her around the living room again when Marrow comes up from behind and scopes her up, sitting her in his lap in front of him so Qrow can get her shoe on.

“Now was that so hard?” Qrow asked her already moving on to getting a onesie onto Ruby and directing Ren to put on a shirt.

“No!” Yang said happily swinging her feet in front of her.

“That’s what I thought” They drop the kids off to Elm and Vine, Elm looking far to cheerful for such an early time of day. The kids dangle from her arm enthusiastically, waving goodbye as they go.

“Marrow... do you want to drive today?” Qrow doesn’t comment on the fact the kid nearly trips and falls onto the pavement, tail moving a mile a minute at the suggestion.

“Yes!” Qrow thinks the threat to his life may be worth it with the grin the kid is wearing. He hopes it stays like that.

Qrow regrets letting the kid drive the minute they sail through the gate. It’s clear the kid has only done it a handful of times, the swerving he’s doing from one lane to the next making it more apparent. Not to mention the speed is making Qrow nauseous. Qrow grips onto his seat for dear life, wishing somebody had taught the kid how to at least drive straight as they nearly ended up in a ditch.

“Kid ease up a bit this isn’t fast and the furious” Marrow eased up on the gas, giving him a sheepish look. Before Qrow yelled at him to watch the road.

“Sorry, the others don’t like me driving” Qrow could see why, but he also knew he needed to learn. The kids wouldn’t always be able to rely on them, especially if something happened. Better to learn now then when there was an emergency.

“S’fine. Just easy on the gas. Keep your hands here and here” Qrow directed his hands into the correct positions before looking back at the road. The swerving lessened as Marrow kept his hands in position.

“You don’t really half to worry about other cars but uh, stay in your lane? It doesn’t really matter now I guess but it’ll help you learn some control” Marrow does as told, and Qrow can’t help the grin that comes to his face.

“That’s it, now check you mirrors, might not be any cars but they can still see Grimm”

“Uh what mirrors?” Qrow can’t help but laugh as he glances over and sees nothing there. While the car ride is uneventful the happiness radiating off Marrow sends Qrow into his own good mood. It’s rewarding in its own way seeing the kid learn. Wistfully he thought of the days he’d be able to teach his own kids, it was a long way off but they’d get there, one day.

“Can you teach me more on the way back?” Marrow asks as they cross the fence into the com-tower site.

“Sure kid” They wave to the soldiers heading back, before taking position by the entrance. There’s two more on the far side of the perimeter and James had told them that morning there was four more walking the tree line. Qrow supposed it would be quiet today, in fact he hoped for it. He didn’t need another day like the previous ones. To eventful in his opinion.

From beside him Marrow pulled out a dagger from his bag, flipping it in his hand, but slowly increasing the height. Qrow would be impressed if it weren’t for the fact, he worried the kid would cut himself on it, ignoring the fact he would have done something similar in his own youth. The scar on his left hand a reminder that he had.

“You any good with that or is it just for parlor tricks” Marrow gave him a grin before catching it by the hilt mid air and tossing it at the shed. The knife caught in the seam of the window ledge and the wall. Qrow whistled lowly. The kid was a decent shot.

“Not bad, but can you hit this?” Qrow pulled an apple from his bag, it was supposed to be part of his lunch but, well this could make the day go by faster. Besides, he wanted to see what types of skills Marrow had. Better to know now so he could fill in the gaps later when they needed to fight.

“Can I hit the apple in your hand? Of course,” The kid for once gave off a air of confidence, Qrow wondered if it was because he felt he didn’t have to act like an adult around him.

“No can you hit a moving object” Qrow tossed it high into the air before catching it. Marrow pursed his lips before going to retrieve the knife.

“Tell me when kiddo” Qrow said tossing it carelessly into the air waiting for Marrow to give him a signal of some sort. Marrow struck it on its way up, startling Qrow enough to drop it as it landed in his palm.

“Your aims good” Qrow went to pick up the apple, pulling it out of the center of it. Marrow was better than just a decent shot, he’d make an incredible marksmen if trained properly.

“How are you with a gun?” Marrow grins at him tail wagging.

“I hit nine out of ten targets about ninety five percent of the time”

“Hmm. You would have made a hell of a good huntsmen” Qrow says offhandedly not really thinking but from the corner of his eye he can see Marrow deflate a little, and Qrow isn’t sure what he said wrong.

“You think?” Marrow looks at him hopefully and Qrow is taken aback, not sure on what he should say, so he blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Yeah”

“I- I wanted to be a huntsman when I was younger” Qrow waits patiently not sure if he should ask for him to continue or let him tell it on his own. Qrow’s rewarded a moment later as Marrow continues.

“It’s actually, it was actually your team that made me want to do it”

“What?” Qrow asked surprised, glancing at Marrow who’s looking at him nervously.

“Uh yeah. The Roman Torchwood drug bust specifically.” Marrow paused a moment waiting Qrow assumed for his reaction before barrelling ahead.

“My dad was working in the bank that they held up before you guys caught him. Shot him in the arm with his cane. Dad said that instead of chasing after the bastard you stayed to stop the bleeding while your teammates went after him” Qrow stared at him in shock, he knew the exact incident he was talking about, knew it because Raven had torn him a new one for doing it.

_“saving one life wouldn’t have changed anything if he had escaped” Raven yelled, pushing him onto the beige couch that took up the living room in their small apartment._

_“it would mean he’d get to go home Raven” Qrow had ground out blood drying on his hands._

_“SO WHAT?” Tai tried to placate her as she lunged for him, Summer dragging him over the couch as he glared back unwavering._

_“it means he gets to see his family again Rae. For me that’s enough”_

“You saved my father. And I knew from then on that’s what I wanted to do. To help people” Qrow was shook out of his memory as Marrow spoke. Raven had taken off for nearly a month after that, wouldn’t talk to him for another two, and when she had it had been with a reminder. The strong lived. The weak did not. Qrow had never been more delighted to know that she was wrong. That with all the things that had gone wrong in his past, that he had done some good, that it had meant something.

“Not like it matters now though, since I can’t become one” Qrow stared at Marrow in confusion and Marrow looked wistfully out to the trees as if picturing a future he couldn’t have.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t have a weapon for one. And it isn’t like there’s anyone to teach me now. All the schools fell, the teachers along with it. The closest I’m ever going to get is being a soldier” Marrow turned his gaze towards him, Qrow could see the deep longing in them but at the same time acceptance. Qrow couldn’t no, wouldn’t allow it. If they were going to live, then they’d live following their dreams. What were they striving for if they didn’t? To just survive? Qrow had lived through that once before he wouldn’t do it again, others shouldn’t have to either.

“No”

“No?” Marrow asked curiously and Qrow didn’t have the time to think about whether or not he would regret what he was going to say next. Even if he did, he doesn’t think it would matter, Marrow deserved this.

“I taught at signal before all this. Weapons expert. I can teach you Marrow” Qrow doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he lets it go at the kid’s response.

“Would you really?” Marrow’s tail picks up an alarming pace, but even if the kid didn’t have a tail, he’d be able to see the joy written across his features. Qrow couldn’t help but give one in return, something fluttering happily in his chest.

“We’ll need to make you a weapon” He said after a moment, already getting excited at the prospect, he had always loved helping make his students weapons. Watched as they stared in awe as he made their visions a reality. Showed them how to care for them, silently cheered for them when they tried something new and it had worked.

“I’ve got ideas!” Marrow said excitedly gripping his arm.

“Hit me with them” Qrow couldn’t get Marrow to stop talking for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Marrow had wanted to start working on his weapon as soon as possible, had wanted to start as soon as they’d gotten to new haven, but Qrow knew that he needed to pick up his own kids and make some form of dinner. Not to mention maybe run the idea by James first, maybe even Clover. So instead of jumping the gun he’d told Marrow to give him s couple of days to work everything out. His smile had only faltered for a moment before he nodded. Qrow walking the kid home after that before stopping at Elm’s to pick up his kids.

“Papa!” Nora tugged on his pantleg arms outstretched to be picked up. He happily obliged, and Nora wrapped here arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

“missed you” Qrow let out a small chuckle as the rest of his kids swarmed him, Ruby walking slowly towards him with Vines help.

“I missed you too lightning”

“I missed all of you” Qrow said softly as Yang practically climbed her way up into his arms, and Ren gripped his leg in reassurance. From the kitchen Qrow hears Oscar let out a cry as he slowly makes his way towards them, not quite having the dexterity yet to go fast when crawling.

“I think your brother wants to be picked up” Qrow said teasingly, as he shuffled his way towards him flinching slightly as the weight of the kids in his arms pulled on his injured shoulder.

“we can share!” Nora said happily not making any attempt to get down.

“I’m going to need my hands free to carry them back you two” Qrow said rolling his eyes as Nora whined before wiggling her way out of his arms. Yang isn’t far behind a pout on her face.

“we can all curl up on the couch later okay? Right now, I’d like to get home” Yang nodded before moving out of Vines way, a giggling Ruby reaching with one arm towards him. Qrow hoisted her up into his arms, getting a soft pat to the arm as he rested her on his hip. Oscar having grown frustrated sat himself in the middle of the hallway, eyes filling with tears as he made a grabbing motion at him. Qrow happily obliged him, using his other arm to lift him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll right everyone let’s move out” Qrow doesn’t expect to see James standing on his front porch when he gets home. He tries to hide the tremor that makes his way through his body and he doesn’t think the kids notice. But then again, their scared of James.

“Qrow” Qrow gives him a nod as he skirts around him opening the door and letting the kids inside, almost immediately the kids head upstairs, stopping on them and gripping the banister only when they think their a safe enough distance away.

“about yesterday” James begins making his way into the house.

“what about yesterday James?” if Qrow’s arms weren’t full he likely would have crossed them, but instead he pulls the Ruby and Oscar closer towards him. Wanting them close, wanting them safe.

“I wanted to apologize. It was improper of me to accuse you, especially with no evidence” Qrow shrugged, not accepting the apology nor denying it.

“water under the bridge” James ran a hand through his hair anxiously and Qrow followed the movement, waiting for him to continue.

“if your sure” Qrow nodded.

“I’ll see myself out then” Qrow attempted to hold up a hand, hoping that James would catch it. Thankfully he did.

“Marrow. He wants to train as a huntsman”

“is that so?” James said passively and while it wasn’t the best reaction it wasn’t the worst either, Qrow figured he might as well plunge ahead.

“I offered to train him James. He has potential, loads of it. Your wasting him out there as just another solider” James doesn’t say anything for a moment, expression going thoughtful.

“I’m not, entirely against the idea” Qrow can’t help the smile that comes to his face.

“however, I can’t have you taken off rotation, or slacking off when you are” Qrow nodded, he figured as much.

“if you can find time in between I’ll allow it” Qrow considered it for a moment glancing over to his kids.

“What if… and its just an idea James, what if we came back an hour early and we could use that hour to train? We can make his weapon in our free time, that won’t be a problem, but he needs time to train when he’s not exhausted”

“Fine, Clover, Robyn and Winter can assist. In fact, I think it would be ideal for a more rounded learning” Qrow didn’t argue, he was surprised James had agreed so quickly.

“I’m only agreeing to this because we need more huntsmen if this works than I may send more your way”

“okay”

“is that everything?”

“Would Pietro mind if we used his workspace? He has to have tools we can use to design a few prototypes before making the real thing” James nodded, pulling out his scroll from his back pocket.

“I’ll run it by him and message you his answer” James made to move out the door, eyes on his scroll as he made his way out, pausing halfway through.

“before I forget, you and Marrow have different days off, to make sure that it doesn’t mess with your and Clovers rotation you’ll spend one day working with Vine while Marrow will have a mission with Elm”

“gotcha Jimmy” With that James left leaving Qrow in peace. The kids were in bed when his scroll rang. He’d been designing some blueprints for Marrow’s weapon, trying to figure out how the mechanism to change it from a boomerang to a rifle would work when the sound had startled him into drawing a line across the paper. He grumbled as he picked it up, pulling out another sheet of paper as he did so.

“what” He asked annoyance leaking into his tone as he redrew out the concept.

“am I interrupting something?” Clover asked worry seeping into his tone.

“shit sorry Cloves just working on something” Qrow heard a hum come from the other end of the line.

“must be important if you forgot to call me” Clover teased.

“awe were you waiting impatiently lucky charm?” Qrow teased right back, hand meticulously going over the paper as he spoke.

“maybe a little bit” Qrow could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Rough day?” Clover heard something ceramic clink in the background before Clover let out a deep sigh.

“little bit”

“did you want to talk about it?” There was a pause from the other end before Clover responded.

“I was in the kitchen, cutting up some veggies for a snack and Sun asked me something. I turned to answer, and he flipped out. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why, until I realized the knife was still in my hands… He thought I was going too…” Qrow hears a sob from the other end of the line, his heart aching for Clover.

“Qrow, I would never, and he was so scared” Qrow knows Clover’s reliving the moment analyzing and going over it again and again. Its what Qrow did when ever he thought he fucked up. Especially with the kids.

“I know Lucky charm. They just need some time; they’ll learn to trust you”

“how do you know that?” Clover asked brokenly.

“I did, didn’t I?” Qrow replied, putting his pen down and sitting on his couch.

“what if they don’t though what if, I’m doing something wrong or I or I”

“Clover. I can promise you its just going to take time. You just got to be patient.”

“You’re your probably right. I’m just-”

“if you say over-reacting your wrong. You’re still adjusting, one kid is one thing but to have two all of a sudden isn’t easy. Just listen to your instincts sometimes, it’ll help.” Qrow heard sniffling come from the other end, but the crying had stopped, thankfully.

“yeah, yeah okay. Sorry to dump all of this on you birdie”

“I asked, didn’t I?” Clover let out a chuckle, and Qrow couldn’t help but grin at it.

“yeah I suppose you did” there's a cough on the other line before Clover asks with a curious tone.

“what are you working on?” Qrow turns back to the unfinished drawing of the mechanics of Marrows weapon. He wanted to finish it by tomorrow for the kid.

“A weapon”

“something wrong with the one you got?” Clover said, the teasing tone slowly working its way back into his voice. Qrow let out a amused huff, undeterred.

“Not for me for Marrow”

“a weapon… for Marrow?” Qrow could hear the confusion as if he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard him right.

“yeah, I was talking with him and one thing led to another and well James agreed I could train him. Did you know the kid wanted to be a huntsman?”

“no, I didn’t” Qrow wasn’t going to bring up the clear hurt that Clover had in his voice. He’d need to bring it up with Marrow himself. Deciding to switch gears Qrow decided to move on to a safer topic.

“thanks, uh, for the things for my… for the nest” Qrow had laid down for a quick recharge after he’d but the kids down for the night. The underlying feeling of wrongness was gone from the previous night and he couldn’t help the purr that had escaped him as he lied there, content.   
“it wasn’t a problem Qrow you’ll tell us if you need more right?” Qrow’s cheeks flushed at the soft tone, nodding before realizing Clover couldn’t see it.

“yeah, yeah I will”

“good”

“cloves I hate to do this, but I got to go” Qrow really wanted this done, the sooner it was the sooner they could start building it and training.

“right yeah okay, but you’ll call tomorrow?”

“I dunno somebody didn’t really give me a chance to do it today.” Qrow replied. Qrow could have swore he heard Clover let out a disapproving growl before the sound is gone.

“I’ll wait”   
“I’ll try not to make it to long of one” Qrow responds before hanging up the phone. Qrow’s up till midnight finishing the design but he finds he doesn’t really care.

* * *

“is this really going to be mine?” Marrow asks him the next day, awe written across his face as his fingers trace reverently across the diagram. Qrow gives him a nod as he tries to shake the fatigue from himself. He hopes five hours of sleep will be enough to be focused on watch, but he doubts it. Its been rather quite the last two days though so Qrow’s confident it will stay that way.

“yeah, I mean we may need to switch out some parts for the mechanisms cause I don’t know what Pietro has in way of equipment, but it’ll be yours. You said you wanted something you could throw, so I went with the boomerang idea you talked about. You also said you’re a decent shot so went with a rifle as well. Unless you don’t like it we can always-”

“like it?” Marrows voice pitched higher as he practically vibrated in excitement.

“I love it! Thank you” Qrow wasn’t expecting the bone crushing hug from the faunas, and clearly Marrow didn’t realize what he was doing because he let go almost immediately, his face giving off a sheepish look.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have” Marrow gestures to them, and Qrow rolls his eyes pulling the kid back into a hug, before letting go and ruffling his hair.

“S’fine kiddo, I don’t mind” The smile the kid gave him was dazzling, a reminder of why he used to teach in the first place. The wonder and awe of his students. Gods Qrow was looking forward to teaching him.

It isn’t for another few days that they actually get to start building the thing. Pietro had given the go ahead only two days prior, Qrow and Marrow had been to tired the following two to actually do anything, which left to today. James had mercifully sent them back early, allowing for Qrow to grab his kids and head over to Pietro’s workshop.

“no touching anything understand?” Qrow said for the tenth time, getting a nod from the children around him.

“it can be dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt”

“We know Uncle Qrow” Blake said as Yang crossed her arms in annoyance.

“we wont touch anything, I’ll make sure of it!” Weiss announced happily and Qrow couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

“why are we coming if we can’t do anything?” Yang asked, kicking a rock in agitation. Yang and for that matter Nora were his two main concerns they tended to do things with out asking.

“I want you to know how to do some of this, and I thought you’d like to play with Penny I guess I’ll just have to tell Pietro you don’t”

“we do!” Jaune elbowed Yang in the side as they all chimed in, in retaliation Yang hit back twice as hard. Qrow stepped in to make sure a fight didn’t completely break out. He was distracted with it for long enough not to see the building in front of them till they were only a few steps away. It appeared to be a small building made entirely of glass, from inside he could see tools and scrap pieces of metal lying around on different tables. In the middle of it was Pietro, Penny seemed to be running to one of the piles to grab something, before giving it to her adopted father. Marrow sat in the far-right corner, leg bouncing excitedly. The front doors opened automatically startling Qrow as he went to get inside. The sound of their footsteps bouncing of the wall. Pietro looked up in greeting a gentle smile on his face as he saw all of them.

“a family affair I see?” Qrow gave a hum, as Penny ran overlooking thrilled. From behind him he heard the kids begin to talk, laughter filling the quite room. Marrow bounds over the drawing clutched in his hand, a grin on his face.

“ready?” Qrow hikes Oscar higher up onto his hip, a matching grin on his face.

“of course,”

Pietro some how miraculously has all the important parts they need, Pietro chalks it up to all the supply runs the teams went on at the start of the apocalypse, Qrow thinks its because the parts were mainly used for weapons repair and were next to useless for anything else.

“alright Marrow this is what were going to do” He waited until he had Marrows complete focus the kids sitting on an empty table as Qrow talked, Pietro working off in another corner.

“I’m going to show you how each parts going to go together, then I’m going to take it apart and you’ll put it back together” A hand shot up from behind Marrow and Qrow can’t help the chuckle that leaves him as he makes a gesture for Weiss to go ahead.

“why? Can’t you just make it than” Qrow nods in agreement, before answering.

“Marrow needs to know how to build it himself that way if it breaks or malfunctions”

“he can fix it himself!” Nora shouted cackling as a few of the kids covered their ears.

“exactly, but not the whole reason. A huntsman’s weapon in a way is an extension of themselves, to not know how it operates inside and out, is like not knowing how a part of your body works” Marrow nodded along enthusiastically, tilting up and down on the balls of his feet.

They have most of the internal workings done by the end of the night, Marrow surprisingly adept at remembering where parts need to go, only needing Qrow’s assistance a handful of times. The real obstacle is the kids. Since Marrow had only been to the house to head out with him into the field the kids hadn’t gotten to see him as they usually had, clamoring for his attention until he has to turn away from what he’s doing to give high fives or hugs or an assortment of other things. Qrow’s sure he worked one handed for half the session, the other occupied with one of the children in his arm as he worked.

“up!” Nora demanded as they exited the building the evening breeze a thankful presence against their sweat soaked skin. Marrow obliges, leaning down to lift her into his arms, and picking up Blake in the other as she begins to pout.

“Marrow. Do you want to come for dinner?” Marrow’s tail wags in joy before stopping a sheepish look on his face.

“ I- I wouldn’t want to impose” Qrow snorts as the kids crowed around him.

“You wouldn’t be. Trust me, me and the kids-” Qrow stopped as they yelled in agreement.

“want you there. Unless you don’t want to which is fine”

“yeah okay” Qrow could hear Blake purr happily, as Nora chattered aimlessly at him, Ren listening to Jaune and Yang argue over who gets to be picked up first. Weiss lay sleeping on his shoulders, while he carried Ruby and Oscar were held in his arms. Looking at all of them he couldn’t help but feel content.

Dinner became a regular occurrence, and slowly Qrow can see the shift in Marrow’s demeanor. He doesn’t seem as defensive, shoulders help just a bit lower in ease as he becomes a part of the chaos, smiles coming just a bit easier and brighter. The kid laughs more too, full bellied and loud, full of life and happiness. The first time it had happened, Ren’s milk had been spilt onto the floor, the look of mild surprise on such a young face having set Marrow off. The kid had stopped mid-laugh looking apologetic, before Qrow had booped him on the nose and told him to laugh more often as he cleaned up the mess. The kids loved him being there too, each of them taking a turn to sit on his lap at the dinner table, his favorite, even though he denies having a favorite is undoubtedly Ruby. He sits as still as he can as Ruby eats her food, smearing it onto his shirt and giggling at it. Marrow doesn’t seem to mind offer a gentle smile and a hair ruffle, before digging into his own food, of which Ruby steals small amounts of.

Its on one of these days after dinner, the kids in the backyard, running off their access energy, and the two of them doing dishes that Marrow grows silent. Qrow is mildly concerned, Marrow isn’t ever quiet, not without purpose Qrow has found from their work. There’s a question he wants to ask, so Qrow scrubs the last dish, putting it onto the drying rack before turning of the water and turning to him.

“what is it kiddo?” Marrow fidgets for a moment, eyes looking off to the side than to the ground”

“why don’t you care about… about Blakes ears or or my tail?” Qrow tilts his head confused.

“I mean I do, you should be taking proper care of it-”

“no. not like that, why don’t you care that we’re faunas” 

“I don’t care if you’re a fauna or not, because what matters are your actions, what type of person you are. Your heart is what matters. I’ve seen people do monstrous things because they can, and I’ve seen people do so much good for the same reason. So, for me it doesn’t matter” Marrow’s head jerked in a nod, but he still wouldn’t look at Qrow.

“what’s this about kiddo?”

“when, when I first got here, there was a family, still is a family actually the Winchesters, they… they didn’t want me here because of” Marrow gestures to his tail before scuffing his feet on the ground.

“obviously the general disagreed or I wouldn’t be here, but sometimes I’m still not sure I’m welcome and and you treat me like family like this doesn’t matter” Marrow’s voice cracks and his lip wobbles but he keeps going.

“and I know Clover doesn’t care either, its just… with Sun and Neptune… he gives them affection so easily, and he said he’d try to get better at it, but sometimes I just feel… like I don’t belong there anymore and…” Qrow can’t help it when he pulls the kid into his arms as he begins to sniffle, watching as the kids shoulders shake as he cries, running his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“easy now kiddo, its okay.”

“what if Clovers lying and he doesn’t want me there anymore? What if he’s just too polite to say anything?” Marrow chokes out in between his weeping.

“Marrow. I think Clover cares about you a great deal, he just doesn’t know how to show it yet, with Sun and Neptune its easy cause their little, but the two of you had a system going that’s been turned sideways.” Marrow nods into his shoulder but doesn’t move away instead, he says something muffled into his shoulder.

“what was that kiddo?”

“can I stay here tonight?” Qrow rubs his neck uncomfortably.

“I don’t know, think you should go home kiddo”

“I will, I will I promise but just for tonight? Please?” Qrow caves faster than he’d like to admit, but Marrow’s face, eyes red and puffy, nose sniffling, mouth turned down in a frown, he can’t help but say yes. Marrow looks at him gratefully, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him, Qrow immediately hugs back.

“tell Clover where you’ll be so he doesn’t worry though” Marrow nods pulling out his scroll and shooting him a text before, smiling back up at Qrow.

“Marrow. Will you come play hide and seek? Please?” Blake asked shyly, Marrow steps out of Qrow’s comforting embrace a smile on his face as he answers.

“of course! You go hide and I’ll come find all of you okay?” Blake rushes out of to the backyard in a blur, giggling and laughter coming from the backyard as they hide. Marrow follows a minute or to later, making exaggerated gestures as he tries to find the kids. Qrow stares on fondly, before heading to the closet pulling down a few extra blankets that hadn’t yet made it into his nest, and swiping an extra pillow from his room, before heading to the living room. He dumps the pile onto the couch, content to leave it like that so Marrow can set it up the way he likes. He’s debating on whether he should give him one of his shirts to sleep in, when he hears a knock at the door, faint at first but soon growing louder.

“come in!” Qrow says as he makes his way down the hall, the fading light coming in from the kitchen window reminding him that he needs to call the lot of them in soon. In his hallway stands Clover, hair disheveled and irritation and worry waring on his face, as Sun and Neptune sit in his arms, tears falling down their faces.

“Cloves?”

“is Marrow here?” Qrow doesn’t get the chance to respond as Clover continues.

“he’s usually home by now, but he’s not, and Sun and Neptune were getting upset and, I was worried” From behind him he hears the porch door swing open slamming into the side of the wall, before his hoard of children rush in, Marrow in the middle of them, a smile on his face that quickly gets replaced, when he sees Clover.

“Hey, why don’t you all get ready for bed yeah?” Qrow ushers the kids upstairs, all of them sending confused looks over to Marrow as he stood ramrod straight in the hallway. There’s a tense silence for a moment, relief clear on Clovers face, but annoyance flashing before his eyes as well.  
“ Do you know how worried, I’ve been?” Marrow’s eyes dart to Qrow in a panic, then back as he flounders for what to say.

“I-I texted” Marrow says meekly, shrinking in on himself.

“you should have called, or told me this morning that you were going to be late”  
“I- I would have, I just didn’t know I’d be gone this long and” Marrow doesn’t continue but by the way Marrows expression falls he’s clearly remembering something.

“and what Marrow?” Qrow isn’t sure if he should step in as Clover’s voice and scent rise in anger, Sun and Neptune burying their faces in his neck.

“you… you said you were busy”

“Marrow-”

“and you said it the day before that too, and you didn’t want to know about how weapon building was going and so I- I just thought you didn’t care” Marrow whispers quietly, tears falling down his face as he starts to bawl, Clover stands there in shock as Qrow moves to comfort him, arms drawing him into a hug as, he makes soft shushing sounds. From the stairs he sees the kids peaking down frowns on their faces as they see Marrow crying, Qrow points back up the stairs, as he rocks them. From behind him Qrow hears Clover shuffling, a quiet stay here being directed at the two before he’s tapping Qrow on the shoulder, silently asking him to move, and Qrow would have if Marrow would let go, but he’s holding onto him like he’s a lifeline.

“Marrow” The kid shakes in his arms, and Qrow can’t help the hiss that leaves him, before he clamps down on it. He’d need to apologize for that later.

“Marrow, please look at me” Marrow glances up only to bury his face back into Qrow’s shoulder, another sob wrenching itself from him.

“I’ve really fucked this up huh buddy?” Clover says hesitantly, Marrow tenses in Qrow’s arms, but the trembling slowly begins to lessen.

“I said I was going to do this better and then I go and brush you off” Marrow sniffles, bobbing his head in acknowledgment.

“I guess I just got caught up in everything else, which isn’t an excuse, I know it’s not Marrow, and I’m so, so sorry buddy” Marrow mumbles something into Qrow’s shirt, and try as he might Qrow knows Clover doesn’t hear him.

“Can you say it again kiddo?” Qrow asks shifting a bit so Marrow wasn’t practically glued to his shoulder.

“you don’t want me. You don’t want me around anymore” Clover blinks, glancing over at Qrow his eyes pleading for some help but Qrow shakes his head. Clover had to do this on his own or Marrow wouldn’t believe him.

“Why do you say that Marrow?” there’s a moment of hesitation, and Marrows seems to shift in embarrassment, his eyes darting to Clover than away.

“When you said… when you said you were going to do better, you scent marked me and you did for days after but… but you stopped again”

“but you kept doing it for Sun and Neptune” Marrow said in dismay and Clover visibly flinched as Marrow turned to him hurt clear as day written across his face.

“Marrow, I thought I was being overbearing, I didn’t want to overwhelm you, so I stopped and then Qrow began to scent mark you-”

“hold on I what”

“You didn’t know?” Clover asked surprised, Qrow shook his head, but thinking back on it realized that that was exactly what he’d been doing. The hair ruffling, the hugs, shoulder nudges. He’d been unintentionally claiming Marrow as his own.

“I got jealous if I’m being honest buddy. You’re suppose to be my pup, but here Qrow was claiming you as his own.”

“Clover I’m so”

“don’t apologize I should have been scenting Marrow in the first place, not to mention that I should have said something”

“can you forgive me buddy?” Marrow pulls away from Qrow standing in between them.

“so, you do want me?”

“of course, buddy” Marrow practically leaps into Clovers arms, hands grasping his back in a tight grip.

“I’m so sorry buddy, didn’t mean to make you feel like that, it won’t happen again” Marrow nods as Clover runs his fingers through Marrows hair not so subtly leaning down to scent mark him more clearly. Marrow’s shoulders relax, and Qrow thinks they’ll be okay.

* * *

Marrow doesn’t come for dinner as often now, instead choosing to head home a hop in his step that Qrow hadn’t realize was missing until the drama that had happened a few days prior. The few times he does stay over, he’s quick to call Clover, a smile on his face as he chats. Qrow always makes it clear that their all welcome to come but Clover shuts him down each time, saying that once Sun’s fully recovered that they’d be more than happy too. It isn’t until they talk over their scrolls that Qrow realizes the real reason behind his hesitation.

“I just want to give him some room. To talk to someone, even if it isn’t me. You guys can have your time and we’ll have ours”

‘you make it sound like he’s my pup and not yours” There’s a beat of silence before Clover hesitant voice comes over the line.  
“you did mark him Qrow”

“unintentionally I wouldn’t have if I had realized!”

“needless to say, you did. And I’m okay with sharing, Marrow talks about you a lot you know”

“He does?” Clover hums in confirmation.

“Just remember he was my pup first okay?” Qrow snorts getting an odd look from Ruby as she waddles over to him.

“gotcha Lucky Charm”

“Once… once I’m back in the field do you mind… do you mind if I trained Marrow a bit? I was a huntsman before this all too and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there lucky charms, because as much as I’d love to see you ramble about rounding out fighting styles, James has already made it clear I wouldn’t be the only one training him”

“oh” Qrow snorts, at hearing Clover’s flustered response, fondness growing in him. Clover was trying to make it more obvious that he wanted Marrow in his life, at least a little bit.

“well I just feel like an idiot now, where you going to tell me or just let me ramble once we started working together again?”

“hmm, probably ramble” Clover made an offended sound before a yell was heard in the background.

“I got to go Qrow, I think somethings happening with the kids and the cookies in the kitchen” Clover hangs up before he can ask if Marrow would be bringing some tomorrow.

* * *

It’s two days before Clover is supposed to be back at work when Qrow realizes that Marrow is off again. He’s sluggish while they work on fetch- Marrow’s name of choice for the weapon- A little bit clumsier, dropping parts as he’s making the finishing touches on it. Not to mention he’s warm, Qrow had lifted a hand to his forehead concerned but Marrow had brushed him off saying he felt fine. Qrow let it go, Clover could handle it, Qrow was off tomorrow, so it wouldn’t affect him too much. He’d call to check in, but he wasn’t going to push Marrow to admit he was sick.

“Catch you in a few days kiddo?” Qrow asked, as they left the building, The finished version of Fetch sitting strapped to his back. Marrow nodded tiredly, feet dragging along the pavement.

“yeah, see ya Qrow” Qrow watches as Marrow leisurely walks down the road, only stopping when Marrow turns a corner out of site.

“I want to play too!” Sun said stubbornly trying to move off the porch and away from the book Clover had given him.

“Sun you can’t, your ribs are still healing”

“It’s not fair why does Neptune get to play in the garden” Sun said stomping his foot, Clover doesn’t miss the slight flinch at the gesture.

“He’s not sick anymore Sun, your ribs on the other hand are still sore from the bruising” Sun stomped his foot in anger again, tears brimming in his eyes.

“But I want to play!”

“I said no Sun” Clovers tone turning authoritative. His resolve nearly crumbles a moment later when he begins to sob.

“Sun, I can play over here with you instead okay? It’s not fun playing alone anyway” The tears almost immediately stop, as Sun nods wiping his eyes.

It had been two weeks since Clover had taken time off, two weeks of trying to figure things out, and in Clover’s opinion mostly failing. Especially with Marrow, the incident a week ago making it all the more apparent that Clover was very much still learning what to do. The past week itself had been better, Marrow weary at first afraid Clover supposed that he’d stop scent marking him again. Clover had made it clear though that he wouldn’t doing it in the morning before he’d leave and when he came home, receiving a happy trill from the fauna each time. Not to mention he made it a point now to ask him how his day went. He was making time, even with Marrow being older it was abundantly clear that he still needed the assurance.

The boys a little less weary of Clover now were recovering well, Sun just wasn’t their yet and if he was being honest it made him rather nervous to leave the two of them alone, debating if he should ask James for another week or two off. He’d decided against it, Sun and Neptune needed some socialization that wasn’t him or Marrow and as long as he made it abundantly clear that Sun couldn’t do anything to strenuous it should be fine. Which was another thing in itself Clover didn’t exactly know if he should be encouraging more activity or lessening it and had edged on the side of caution. It was getting more difficult to do though as Neptune became more independent as his cold went away.

“No rough housing” Clover warned as Neptune zoomed over. The kid merely nodded before sitting himself down and pulling the toy robot that Marrow had gotten them closer as Sun grabbed the dragon Choodle and began playing some sort of game. From inside Clover heard the front door open and bang shut. He’d have to remind Marrow to close it gently as the sound startled the two boys.

“Marrows home?” Sun asked hopefully, the two unsurprisingly had gotten close, especially after Marrow’s breakdown the previous week. Sun seemed to get that Marrow needed just as much love as they both did and had started following him around the house when he’d get home, clinging and demanding hugs from the other. Marrow didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“Seems like it buddy”

“He’ll come play too?”

“He might be tired-” the back door opened quickly before Marrow stepped out a grin on his face. There was something strapped to his back.

“Sunshine! Neptune come here!” Both children ran into his open arms, giggling as Marrow twirled them.

“Why don’t you guys get cleaned up and then we’ll play in the house hmm?” Both children took off inside leaving Clover and Marrow out there.

“What you got their buddy?” Marrow glanced over to see what he was pointing at before he took it out of its holster and wide grin on his face. Marrow pulls out a rifle before seeming to switch it into a boomerang, it’s edge sharp enough to cut something if need be.

“Fetch”

“wait you finished it? Today?” Clover asked, they’d worked surprisingly quickly for something so advanced. He’d have to give Qrow his thanks because Marrow was practically beaming.

“isn’t it cool!”

“it is, could we maybe put it away for now and maybe not keep it in the house?”

“You’re the one who asked to see it!” Marrow shouted before putting it back begrudgingly. Clover nods in agreement before pulling Marrow into his arms, ruffling his hair before letting go, but not before noticing the sweat coating his body. A fever? It would make sense he’d been around Neptune when the kid was going through the worst of it.

“your warm”

“mhm I feel fine” Marrow waved him off, and heading inside, Clover following close behind.

“How’s the tower?”

“Qrow told me not to tell you until you were back at work so you wouldn’t and I quote fall back into your workaholic tendencies” Clover didn’t need to turn to see the air quotes that Marrow had made as he picked up some of the toys the boys had left on the floor.

“Well I’ll be back in two days so you can tell me” Clover received a glare as Marrow still refused. He threw his hands up.

“Fine I’ll find out in two days.”

Clover doesn’t wait two days. In fact, it’s the next day. Clover wakes to see that Marrows still asleep in his bed curled up on his side, not unusual on his day off but Clover knows he’s working with Elm on a scouting mission that morning and should have been up at least twenty minutes before him. He pads into the room gently shaking his shoulder, heat radiating from his shoulder.

“Hey Marrow buddy, you got to get up” Marrow groans before curling in on himself further, cracking an eye open before shutting them again.

“Don’t feel good” Clover frowns, Marrow had in the past tried to work through whatever cold or flu he’d have, before Clover either told him no or his partner told him to go home. It must have been bad if he wasn’t even attempting to get out of bed.

“I’ll call Blackwood yeah?” Clover didn’t get a response instead heading out the door and making the phone call. She wouldn’t be able to make it till the afternoon. Uneasiness churning at the idea. Before he hears knocking on the door, likely Elm coming to grab Marrow since he didn’t show up.

“Elm”

“Marrow ready to go?” Elm said cheerfully and Clover shook his head.

“Kids not feeling well” Elm frowned.

“The General isn’t going to be happy; he’s been on edge with the tower”

“Why?”

“There was another attack last night, wanted me and Marrow there this morning instead of scouting he messaged the both of us this morning about it”

“I can come” Elm looked at him skeptically. But Clover knew that it was the best option it meant Marrow got to rest instead of trying to drag himself through the day, and Elm didn’t have to worry about a sick teammate.

“I’m suppose to be back in the field tomorrow anyways Elm, one day early isn’t going to kill me and Marrow can’t”

“I’ll let the general know, be ready in five?”

“Give me ten, I got to tell Sun and Neptune”

“Gotcha captain” Clover closed the door before racing up the stairs, foot getting caught on a step and sending him sprawling upwards in his haste. Before he’s slowing down as he enters Marrows room, drawing the curtains closed, so the sunlight won’t bother him while he rests. Clover runs a hand through Marrow’s sweat soaked hair a small whine leaving him as Clover pulls away.

“Marrow hey, I’m going to go with Elm for ya okay? So, don’t worry about it”

“No I should-”

“Marrow kiddo, you can’t even move from the bed, I’ll go okay?” Marrow nodded before curling into himself further, legs tucked up to his chest.

“Okay”

“all you got to do is check in on the boys okay. I’ll get somebody to come and check in on all of you”

“Qrow?” Clover hummed it was a good idea, plus Marrow trusted him.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll ask Qrow” Clover made his way to Sun and Neptune’s room, silently cursing as he stepped on a toy in the dark.

“Clover? What’s going on?” Neptune sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as Sun snored from beside him.

“Hey buddy, Marrows not feeling well, so I’m going to go out for him”

“But you’ll come back right?” Neptune asked nervously, Clover nodded.

“Of course, buddy. I need you and Sun to be really good for me today though okay? A quiet day” Neptune put a hand over his mouth as he nodded.

“Quiet”

“yeah, Qrow’s going to come check on you guys later alright?” he ruffled the boy’s hair before making his way to exit the room, Neptune laying back down.

“Breakfast is already on the table for ya, maybe try to get Marrow to eat something?” Neptune nodded, before snuggling back under the covers. Clover pulled out his scroll pulling up Qrow’s contact info. It took two calls before anyone answered.

“Cloves?” Clover could hear sleep in his voice and belatedly he remembered that technically it was Qrow’s day off, hence why Marrow had been going on a mission with Elm instead of him. It was supposed to realign their schedules once Clover was back in the field.

“Shit sorry Qrow I didn’t mean to wake you”

“ S'fine, what’s up?”

“Uh Marrows not feeling well, I’m covering his shift with Elm, but could you just come over and check on them at some point”

“Me and the kids will be over as soon as we can”

“No, no it’s okay he’ll probably just sleep the afternoon away anyway and the kids have breakfast ready”

“Lunch and dinner? Snacks?”

“Uh-”

“We’ll be over soon” Clover let out a sigh of relief, at least there’d be one adult watching over them.

“I won’t be here when you get here”

“S’fine just leave the door unlocked”

“Hey Qrow?”

“yeah lucky charm”

“Thank you”

“Anytime” Clover heard the line cut and headed for the door. The sooner he left the sooner he could come back to home.

* * *

It took Qrow nearly a full hour to get the kids ready. He didn’t bother getting them out of there sleep wear it would take too long, but getting them, all up early left them cranky, up until the point they hear that Marrow was sick and then they were just worried. Breakfast had been relatively quick, but he’d still had to clean up sticky faces and burp Oscar. Not to mention find shoes, he really needed to work out a system for that. So, by the time they’d arrived it had been after eight and Marrow hadn’t returned his texts which was worrying. He ushered the kids inside reminding them to be quiet, as they entered.

“Hello?” Came Neptune’s startled voice, and Qrow appeared in the living room,

“Just me Neptune and we’ll some friends I guess” the kids made there way into the living room. There was a small chest with some toys in it in the corner and a bookshelf right beside it. Glancing up Qrow realized the books from the bottom shelf had been shoved up there and children’s ones had been put on the bottom. In the middle of the room were the two boys sitting on a carpet as they ate their breakfast off a small table. The couch, a brown leather was covered in a large blanket, and not far from it was Sun’s blanket.

The kids began introducing themselves as Qrow placed Ruby and Oscar down.

“Yang keep an eye on them. Neptune is Marrows room upstairs?” The kid nodded. Qrow made his way upstairs something twisting in his gut uncomfortably. He should have said something to Clover yesterday. Should have sent him a message, so he would have been prepared. Qrow knocks on the door, opening it a second later when he gets no reply. The bed’s empty, blanket tangled in a pile in the middle, and Qrow can’t help it when his scent spikes in anxiety, when he doesn’t seem Marrow there. He tries not to panic, taking a deep breath before turning around, catching an unfamiliar scent, but choosing to ignore it. It could be from a guest Clover had or the previous owners.

“Marrow?” Qrow calls from the hallway, hoping that he gets a response.

“I-I’m in the bathroom” the panic in his voice sends Qrow rushing down the hall, knocking on it frantically.

“Marrow open the door”

“Uh, no”

“can you tell me what’s wrong kiddo?” Qrow can hear him moving on the other side, a small whimper being let out before it’s cut off, Qrow lets out a purr to try and comfort him but the effects lessened by the fact he isn’t beside him.

Marrow. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on, talk to me”

“I, my stomach hurt this morning, not in a throw up kind of way, just achy, and everything felt so warm yesterday but it’s the middle of the summer so figured that was it, but it was worse this morning which didn’t make any sense, but today my clothes felt all weird and scratchy and the blanket didn’t smell right and and I don’t know why I could tell and my pants were just sticking to me and it was really uncomfortable so I figured I’d shower” Marrow kept rambling, but Qrow shook in his spot, going over what Marrow had just told him in his head then doing it a second time.

“Qrow”

“yeah kiddo?”

“m’ scared” Qrow is thankful to every god there is that Clover called him, and not somebody else.

“Marrow I need you to listen to me okay?” Qrow doesn’t get a response but knows Marrow is listening.

“Can you open the door? Please? It’s better if I explain in person” The door slowly, opens a fraction, and Qrow pushes the door the rest of the way to get through shutting it behind him, as he notices Marrow sitting on the bathroom floor with only a pair of boxers on, the tiles likely cooling his heated skin. Marrow’s arms are wrapped around his middle a look of misery on his face as he glances up at him. Qrow kneels running a hand through his sweaty locks before sitting beside him.

“kiddo, I think, no, no I know your presenting”

“that doesn’t make sense I’m a beta, and Alpha’s present way earlier, fourteen at most!” Qrow let out a slight laugh, before slinging an arm loosely around his shoulders.

“Alpha’s present early, Omegas present late” Qrow remembers his own presenting, spending the first two days locked in the bathroom, cool water pouring down his back from the shower, not knowing why everything was so warm and ached. It was only after Summer had strong armed him out of the shower, complaining of needing one herself that, they caught his scent.

“That’s, no, no I’m not”

“your warm cause of the fever presenting causes, the aching in your stomach is obvious when you think about it Marrow. The blanket doesn’t smell right cause you want a nest, surrounding you with familiar scents not just your own, your clothes are uncomfortable because your senses are heightened, especially touch and well, your pants are sticking cause it’s slick Marrow” The kids face scrunches up in disgust.

“Gross”

“does that mean I’m going to want to” Marrow’s cheeks reddened as he was unable to finish his sentence, but Qrow got the gist of what he was asking.

“No, gods, no your not going to want for at least a few years, it’s just, it’s like a test run? your bodies more or less just preparing you for when your older”

“this suck” Qrow couldn’t help the laugh that left him at Marrow’s expression before patting him on the shoulder.

“yeah, I remember it being particularly miserable, it’ll go away in a day or two, probably”

“probably?”

“I mean that was the average for me when I was your age” Marrow let out a sound of disgust.

“didn’t need to know that”

“let’s head downstairs, food will help, do you guys have a heating pad here? It’ll help with the soreness, and you’ll probably feel more at ease with everyone’s scents around you” Hesitantly Marrow took his hand, letting Qrow help him up.

“let me know if smells are getting to be to intense”

“everything smells the same, just more. like I can smell you more? Like before I just got a general scene of calm, sweet, and floral but now it’s like its clearer, you smell like-” Marrow moves in closer, taking a more obvious sniff.

“like lilies, and sandalwood. And hmm lilacs? Maybe? Something sugary too”

“cookies?”

“yeah!” Qrow laughed, Summer had said something similar when he’d asked, but scents could differ depending on the person.

“Marrow?” Sun said hesitantly, as they rounded the corner, arms lifted up wanting to be picked up.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea buddy” Marrow replied as his arm snaked around his middle again. Sun’s lip wobbled, as Blake stared from her spot on the couch worried.

“Does your tummy hurt Marrow?” Yang asked, moving closer to Blake to make room for him.

“yeah, little bit” Marrow winced as he sat down, getting surrounded by the kids as he sat.

“No rough housing, Marrow doesn’t need a foot to the gut” Qrow said as he walked off to the kitchen.

“can I sit?” Sun asked as he edged onto Marrow’s thigh wanting to sit, but worried he’d hurt him.

“I- okay, just don’t move to much” Sun nodded his head, plopping himself down and cuddling close.

“Me too, please?” Blake asked, as the kids began to shout around him, a low whine leaving Marrow at all the noise.

“HEY. Quiet, what did I say earlier? He isn’t feeling well, you can take turns if Marrow wants you too got it?” The kids nodded, cuddling close but going silent, from where he stood behind the couch Qrow passed him a heating pad, before Marrow tucked it against his middle, sighing as it made it ache less.

“I put some wet clothes in the freezer once their frozen they’ll help bring down the fever” Marrow gave him a sleepy nod relaxing into the cushions as the kid’s scents calmed him.

“sleep kiddo we’ll be here when you wake up”

“You won’t leave?” Marrow mumbled; head already leaned back against the couch.

“wouldn’t dream of it”

Doctor Blackwood shows up at exactly twelve o’clock on the dot, looking worn out, but she gives Qrow a smile as she greets him.

“How’s he doing?” Blackwood whispers glancing up at the stairs, hand already on the banister.

“okay, he’s sleeping in the living room with the kids” Blackwood gives him a disapproving look as he walks down the hall.

“we don’t want them to catch it he should be quarantined until he’s feeling better”

“trust me when I say its not something they can catch”

“I didn’t know you were the doctor here Mr. Branwen” Qrow bristles at her tone as they round the corner, Blackwood stopping mid-step as her nose scrunches up.

“whose scent is that?” Qrow smirks, as she looks over to him.

“Marrows”

“That’s, No I’ve known Marrow since he was thirteen this isn’t his, unless”

“yeah surprised me as much as it did you Doctor” Blackwood stepped back out into the hallway, motioning for Qrow to follow.

“If I’m being perfectly honest Mr. Branwen and I don’t say this often. I don’t know what to do, I’ve only ever really treated alpha’s and beta’s, for you it was simple because I wasn’t dealing with your biology but” Blackwood floundered for a second and Qrow leaned back enjoying her struggle.

“I don’t want to do anything that may harm him. With that being said I think he’s in rather capable hands and I apologize for my previous comment” Qrow pushed himself off the wall, surprised by her honesty.

“do you have any pain killers? Suppressants won’t work when he’s this young and since he’s not in a full blown heat he doesn’t need them to begin with” Blackwood nodded pulling out a small bottle before pulling out a notepad writing something down.

“Is there anything else you can tell me? The faster I learn the faster I can be of use”

“Uh, you want to know” Blackwood looked at him quizzically.

“why wouldn’t I?” Qrow shifted uncomfortably, arms crossing over his chest protectively.

“in… my experience, doctors, don’t particularly care how to treat an Omega properly, I, I figured it out mostly on my own” Blackwood’s eyes flashed in anger before she was looking at him sympathetically.

“You shouldn’t have had too. I’m this towns doctor, I therefore need to know everything I can about my patients. So when you get the chance, if you would enlighten me, I would greatly appreciate it” She rested a hand on Qrow’s shoulder before making her way to the door.

“is there anything else I can provide you with before I go?” Qrow shook his head, he had things covered at this point.

“okay, feel free to call me if you do okay?” The door closed gently behind her, and Qrow felt a bit lighter, as he turned to make his way back to the living room.

“do you got anywhere you can make a nest?” Qrow asked as Marrow sat on the couch Yang and Ren under either arm. He hummed quietly the cold cloth on his shoulders falling off as he shrugged.

“uh, the shed?” Qrow gave him a look.

“in the house, wise guy”

“I- I don’t want to bother Cloves with taking up more room, I can just I don’t know build it in my own room?” Qrow shook his head.

“you need it in a smaller space, you won’t feel safe like that, besides Marrow I don’t think Cloves will mind” Marrow bit his lip, but Neptune tugged on Marrow’s arm to get his attention.

“The closet in the hallways really big and it’s practically empty member? When we played hide and seek”

“I guess” Marrow coincided.

“perfect I’ll go clean it up okay”

“shouldn’t I help?” Marrow made to move, flinching at the pain as he tried to sit up.

“I can do it Marrow trust me you aren’t in any condition to do it.”

“we can help too!” Nora said enthusiastically, standing up and running to Qrow’s side. From around him the children got up and followed.

“Just watch Ruby and Oscar for me while we get it set up okay?” Marrow nodded, pulling Ruby up into his arms before lying down. She made a noncommittal sound before turning in her sleep, cuddling into Marrow’s chest. Surrounded by a pillow fort Oscar played in the corner, content as could be.

“shout if you need anything” Qrow says as the kids bolt up the stairs. Qrow pulls some blankets out of Sun and Neptune’s room along with Clovers, the smell he knows will be a comfort when he’s in here. He places them on the floor before reaching for a broom, the kids already pulling out the few things that were in the small space.

“He’s going to like it in here?” Yang asks skeptically as she pulls out an old shoe.

“it’s nice and quiet, peaceful too” Blake responds as she moves out of Qrow’s way. From down the hall Qrow can hear Nora and Ren dragging a bucket of water for the mop.

“yeah he’ll like it, it’ll make him feel safe” Qrow grabs the mop, directing the kids to see if they can find anything else for the space. Sun and Neptune bring a few of their plush toys, the dragon Choodle that Marrow had mentioned tucked under one arm, Sun’s blanky in another. Neptune sucked on his thumb as he handed them to him, and Qrow hesitated to adding it to the pile.

“You sure you want to give this to him” The two nodded.

“it makes us feel better, so it’ll make Marrow feel better too right?”

“Sure will” Its smooth sailing from there, Qrow arranges the blankets the way he would his own space, hoping that Marrow will like it. The kids having grown bored ran downstairs, chatting with each other quietly as the flocked around Marrow, who was texting on his scroll.

“messaging Clover”

“uh no” Qrow tilted his head, curiously.

“who then?” Marrow’s face darkened as he closed the screen, glancing at the kids around him.

“uh May, May Marigold” Qrow didn’t recognize the name, and decided that he wasn’t going to ask about it, the kid would tell him when he was ready.

“do you want to see?”

“yes!” Marrow said excitedly scent shifting to one of excitement. Qrow helped him of the couch, letting him lean on him as they made their way up the stairs.

“hey Qrow? What do I smell like now?” Qrow slowed for a second, for the last little while he hadn’t really been paying attention, trying to make sure Marrow was comfortable more than anything else. He took a purposeful whiff, Expression turning thoughtful.

“hmm like it just finished raining, old books and pomegranate” Qrow opened the door to the closet a soft purr starting up as Marrow saw the space.

“lot more subtle then mine” Marrow nodded, about to enter before stopping him.

“might want to shower first” Marrow nodded, as Qrow led him there, helping him into the tub before hesitating.

“I can wash myself, I’ll just sit instead of standing”

“right, I’ll leave some clothes for you on the counter. The kids stood around the closet door, Yang slowly making her way inside, before Qrow scoops her up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea kiddo”

“why not?”

“cause that’s Marrow’s space not sure if he’d want you in it”

“but we can cuddle in here with him”

“it’s a nice thought but let’s wait to ask him okay?” Yang pouted but nodded, before Qrow put her down. Why don’t you have some of the snacks we got yeah and then I’ll make dinner soon. The kids ran downstairs, and Qrow shuts the door to the closet.

Marrow doesn’t bother coming downstairs instead choosing to go straight to the closet, as Qrow makes dinner, a small part of him worried by the fact that Clover still wasn’t home yet. He brings the meal upstairs the kids not far behind. Qrow knocks, waiting to get a reply before opening it. Inside Marrow sits contentment rolling off him in waves.

“this better?” Marrow nods taking the food and shoveling it into his mouth.

“can we come in Marrow?”

“no. not right now, I’m sorry” Marrow pulls a blanket up around his shoulders, snuggling into the soft fabric. The kids frowned at him but didn’t argue instead walking sadly down the hallway and back to the living room.

Clover isn’t back till late at night and by then Qrow had resolved to stay until he showed up, the kids sleeping on the couch and the floor, as Qrow sat in a recliner, nodding in and out of sleep. Qrow doesn’t hear the door open as Clover walks in footsteps quiet as he enters, He flicks on the light in the hallway stiffening when he smells the unfamiliar scent. He knows Qrow wouldn’t let anybody in here without his permission which meant that somebody had broken in, something they were going to soon regret. Clover grabbed kingfisher from his belt, going up the stairs as slowly, avoiding the step that creaked. The scent was stronger upstairs and Clover felt anger rise in him, his scent turning sour in anger, as he made it to the top of the landing. From where he was standing, he could see the glow of the light from the closet next to his room. He strode towards it, kingfishers line cast out as he whipped the door open.

Marrow jerked awake as the door hit the wall, looking up to see Clovers eyes darkened in fury, his scent giving off anger and Marrow submitted faster then he normally would, tears welling in his eyes as he shook in fear.

“Marrow?” Clover asked, eyes darting around the small room, uncertainly sniffing the air. Marrow let out a whine and Clover moved to comfort him an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Marrow scrambled back, back hitting the wall as he stared back at Clover in fear. Clover stood there in shock still not understanding what was going on.

“Cloves, move over” Qrow pushed Clover out of the way alerted to by the commotion the two had made. Qrow got down onto his knees motioning for Clover to do the same.

“Kiddo Clover isn’t going to hurt you, you know that, just breath” Marrow’s eyes darted between the both of them before he took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

“good, can we come in?” Qrow edged closer into the closet shuffling blankets in the process

“No!” Immediately Qrow backed up hands help up placatingly.

“Okay we won’t come in, your safe in there Marrow okay?” Marrow still looked upset, but he didn’t look like he was on the verge of crying so Qrow was counting it as a win.

“Qrow what’s going on?” Clover asked as he backed up as well. Qrow gave him a withering look.

“you haven’t figured it out”

Enlighten me”

“Marrow wasn’t sick this morning, he was presenting”

“But alpha’s present-” Qrow gave him another look, one that said “your being an idiot” so Clover paused, thinking for a moment.

“oh”

“yeah oh”

“You freaked him out whatever you did”

“didn’t recognize the smell, came in here all angry” Qrow hissed, glaring at him.

“you did what?”

“can you blame me? I thought it was an intruder” Qrow sighed, before shaking his head.

“Cloves, I know this is going to be hard for you granted that were in your own house, but I need you to submit for a minute” Clover looked affronted by the idea.

“you want me to submit in my own house, in my own territory”

“yeah I do. Marrow’s instincts, his new instincts are telling him you invaded his space, his territory, he sees you as a threat right now Clover, he won’t let us near him till you do” Clover hesitated for a moment, a growl trying to break through at the mere idea of it, but glancing over at Marrow he stopped, his expression of fear and uncertainty having Clover slowly baring his neck. The effects are almost instantaneous, Marrow’s shoulders slump in relief and the acrid smell of fear in his scent lessens to something more pleasing. Slowly Marrow edges closer to them before he’s reaching for Qrow, curling close to the other omega.

“are you mad?” Marrow asks quietly, and Clover can’t help but feel guilty.

“No of course not, sorry for scaring you” Marrow lets out a content hum, before reaching for Clover, and he obliges easily. Something protective curls in Clover as he takes in Marrow’s new scent, the same feeling he got with Sun and Neptune when he had first seen them. Clover scent’s him, overpowering Qrow’s scent with his own, Marrow was his pup after all. They sat like this for a moment before Marrow moved out of his arms and back into the closet curling in his pile of blankets. He realized he knew only the bare minimum about Omega’s but with Marrow being his pup he needed to know more. Needed to make sure he didn’t do something wrong unintentionally.

“Tell me what I need to know” Qrow nodded motioning him back downstairs. There was a lot they had to discuss.


	13. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover panics for a moment, Qrow remembers his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll how's it going? Exams are just about done for me so hopefully I'll have more time to write over the holidays. (I looked at the last time I updated this and was like its been over a month???) This chapter was hard to write ya'll I keep adding things so honestly I don't even know how long this fic is going to be anymore. With that being said I hope you all like this chapter and if you do drop me a comment cause I love seeing them!

Clover isn’t panicking. He’s not. Really, he isn’t. But he hasn’t stopped pacing the second floor of his house since Qrow left hours ago. Sun and Neptune had long since fallen asleep in their room and Clover had since closed the door so they wouldn’t hear his footsteps as he walked up and down the hall. Qrow had told him Marrow needed space to feel safe, and Clover didn’t have an issue with that none at all, but was it normal for Omegas to sleep in their nests or should Clover be sending Marrow to his bed? How would Marrow react? He hasn’t left the small closet since Qrow and the kids had left, Qrow reassuring him that he could call anytime with a reminder that they had a shift in the morning. He really should have asked more questions, it was just…Clover had thought that Marrow had come down with a cold, and he comes back to something entirely different. Could anybody really blame him for reacting the way he was? He thinks he’s justified somewhat. He should have invited them to stay the night, instead he’d blurted out the first thing he’d thought of as the family of seven stepped out the door.

“ _Should I just leave him here alone?”_ _Qrow had paused in the doorway, whistling at his kids to stop for a moment, Clover would definitely have to ask him how he got them to do that, before he turned to Clover a smirk on his face as he looked over at the worrying alpha._

_“Marrow will be fine for a couple hours alone. Kid will probably sleep through most of the day Cloves” Qrow had hesitated at the doorway though, chewing on his lower lip for a moment in thought before he spoke in a low tone._

_“Cloves. I’m going to be honest with ya, touch is real important now, he’ll be touch starved if you don’t and... it ain’t a good feeling Cloves. The outburst last week will pale in comparison if it happens again”_ Qrow had walked out soon after, leave Clover to worry (not panicking definitely not panicking) over his words. Gods he was so afraid of fucking it up-

“Clover?” Clover snapped around, already striding over to Marrow as the teen rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“What is it kiddo?” Clover bounced on the balls of his feet nervous energy making him need to move more than usual. Marrow eyed him up tiredly.

“The floorboards squeak, and... it’s kinda loud” oh. Shit Clover hadn’t thought of that.

“Sorry Marrow. I’ll go downstairs okay?” Marrow nodded, before his arms rested over his stomach.

“I think the pain killers Qrow gave me wore of and-” Marrow paused shifting uncomfortably a grimace coming to his face.

“It, it kinda hurts again” Clover stood there unsure of what he should do. was this normal? gods Clover wished he knew. a whimper left Marrows mouth; arms curled around his middle. Clover needed to move.

“Right I’ll - I’ll get you something okay buddy?” Marrow nodded, stepping forward and reaching for a moment before stopping. Clover pulled him into his arms, hand rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“What is it Marrow?”

“I-I don’t don’t know just needed-“Touch Clover reminded himself. Marrow needed reassurance and love and a ton of touch to stay healthy.

“Sorry”

“Don’t be sorry pup, you didn’t do anything wrong” Marrow nodded into his shoulder, allowing Clover to hold him for a moment before he began to squirm.

“The pain killers?” Marrow asked and Clover nodded.

“I’ll get them now okay” Clover raced down the stairs jumping the last three steps onto the bottom landing gracefully before booking it to the kitchen. He remembers Qrow saying something about painkillers somewhere. The counter. Clover will need to put them higher, so the kiddos don’t touch them by accident but for now he grabs two and a glass of water before making his way back upstairs. Marrow isn’t in the hallway when Clover returns but the closet door is open so, carefully he opens it a little more with his elbow before standing in the doorway awkwardly. Marrows curled up with a pillow, blankets tangled around him before he sits up.

“Can I come in?” Clover asks, Qrow had made it very clear that anybody and he emphasized anybody needed to ask permission to come into a nest. It was their space of safety and one had to be allowed in or that safely would be violated, making them feel scared and anxious until a new nest- somewhere they deemed safer than the last, could be made. Marrow nodded his head and carefully Clover knelt inside the space shuffling forward until he was able to hand Marrow the medication which he took gratefully. Clover didn’t dare touch anything simply waited for the glass to be handed to him.

“Marrow buddy, did you want to try and sleep in your own bed?” Clover knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his mouth. Marrow’s scent dove into being anxious and upset in under a minute and Clover nearly had to back out when it hit him. He clamped down on the need to growl as the urge to protect washed over him in response.

“Do I have to? I- I want to stay in here” Clover shushed him pulling Marrow into his arms once again.

“I was just asking; you don’t have to if you don’t want to pup” Clover felt Marrows shoulders slump in relief.

“Oh, okay good”

“Try to get some sleep okay?” Marrow nodded drowsily, letting go and pulling what Clover assumed to be Choodle into his arms. From above him Marrow grabbed suns blanket handing it to him.

“Give this back to Sun, he’ll be upset if he doesn’t have it”

“You sure buddy? Sun wanted you to hold onto it for him” Marrow nodded.

“He’ll have nightmares with out it” Clover took the price of fabric slowly making sure Marrow was actually okay with it before exiting and shutting the door behind him. Quietly he slipped into Sun and Neptune’s room resting the blanket in Sun’s arm before exiting.

Glancing at his scroll he realized how late it actually was and begrudgingly headed back to his room, getting ready for bed. His thoughts however wouldn’t let him sleep.

He hadn’t told the other ops about Marrow yet, wasn’t sure if he should, the way they’d all assumed things with Qrow... he didn’t want it to happen to Marrow. But if he didn’t say anything either it could be just as bad, not expecting it. Clover tossed in his bed, sheets tangling around his legs. Harriet was Marrows main partner the four of them switch every now and then but generally Elm worked better with Vine and Harriet with Marrow, but she’d been the one most resistant to Qrow, even now she’d leave Marrow to watch the kids when it was both their turn. It didn’t bode well.

Should he tell James? He was their superior, but did it matter? What if Marrow didn’t want people to know. Not to mention James seemed to try to order Qrow around more than the others. Would he try doing that with Marrow? Would Marrow be able to fight back like Qrow? There was to many variables he was unfamiliar with. Clover tossed in bed a moment, unable to find sleep. From the hallway Clover heard a door open, the soft pad of feet on the hardwood floor before there was a creaking on the stairs. Clover shot out of bed, making his way into the hallway. Marrows closet door was open, Clover made his way downstairs, mindful of which steps creaked so Marrow wouldn’t hear him. The kitchen light was on. Quietly Clover made his way to the doorway watching a moment. Marrow had pulled a frying pan out, bread, butter, eggs cinnamon and a few other ingredients sat in the counter.

“Marrow buddy whatcha doing” Marrow jumped a foot in the air looking guilty.

“I- I was hungry” Clover watched as his tail swished anxiously, his scent following suit.

“I can make you something”

“No, it’s okay. You work tomorrow”

“Can’t sleep buddy. So, I’ll help” Marrow nodded slightly making room for him as he got closer to the counter.

“Something wrong?” Clover hummed in response, should he tell him or not? It didn’t seem fair to Marrow that he didn’t tell him, but he didn’t need him worrying about anything either.

“Just worried is all buddy”

“About me?” Clover gave a curt nod; he wasn’t going to lie to him.

“But we’ll figure it out yeah?” Clover paused. In all his mindless worries he hadn’t considered what Marrow wanted nor that he could want help with figuring it out. He figured as the adult he should take responsibility, action, he forgot Marrow had his own agency a fact that he realized that many of his coworkers would soon overlook. It was something he wouldn’t do.

“Yeah Marrow well figure it out”

* * *

Qrow wakes to the sound of his scroll ringing, groaning as he reaches for it.

“What” he snaps because it’s two in the goddamn morning and he’s supposed to be up in four hours. Qrow heard a small whimper from the other end and immediately he’s wide awake, glancing at the caller id. Marrow. Fuck he’d told him to call if he needed anything.

“Sorry pup. Just woke up, didn’t see it was you”

“You sure? I-I can let you go”

“What do you need kiddo?”

“I- Clover asked if I wanted to go back to bed in my room and I don’t and I’m really hungry is that is that normal?” Qrow thought about it a moment, when everything was shifting and changing around him the one constant was his nest, the safety that enveloped him, the contentment. So yes, it was definitely normal to not want to leave it. The hunger was likely due to the fever burning out all his calories, Qrow often felt like he was starving when he was in heat and hadn’t sufficiently ate properly.

“Yeah, it’s normal, when was the last time you ate buddy?”

“Uh when you were here” Marrow didn’t sound to sure but Qrow had left fairly late the last time they’d eaten was around five. He should haven eaten at least once more after that.

“Go make yourself some food kid” there’s silence on the other line for a moment.

“I don’t want to wake Clover... he’s acting weird” Qrow sat up in bed, running a hand down his face.

“weird how?” There’s a pause on the other line, and Qrow wonders for a moment if he should wake the kids and head over. Marrow didn’t need Clover freaking out on top of all of this. He’d knock some sense into him if he had too.

“earlier he kept pacing the hallway, for like two hours” Ahh. Qrow nearly laughed remembering Tai doing the same thing during his second heat. His instincts were telling him to protect the most vulnerable member of his pack, that being Marrow right now and since Marrow wanted to be left alone in his nest, he was guarding the next closest area. The hallway.

“He’ll stop soon enough kiddo but trust me get some food. Probably something sweet.” Qrow heard Marrow hum in response.

“Yeah that sounds good” Marrow promptly hung up the phone, Qrow promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Clover doesn’t know why his skin crawls at the thought of leaving the house. He’s checked to make sure everything was locked, twice. Made sure the fridge was decently stocked and that the pain killers were out of reach of little hands. He’d had the intense urge to clean but had ignored it for the most part. Elm and Vine were supposed to watch the kids today, but Marrow had insisted they could stay with him.

“I’m here anyways, might as well give them a break”

“I don’t want to push you too much” Marrow had given him a look before rolling his eyes.

“I think I can manage, it’s not like I haven’t watched them before” Clover couldn’t really argue that, he’d stayed with both of them for a couple of hours before, not to mentioned they’d be more comfortable that way.

“fine but if you need anything”

“call you, I know Clover” Marrow stuck his tongue out at him pouring himself a second helping of some absurdly sugary cereal. It was the one Sun and Neptune ate; the one Marrow usually ate for breakfast sat untouched on top of the fridge.

“maybe have some of your usual if your going to have another bowl after that” Clover said as he went to put his shoes on using the kitchens chair to make it easier. Marrow paused in his chewing for a second.

“But this one tastes better” Marrow whined, and Clover stared at him a moment. Marrow hadn’t ever complained about food before, had eaten what they had whether he liked it or not. Clover wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Clover heard rather then saw a third bowl being poured and he scowled when he noticed it was the same one.

“Marrow” Clover said in warning, but instead of shrinking in on himself like Clover had expected, an apology already on the tip of his tongue for trying to use his alpha voice on him, Marrow had glared at him and hissed.

“I want this one” he snapped, scent shifting to annoyance as he hugged the bowl to himself.

“right, okay fine” Clover got up, heading towards the door.

“I’ll tell Elm and Vine you’ll watch them, and the general you’ll be out of commission today alright” The door slammed behind him not waiting for a response.

He meets Qrow at the truck rather then the house fidgeting in agitation as they head out. Clover had briefly looked over what they were supposed to do today, something to do with the tower but he couldn’t focus.

“You going to tell me why your all angry, or am I going to have to guess?” Clover growled at Qrow’s teasing tone, before stopping rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry. Rough morning” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, waiting Clover assumed for him to elaborate. Clover sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel a moment.

“Marrow was being stubborn at breakfast” Clover pauses as he turns left into the woods, making sure they don’t miss the turn to the tower.

“He uh, hissed at me this morning” Qrow snorted from the passenger seat before letting out a low chuckle.

“It’s not funny! He’s never done that” Clover said shoving Qrow’s shoulder lightly, he can’t help the grin that comes to his face.

“I just asked him to eat the non-sugary cereal, he’d had two bowls already!” Qrow’s grin didn’t leave his face but his expression went a little more serious.

“might be my fault a little, told the kid to grab something sweet last night, probably still craving it” Clover nearly swerves the truck into a ditch but manages to catch himself.

“I’m sorry you what”

“Kid called me last night, said he was hungry”

“He could have came and asked me” Qrow looked unimpressed before he shrugged looking out the window.

“said you were acting weird” Clover pauses thinking on it before a blush spreads across his cheeks he flounders for something to say before Qrow beats him too it.

“Tai… he used to do the same… instincts” Qrow’s scent dips into sorrow and Clover can’t help the calming rumble that leaves him as he tries to sooth him, arm going to rest on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring him up, this is about Marrow” Clover shakes his head.

“No. it’s okay to remember them you know. You can… you can tell me more if you’d like” Qrow opens his mouth, before shutting it.

“Not now, maybe, maybe on the way home” Clover stops the truck, staring at the half-finished com-tower, mind racing. That was the first time Qrow had ever called New Haven home.

Qrow hadn’t meant to get all sentimental in the car, but Clover had blushed such a brilliant shade of red, that Qrow figured he needed to break the tension so he’d… he’d brought up Tai. Hadn’t meant to it was just the first thing that had come to mind. Clovers words keep repeating in his mind though. He’d refused to think about them for a long period of time. Buried the memories deep down so as not to distract himself from their lose. He’d focus on keeping them all safe and alive not once looking back in fear he’d break down. Now Qrow supposed he chose not to talk about them because it hurt to much, saying their names in the past tense meant they weren’t here that they were really gone and admitting that out loud would make it real. Qrow didn’t want it to be real, but if he didn’t, then he’d remain stuck in the past, and Qrow desperately wanted to be in this future. With his kids in new haven, with his friends, with Clover. That thought alone was terrifying.

The two of them didn’t talk much that day, Qrow too lost in thought and Clover was busy trying to pick up the information he’d missed the past couple of weeks. The tower hadn’t been attacked again since Clover had taken time off, yet Qrow couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. He hadn’t mentioned it to James, worried that he’d be brushed off as a paranoid omega and Marrow hadn’t seemed to take notice of it, so he kept quiet about it. No point in mentioning it to Clover if nobody else noticed it. There hadn’t been anymore incidents on the other few scouting missions he and Marrow had gone on either. The one thing Qrow didn’t understand though was the small amount of guards James had began sending to the tower. At first Qrow had noticed at least fifteen of them on the premise at one time, but as time seemed to go on the last two weeks it had dwindled down, from fifteen to twelve and now to only eight of them. Qrow understood that whoever had seen them before could have been put off by their numbers, yet something told Qrow that wasn’t what it was. It was concerning either way either James was getting cocky or something else was going on.

Qrow jerked back as Clover snapped his fingers in front of his face. He glared back at him, face growing warm. If they’d been attacked, it would have been his fault. Clover ignored the glare instead giving him a smirk while point back over to their truck.

“Second shifts come in, ready to head back?” Qrow nods already two steps ahead of Clover. Qrow slams the door shut behind him, wincing he hadn’t meant to make it slam. Its silent between the two of them as they pull out of the clearing. It isn’t until they’re back on the main road, that either of them speak.

“Summer used to sing at the top of her lungs to the radio… off key too” Qrow can’t help the small smile that comes to his face as he remembers. He’d be half dozing in the back, just on the cusp of sleep and would be jerked awake as Summer loudly singed in the car or he’d be in the front trying to find the directions for them and she’d just start wailing in his ear. He’d been annoyed then, but he missed it terribly now.

“I think there’s some CD’s back at the base, and if not, we could-” Qrow shook his head, he wasn’t sure if he were ready for that, listening to it might just make him cry. Clover rested a hand on shoulder comfortingly glancing over quickly before looking back at the road.

“She loved to bake. Would do it any chance she got. Would have given any baker a run for their money too” Qrow remembers every solstice smelling of gingerbread, the feel of sinking his teeth into the sweet dough, the warmth seeping into his very bones. Sugar cookies for valentine’s day in the shapes of birds and fish and sunflowers. The first time he’d asked her why they were in those shapes instead of hearts she’d laughed, giving him a wink.

 _“cause these ones represent the people I love silly”_ Qrow had sat shell shocked as she’d kissed him on the forehead, ruffling his hair before heading back to the kitchen. Qrow had tried to help every year after that but was banned after the salt isn’t sugar fiasco. He still laughed about it, even now.

“Tai loved to garden, there wasn’t a room that didn’t have flowers in them in the spring or summer. It… it always made it feel like home ya know” it wasn’t just the blossoms he remembers though; it was the smells too. The earthy undertones to the fragrant florals, it made the house feel alive, bright, vibrant.

“In the winter he’d grow herbs, house always smelt… fresh? Food tasted better with em too” there had been one really ambitious winter where Tai had set up nearly the whole sun room as a green house, Raven had been livid, but Qrow would often just sit in the middle of the room taking in deep breaths of coriander, dill rosemary and basil. It had been one of the few places he’d felt entirely at ease.

“He’d dry out lavender too. Would put it in their room to make it smell nice. He’d give some to me right before my heats too. Threw it into the bath and just… relaxed” Qrow looked out the window as his voice cracked, it hurt so damn much to remember them. Clover stopped the truck, resting both hands on the steering wheel.

“I-I’m sorry” Qrow’s heart broke at Clovers simple words, a sob wrenched itself from his throat. He drew his legs up onto the seat, tears dampening his shins when he rested his head on them. Qrow wanted to tell him he shouldn’t apologize; it wasn’t his fault that they weren’t here after all. It was just unfortunate circumstances. Qrow doesn’t see Clover move, but he does feel his arms wrap around him in a hug pulling him closer. Clovers scent wraps around him, warm and comforting, Qrow pulls himself out of his huddled position instinctively curling into Clovers arms and inhaling. He’s met with the soothing scent of sage, undertones of lemon balm and petrichor the same as they’d first met. Slowly Qrow stops shaking in his arms, stops feeling like he's breaking apart. Qrow wipes the last of the tears of his face, cheeks turning red in shame, as he moves out of the hug.

“I’m-”

“Don’t. you don’t need to apologize for that. You don’t ever have too. Its okay to miss them Qrow, to mourn them, it’s okay” Qrow nods his head, there was no point in arguing, not when Clovers eyes shown with a steely determination.

“If you want to talk about them again you can. If you don’t then you don’t have too. Cry and scream and hurt all you want with me… I’m not going anywhere” Qrow looks away, the open expression for him being too much at the moment.

“Okay” a peaceful silence settles over the car and although Qrow doesn’t realize it his scent settles into something akin to peace. He wasn’t done grieving far from it, but it was a start.

* * *

The house is quiet when Clover returns home, too quiet, and the scent of anxiety permeates the air. Sun and Neptune lay quietly on the floor in their bedroom, Neptune reading a book while Sun draws in a colouring book.

“Hey, you guys” The two of them are up and dashing across the room almost immediately, and Clover instinctively opens up his arms.

“We missed you!” Sun says loudly into his ear, Neptune nods into his shoulder before Clover is looking around for Marrow.

“Where’s Marrow” the two boys look at each other uncertainty, before pointing down the hall at Marrows room. Clover frowns, with the way Marrow had been against leaving his nest the other day Clover assumed he’d stay in there for most of the day. He put both boys down, ruffling their hair.

‘I’m going to go check on him okay?” The two shared another nervous glance, before Neptune spoke.

“Marrows sad” Sun nodded his head vigorously his tail wrapping around his leg.

“and angry” Sun added after a moment, eying the hallway.

“You guys ate today right? And he wasn’t-”

“Marrow wasn’t mean to us, we had macaroni for lunch, but Marrow didn’t eat cause he was crying” Clover heart sank into his stomach, he needed to figure out what was wrong.

“Thanks for letting me know you guys I’ll check in on him” The two nodded going back into their room as Clover headed down the hall. The doorway reeked of anxiety and under that annoyance. Clover knocked once waiting to see if Marrow would open it, when he got no response, he lightly pushed the door open further. The rooms smell was worse then in the hallway and in the middle of the bed laid Marrow looking absolutely miserable. His hair was plastered to his sweat soaked forehead, and the blanket was tangled with his legs not looking remotely comfortable, tears trailed down his face slowly. Clover rushed too his side, hand moving sweaty locks off of his forehead.

“Marrow, hey what’s wrong? Where does it hurt” It seemed to take a moment for Marrow to register that Clover was there.

“I’m sorry” Marrow whispered, and Clover had to strain to hear it.

“Sorry, Marrow for what?” Clover swiped a tear off his cheek waiting for him to respond.

“This morning. Won’t do it again, I promise” Clover froze, remembering his own angry tone, his scent, slamming the door. Had Marrow worried about it all day? He already knew the answer by the way Marrow stared at him miserably.

“I fuck, Marrow I’m not mad anymore” Clover took a moment to make sure that Marrow knew he meant it before continuing.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did”

“it wasn’t fair” Marrow said not looking at him the annoyance from that morning coming off him in waves.

“I just wanted the stupid cereal, it tasted better!” Marrow glared at him, and Clover felt like he deserved it for this one.

“your right, although three bowls of that stuff isn’t good for you Marrow” Marrow looked away again, mumbling something under his breath.

“say that again”

“I… I ate the whole box” Clover didn’t know how to respond for a moment, he wasn’t angry, not even really annoyed but Marrow looked, guilty.

“okay. How about no more eating entire cereal boxes but for today its okay? And maybe not the rot your teeth cereal” Marrow nodded frantically, hands twisting in the sheets.

“Sun and Neptune said you didn’t eat lunch that you were upset?”

“thought you were going to be mad, and then I couldn’t get comfy in my nest and the bed didn’t feel right but I didn’t want to move so I haven’t” it explained why Marrow was so warm and pale, the kid hadn’t had any pain killers probably since the day before, Clover couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t be comfortable in the nest though when it had been fine the previous day. He’d give Qrow a call once he got everything figured out.

“Going to get you some food, painkillers then we’ll figure the nest thing out yeah?” Marrows hands twisted in the sheets again, as he nodded, and Clover feels like he’s forgetting something before he remembers.

“Marrow do you… did you want a hug?” Marrow practically launches himself as he throws his arms around him.

“thought you were going to be mad; didn’t I didn’t want to ask if you were mad” Clover growled lowly.

“even if I were mad you could have asked, I wouldn’t ever withhold anything you needed Marrow”

“yeah okay” Clovers isn’t sure how long they stay like that but its long enough that Sun and Neptune come to check in on them.

“dinner?” They ask hopefully and Clover nods, before slowly letting go.

“why don’t Sun and Neptune cuddle with ya till I get back” Marrow glances over to the two before getting up, leading them towards his nest. Clover really needed to call Qrow. Clover brought up the painkillers before starting dinner, knowing that he’d barely eat anything without them. He put Qrow on speaker as he waited for the water to boil.

“Cloves?” Qrow asked questioningly and Clover hummed as worry swirled in his gut.

“I got a question for you” he paused.

“an omega question for you’ Qrow snorted, and Clover could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, Clover filled a glass of water taking a drink to distract himself.

“what do you need to know, Alpha” Clover nearly choked on the glass of water he was drinking. Gods nobody had called him alpha in ages, and hearing it from Qrow, it did things to him that he really should unpack… but later much later.

“Came home, Marrow was… upset. Solved that one I think, but he said his nest didn’t feel right today? But he went there with the boys after we talked so… I don’t know I was just worried” Clover hears a giggle on the other line before Qrow is speaking to one of his children. Clover waits impatiently for an answer.

“remember how you were mad this morning?” Clover hums in response, adding pasta into the pot he had boiling.

“What’s that got to do with Marrow being uncomfortable?”

“one of the scents in the nest is yours lucky charm, Marrow scents you as comforting, but you left angry and likely he was angry too, so it makes it difficult for the nest to feel right” Clovers gut twists painfully, so he’d messed up again.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it Cloves, its not likely to happen again, usually just the once. If I had to leave my nest every time me and my packmates weren’t getting along I wouldn’t have had a nest” Qrow’s words ease the tension Clover felt somewhat.

“Besides might have been good for him… he’ll need to be able to push back against any rude alphas. Better learning to be angry at you so he can be angry at other people later” Clover snorts as he finishes up the food.

“is it hard… saying no to alphas I mean?” The lines silent a moment, before Qrow speaks up.

“yes and no. When I was younger it was real damn hard not to submit all the time, Tai felt awful about it, but I fought against it, got easier as I got older and met more assholes. Easier now with the kids too I guess” Clover hummed, he’d keep an eye on Marrow just in case then.

“thanks, Qrow. See you tomorrow”

“see ya tomorrow lucky charm”

* * *

The two returned to their normal routine, Clover always drove and Qrow mindlessly drummed his fingers against the truck’s door, looking bored out of his mind. The only difference however, seemed to be there drive home. After that first day Qrow opened up more to talking about his pack, tone always growing fond, even as sadness crept into his eyes.

“Rae used to walk the block at night, used to scare the shit out of us. She’d never tell us was the thing and when she got pregnant, she got even more antsy. First time she went out I swear Tai was going to blow a gasket” Qrow lets out a fond chuckle at the memory, Qrow swears to this day Tai would have called the cops if Qrow hadn’t dragged her ass home. The argument between the two afterwards was… less then pretty gods the two of them didn’t talk to each other for a solid week, Qrow had played messenger for a week before Summer had had enough.

“Summer… she hated the summer, actually really liked winter” Clover snorted eyes crinkling in amusement, and Qrow’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“she didn’t like her own name sake?”

“Nope, she was pretty fair skinned, so she’d just burn, gods we went to the beach once and she came back as red as a lobster and that was with her putting sunscreen on every hour” Summer had been less then impressed that day as Tai howled in laughter when they’d got home. Qrow had ran out to buy cream for it the minute they got back, while Rae had started up a cool bath. They weren’t able to touch her for nearly two days without her hissing in pain. Clover snickered, and Qrow couldn’t help a found chuckle of his own from escaping.

“What about you lucky charm what was your family like” Clovers grip tightened on the wheel, the smile on his face turning blank in a matter of seconds, the content scent he’d given off not a moment before disappearing. Qrow shifted uncomfortably, he shouldn’t have said anything, Clover had probably lost them in all this bullshit too and Qrow was just reminding him of it. Qrow opened his mouth to apologize but shut it when Clover started talking.

“I… never had a family” the words don’t register in Qrow’s mind even as Clover continues talking.

“I was an orphan in Argus” Qrow can’t quite wrap his head around that, Clover all smiles and so so gentle with his kids, with Marrow, being alone. Not having anybody who loved and cared for him. Even with his and Rae’s childhood in the tribe their parents had at least tried to make sure they were taken care of, made them laugh. Then with Tai and Summer they had just become family, with all the little things they’d done.

“nobody adopted me I aged out of the system” Qrow’s heartbreaks as he listens to Clover speak, even with his monotone voice Qrow can see Clover struggling to get the words out.

“Nobody wanted me” The truck stops as the words fill the tiny space, Clover’s chest is heaving and Qrow slowly unbuckles from his seat, before carefully pulling the alphas face towards him.

“Cloves” Qrow said gently resting there foreheads together, its like a dam breaks as all at once Clovers rushing words out.

“I took off to Atlas once I could, fudged some documents to get into the academy, nobody ever questioned it or looked twice, and I had so much potential” Qrow squirms at the bitter laugh and air quotes that Clover gives him.

“And from there it was straight to the military, got put on the RR as my first unit and never really left. Travelled across the world. How I ended up here when all this shit hit” if Clover wasn’t having a moment Qrow may have just shown how impressed he was at being with the RR. The Remnant Renegades were an elite team from each country of Remnant, they weren’t just the best of the best, they were the greatest of the great. Once upon a time team STRQ had been offered spots but they’d chose not to after seeing how indifferent everybody was to each other. They all just been associates and well, team STRQ had liked having friends.

“The money was good, had more money then I could ever dream of, but it was so fucking lonely. Nobody fucking cared if I died or left or… just disappeared” Qrow hates how Clovers voice cracks as he says it. Carefully Qrow pulls Clover into a hug, allowing him to pull away if he chose too.

“I… I don’t have any fun stories like you Qrow, don’t have any fond memories from when I was younger. I just remember being hungry, lonely, cold and scared” Qrow holds him tighter for a moment, trying to think of what to say because he knows he should say something, but Summer was the one who was always the best at dealing with these things. Qrow lifts up Clovers face to his own pained green staring at him.

“Then why don’t we make some” its quiet a moment and Qrow thinks he may have said the wrong thing because Clover isn’t answering him and oh god, Summer was going to kick his ass from the grave for this one he just knows it and Tai was probably laughing at him for being ridiculous because why would Clover-

“I think I’d like that” Qrow isn’t sure how long they stay tucked together like that, but eventually Clover pulls away, hands going back to the steering wheel a soft smile on his face and for the first time Qrow wonders if it means something different.

* * *

Slowly as the weeks pass by Qrow runs out of things to say about his packmates, so instead he moves to his kids.

“Yang or Nora is the first one up in the morning” Clover nods his head as rain pours down around them, eyes focused on not running into the cars scattered through out the road.

“Marrow nearly feel asleep in his cereal today, had to save him from drowning” Qrow snorts, the kid had nearly done the same thing the other day at dinner, which reminds him.

“is he getting enough sleep?” The truck slows a second as Clover maneuvers around a car.

“kids sleeping the same amount as before, does he need more now?” Qrow thought about it, but shook his head, needing more sleep had never been an Omega thing. Kid was probably staying up late Qrow knew he had as a teenager so maybe his sleep schedule was just out of wack.

“you sure the kids sleeping?” Clover hummed, before shaking his head.

“I’ll check tonight”

“… the others aren’t pushing him, around right?” Marrow hadn’t said anything to him, but it didn’t mean that Harriet, Elm or Vine hadn’t pulled something when he’d come back to the field. Hell, when Marrow had returned to go back out and help with the tower, Clover had told him that Harriet had had a fit, throwing an edge in her voice to make Marrow stay. Like some how becoming an Omega changed the fact Marrow had been scouting for years already. Marrow had stuck his ground though, refusing to obey and instead ignoring Hares harsh words. Their relationship however had been rocky ever since. Elm and Vine had handled it better although they apparently still had their doubts, ones they kept to themselves thankfully.

“Gods no. Marrow bout ripped a new one into Hare the other day for insinuating he couldn’t pull his weight, even though it was Marrow who’d found and carried most of the supplies on their run last week” Qrow hesitated, James and Winter had both been busy since before Marrow had presented and, in the weeks, after that hadn’t changed, neither of them Qrow assumed knew that Marrow had presented, but if they’d been told or some how had found out then well, Qrow had some yelling to do potentially.

“Does Jimmy and the Ice Queen know?”

“No. Hare can be a bitch, but she isn’t a snitch. Elm and Vine wouldn’t either unless Marrow gave them the go ahead” Qrow slumped in relief at that at least they still had a bit more time.

Qrow hears the knock on the fence as the kids run around the backyard but just barely. He scoops Oscar up into his arms, the babe smiling up brightly at him as he wiggled in his arms. Qrow opens the gate being mindful not to wack whoever’s on the other side.

“Cloves?” Qrow asks hesitantly, doing a quick sweep of him. He’s in khaki shorts and a plain green tank top, Sun and Neptune stare up at Qrow curiously. His eyes zero in on the flowers in his arms. Deep reds, blend with a gentle pink, the blooms large then Qrows fist. Qrow hadn’t seen Peony’s in years, Tai hadn’t particularly liked them thought they were overrated but Qrow had thought they were pretty, and they’d smelled nice.

“You said you uh missed flowers in the house? And well I seem to be able to grow them without really trying” Qrow ignored the blush covering Clovers face taking the flowers and taking a large breath of them. He can’t help the happy trill that escapes him, eyes lighting up in delight.

“did you guys want to come in?” Qrow asks after a moment a content smile on his face. Clover rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Wouldn’t want to impose really just came to drop those off” There’s a screech from behind Qrow and before he knows it Yang is barrelling towards them, dirt smudging her cheek, grass stains on the bright yellow dress she’s wearing. She grabs Neptune’s arm and pulls him towards the backyard.

“come play, come play!” Yang giggles, Qrow isn’t sure how he doesn’t see Blake do the same to Sun, leading rather then pulling him towards the backyard.

“See not imposing at all, besides I’m watching Weiss, Jaune and Penny, Might as well let all of them play” Clover hesitantly steps into the backyard, unsure for a moment until he sees Neptune and Sun laughing as they run around the backyard.

“Yeah, okay maybe for a little bit” A little bit turns into an hour, then two, until the sun is setting into the horizon. Winter and Terra had joined them soon after and the four had talked as the kid’s happy squeals rang out through the backyard. Pietro arrives a few hours later, looking tired and worn out, but he gives them a warm greeting as he arrives, Penny greets her father before running to follow Ruby around the backyard, marveling at the babe.

“I’m just saying its odd is all, the amount of people that keep getting sent to the medical wing” Terra said drawing Qrow’s attention away from the kids for a moment.

“and I assure you Ms. Arc that the general is doing everything in his power to make sure the numbers go down.” Winter replied tiredly. To Qrow it was clear that she hadn’t been getting much sleep.  
“Its just a matter of time someone comes back with a bite” Qrow’s blood runs cold. What had they been talking about? Terra had a point why were there so many people in the medical wing if it wasn’t Grimm related. Were they still being attacked? If so, James hadn’t told him.

“I can assure you Ms. Arc that won’t happen” Qrow startled as James voice rang out to them, he tensed for a moment and he didn’t miss the way Clover sent him a worried glance. He shook his head now wasn’t the time to tell him what had happened.

“Don’t remember inviting you Jimmy” Qrow was trying for teasing, but he knew it sounded more like an accusation. Thankfully, James ignored it.

“Winter messaged me, something about needing to take a break. I would have declined if Dr. Blackwood hadn’t kicked me out of my office and demand it as well. Know anything about that Winter?” James said casually leaning against the house. Qrow had to give it to Winter as she looked him dead in the eye and replied

“No sir not at all” Qrow saw Clovers eyes crinkle in amusement, then glanced over at James, who’s eyes had gone cold and distant, uneasiness swirled in his stomach.

“yes well, make sure it doesn’t happen again”

“Of course, sir” That seems to stop the conversation in its tracks, Qrow shifted uncomfortably, clearly something was still going on, why James wouldn’t tell him though Qrow couldn’t figure out.

“Clover how’s Marrow doing” Winter asked after a moment steering the conversation away into safer territory. Clover’s shoulders tense, something Qrow doesn’t miss but hopes everyone else does.

“Better thank you for asking Winter” Qrow sees Winter go to ask something else but its drowned out by Nora’s squeal of delight.  
“ELM” The adults glance over to see both Elm and Vine walking through the side gate. Elm lifts Nora into her arms, throwing her into the air before catching her. Besides Marrow, Elm seemed to be the kids favourite, Qrow wasn’t sure if it was her own exuberant personality or that she was more friendly then the others but nevertheless the kids had taken a liking to her.

“Don’t remember inviting you” This time the tease in Qrow’s tone is genuine, and Elm gives him a wink.

“was told there’s a party going on, figured I’d crash it”

“and I came to make sure she cleans up her mess” Vine says casually, Elm jokingly punches him in the arm nearly sending the man flying. Elm plays several games of tag with the kids, as Vine joins the adults, sitting on the porch step and throwing in his two cents every now and then.

“Daddy up” Qrow doesn’t even stop talking as he lifts Nora into his arms but around him the group goes quiet. He shifts uncomfortably. Nora ignores them curling into her father and promptly falling asleep.

“What” Qrow finally snaps after a moment, this at least seems to snap them out of it.

“That’s new” James said and Qrow shrugged it wasn’t really his business, not like James was around enough to know what was new or not anyways.

“I’m going to put her to bed, Cloves can you keep an eye on them” Qrow doesn’t wait for a response, instead heading inside. Six sets of eyes land on Clover the minute the door closes behind him.

“what” Clover says as his eyes dart from one child to the next.

“Nothing its just that” At this Clover glances over seeing the soft smile on Terra’s face.

“its just there’s seven of us here and yet Qrow asked you to keep an eye on his kids” Clover brows knit in confusion.

“Yeah so? I’d do the same with my kids” the others glance at each other.

“Ebi. The omega trusts you with his kids” Winter said as if that was supposed to clear things up for Clover. From beside him he heard Elm snicker and a sigh left James.

“Clover, what I believe both of them are asking is if you have more then a professional relationship with Qrow” Clover wills the blush of embarrassment to go away, as Elm waggles her eyebrows at him. Even Vine usually stoic and disinterested, seems to pay a bit more attention.

“No sir” Clover replies nonchalantly trying to play of the hesitation, he doesn’t think it works. Especially not with the look Terra gives him. Qrow appears a moment later saving him from the awkward conversation.

“Thanks” Qrow says giving him a soft smile and Clover feels his heart pound in his chest. He ignores Winter’s disgusted expression and Pietro’s knowing smile. Ignores the way James seems to go ridged at the simple action or at least that’s what Clover assumed he’d gone so stiff over. But then the breeze shifted, and he smelt it. Licorice, sweet pomegranate and petrichor. Marrow. Clover glanced over to see him come through the backdoor, a brilliant smile across his face. He’d been out with Harriet on patrol but Qrow had invited him to come have dinner and play with the kids. Marrow barrelled towards the kids, who tackled him to the ground. All of them laughing as they snuggled close to Marrow.

“Clover. When you said Marrow was sick” Winter began not taking her eyes off Marrow for a second. Clover felt a growl rise in his throat but tampered it down to respond.

“I never said he was sick. I said he was out of commission”

“Because he was presenting” James finished, a cold calculating anger behind his eyes. Clover for the first time felt uneasy beside the man. He sent Qrow a look, but it seemed he was already waiting for James to do something, moving himself between the kids and James. Clovers shoulder eased a fraction. Qrow would keep their pups safe.

“Clover” James began, tone even eyes resting on Marrow.   
“I’m pulling Marrow from the field” Elm and Vine shift uncomfortably taking a step back at the command in the others tone. Clover however does not instead shifting towards James in a challenge of dominance.

“No” Clover throws in as much authority as he dares, and the growl it elicits from James is enough to make Clovers own instincts react in response.

“Clover with his new condition”

“He’s an omega not an injured person James” the hairs on Clovers arm raised in alarm as James glares at him.

“One of our best shots at continuing on humanity and your going to risk it out there?”

“Qrow goes out there everyday with me James and Marrow has more then proved himself” Marrow had been going outside the wall since he was thirteen and though Clover had argued against it James had insisted that Marrow do something useful for the community. Even if it meant sending a child into danger.

“Qrow is a certified huntsmen. Marrow doesn’t even know how to wield that weapons of his yet, we can get him out of it now” Clovers eyes harden, at James words. Did James make Qrow feel like he was just a tool? Less then the rest of them because he was an omega. He needed to pay more attention from now on. He should have been paying more attention before.

“I’m not going to argue this with you Clover I’m telling you.”

“Okay fine” James smile is vicious, almost victorious, it makes Clovers next words all the more satisfying.

“Then I guess I’m out too” Clover sees panic behind James eyes before its gone, replaced by a blankness that Clover had once found reassuring but in this moment finds unsettling.

“Clover be reasonable”

“I am being reasonable, Sir” James scent permeates the air in challenge and Clovers follows suit. He isn’t sure he’ll win this time, Elm and Vine had been one thing, but James presence nearly matched his own. Winter, Pietro, and Terra stepped back throats, bared in submission. The world seemed to shrink in on this moment as the two glared at each other as they tried to make the other stand down. It was becoming apparent to Clover though that he wasn’t winning, already he felt the urge to bare his neck to James. He fought against it, using every ounce of will power he had. It still didn’t seem to be enough and when he felt himself just beginning to let go, he felt a hand between his shoulder blades. Qrow’s own scent rose for a moment before merging with Clover’s, amplifying it, making it stronger. The urge to submit dissipated almost entirely and its James a moment later who bares his neck to Clover. Sweat drips down Clovers face as he growls at him. James glares, eyes staring viciously behind him.

“one step out of line and he’s inside permanently. Do I make myself clear Ebi”

“like crystal General” Clover replies, eyes never leaving the threat in front of him.

“I think you should go James” Clover says after a moment, eyes drifting over briefly to the other adults around them. The kids Clover notes have gone quiet. James doesn’t respond instead stomping out of the backyard, the gate slamming shut behind him. Everyone sags in relief as James scent vanishes with him.

“Clover” Clover turns, seeing Marrow shake where he stands, fear permeating his scent. Clover strides towards him, pulling him into his arms.

“You didn’t have to do that. I-I could have just” Clover shakes his head.

“No. Your good at what you do. I know that Qrow knows that and so does…” Well, he wasn’t sure if Elm and Vine agreed, but the serious nods they give him seem to indicate they do. The two cautiously make their way over to the two, resting a hand on Marrows shoulder.

“The general was wrong on this one” Vine said solemnly, eyes fliting over to Elm for a moment.

“we’ve both seen you fight, even now your still better then half of the people they send out” Marrow nods before pulling away from Clover, launching himself at Qrow a moment later. Qrow ruffles his hair fondly, eyes meeting Clovers briefly. They’d need to talk about this later. Hell Clover thinks that all the Ops should, for now though Clover made a mental note to speak with his partner. Clover feels a tugging on his pants leg and glancing down, he sees Ruby staring up at him before her arms reach up. Clover picks her up swiftly, checking her over to make sure she was okay. He did the same for the other pups around him, not relaxing until he’d seen that everyone of them was unharmed.

Winter and Terra leave soon after the confrontation. It was late to begin with when James had arrived, and the atmosphere seems to have grown considerably dimmer after the events that have unfolded. Weiss and Jaune head into the house Clover assumes the two women had agreed to it previously. Pietro and Penny leave soon after, Pietro promising to stop by again soon so the kids can play soon.

“I’ll see you tomorrow kid” Elm says just as the last rays of sunlight leave the backyard, hand leaving Marrows shoulder as she stepped away.

“have a good evening Clover” Vine says as he does the same, the two making their way through the gate at the side of the house. Clover ushers the rest of the kids inside, some how ending up with Ruby and Oscar in his arms. Ruby snuggling into his chest as Oscar drools on his arm. Something settles in his chest, as he steps into the house, locking the door behind him. He watches as the kids rush upstairs the sound of giggles slowly returning as life re-enters the house. Qrow gently pushes Marrow onto the couch, Sun and Neptune soon crawling into his lap. Qrow gently lifts the sleeping babes out of his arms, Clover almost instinctively pulls his own pups closer to him, Neptune crawling into his lap, before falling asleep in his arms. The house is unusually quiet and Clover can hear Qrow’s footfalls as he approaches.

“Cloves… did you all want to stay the night” his heart screamed yes, that it wasn’t safe if they left, but Clover tampered down on that real quick.

“I wouldn’t want to impose, especially after everything that happened”

“You wouldn’t be. To be honest if you left, I probably wont catch a wink of sleep” Qrow shifted nervously, on the one hand his instincts wanted to keep the pups where he could keep them safe, especially Marrow since the argument was about him. On the other his instincts were telling him to keep the alpha close that it was safe with him. That he was home and Qrow didn’t know what to make of that.

“Can we stay? Please?” Marrow mumbled, words almost pleading, and Clover’s resolve crumbled.

“alright” Clover left Sun and Neptune on the sectional sofa in the living room, while Marrow took another part of it.

“You can take the bed; I’ll sleep in my nest” Clovers stomach twisted uncomfortably that didn’t seem fair especially since it was Clover and his kids imposing on them.

“The floors fine for me Qrow” Qrow sent him an unimpressed look, one which Clover sent back.

“Cloves” there was something in his tone that took the fight right out of him. Maybe it was the exhaustion in his voice or the stubbornness in it, but Clover simply sighed before heading towards the bedroom. The lights shut off behind him and Clover hears the creaking of a closet door and shuffling before its completely silent. He tries to sleep, but he’s still feels a itch just under his skin telling him something isn’t right and he cant help it when he gets out of the bed and makes his way across the house. He double checks the doors are locked; windows are closed. He makes sure the kids are safe, doing a head count as he silently passes the rooms. He gently puts the discarded blanket back over Marrow as he shivers in his spot. Its when he’s double checking the kitchen that the lights turn on blinding him for a moment, before he sees Qrow standing in the doorway, amusement dancing across his features.

“The house is safe boy scout” Clover knows that he’s checked already but it wouldn’t hurt to check again just in case.

“Kids are fine too, go to sleep Cloves” Clover doesn’t know why he shakes his head no, already looking to see if the kitchen windows latched shut, when Qrow grabs his arm.

“Alpha. Its safe. Go to bed” Something in Clovers chest is quelled at the words, before embarrassment sets in. the amused laugh, he gets from Qrow making his face flush even harder.

“Didn’t realize you were in guard mode huh Cloves” Clover makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, no he hadn’t realized he was acting like some territorial alpha in Qrow’s house, not even his house.

“Don’t worry about it Cloves, but seriously sleep. Your making me anxious prowling my house” Clover doesn’t have to be told twice, he slinks back into the bedroom, sinking into the bed and letting Qrow’s scent lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	14. in-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk that's long over due, but are things already falling apart at the seams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I'm so freaking happy I finished this today, wanted it done a little earlier but well shit happens. I hope you all enjoy! I've wanted the to do this Pov for awhile now because the idea is just adorable so that's how this chapters starting. I'm also releasing another fic in the stories of the seasons tonight (trying to spoil you all since its Christmas). I'm also going to try dropping a new fic (hopefully) some time this week the idea just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it soo. its also going to be some omegaverse but with some magic and OT4 soo look out for that soon. if you have time please review I love all of your comments I honestly go back and read them all the time, I'm kind of shy though so if I haven't responded to it its cause I don't know how too! (I'm going to try and get better at it I promise!). As always stay safe and healthy

It was dark in the room, Ruby didn’t much mind this, she was used to waking up in the dark, but she was wet and tired and wanted her Dada. That’s what Nora called him Ruby liked it cause her Da always smiled when she said it so Ruby knew that’s what he must be called.

Ruby sat herself up standing in the small prison that they put her in when she fell asleep, she gripped the bars and wailed, tears coming to her eyes easily. Oscar whimpered from his own bed, and Ruby felt bad for only a second, until she remembered why she was crying. She cried louder, her Da always came if she was crying, always came to make her feel better. She heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs, a thud on the ground, her Da was quite clumsy, before the door creaked open. From the dim light in the hallway Ruby could see the concern in her Da’s eyes, his hair disheveled from sleep. Her Da stood in the doorway a moment to long so Ruby let out a whimper, lip wobbling as tears tracked down her face. She was about to fuss again, but her Da ran across the room lifting her into his arms.

“Shhh, shh, shh Ruby it’s okay” Her Da ran a hand soothingly down her back and Ruby relaxed marginally, her Da’s presence a comfort. It didn’t however fix everything, and Ruby scrunched her face up, so her Da knew everything wasn’t right, that she was wet and cold, but he’d already seemed to figure it out.

“Let’s get you changed huh Petal?” Ruby couldn’t help but smile at her Da. He was so smart, and she liked that name. Her Da never called anyone else petal, which meant it was special. Ruby tried to tell him this, but she knew he couldn’t understand, especially since her Da merely cooed at her gurgling. Her Da took her downstairs, allowing the dim moonlight to lead him through the house. From the few glimpses she’d gotten her Da looked tired, his shoulders slumped, gait slow and under his eyes were purple. Ruby frowned at this her Da shouldn’t be tired but maybe today had been stressful. Especially with the scary man here. Ruby didn’t like him. she didn’t like him cause he made Yang and everyone else sad, and Marrow scared, and she liked Marrow he played blocks with her and his tail was nice and fluffy. Her Da had been angry she remembers now at the scary man, so had Marrow’s Da and they’d yelled, but nobody hurt her Da not like before.

Her Da changed her quickly and now that she was dry, she had no complaints really, she just wanted to sleep, but not upstairs with Oscar she wanted her Da. She snuggled into his chest to try to get her point across, and she heard a fond sigh leave him.

“Wanna sleep with me Petal” Ruby didn’t bother giving him an answer, of course she did! Her Da shuffled over to his room, exhaustion causing him to run on autopilot. Her Da placed her in the middle of the bed before shuffling under the sheets, a hand resting protectively on her back. Ruby frowned she wanted snuggles. She was about to make her way over to her Da when her leg kicked into someone else. Ruby looked over startled it couldn’t be the others because they always got Ruby when they came down, cause she heard them and if they were sleeping with Da then so was, she. She tilted her head curiously as she noticed chestnut hair and sun kissed skin and Oh! This was the one that made her Dada smile! Marrows Da, what was his name again? Clo...Clo Clo yeah that was probably it. She tilted her head a moment, Clo Clo made her Da feel safe, so maybe she could snuggle with both of them.

Ruby crawled over, her Da’s hand falling to the bed, as she climbed onto Clo Clo’s chest. She rested her head on his collarbone, the lull of his breathing drawing her towards sleep. But it still wasn’t right cause her Dada wasn’t cuddling with them. That was an easy fix though Ruby knew just what to do to get her Da to snuggle. Ruby let out a small whine, not enough to wake her Da again but enough for him to shuffle closer, mumbling something in his sleep as he curled closer to Clo Clo. Clo Clo shifted in his sleep his own hand coming to rest on Ruby’s back and Ruby had to admit it was quite relaxing, his other arm snaked around her Da pulling him even closer until he was curled into his side. Even as she faded into sleep Ruby noticed her Da seemed to relax a fraction, a content sigh leaving him before the world faded to black.

Clover woke slowly contentedly resting in the bed when normally he’d be up and on his way the minute he woke. this time around however he felt, rested for the first time in a long time. He pulled the covers up around him or he would have if something wasn’t resting on it. He cracked one blurry eye open trying to see what was pinning him down. In the soft glow of the morning light Clover saw Qrow tucked into his side, head pillowed by his arm. Clover’s heart skipped a beat, eyes going soft as he looked at him. Qrow shifted after a moment, a leg hooking around his own before he pressed himself over Clovers chest.

There was a disgruntled grumble from his chest, and he doesn’t know how he didn’t notice before, but Ruby had curled herself up on his chest. Tiny hands scrunched in the fabric of his shirt. He moved his hand off her just for a moment to lift the blanket over them, her face relaxing in her sleep a moment later. Carefully her wrapped an arm around her to make sure she didn’t fall, sleep something normal so elusive to him calling him back. He didn’t fight it like he normally would instead he let sleeps waves pull him back in. feeling at peace, feeling like he was home.

Clover wakes again to the sound of something or more likely someone falling off the bed. Blearily Clover opens his eyes peaking over to see Qrow sprawled out on the ground, legs tangled in the blanket and a look off surprise on his face as his cheeks slowly dusted a rosy red. Clover stared at him in amusement a moment before speaking.

“Morning” the words seemed to break Qrow out of his panic as he got up not looking at him.

“Sorry, I, I must of, when Ruby was crying, wasn’t paying attention” Clover vaguely remembers hearing something last night and shuffling around but he was to tired to pay it much heed.

“I can take her” Qrow reached for Ruby and Clover couldn’t help himself when his arm wrapped around her.

“s’fine I got her” Qrow didn’t look convinced and edged onto the bed once more.

“really Qrow I don’t mind, and this is your bed, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’d unconsciously go to it” Qrow didn’t respond for a moment before nodding staring out the window.

“Should probably start on breakfast” Qrow didn’t move, and maybe it was due to how content he’d been or maybe because he was feeling courageous, but Clover reached out resting a hand on Qrows.

“Or maybe we can stay here a little longer” Clover regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth, stomach flipping nervously. Qrow doesn’t move for a moment and Clover knows he’s fucked up, knows he’s ruined the friendship that had began to build over the last two months, but then Qrow is throwing the blanket back over the bed and hesitantly crawling under it.

Qrow’s tense Clover can tell and his scent is unreadable, but hesitantly Clover reaches out and gently urges him to come closer. Qrow does so without hesitation and Clover sees the not-so-subtle way Qrow inhales his scent. It sends a thrill through him, as Qrow rests his head on him. They’d need to talk about this and soon, but for now they would sleep.

It’s midday by the time the Qrow and Clover leave the bedroom. There’s giggling coming from upstairs as Marrow sits on the couch eyes covered as he counts to twenty. Qrow catches Yang slipping into the coat closet in the hallway. Marrow seemed to be entertaining the kids with a game of hide and seek. The kitchen Qrow noted was a absolute disaster but he didn’t mind all that much. With that many mouths to feed it isn’t surprising and honestly the mess was smaller than the one he usually made. Qrow hears excited yelling coming from the hallway as Sun comes barrelling into the kitchen, diving for the bottom cabinet before slamming the door behind him.

“Sun!” Clover scolds and Qrow simply shakes his head and shushes him before whispering.

“Don’t give him a way boy scout” Clover gives him a small smile before nodding pulling down two mugs as he sets the coffee maker to brew. Qrow watches from the table, sees Clover effortlessly put together a bottle for Ruby and he has to wonder when the alpha had gotten so comfortable in his house. Qrow wasn’t sure he exactly minded as Clover placed the steaming mug down in front of him, before handing him the bottle as well. He sips on the coffee as he feeds Ruby excited gibberish coming out of her as he feeds her. His own stomach growls and Clover lets out a chuckle.

“Want me to make something?” the words are nearly exactly identical to how Tai used to ask posing it as a question rather than telling him. Qrow never did well with alphas phrasing things like that, making him feel like he couldn’t make a choice. Clover didn’t make him feel like that and as he watched Clover bustle around his kitchen something shifted in his mind. Clover was pack Qrow knew that already, its why his scent was in his nest because he’d become a part of what it meant to be home.

The thing was Qrow thinks that the relationship between friendly packmate and romantic packmate had shifted. It wasn’t uncommon Tai and Summer were a clear indication of that, hell even his sister and Tai. Qrow just never expected that he’d ever get the chance to experience it. He’d hoped once upon a time, when he was younger but after several relationships going sour, he’d resigned himself to just being content with what he had.

It felt different with Clover though. Clover didn’t give him that feeling of anxiety he usually got when he thought he’d fucked up, instead he soothed it. Reassured him, respected his decisions. His sarcasm hadn’t deterred him, and he hadn’t called him a “mouthy omega” like so many alphas had before. He’d simply returned it mischief dancing in his eyes as he had.

He hadn’t made Qrow feel less than for being an omega, not like James had. Whereas James saw his omega tendencies as flaws, as meaning he was inferior, Clover treated him as an equal. It hadn’t mattered to him, not when they’d been out in the field and not now.

Ruby slapped a wet hand onto his cheek pulling him out of revere. He hadn’t answered the question, he moved to get up.

“My kitchen, I should probably be the one making something” Clover gently pushed him back into his chair.

“I’m the one who invaded your house birdie” Qrow snorted, he hadn’t invaded, Qrow had let him stay. Qrow didn’t correct him, instead he watched as Clover puttered around his kitchen, it felt natural to watch the alpha work.

“did one of the kids come in here?” Marrow asked from the doorway, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for a response, Qrow hid his smirk behind his cup of coffee.

“Haven’t seen any of them” Clover said without turning around, from the corner of his eye Qrow can see Marrow frown.

“But I swear I heard one of them come this way” Qrow nearly snorts his coffee out as he sees Marrow cross his arms, a sigh leaving him.

“I’ll check upstairs than” Qrow hears shuffling down the hall, than pounding up the stairs as Marrow leaves. A giggle resonates through out the kitchen and Clover opens the cupboard just a fraction giving Sun a wink before closing it again. Qrow can hear the sound of his children’s laughter filling the house as each is found, the kids running through the kitchen as Marrow chases them.

“No running in the house!” Clover says over his shoulder as he plates two omelets. Qrow thinks for the first time in a long time that this is what home feels like. Where life breaths through the house, in little giggles and quite moments. A home was where love was, and love was the little things. It was Ruby’s gibberish as she sat on his lap, it was Nora’s shriek as she was chased around the house. Ren tiredly falling asleep at the breakfast table while Yang’s insistence that her hair be in pigtails. Blake sitting on the couch reading for hours on end, Jaune walking through the door asking for some spices cause they’d run out at their house. Weiss playing dress up and forgetting to clean up the mess. It was love that made this house whole and yet Qrow knew their was room for more. Knew their was room for Marrow’s all nighters, for Sun and Neptune playing pirates. There was room for Clover and his excited demeanour as he told Qrow for the umpteenth time that importance of the correct bait for the type of fish you wanted to catch. Qrow hadn’t had the heart to tell him that Tai had told him ages ago.

Qrow thinks this is what terrifies him the most. That he thinks he could love Clover, he hadn’t gotten their yet, his mind telling him that it was to soon to think that, even though his heart had a different idea. To love Clover though meant he’d always be afraid of losing him, just like Tai, like Summer, like Raven. Those aches didn’t go away, Qrow knew this, but he also knew it was worth the risk, that life had been worth so much more when he’d had people to share it with. So as Qrow sits at that table, listening to the life around him, he knows what he needs to do. Qrow thinks they both do. But not now, he wont ruin this lazy morning with a conversation long overdue. Instead, he sips his coffee, eyes softening as he watches Clover do the same.

The rain patters gently against the truck as they drive back to the com-site. The two sit in comfortable silence as they drive, neither quite sure how to broach the topic that they need to talk about. They hadn’t gotten to the day before there was to many tiny ears listening, watching. Which had meant that it would have to be done today, while they were working. Yet still both knowing they needed to say something, sat quietly, anxiety churning in there stomachs. It was Qrow who broke the silence.

“Clover” Qrow doesn’t get past that as he abruptly slams on the breaks, car halting. Qrow’s body lurched forward, hands on the dashboard to stop him from crashing into it. Qrow scolded about to scold Clover for his idiocy but stopped. Clovers eyes don’t leave the steering wheel, fingers tapping against it, nervously, if Qrow wasn’t looking for it either he wouldn’t have noticed that Clover had gone stiff, limbs locked in place.

“If we do this it could ruin everything” Clover said quietly. Even with this the words seemed to echo off the trucks walls. Qrow revaluated for a second. If this didn’t work Qrow knew he would be okay, knew that he could keep working with Clover even through a broken heart. He’d done it before. It had hurt but it wasn’t unmanageable he’d be able to deal with it, the real question was could Clover? Clover who’d been alone for so long, who’s loneliness still made him ache when he received the barest of affections. Clover who’s emotions bleed through his actions, could Clover still work with him if whatever this was didn’t work out? Qrow wasn’t sure because it wasn’t only his heart he was risking, it was Marrows, Sun’s Neptune’s, his kids. Actions had consequences but he hoped the price would be worth it. Clover deserved to be happy… he deserved to be happy after all the bullshit he’d been put through and just this once, Qrow wanted to do something selfish, wanted to tear the walls they built between them and see what was on the other side. So Qrow took a deep breath, one to loud in the stifling air of the truck.

“Yeah, it could” Clover’s shoulder slumped, a look of resignation on his face, as if he’d already guessed this outcome. Qrow’s heartaches as Clover tries to plaster on a winning smile and Qrow can’t stand it, not now. Not ever.

“But the worlds already ruined, what’s a few hearts on top of that” Clovers smile falters, as he stares at Qrow in disbelief, like he can’t process what he just said.

“Look Clover. If you don’t want to than I get it. Who’d want to be with a sarcastic, stubborn, mouthy omega who doesn’t know their place, who-” Qrow’s mouth is covered by a hand in a flash, words dying on his tongue as Clovers scent fills the cabin, but instead of disappointment and disgust that Qrow always expects there’s comfort and adoration and just the tiniest bit of anger.

“I don’t know who told you those things” Clover began eyes hard, mouth set in a frown.

“But their wrong. I don’t care that you’re snarky with me, or that we argue. And pardon my language but I don’t give a fuck what people think your place should be as an omega. You’re the strongest person I know, every alpha in new haven pales in comparison. Don’t. Please look at me” Clover reached for Qrow, hand lifting his chin up, so he’d look at him, fingers holding his face like he was made of glass.

“I think I adore you and that’s terrifying. Terrifying because I don’t know what to do with that, because everyone I’ve ever known has kept me worlds apart and if I let you in and you leave… I don’t…fuck Qrow I don’t know what I’d do with that” Qrow watches as tears silently fall at Clover’s admittance, watches the conflict behind Clover’s eyes. Qrow reaches for him, resting a palm on his cheek.

“where would I go lucky charms?” Clover lets out a weak laugh, resting his face in Qrow’s hand.

“I’m here.” Qrow says gently and something shifts in the air as if something had finally broken.

“Okay.” Clover replies, eyes never leaving Qrow’s, before his back straightens and he pulls away slightly.

“If were going to do this were going to do this right” Qrow gives him an amused expression, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“the fall harvest festival is in two weeks. Let me take you on a date” The proposition sits in the air for a moment, before Qrow is staring at him disbelieving.

“Clover. We’ve literally saved each others lives. Spend eight plus hours a day with you. why on earth do you need to take me on a date? Figured we could skip right to courtship” Clover shakes his head, his own eyes sparkling in amusement.

“That’s work Qrow. I want to treat you to a night out, isn’t an alpha allowed to do that?” Qrow’s cheeks dust pink at Clovers statement before he lets out a huff.

“Two weeks is too long” Qrow grumbles out arms crossing in exasperation even as Qrow’s heart flips at the idea. Clover barks out a laugh.

“I suppose your right, so maybe we can start right here” Clover reaches for his hand, their fingers entwinning as he gives it a light squeeze. Qrow tries to tamper down his scents spike of satisfaction at the simple act but knows it hasn’t worked as Clover’s own melds into contentment. They stay like that a moment, hearts connected even just briefly from this small act of affection.

Clover turns to start the car and Qrow thinks that will be the end of it, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. Doesn’t let go even as he drives through the dreary landscape around them. Instead, he grips his hand tighter as if afraid to let go, Qrow holds on just as tight.

They arrive at the com-site half an hour late, blaming the delay on the shit whether, the night watch grumbles slightly at the excuse but seems to accept it easily, leaving the site without noticing the shift between the two. They are not as lucky with Pietro, however. The man had headed over early with one of the earlier shifts and although his eyes showed his exhaustion, he still gave them a pleasant smile in greeting.

“How’s it going Pietro?” Qrow waved as they walked over, glancing over every once and awhile at Clover.   
“Good. Good. I’m hoping if there isn’t anymore delays that we’ll have this up and running before the winter. Means Blake I’ll get a chance to talk to her parents before the solstice” Qrow nods his agreement a small smile coming to his face, it would be great if she’d get to talk to them, she’d wanted to hear their voices since she was told it was a possibility. Clover throws a arm over Qrow, who leans into the touch, a soft smile coming to his face as Clover begins to speak.

“Well do a perimeter check than come back and check in seem fair” Pietro didn’t answer for a moment eyes looking back and forth between them before a smile lit up his face.

“Of course,” he replied already turning towards the base of the tower, before pausing.

“if your checking his perimeter though remember to be thorough Mr. Ebi” Clover floundered for minute cheeks flushing red, as Qrow let out a barking laugh.

“I, no! that’s not what I meant!”

“You cheeky old man!” Qrow hollered as Pietro kept walking, Qrow’s shoulders still shaking in laughter.

“I’m being realistic Branwen! Don’t take too long, I would hate to have to send someone to ruin your fun” Qrow couldn’t help the next wave of laughter at his statement, practically on his knees as Clover stood in stunned silence.

“Can we go? Please” Clover asked voice strained, cheeks a bright crimson, Qrow smirked at him.

“Didn’t know you wanted to check my perimeter so soon lucky charm” Clovers hands covered his face in embarrassment, his blush not leaving him even as they headed out.

Jokes aside Qrow felt uneasy the minute they passed the treeline. Something didn’t feel right. The feeling of being watched intensified tenfold as they walked, every rustle of leaves and twig snapping, setting Qrow on edge. It wasn’t lost on his partner either. Qrow knew Clover could sense his unease, turning his head to see if anyone was following them but coming up empty every time. What was bothering him the most though is that Qrow felt a familiarity with this unease, like he recognized it beyond just the past few weeks.

“Qrow” Clover said quietly as his hackles raised, eyes darting from tree to tree.

“There’s nothing here, lets head back to the encampment” Qrow would have agreed if the wind hadn’t shifted his back going ridged as it carried a familiar scent. Something darted out of the shadows to his left, and he tackles Clover to the ground as sword slices through the air. They roll for a moment before Qrow’s back on his feet, Harbinger raised. His sister glares daggers at him from where she stands. Her scent had been covered by the forest, it being so similar that unless she was close Qrow wouldn’t have been able to recognize it. Yet somehow, he still had, maybe out of familiarity or something else Qrow wasn’t sure, but it had saved both their lives. Raven snarled at him, and a hiss began to work its way from his mouth before Clover was snarling back kingfisher raised defensively. Raven didn’t even bother looking at the alpha, scent intensifying around them. Qrow hissed in defiance, shooting a warning shot beside the tree beside her.

“still can’t aim baby brother?” Raven mocked and Qrow faltered a moment, scent briefly diving into hurt before he pulls it back into neutrality. By the smug look on her face though Raven knew she’d gotten to him.

“What do you want Raven” Qrow asked dully waiting for the inevitable. If she’d found them than she wanted something, she always did, Qrow just didn’t know what. He didn’t have anything to give her that she’d want, her packmates were gone so it had to be something else.

“What makes you think I want something little brother?” Raven replied coyly circling the two, Qrow watches her wearily turning as she walks.

“stop calling me that” She stops, amused expression turning into a scowl, arms crossing as she glared at him. Qrow tampered down on his own anger for the moment, he knew if he got emotional, he’d lose this battle of wits, and he couldn’t if he wanted to get them out of this alive.

“awe does it upset you little brother?” Qrow saw from the corner of his eye Clover tense as Raven approached, face only a mere few inches from his. Qrow raised his chin at her face morphing into a look of disgust.

“you lost that right when you abandoned us in that forest Raven” Qrow replied calmly, eyes never leaving hers as he said this. Raven didn’t say anything to that, and her eyes that had been screaming rage only a moment before slipped into neutrality. Qrow nearly smirked but reminded himself that this small victory wasn’t going to win him this battle.

“Yang’s fine by the way, thanks for asking”

“She’s alive?” Qrow can hear the astonishment in his sisters voice and Qrow can’t keep the bitterness out of his own.

“No thanks to you” Raven doesn’t react and Qrow wants to rage in anger for his niece. His niece who begged for her mommy for months, who’s father had to explain she wasn’t coming back. Who’d followed Summer around like a lost duckling and cry when she’d leave her sight for months. Of all the reactions he’d thought he’d get from her about this, nothing was not one he’d ever imagined.

“what do you want Raven” Qrow grit out as she stared at him for far to long. He wanted her gone and at the same time… he wanted her safe, maybe for selfish reasons so he’d have some form of his past back of home back. Yet he knew it would never be because she didn’t feel like a part of home anymore, not after that betrayal.

“Join me” She finally says and Qrow has to step back, her words washing over him like tide and Qrow can’t help the barking bitter laughter that leaves him.

“and why would I do that” Qrow sees the first cracks of uncertainty in her eyes, as looks at her in disgust.

“You belong with me, here Qrow.” Qrow shifts harbinger shifting it into its sword form, tip pointed at her throat.

“If you want me to come with you so badly make me” Qrow watches as her hackles rise and Qrow’s already raring to go, feeling the fight in every bone in his body. Raven didn’t hesitate, Omen going for a low cut to his middle, Qrow angled harbinger down to block the shot metal clashing with metal until both stepped back. They circled each other watching to see who would make the next move. 

Qrow trips over a tree root, stumbling for just a moment but its enough. Raven darts in Omen coming done on his unguarded back, and he braces for the inevitable pain that’s about to occur but is instead met with nothing. Qrow quickly recovers using the flat of Harbingers blade and swinging it into her side like a bat. Raven is sent flying, back hitting against a tree with a crack dropping Omen as she did. Qrow almost feels sorry, almost. The fury in her eyes intensify but its not directed at him, it’s looking past him.

“Didn’t know you needed an alpha to win your battles now little brother” Qrow bristles at the insult, before taking a deep breath, noting Kingfishers line creeping across the forest floor. Qrow sticks harbinger in the dirt and leans on it.

“I’m not” Qrow replies and he knows he means it. Clover wasn’t interfering because he thought Qrow was incapable of protecting himself, he was reminding him he wasn’t alone. That he didn’t have to fight by himself that he had help if he needed or wanted it.

‘Sure, looks that way” Raven countered and Qrow was tired of this, tired of being in her presence even thought it had been likely less than ten minutes. Qrow heard Clover step off to the side, Raven’s eyes following his movement. Qrow knew exactly where he was even, he couldn’t see him. It was a maneuvered they’d been working on for a short time, one they hadn’t completely mastered but worked more often than not. Qrow would go in close and Clover would back him up giving him space to shoot or slash while Clover used kingfisher to disarm. Qrow was the distraction even though it seemed he was the threat. If Raven had been watching them though she might know that was the thing, and if so Qrow wasn’t sure how full proof the plan would actually be.

Raven however eyed the two of them wearily, before slowly reaching for omen, Qrow tenses waiting for a strike to come his way, but she silently sheaths it hand resting on the hilt. Qrow doesn’t do the same, instead he morphs harbinger back into a shot gun as Clover comes over to his side.

“If you just came here to come after me than leave, I’m not leaving willingly and I sure as hell won’t stay if you drag me” Qrow paused glancing over at Clover, looking at him uncertainty. Clover looks back with reassurance a look that tells him that what ever he says next he’ll support.

“…if your willing to stay Rae, we got food, shelter, electricity… you don’t have to live like this” Qrow gestured to the area around them. Raven scowled at him

“and abandon the people I lead? I don’t think so… you can play house all you want Qrow… but eventually you’ll end up on this side of that fence again” Qrow feels a shiver run through him and Clover rests a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“New Haven’s been safe since the start of the outbreak. What makes you think it’ll fall now?” Clover asks sardonically, scent bleeding into anger as a warning. Raven doesn’t bother looking at him, eyes trained on Qrow as she spoke.

“Do you think I’m the only one who knows about this place?” Raven asks rhetorically leaning against the tree at her back. The only sound for a moment is the rustling of leaves in the wind, Qrow’s stomach churning uncomfortably.

“oh yeah and who would that be?” Clover says and Raven’s smile turns vicious, but underneath it Qrow can see fear behind her eyes. Qrow isn’t sure if its for him or for herself.

“Salem” Qrow doesn’t hear what Clover says to her, as the sound of static fills his ears, vision narrowing for a moment as he struggles to breath. Qrow had escaped from the other side of Vale, of the coast by where the island of Vytal was. To his knowledge and Qrow knew he could be wrong because they hadn’t had maps, and he’d navigated the terrain by vague memories, they were close to the city of vale. It would mean… it would mean they’d followed them. It meant they weren’t safe.

“Qrow, hey birdie look at me, I need you to breath with me okay? Can you do that?” Qrow tries to nod, hopes that he did, but Clovers pulling one of his hands to his chest, his chest rising and falling in a deep, slow pattern. He rested his own on Qrow’s chest and he becomes keenly aware that his are quick and rapid, scared. Qrow tries to take a deeper breath and practically chokes on it, before trying again. This time it works out better but still to fast. It takes them far longer than Qrow would have liked to come back to himself, but when he does for some reason his sister is still there, eyes shinning with worry that he ignores.

“How do you know that?” Qrow asks as he’s finally able to form words again, Clover lets go of his arm, hesitantly resting his hand on his shoulder instead. Raven shifts uncomfortably looking away.

“she approached me. Told me if I took down this thing, I could gain the protection of her pack. I’d be a fool to say no to that” Qrow hated that his sister was right, because Salem’s pack was a force to be reckoned with and he was lucky he’d survived the weeks he’d been stuck her prisoner. To have her as an ally was a powerful thing.

“Come with me Qrow, you’ll be safer out here, after this place falls and it will fall, if Salem has her way, you’ll be back at square one that or dead”

“The kids-”

“leave them their dead weight” Qrow recoils. His kids were the reason he was still alive, still breathing. He’d have given up long ago if they weren’t there. To abandon them as if they were nothing, he would never, not in a million years.

“Leave Raven and don’t come back” She doesn’t move from her spot, and Clover growls at her position defensive as she stands there.

“You’re a fool. I won’t offer again Qrow”

“I won’t say yes either” the two were at a stand still eyes not leaving the others, the divide between the two growing larger with each breath.

“Don’t make the same mistake you did with Ozpin Qrow, stop trusting the wrong people” Qrow flinched ignoring the questioning look Clover gave him.

“18.2.01.3 it isn’t far from here Qrow. There’s things he didn’t tell you. things he didn’t tell us.” Qrow didn’t respond, arm reaching for his sister even though he knew what the result would be. Raven turned and ran, not looking back just as she had so long ago. Qrow didn’t realized he’d crumpled to his knees, until Clover gently shook his shoulder.

“Qrow, we need to go, we need to tell the General about the threat” he doesn’t respond, can feel a sob working its way up his throat even though he knows its pointless. His cries would not bring her back, wouldn’t persuade her to return even if he let them fall.

“Qrow” it didn’t stop the heart wrenching scream from leaving him. He could feel the last shreds of their pack bound shatter, the tiny sliver of hope he’d held that she’d come back, that she’d left for a reason and just hadn’t told them dissipating. It left him aching with grief he’d so long ago had to tamper down, had to forget for their survival.

“Qrow, tell me how I can help, tell me what to do?” Qrow blinked as the world came back into focus, sea green eyes filled with their own unshed tears, as he held Qrow to his chest. Qrow felt the beat beneath him, felt the comforting thump, thump, thump as Clover held him steady.

“What can I do?” Clover said into his hair, hand running soothingly up and down his arms. Qrow took a steadying breath. The people who were willing to stay were here, were the ones who wanted him around, who cared enough to stay. Qrow knows Clover could have left him, abandoned him to fulfill his duty to New Haven but he’d stayed instead. So Qrow pulled away from the comfort that surrounded him, gave Clover a watery smile and pulled himself back up.

“lets go lucky charm” Clover stared at him for a moment concern written on his face, in his posture, in his scent. Qrow ignored it and offered him his hand. Clover took it, reaching for his com with his other hand.

“This is Captain Ebi reporting in. At 009 we encountered a hostile, both myself and Branwen engaged and the enemy-” Clover paused looking over to Qrow before continuing on a grim expression on his face.

“The enemy disengaged and ran on foot we did not pursue further” Qrow guarded Clover’s back as they jogged to the com tower, eyes fliting from one area to the next.

“Copy, please pass the message along to the general ASAP and ask for further orders” Qrow noted as they slowed the way Clover’s back seemed to straighten out, eyes turning hard and expression going neutral. Clover had put on the soldier, just as James put on the General. Unlike James however, Qrow could still see the sliver Clover through it, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes, the slight tilt upwards of his lips in a smile. The light hadn’t dimmed either, had simply been muted slightly. Qrow found that even like this he could feel at ease with the man. They were met with two other soldiers at the fence.

“Marigold. Greenleaf. Status” The women with the dark blue hair didn’t hesitate instead she pulled her crossbow closer to her body.

“Unlike you Ebi, it wasn’t eventful here. There wasn’t site of any hostiles, but after your report we’ve been keeping a better eye on the treeline” Clover nodded, assessing the com site.

“Check the fence for any breaks, if you see anything report back to me” Marigold nodded turning right to begin her check.

“Marigold. I don’t care if it’s the smallest of damage I want it reported do you understand?” Marigold rolled her eyes, arms going wide as she mock bowed.

“Of course, captain” Qrow smelt Clover’s scent shift in frustration for a moment before he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exhale.

“I mean it” The young women waved as if to say she heard him, before Clover was hurrying over to the tower itself, taking a moment to find Pietro. The mans expression was filled with gloom as they approached.

“Pietro. You had to have heard from the General by now. What did he say?” The mans fingers fidgeted in his lap with a set of wires, connecting and disconnecting them in a matter of seconds.

“The general says to finish your patrol as per usual” Clover looked taken aback, eyes wide in bewilderment.

“He, he said what” Pietro swallowed uncomfortably, eyes looking down to the mess of wires in his lap.

“He said that everyone was to remain here as per usual.”

“He doesn’t want us to evacuate?” Pietro gave him a nod, but he still wouldn’t meet Clovers eyes and Qrow knew it wasn’t out of some sense of fear or uncomfortableness towards Clover.

“What else did Jimmy say?” Pietro hesitated for only a moment glancing up at Clover as he took a shaky breath.

“… he said a few lives lost was worth the construction of the tower” Qrow felt his blood run cold. James was always calculating always planning. He’d weight the price for the cost of a sacrifice more often than not and to Qrow this one didn’t make sense. James had been relieved when Qrow had entered New Haven, had made it quite clear what an “asset” Qrow was for being the only omega they had in their community. On top of that he’d be sacrificing two more allies he couldn’t afford to lose. Every soldier respected Clover would follow his order in a heartbeat, if they found out he’d willingly endangered their captain when he didn’t have too, he could have a small rebellion on his hands. Something New Haven didn’t need.

Qrow could see how the both of them could be expandable now, however. With Marrow newly presented Qrow wasn’t the only omega present and he’d have an easier time of getting Marrow to do something else without either of them in the picture. He could mold him into something different without people watching out for him. Onto of that Qrow wondered if James wished to replace Clover after the stunt, they pulled the other day. Qrow couldn’t place who James would have in mind for replacing him until he remembered Winter. She was inexperienced yes, but she was moldable would listen to his orders without question even if she didn’t agree with them.

It didn’t explain the sacrifice he was making with Pietro though. Pietro the smartest man in Atlas, who was building the tower and likely could play a part in raising New Havens technology even higher than it was already. The cost far out weight the price, James was making a gamble he couldn’t win. From the looks Pietro and Clover shared they knew it too.

“Clover” Pietro whispered as if afraid to even mention aloud what they all believed and yet Qrow got the distinct feeling that Pietro was going to reveal something else on top of all of this.

“while you were gone… we lost several personnel, one or two right before you first left, but… the night crews numbers were reporting four people missing every few nights… I never heard it get higher than that” The unsaid but it doesn’t mean their weren’t hung in the air.

“I also… I found some paperwork awhile back too had James signature on it and was labelled confidential. It was pre-Grimm. I couldn’t read it, seemed to be in code. What I could make of however… it had Dr. Ozpin’s signature as well” Qrow wanted to laugh at that one and yet he couldn’t not with the way things were going now. James and Ozpin had worked on many a project together, same with team STRQ often hired as a security detail for the well-established scientist.

Qrow would have chalked the paper work off as a coincidence if it weren’t for what Raven had said less than an hour prior. Qrow had trusted Ozpin with his life and it had ruined his career. Was trusting James again going to get him killed? Qrow ran through the coordinates Raven had given him again, memorizing them for his own sake, just in case.

“for now, don’t tell anyone else Pietro. Just between the three of us” Pietro nodded, before turning to the tower. Qrow stood beside Clover unsure of what exactly the plan was, before Clover reached for his com once again.

“I want all units behind the fence in twenty minutes, no ands if or buts. We’ll hold the line at the fence if anything appears, copy?” Qrow knows Clover got the response he wanted by the small smile that graced his lips for a moment before it was gone.

“Stick with Pietro” Qrow bristled at the order for a moment, natural instincts to fight back against it rising to the surface even though he knows Clover is the one in charge at the moment.

“Qrow. Its not because of earlier, you’re the most skilled huntsmen here and Pietro is our most valuable asset on site. I want you guarding him in case something happens” Qrow’s shoulders relax, a thrill running through his scent at the complement.

“And you?” Qrow asks as Clover begins to stride away.

“I’ll be ensuring everyone reports in” Qrow nods even though his stomach knots uncomfortably, without thinking he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Be safe” Clover stops for a moment, scent shifting to adoration before returning to neutrality.

“Aren’t I always?” Qrow can’t help but roll his eyes at the smugness in his voice.

The day ticks by achingly slow, every soldier on site on edge as. Pietro is a calm presence through out it all offering small commentary and explanations. It helps to settle Qrow’s nerves as he stands guard eyes staring out at the forest for any signs of a threat.

“Boo” Qrow jumps Harbinger pointed in the direction the sound had come from. The girl from earlier stood with her hands up in surrender a cheeky grin on her face. Qrow’s eyes narrowed. Clover had called her Marigold if Qrow recalled and he can’t figure out why the name sounds familiar.

“Sorry old man just had to do it to ya” Qrow gives her a disapproving frown arms crossing. The young women rubs her hand on the back of her neck awkwardly, stance shifting slightly.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m May Marigold it’s nice to meet you” Qrow stared at the outstretched hand a moment trying to place the name.

“Uh Marrow talks about you a lot” Ah there it was, Marrow had mentioned her once, must have been a friend.

“Qrow, its nice to meet you too” the girl bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment, stopping only when she noticed Qrow’s amused expression.

“So… Marrow says your sort of a weapons expert” Qrow nodded, although he was quite confused on where this conversation was going.

“I saw fetch too and I was wondering… if maybe you could help me make something too” Qrow can’t help the pleased smile that must be on his face.

“Robyn’s training me already so you don’t have to worry about that, but it would just be nice to have something that’s mine you know?” Qrow nodded, harbinger felt like an extension of himself now.

“I wont need help building it I got that covered, but Robyn isn’t the best with the… technical aspects of things or rather some things are just innate to her so she doesn’t always explain things well” Qrow felt a thrill go through him at the prospect of helping create something else, he’d loved being a weapons professor and their was a reason his students had come back years later and thanked him.

“Tell me what you want and it’s yours kid” May’s eyes twinkled in delight.

Clover gave the night crew the same orders they’d followed that day. Nobody outside the fence, nobody goes in the tree line. Stay in pairs if possible. Qrow could tell the day had tired him out, his shoulders drooped slightly, and his orders were curt and commanding.

“Nobody’s been attacked on the road, so I think we’ll be good Cloves” Clover doesn’t resond as he scans the road ahead, posture weary as he grabs the handle to the drivers side. Qrow stops him.

“Maybe I’ll drive back yeah?” Clover frowns turning to look at him.

“I’m fine Qrow” Qrow can hear the exhaustion through the stubbornness in his voice and he wants to roll his eyes but reframes, he knows that it won’t get him anywhere.

“I know you are, but I stood with Pietro all day while you were giving orders, let me drive so you can relax” Clovers scent shifts in annoyance, a scowl coming to his face.

“I don’t think relaxing is something we need right now Qrow” Qrow’s eyes narrowed, arms crossing and his own scent shifting to match Clovers.

“a small break isn’t going to kill you Clover. I can drive on the way back”

“No and that’s finally” Clover wrenched the trucks door open, slamming it shut behind him as he started the car. Qrow stood there a minute shocked, before anger quickly replaced it. Qrow looked at the road than back at the truck. It was a fifteen-minute drive, or a half an hour walk back to New Haven. Qrow didn’t hesitate he began walking, even as Clover yelled at him from the truck, even as he heard the engine start, he didn’t stop. Instead, he shifted Harbinger into its scythe form and resting its blade on his shoulder. He heard the crunch of gravel under tires as the truck approached, felt his body tense as he saw the rolled down window, the scent of anger and fear and worry filling the air.

“Get in the truck Qrow” Qrow kept walking not even bothering to glance over as Clover slowly followed.

“Qrow” Clover said warningly a small assertion of alpha dominance in his voice, Qrow hissed, his own scent rising in anger.

“What do you want Ebi” Qrow didn’t catch the flinch Clover gave him hearing his last name. instead, he kept on going.

“Please get in the truck” Qrow stopped turning to the truck door a scowl on his face as he met Clovers.

“Oh, so were asking, now are we?” The sigh Clover gave him, nearly made him start walking again just out of spite. Like he didn’t have a right to be angry right now.

“It isn’t safe” Clover began and Qrow rolls his eyes, he knows that. Knows it better than anyone, but he also knows driving with Clover while he’s falling asleep at the wheel would be just as dangerous.

“As your captain-”

“Partner” Qrow grits out eyes blazing, at the site Qrow has no problem letting Clover take lead, has no desire to give orders or take reports, but they were still equals even though Clover has clearly forgotten that. Partners meant trusting one another and listening not demanding Qrow had had enough of that.

“Were partners Clover. Not subordinate and superior.” Qrow took a breath trying to calm his anger it wouldn’t get them anywhere if he exploded on him.

“I asked to drive cause I knew you were in high demand today. I wasn’t. I want to get back to my kids in one piece and you driving exhausted would endanger that.” Clovers silent a moment staring down at the dirt road before his scent shifts to distress.

“I… Qrow I know your right. I knew you were making the right call when you said it but…” Qrow watches as Clover shifts uncomfortably like he’s fighting with himself and Qrow’s eyes widen in shock before narrowing.

“Your alpha instinct are telling you; you need to keep me safe. To protect me” Clover gives him a curt nod as Qrow’s scent sours.

“I can-”

“Protect yourself, I know Qrow. I didn’t realize until you started walking. Until something curled in me and told me to drag you where it was safe.” Clover looks at him eyes shining guiltily.

“I didn’t realize what it was because I hadn’t felt it before and that’s not fair to you.” Qrow watched as Clover undid his seat belt, pulling the truck door open and getting out.

“You can drive. I’m sorry. I, I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again” The shame coloring Clovers cheeks has Qrow deflate a little.

“You’ve never felt protective over a mate?” Qrow sees Clover shake his head no, watches the small ways in which Clover submits to him. His stance making him appear non-threatening, the down cast eyes, the slight tilt of his neck in submission. Qrow had watched Tai do the same when he was trying to appease to one of his angered mates. Qrow took a deep breath the anger seeping out of him and amused smile coming to his face unbidden. Qrow wondered if Clover even realized what he was doing and decided not to ask instead he wrapped his arms around the alpha before letting go, pulling one of the alpha’s wrists to his neck and rubbing it over one of his scent glands. A small purr left him, as Clovers scent mingled with his a moment before he stopped. Clover stared at him wide eyed.

“You’re forgiven. Alpha. This time” Qrow hesitated before whispering in a low voice.

“Just don’t make me feel less than again alpha. We’re partners… equals” Qrow hears a low rumble from Clover’s chest than arms wrapping around him.

“Of course, Omega. I’m sorry” Qrow feels something warm curl in his chest at his apology. The few alphas he’d ever bothered courting had never taken Qrow’s words further than their hollow apologize. Had never submitted to him like Clover had. Its how he knew Clover meant it.

“Can I drive Cloves?” Qrow asks hesitantly just in case he’s wrong, just in case he’d misjudged, but no, Clover nodded his head jerkily already moving towards the other side of the truck.

Qrow got in the drivers side, adjusting the seat to accommodate him before starting it up. He slowly put pressure on the gas, watching the road for a moment before glancing over to Clover, who was slouched over in the passenger seat hands clasped in his lap. Qrow almost shyly reaches for his hand resting it over top before pulling away letting it rest between them. He waited to see if Clover would take it, heart silently begging him too. Cautiously Clover reaches for his hand, fingers slotting in with Qrow’s and holding them steady. They stay that way the whole ride back to New Haven not once letting go.


	15. unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been tense since James had basically said there lives don't matter. it means Clovers left to keep them and the other soldiers alive, it means Clovers stressed and there's a stain on their growing relationship. Can the two of them figure it out?

The two weeks till the harvest festival seemed to trudge on slowly. James was relentless questioning each of Clovers decisions since they’d returned that first night. Clover answered them with ease, never raising his voice or leaving a neutral tone. Qrow had to admit it was impressive especially since he knew Clover was angry. Watched as his hands clenched tightly before relaxing, jaw set as they walked through the base before plastering on a fake smile that never quite reached his eyes. He also knew though that James didn’t by the act, suspected them of something but could never pin anything on them.

It was mainly due to the fact that not one of James soldiers had told him the changes in procedure that Clover had set. Maybe because they had a large amount of respect for Clover or maybe it was because they didn’t want to see any more conflict, either way it seemed to be for the better. it also meant more of them were coming home. There’d only been one incident of someone going missing since the new implementation of rules and they were found a day later. Tired but alive, saying they’d gotten lost trying to get back to Haven after their partner had left them there. Clover had been less than impressed by the stunt and had drawn every solider in for a one-hour lecture followed by two hours worth of training as punishment.

Qrow can tell that Clover is exhausted by all of it. How his shoulders hold a rigidity to them they hadn’t before, how his smile doesn’t quite meet his eyes a little more each day. How his temper seems to flare more easily and diminish just as quick. What was the most unsettling was the quiet. Before he’d began speaking about his pack it was Clover who used to fill up the empty space with noise as they traveled in the truck. Clover who pulled him into conversation and filled the space with the smell of sage and petrichor the feeling of happiness spreading out and making Qrow relax even just marginally in his seat. Qrow tries to do the same and fails miserably. All he gets are soft hums of acknowledgement, the scent in the cabin remaining neutral, the widening gap between the two becoming more and more apparent to Qrow. He wonders briefly if it was this frustrating talking to him when they’d first met and why Clover had bothered in the first place.

It isn’t just Clover being distant though that signal to him something isn’t right. Marrow comes less often, either because of the events occurring or because Clover keeps him home, he’s not sure. Either way he misses the pup, and his kids are no different. Ruby wails in dismay in the evenings eyes searching he knows for their missing family members. Blake sits dejectedly on the couch, book held loosely as she glances at the door, hoping for a knock to ring out but it never comes. Yang argues with Nora more often than not. Ren’s eyes don’t seem to hold as much light.

His kids can sense they are missing pack members, and they react the same way they had when they’d lost Tai and Summer. With grief and Qrow doesn’t know what to do about it because he knows Clover is trying to keep them alive for another week, but the thought doesn’t make it any easier to reconcile with.

The worst by far though is his instincts. They insist that the alpha doesn’t want him anymore. The lack of attention causing a bitter sting of rejection to take hold in his heart. He knows it isn’t true. Clover had still been reached for his hand in the car, still entwined them together and didn’t let go until they’d leave the confines of the small space. He knew Clover was still interested in him, but a traitorous part of his mind was beginning to listening to what his instincts were saying.

It wasn’t helping that Clover hadn’t been seeking out his company as he’d done before. He no longer came over to share meals and seemed disinterested to see how Qrows pups were doing and it hurt. What was worse the last two days Clover hadn’t reached for his hand, even as he’d rested it against the cup holder, his fingers slowly seeping with cold until Qrow had to pull it back, trying not to let hurt spill out into his scent. He’d sat at the dinner table that night and stared out at nothing, warm tea growing cold, as he felt misery saturating the air and filling the room. Already his heart was trying to protect itself from heartbreak, one that hadn’t even happened yet.

However, meddling comes from an unexpected source. It happens on their day off Qrow had been making a snack for his pups when the door bell had rang. He’d looked at it in confusion, Terra had already dropped of Jaune and Winter wasn’t due to pick Weiss up until that evening. Which meant it couldn’t be either of them, he also wasn’t expecting anyone that afternoon and briefly Qrow’s mind thinks it may be James. He’d said something about making a house visit and “talking” or more likely trying to get Qrow to slip and say something he shouldn’t. it wouldn’t work of course Qrow had Raven as a sister which meant he’d learn how to lie in roundabout ways to throw somebody off his trail. With this in mind he’d cautiously pulled the door open, eyes searching before looking down. Neptune gave him a bright smile as Sun rocked on his heels both boys practically brimming with excitement, Qrow looked over to the side walk, but Clover nor Marrow appeared, and he raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

“Can we come in?” Neptune asked fidgeting in his spot with unrestrained energy and Sun wasn’t doing much better tail flicking and grabbing onto the porch banister before letting go and repeating the action.

“Does Clover know your here?” The two boys looked at each other, before Neptune let out a squeaky.

“Yes!” Qrow was unconvinced, Clover had rarely let the two out of his sight before all this shit with James, which meant... which meant they’d likely snuck out and if he was being honest, he was actually impressed by it. He wouldn’t tell the kids that though.

“I’m going to give Clover a call” He reached into his pocket, looking for the device.

“No!” Both yelled startling him as he pulled the device out causing it to clatter onto the floor. The two boys moved fast, clinging to his arm, eyes desperate.

“We’re so bored! Clover won’t let us do anything not even go outside! He barely even lets us play with our toys in the living room, please don’t call him” Sun whined as Neptune nodded in agreement. It made sense now why both were brimming with energy and felt sorry for the two, they’d blossomed beautifully since being under Clovers care energy usually drained from playing outside or with the other children. To be stuck doing nothing must have been frustrating for the both of them. Qrow moved to get down on his knees to be eye level with the boys a sigh leaving him.

“I’m going to let you in, but I still have to call Clover. He’s probably worried sick” both of them nodded enthusiastically at him if a bit hesitantly. The two heard a loud slam as the back door closed behind one of his kids and both of them bolted inside the house, an excited cheer coming from one of his own kids as the two came into view.

Qrow sighed again before grabbing his scroll. The screen had been barren for nearly the last week, even though Clover used to message him regularly, at least once a day. He put the phone on speaker resting it on the counter before going back to slicing some apples. The call went straight to voice mail, and Qrow frowns. He tries again a second time, than a third and fourth. It’s on the fifth one that he finally picks up.

“I can’t talk right now Qrow” Clover gets out, tone frantic and Qrow swears he hears a cabinet frantically open than slam shut in the background.

“The boys are here” Qrow manages to get out before Clover hangs up. There’s a pause on the other line, the sound of something hitting the ground hard and a moment later he hears Marrow groan in pain.

“What!” Qrow moves to put the apple slices into a bowl going into the fridge to grab some grapes and oranges, smile coming unbidden to his face before dropping.

“The boys. they’re here”

“I’ll come-” His heart sinks a bit at that, and he tries to ignore the feeling.

“It’s fine. I can watch them for an afternoon” He doesn’t add that it will probably be a good thing, especially if the happy shrieks and laughter were anything to go by.

“I think they’d much rather-” Qrow manages to cut off a frustrated hiss but doesn’t manage to stop the irritated answer that he gives him at the comment.

“I think what you mean is you’d much rather have them home locked up inside and they’d much rather get to play outside” Qrow hears the sound of footsteps shuffling closer before he hears Marrow.

“Can I go too? Please?” There’s a desperate undertone to the plea and Qrow gets the sneaking suspicion that the boys weren’t the only ones being held hostage in their house. He’s surprised that Marrow hadn’t argued about it, most teenagers probably would have by now but than again Marrow had a large amount of respect for Clover.

There’s a sigh from the other end of the line, can practically see Clover pinching the bridge of his nose, eyebrows pinched adorably- Qrow dropped that line of thought, before shouting through the speaker.

“Your more than welcome to come Marrow” another sigh and Qrow’s stomach twisted painfully and, in his mind, he practically begged Clover to let him see the pup, even for just a moment.

“We’ll be over shortly” the line abruptly cuts out, and Qrow gets the uncomfortable feeling that an argument was going to be inevitable. He’d well he’d meddled when he shouldn’t have. Should have just let Clover takes his pups home, but… Qrow had missed them, missed Sun’s loud chatter, Neptune’s bright eyes watching as he explained something, missed Marrow’s endless questions about being a huntsmen. He missed them but that didn’t give him a right to meddle, they were Clovers pups and he’d accept the yelling that was about to come. He grabs the bowls, heading outside the sound of laughter greeting him.

The kids were enamoured by the butterfly’s that had flooded there yard, apparently, they had a number of plants that attracted them, and the kids had stared at them for hours, staying as still as they could in hopes on would land on them, shrieking in laughter as they flew about. It was almost enough for him to forget what was going on outside the walls.

Sun seemed to be the lucky one today, a stunning swallowtail standing out starkly against the yellow of his tail. Sun sat still as could be, eyes wide in wonder as the butterfly flapped its wings slowly.

“Papa, papa look” Nora shout whispered, pointing enthusiastically as he got closer her eyes only leaving the sight for a second to speak with him before flitting back to the wonder in front of her.

“Uncle Qrow isn’t it pretty?” Yang asked a bright smile on her face, he nodded his head at her, setting down the bowl of fruit and watched as his kids went to devour it. Oscar unsurprisingly lay napping under the tree, crawling seeming to take up a majority of his energy now a days. By the way Ruby was yawning she wasn’t far behind.

“Blake could you please pass me an orange?” Sun asked not moving from his spot, as the butterfly moved up his tail slowly. Blake did as told shoving an orange slice into her mouth before passing one to him. A second one joined the first a moment later and all of the kids gasped in wonder.

The side door to the yard swung open hitting the side of the house with a bang, startling the kids. Sun and Neptune flinched at the sound before Sun let out a small whimper the bugs forgotten as he wrapped his tail around his thigh. His kids although startled, went back to what they were doing fairly quickly, ignoring the visitors that had come through there gate all except one it seemed.

“Qrow-” there was a happy shriek as Ruby’s eyes landed on Marrow, unsteadily walking to him before demanding to be picked up, Marrows own eyes filled with delight, his scent not far behind, as Ruby patted his cheek talking gibberish to him. Marrow hummed in response nodding his head as if he understood. He itched to pull Marrow into his arms, his own scent completely gone from the pup. He reframed however, Clover hadn’t taken his eyes off of him, even as Marrow moved towards the other kids. He shifted uneasily, his own scent diving into anxiety before he tampered down on it. Clovers nose twitched but he didn’t say anything.

He motioned for Clover to follow him into the house, away from prying ears. Clovers shoulders rose before falling down, a protective growl leaving him before he cut it off cheeks flushing red. He led him past the kitchen and into the living closing the blinds before turning to look at him, arms wrapped around himself protectively.

“Go ahead” Qrow said quietly waiting for Clover to start yelling, but it doesn’t come.

“Qrow I’m so sorry for bothering you” he looks at him bewilderment in his eyes before uncertainty takes it’s place.

“They, they’re not a bother” hesitantly Qrow continues.

“Your not mad?”

“Why would I be mad at you? You didn’t do anything. I’m upset at Sun and Neptune and don’t get me wrong I will be speaking to them but I’m not mad at you” His shoulders ease marginally, relief bleeding out of him for a moment.

“Oh” Clover scent seems to wrap around him, concern bleeding through before abruptly cutting itself off and Qrow having missed the comforting scent for days can’t help it when a low whine leaves him. Embarrassment shade his cheeks scarlet, eyes darting away so he didn’t see Clovers reaction. Qrow scents guilt in the air a moment before Clover speaks.

“S-sorry” Clover won’t look at him and again Qrow’s scent dives anxiously, his mind screaming at him that he’d done something wrong to displease the alpha. Qrow swallows around the lump in his throat.

“I think I should be the one saying that” Qrow replied dryly. Clover sighed and Qrow finally allowed his gaze, to drift over to the alpha.

“You really shouldn’t be. Marrows been begging me to let him go out and the kids are going stir crazy. I’m lucky they knew the way here instead of wondering around aimlessly” Qrow hums in acknowledgment, before taking a seat on the couch motioning for Clover to do the same.

“Last few weeks have been tough. Not surprising you want to protect them Cloves. Hell, I felt the same, but safest place is behind these walls” Clover nodded relaxing slightly into the cushions, eyes closing for a moment.

“You’ve been sleeping right?” a noncommittal hum, slouching further into the couch. Qrow’s gaze softened slightly and he gets up grabbing a blanket, before resting it over Clovers form. Clover looks up sleepily arms moving sluggishly as he grabs a corner of the blanket, stops him.

“Get some rest boy scout. I’ll watch the pups” that’s all it takes before Clover slumps over, only a few grumbling complaints before he’s out like a light.

Qrow sits there a moment, basking in Clovers scent as it slowly fills the room as he rests. It eases something inside of him and briefly he looks over to the pile of blankets that have been siting by the door for a week. The scent of Marrow and Clover had been lost nearly four days ago, his nest feeling incomplete for the time. In part he thinks this is why he’s been so anxious, why he’d given into the despair of the last few days.

He’d asked Clover during one of their car rides to the com-tower, if he could get more, explained as his fingers twisted in his dress shirt that he’d give back the other ones for the new ones. Clover hadn’t said anything, had stared out at the road as time ticked away, until finally they’d arrived at the site. He hadn’t asked since than, it had been awkward the first time, stumbling through his words, a shyness he was unaccustomed to taking over. With his pack it had been easy he’d known them for years. Knew they wouldn’t deny him what he needed to feel comfortable. Clover was a different story. He could say he’d help, but than take back what he’d said if he’d change his mind. It wouldn’t be the first time an alpha had done that to him. Using his nesting instincts against him.

He pulled himself out of his musings, he had ten children to entertain for the afternoon, plus a teenager. All of which should probably take place outside so Clover could actually get some shut eye. It would do the man some good, and maybe just maybe Clover wouldn’t feel so distant afterwards.

Clover woke up disoriented, not processing where he was for a moment. He knew he’d fallen asleep in a living room, but the décor wasn’t from his own house, the curtains a dark purple that didn’t let any light through instead of the sea green he had. It clicked a moment later where he was when he saw the toy box in the corner.

He’d fallen asleep on the sofa, for how long he wasn’t sure, but judging by the fading sunlight in the hallway, he’d been out for at least a few hours. He stretched, back cracking and popping as he moved. The blanket fell from his lap pooling on the floor as he stood. Carefully he folded it, placing it back onto the couch before moving towards the hallway. From the laughter filtering in from the kitchen window the kids were having a blast. He stopped a moment eyes closing as he took in the sound, it had been two long weeks of James hounding him, of trying to keep everyone alive, of breathing in the scent of fear, worry, doubt and general anxiety. 

The sound acted as a balm against his frayed nerves, and belatedly he realized that maybe he should have brought the kids over sooner. None of this could be easy for them, especially since they didn’t know what was going on. Clover sighed leaning against the wall for a second, running his hands through his hair. He knew he was being unreasonable, that he couldn’t let his instinct to protect over come the logical part of his mind, but it wasn’t easy. Especially since he’d been tampering down on it while out on missions with Qrow.

He’d forced himself to focus on keeping his scent neutral, so Qrow wouldn’t feel his fluctuating emotions, especially when the need to protect and care for became overwhelming. It was taxing on his body, on his mind especially since he just wanted to curl up beside the omega and just let his emotions spill out. He’d promised Qrow though that he’d reframe from pushing his more protective alpha instincts on him. He knew logically that Qrow could keep himself safe, he’d seen Qrow in action for goodness sake, but now with the added threat of James on top of the Grimm, his instincts had roared to keep him out of harms way, and he’d had to physically restrain himself from pushing Qrow out of the way while he fought, knowing it would do more harm than good.

It meant he’d barely been able to hold a conversation with Qrow, hoping that the hums of acknowledgment were enough of a response for him even though he wasn’t really paying attention to the words he was saying. Meant he hadn’t called in fear he’d demand Qrow check all the locks on the door, the latches on the window, that the pups were safe. He thinks he’s been doing a decent job at it, but fuck did it make him tired.

Eventually Clover moved from his spot on the wall, eyes looking around the small space, before he turned towards the front door a frown on his face. He moved towards a small side table, several familiar blankets sitting on its surface. He bit down on his lip hard until he drew blood, to stop the anguished whine that wanted to leave him.

The blankets weren’t in the omegas nest, which meant something was wrong, his instincts screamed. Meant that he’d done something to upset his potential mate. It was the only explanation. He paused. No, he reminded himself there could be several reasons why Qrow didn’t have the blankets in his nest, he was being unreasonable. He’d talk to Qrow about it… later right now he figured he’d go outside and see what the lot of them were doing.

He put the blanket back down hastily, making his way to the back of the house but paused in the kitchen. His hackles rose in irritation, instincts once again screaming at him that something was terribly wrong. He looked around as he had in the hallway, trying to see if something was out of place, but came up empty. He growled lowly moving around the kitchen to try and figure it out as something nagged at the back of his mind.

It clicked a moment later when a breeze stirred the air up. The scent was fading, but still fresh enough for Clover to catch it now that he’d figured it out. Qrow’s scent permeated the room, which wasn’t unusual it was his house after all, but the smell of contentment and happiness that usually filled it was not there. Instead, misery, sorrow and grief seemed to have taken its place.

Clover couldn’t figure out why it would have changed so fast though. The last time he’d been here, it had been warm, fulfilled. He needed to know why it had changed and the easiest way to do that would be to speak with Qrow.

He stalks out of the house in a rush, whipping the door open and just barely managing to make sure it doesn’t hit the wall. Marrow sits in the middle of the backyard, a jar of bubbles in his hands. Nora and Yang jump for the bubbles he blows laughing and giggle as they pop in their hands. One lands on Ruby’s nose, making her sneeze. In the far back corner Qrow is following around Oscar who’s attempting to crawl into the shrubs, only being stopped by Qrow’s hands on his middle.

By the big tree in the middle of the yard, Sun is attempting to reach the lowest branch, arms reaching to climb up. Neptune stands off to the side, eyes filled with apprehension but not stopping his friend. On the porch Blake and Weiss sit quietly on one of the steps, eyes fixed on the book in there laps, and on the deck an assortment of paints sit beside Ren and Jaune as they finger paint. Clover’s eyes soften, he hadn’t realized he’d missed this but now that he had he didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t want the day to end just so he could have more time relishing in this moment.

It was so different from the hopeless childhood he’d grown up with. Argus had always been cold, so had Atlas. The snow had felt like a curse as his fingers froze, and food became scarce as storm after storm hit the city. This warm summer had been the opposite, filled with hope and love and joy. Of course, there’d been difficulties, but New Haven had gotten past them, and Vale’s winters weren’t as harsh as Atlas and Argus’s. They’d be okay this winter.

He pulled himself out of his musing as he saw Sun’s fingers lock around one of the trees branches anxiety spiking in the core of his being. He raced over in a flash, hoisting him into his arms. Sun sent him a surprised look before guilt replaced it and tears welled up and threatened to spill.

“Sun. that’s not safe. Lets not try to climb the trees okay?” Sun nodded, pouting his tail shifting restlessly.

“I’m not mad, just don’t do it again” Sun’s arms crossed, a small scowl coming to his face and Clover had to look away for a moment, so Sun didn’t see him smile at the adorable expression. Once he’d regained his composure, he turned back to him.

“Want to climb” Sun said stubbornly before Clover could say anything, Clover paused, he knew the kid had a knack for it, it had been why he and Qrow almost lost him in the woods before. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to let the kid climb a few things. He glanced up at the tree, uneasy at the prospect of Sun attempting to climb it.

“How about climbing something else first, something a little safer” Sun looked around before crossing his arms. There wasn’t anything else in the yard really to climb. Maybe the wooden fence but other than that it was just shrubs and small plants that surrounded the yard.

“okay that’s fair nothing really else here. But tell you what if you don’t climb the tree, I’ll find you something else to climb another day” Sun looked longingly up at the tree branches before defeatedly nodding his agreement.

“Good. Why don’t you and Neptune play with the bubbles Marrows making” Sun runs off in that direction the minute his feet hit the ground, and Neptune isn’t far behind.

“Nice catch, Sorry Oscar was trying to hide under the rose bushes and well had a hard time convincing him that wasn’t a good idea” Clover turns to see Qrow standing beside him Oscar in his arms, face red and a few remaining tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

“Can I talk to you?” Qrow’s expression shifts to something unreadable but he nods, not moving from his spot.

“inside?” Clover asks a second later. Worry flashes across Qrow’s features before he’s moving, depositing Oscar beside Marrow who immediately pulls him into his lap. Oscar’s hand reach for the jar as they pass by, and Clover doesn’t quell the chuckle that leaves him as Marrow gently guides them away. The kids don’t even give them a glance as they pass by, Qrow holding the door open for him before following behind. Clover leads them to the kitchen shutting the window, so the kids won’t over hear them.

“What’s going on?” Qrow stares at him in confusion, brows knitted together.

“I feel like that’s what I should be saying lucky charm” Clover just lets the barest hint of his annoyance to leak out, sees how Qrow seems to take a step back from it before Clover quells it, hand rubbing over his scent glands as they throb painfully.

“Kitchen scents something awful, I just want to know what’s wrong Qrow” Qrow’s face flushes in embarrassment and Clover wants to reach out, a croon of assurance just on the tip of his tongue.

“Nothings wrong, everything’s fine Cloves” Clover frowns at the obvious lie, a sigh leaving him that only seems to make Qrow more agitated.

“You can talk to me you know. If this is you mourning your pack bond with your sister, you can tell me about it you know” It’s dead silent after the words leave his mouth, the tension growing in the room until its almost suffocating.

“I’m fine Clover”

“Clearly not if your this miserable over it. Your sister was an important-”

“You’re a fucking idiot if you think this is about Raven” Clover stops short at Qrow’s angry words, mind scrambling to try and figure out what was wrong if it wasn’t about his sister. He knew Qrow had been upset about it, the anguished wail he’d let out haunting Clovers nightmares.

“I don’t understand” Clover finally says, figuring it was best to be frank about the situation. Qrow scoffs arms crossing over his chest. Distress fills the room a moment later.

“it’s nothing Cloves”

“It’s not if your scenting this miserable, just tell me-”

“Maybe if you were around you could figure it out!” Clovers mouth closes with a click, eyes widened in shock. Across from him Qrow seems be on the on the verge of tears, eyes down cast, as he took a step back.

“I was here two days ago Qrow”

“try two weeks Cloves” Clover paused frowning. That wasn’t possible, was it? The last time he’d been here it had been it had been two days after the incident at the tower which was…two weeks ago. Had he really not been over for that long?

“haven’t called either and you’ve” Qrow didn’t continue, jaw setting as his hands balled into fists.

“I’ve been what Qrow?” Qrow bites his lip, shaking his head and Clover strides over, hesitating for a moment before pulling him into his arms.

“Tell me birdie. I can’t fix it unless I know” Qrow lets out a breath that almost sounds like a whimper but Clover choses not to comment, waiting for Qrow to talk.

“Been distant is all, can’t scent ya and when I asked for things for my nest you didn’t, you didn’t say yes”

“And you’ve, you’ve stopped… in the car, I liked” Qrow let out a sound of frustration as his words jumbled together.

“I’ve stopped what Qrow” Qrow lets out a huff before pulling away, not looking at him as he reaches for his arm, tugging on it until Clover lets go of him entwining there hands.

“Liked this, but you stopped”

“its like with James again” Clover lets a growl rip out of him at the mention of the man. The respect he’d had for him was slowly dwindling. First from his treatment of Qrow than of Marrow and from the blatant disregard for the men and women protecting New Haven. He didn’t like being compared to him, especially in this sense.

“What do you mean?” Clover ground out. If he was acting anything like James, he needed to correct it and fast.

“We used to work together, ran in the same circles” Clover remembers Qrow mentioning that or maybe James had he wasn’t sure, either way he wasn’t sure why it mattered right now.

“Summ got hurt one spring, and I needed a partner. James volunteered when he was still doing field work.” Qrow took a shaky breath, his eyes closing for a moment, before crimson eyes finally met his.

“We got close.”

“I don’t-”

“We courted Cloves, three years, before Yang was born. Shared some of my heats with him and his ruts and things were good, so good that I almost got mated to the asshole” Clover swallowed thickly, rage building slowly at the words. His instincts screaming that the omega was his. He must not of hid his anger very well as Qrow let out a bitter chuckle.

“Yeah, how I felt afterwards too”

“James was nice for the most part. His opinions on omegas they weren’t always what they were. Used to be less opinionated on it” Qrow’s eyes went distant as he paused before continuing to talk.

“Than he made General. Wasn’t really a surprise, but with it came politics. Atlas has less than ideal thoughts on omegas was always on the news and I thought that James would be the shake up of their idiotic thoughts but” pain flashed across his face and Clover let out a soft croon his hand snaking around his back and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“the first time James went on T.V. the things he said… I was shocked. I watched that newsreel over and over again because I couldn’t believe the bullshit he was saying”

“I confronted him about it, and he said that he’d had to lie, that I knew what people could be like and it would but his position in jeopardy if he didn’t” Qrow let out a bitter laugh.

“I believed him. He’d say those things on T.V. and than act completely different with me and things didn’t change for a while until they did. Was subtle at first barely noticed it, but he started insisting that I didn’t need to go on missions, that I shouldn’t and as a punishment for arguing with him… he’d touch me less, scent me less… it all came to a head when I wanted things for nesting” Qrow took a shaky breath, hand shaking as he gripped Clovers shirt.

“I, I had asked for some blankets and James, he said no. Said I didn’t need a nest if we were together. It turned into a screaming match. I left, to blow off some steam came back and… and it was gone, all the blankets and pillows, clothes just thrown out.” Another growl escaped Clover as the distress in the room amplified, Qrow shook in his arms.

“I left, didn’t turn back. Sum and Tai let me back into the house without even asking what happened. Rae had to be talked down from nearly murdering him, eventually two of us worked our shit out enough not to tear each others throat out, became… acquaintances but that was it after that. It was a damn relief to see a familiar face here, now not so much”

“I know your not James” Qrow said barely above a whisper, guilt radiating off of him in waves. Clover pulled him closer to him, until his head was resting on his shoulder.

“Its just… you pulled away and I don’t know what I did wrong”

“Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong, this ones on me” Qrow looked up at him confusion, in his crimson eyes and this time it was his turn to look away guiltily.

“after the incident” Qrow let out a snort at the reminder from their argument two weeks ago and small smile came to Clover’s face at the omegas amusement.

“I didn’t want to do it again. I- I’ve sat with my phone in my hand every night for the last two weeks with my hand hovering over the call button, wanting to ask if your safe if the pups are safe if the house is safe. Nearly dove at you during practice to keep you safe. Scents been off too, and I didn’t want to worry you” Clover’s hand rubs over his scent glands, a pained throb radiating out at the touch. Blocking ones scent was possible, but not easy and to long doing it made it painful. Qrow’s own fingers came up hesitantly pressing down. Clover hissed, flinching at the omega’s insistent touch until finally he let his own scent out.

“Missed that” Qrow said quietly, taking a deep breath in before closing his eyes, shoulders relaxing a fraction.

“I’m sorry” Qrow shook his head, before looking up at him. Guilt crashes over him again as he sees the weariness in his eyes, dark black smudges under his eyes indicating just how much sleep he’s been missing.

“S’not your fault. You were trying to respect my wishes, just talk to me next time okay?”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Qrow?”

“hmm?”

“can I hold you for a bit?” its quiet for a moment before Qrow relents pulling out of his arms and dragging him towards the living room. Qrow pushes him onto the couch before crawling into his lap, head resting right over his heart. He grabs the blanket that had been thrown over him earlier and tucking it around the man. Clover lets a soft rumble out that makes Qrow go lax in his arms, eyes sliding shut as Clover runs a hand through his thick hair.

“I’ll bring you some things for your nest, softest blankets I have” Qrow lets out a pleased hum, wiggling in his arms for a moment at the prospect.

“you’ll start coming back around too?” Qrow mumbled and Clover let out a soft laugh fingers stilling for a moment.

“If that’s what you want. If you still want me to”

“Why wouldn’t I want you too?”

“You did compare me to James of all people”

“I didn’t mean to just… only thing I had similar to it, the distancing I mean… you don’t make me feel small like James did.” Qrow’s hands reached up framing Clovers face until he looked down at him.

“You make me feel strong Cloves” a pleased rumble left him, one that was meet with an equally as happy crooning. He isn’t sure how long the two of them stay like that, put eventually he hears the back door squeak open, and the pounding of feet entering the house. The kids chatter loudly filling the kitchen and begrudgingly they both get up.

Marrow has Ruby resting in his arms as he tries to maneuver around all the kids, reaching for a pot and some cans of soup. The Sun and Neptune go silent as they see him eyes darting to each other before looking back at him, weary.

“We’ll talk at home” he says quietly and both boys nod, going to sit at the kitchen table as the two adults go to join Marrow. For the first time in two weeks Clover doesn’t feel as burdened by everything going around, safe in the knowledge that he doesn’t have to bare it alone.

The harvest festival was a three-week affair Qrow found out celebrating the successful crops from the summer. He and Clover would be working for the first few days, and when the kids found out about it, they’d begged him to take them and well… Qrow was really bad at saying no. So, the first weekend off would be spent with the kids, and Clover had only smiled when he’d offered up an apology, Clover had laughed and told him that he had been about to do the same thing, Sun and Neptune having badgered him until he’d caved.

The festival also meant less people working on the tower. It was generally around this time that a few of the soldiers would help bring in the crops for storage, as well as giving them a break just

like the rest of the people inside the wall. James hadn’t seemed thrilled by the prospect, but he couldn’t do much about it, so work on the com-tower was at a stand still until after the celebrations. It also meant that James was worrying about other things and kept less of an eye on them a relief both Clover and Qrow felt.

With work at the tower coming to a stand still it meant they were being reassigned, to just general scouting or at least that’s what Qrow had thought until he’d gotten into the truck that morning.

“So was thinking we’d hit the grocery store, than maybe”

“James wants us to hit the hardware store eight miles out” Qrow looked over at him confused, they’d never been further than the next town over which was only fifteen minutes from where the big grocery store. Eight miles was nearly two hours out and as much as he thought James wanted them out of the picture this seemed too obvious. Either James was getting sloppy or they actually needed something from it.

“Took me a bit to convince him, but with winter setting in we could use some salt for the ice, and shovels for the snow.” The statement leaves Qrow with more questions than answers as Clover reaches for his hand.

“It would put us close to the coordinates your sister gave you… we could check it out. If you wanted” Qrow stared at Clover wide eyed, fingers squeezing gently. He hadn’t really thought of actually checking out the place Raven had talked about. Figured it would be some sort of trap his sister was trying to lead him into, it wouldn’t have been the first time. Raven always used him as bait when she was to scared to do something herself.

“If you don’t want to, we’ll hit up the hardware store and head back no big deal”

“Did you want to check it out?” He gets a jerky nod from Clover as he bits down on his lip.

“Something doesn’t feel right about it”

“Okay, lets go than”

“you sure?”

“Yeah”

It takes them awhile to find the exact spot the coordinates lead too. Qrow isn’t actually surprised when Clover sheepishly pulls out a map, marked in red pen of the location to where their headed. The surrounding area is dense forest, and the nearest road would be about a mile from the spot and Qrow is already dreading the hike that it will be, but Clovers eyes are determined as he watches the road.

“STOP” Clovers foot slams on the break harshly, wheels screeching until they’re at a complete stop Clovers eyes wide in bewilderment, but it doesn’t matter as Qrow hops out of the vehicle, practically running to one of the trees in the wood.

“Qrow” Clover yells behind him but he ignores it for the time being, pulling out harbinger and hacking away at the shrubbery. It takes a second but slowly a dirt road reveals itself.

“How’d you know this was here?” Clover said after a moment as Qrow wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He pointed to the oak tree a ways off. From where they stood Clover wouldn’t be able to see the symbol he’d recognized, hell nobody would have unless they’d known Oz.

“There’s a gear etched onto the tree, barely there unless you know what your looking for” Clover squinted at the tree in question, tilting his head brow knit in concentration.

“Your going to lose the last brain cell you got if you keep doing that” Clover let out an offended yell as Qrow laughed.

“I’m more than just looks you know” Clover said a moment later, a pout on his face, Qrow couldn’t help it as another fit of laughter left him.

“That why it took you so long to respond?” Qrow wasn’t expecting a hand to wrap around his waist and pull him flush against Clovers body. He wiggles in his grasp, trying to escape to no avail.

“Bratty Omega” Qrow freezes at the teasing tone, the hand on his waist, feels more purposeful than playful, air saturated in Clovers scent. It leaves him dizzy and for the first time in a long time Qrow feels need right down to his core. It leaves his knees weak and he leans in anticipation locking him in place until he’s gripping Clovers shirt in his hands leaning in-

“Look who’s speechless now” Clover replies only a breath away from his face, Qrow can’t help it when his scent spikes but instead of the searing kiss he anticipated, he needed, he gets a cheeky grin, before Clovers pulling away.

“Lets get moving” Clover says turning away, and Qrow grumbles in complaint as he follows behind, pants uncomfortably tight, scent radiating annoyance, that’s met with amusement.

The road cuts their travel time in half, the hike in the woods not nearly as arduous as Qrow had thought it would be. Not to mention there’s Ozpin’s distinct markers along the way. The gear symbol is etched into several trees but more than once Qrow notices a stone carved to fit the same shape, the details eroding but still there.

When they get to the exact coordinates there met with a meadow, one that’s lush and thriving and teaming with life. The grass is nearly to their knees when they step into it, and wild flowers grow sporadically within it. Around most of it dandelions sprout high above the grass, and a number of times Qrow is left cursing as his arms brush along one, small barbs sending pinpricks of pain up his arm.

They search the space for nearly an hour and come up empty. There isn’t a trace of a structure that could have been here, and Qrow hisses in frustration at their fruitless attempt before cursing his sister. If this was a way to bait him out of new haven than it had worked. There was nothing here but plant life and the sound of birds in the tree top.

“Hey Qrow come here” Qrow stomped over, eyes glaring in annoyance before stopping in front of the other man.

“Do you hear that?” Qrow huffed, pushing sweaty bangs out of his eyes, before crossing his arms.

“No” Clover moved him off to the side for a moment, before lifting his foot and stomping down hard. Qrow had a witty retort just on the tip of his tongue when he heard a resounding of metal. Clover did it a second time, the sound muffled by the layers of dirt atop whatever was underneath. The two of them looked at each other before they were scrambling to their knees, hands tearing away clumps of grass and dirt before a hatch appears. In faded paint chipping away in certain area’s Ozpin’s symbol appears and Qrow has to step away for a minute, strides guiding him to one of the maple trees surrounding them until he’s gripping the bark hard in his hand the rough surface digging in harshly against his skin.

“Qrow” Clovers voice rings out against the unsettlingly quiet space, the birds and insects seeming to have stopped their sounds at Qrow’s distress.

“I’m good” he manages to get out, taking a deep breath before turning around, Clover looks at him with concern that Qrow tries to ease with a tight smile.

“Tell me you want to turn around right now, and we will” Clover replies after a moment, hands rubbing against his pant leg to try and get rid of some of the dirt. Instead Qrow turns towards the hatch determinedly grabbing the rusted handle and pulling upwards. He strains against the weight of it, face going red in exertion, before he hears a creaking echo out around them, nearly falling into the tunnel below. He feels Kingfisher wrap around his wrist and tug harshly, but its enough to change his momentum having him fall backwards instead of forwards.

“Thanks” Qrow said gruffly, pulling at Kingfishers line to try and get it off, wincing as it tightened further. Clovers hands work deftly a moment later, loosening it enough so Qrow could pull his hand out of the wire. He rubs the reding skin, already knowing a bruise was bound to form.

“Okay I’ll go first” Qrow said absentmindedly, looking at the ladder that led down the hole, he gets up to move, already making for the dark space before Clover yanks him back and pulls back and straight into his arms.

“No, I- I think this is enough for today” Qrow frowns at the waver in Clovers voice, unsure where this sudden hesitation was coming from. He gets a whiff of fear, the usual earthy scents that indicated Clovers mode turning rotten, and Qrow’s nose scrunches at the smell. Pure unadulterated fear.

“Cloves?” Qrow asks cautiously as his arms tighten around his chest, taking a step back from the entrance of Ozpin’s hideout. Qrow lets out a small sound of reassurance but even that doesn’t stop the way Clover grips him tight and pulls back further.

“Clover. We’ve gotten this far. We might as well go down.” Clover whines, scent swelling around them making Qrow nauseous. Qrow pulls his shirt up to try and lessen the effects, but the thin fabric barely does anything to cover up the smell.

“Clover. What’s wrong?” Silence, but than so quiet that Qrow has to strain to hear the words Clover gets out.

“s’dark” Qrow restrained from hissing in frustration because that didn’t explain anything, in fact it made less sense now.

“It was dark when you found me” Qrow replied reasonably, he feels Clover tremble behind him.

“confined” Clover adds a little louder, and Qrow pauses, as the pieces slowly piece themselves together.

“Your claustrophobic” There’s no response, and Clovers breathing is rapid and short against his neck. He needs to calm him down before any Grimm are attracted to the absolute terror he’s giving off. So Qrow does something he hasn’t done in a very long time. He took a deep breath eyes closing as he allowed his body to relax into Clovers arms his grip loosening as he accommodated the change of positions. Clovers scent eased marginally and Qrow took it as a good sign as he tried to let his own scent to ease into something more soothing. Than slowly Qrow tilts his neck in submission head leaning back into Clovers chest as he does so. Clovers breath hitches and Qrow doesn’t dare move as he hears a pleased rumble leave the alpha one Qrow answers with his own low purr. Its been ages since he’d last willingly submitted for an alpha, much less one he knew so little about, but it felt right as he relaxed further into Clovers embrace, less forced than he’d done for previous alphas. Instead of feeling trapped he felt safe, secure, like being in his nest but better.

Clover stops trying to pull them away from the entrance, the trembling easing until it all but stops. Qrow tries to think past the fogginess slowly seeping into his mind but its hard, he wants to just float in this feeling. A caw echo’s out from one of the trees and its enough to pull Qrow from the tranquility he’s wrapped in. He blinks a few times to try to shake himself of the stupor before he speaks.

“Clover…Alpha?” Qrow says hesitantly, he’d used the term jokingly with Clover, but after an act of submitting to him it felt more potent more serious. Clover must feel it too because he shifts behind him turning him in his arms so he can see him. Clovers eyes never once stray from his face, sea green eyes soft.

“Cloves. I know your scared” Clovers eyes shade darker a defensive growl leaving him that leaves Qrow trembling, still too vulnerable from what he’d just done not to feel the effects. He pushes through his instincts to stop, to give deference to the alpha and continues.

“know you want to protect me alpha but I… we need to go down there. Please” Qrow would go down there even if Clover didn’t agree, would tie him to one of the trees with kingfisher if he had to because he wasn’t about to leave when they’d come this far. He’d apologize to Clover after.

“I can’t” Clover says voice cracking, eyes reflecting the absolute horror that the man was feeling. Qrow didn’t break eye contact even for a second as he spoke.

“Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can” Qrow tried to move, Clovers arms tightening as he tried to move away. A frustrated hiss left him, his eyes blazing as he glared at the alpha. Clover met it with an equally as loud growl.

“No”

“YES! Come with me or don’t but we aren’t leaving until I’ve seen what’s down there” the two glare at each other before Clovers shoulders slump, eyes staring down at the forest floor.

“I can’t let you go alone birdie, but I can’t, I can’t” Clovers eyes brim with tears, hands clenching into Qrow shirt.

“When I was growing up… as punishment they’d… they’d put us into this room. No windows, no lights, sound didn’t carry, and the door didn’t have a handle to get out” Qrow stops trying to get out of Clovers grasp as he whispers out his sentences. Instead, he leans forwards to try to grasp the words better.

“time would go up every time you’d do something bad. Th-Think before I left got, got left in there for twenty-four hours? I don’t- not sure really” Clover’s eyes had grown distant, haunted almost and it makes Qrow’s stomach clench painfully as his words turn clipped and precise.

“staff they liked throwing us in there kept us complacent” Qrow doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if he should say anything. He hadn’t had the best childhood, but the tribe had strict rules on child rearing, and harsh punishments if parents were seen to be lacking in their care. Qrow couldn’t even imagine what Clover would have been put through.

“I can’t let you go down their alone, but I can’t go down either!”

“I don’t know what’s down there, but I do know Oz” he’d thought he’d known Ozpin at least but Clover didn’t need to know that.

“There’s fail safes to make sure you can’t get locked inside. Doors will open one way or another” He’d been in in a few of Ozpin’s labs and Qrow knew for a fact that Oz would always give himself a way out, he’d seen one of the damn buildings go up in flames and the two hours later Qrow would find him sitting at his apartment door not a hair out of place.

“Oz never limited himself to only one way out either, there’s at least one other way to get down there for sure.” Oz had designed the labs at both Beacon and Atlas both of which Qrow was familiar with and in his exploration of both area’s he’d found several hidden tunnels, some dilapidated and unusable but others lead into other areas of the schools.

“Lights will likely come on once we get down there too, there’s no way Oz didn’t have a generator for this place” Qrow watches as Clover takes in the information, mulling it over in his mind, arms slackening slightly.

“Cloves. Do you trust me?”

“Yes”

“Then lets go see what’s down there” Clovers shaky as he approaches the entrance, eyes locking on the darkness surrounding the entrance.

“I’ll go first, you follow. If its too much head back up okay?” Clover doesn’t respond and Qrow isn’t sure that’s a good thing, but he descends the ladder regardless, the sound of his foot meeting the rung ringing against the concrete. He focuses on the actions, refusing to look down to be meet with the surrounding darkness. A moment later he hears Clover following behind.

By the time there at the bottom, the light from the entrance seems far away and distant even though he knows they aren’t that far underground.

“Though you said the lights would turn on” Clover squeaks out from beside him. Qrow takes a step away from the ladder against Clovers protests and a moment later florescent light fills the hall. He turns to see Clover still holding on tightly to the bottom rung, one arm reaching for Qrow.

“See. Would I lie to you?” Clover lets go of his iron grip on the rung, pulling Qrow into his arms and breathing in his scent before relaxing.

“I’m going to shut the hatch, so Grimm don’t follow us okay?” Qrow tilts his head glancing up at the entrance they had just come down. Beside the ladder is an innocuous button practically hidden against the wall.

“You okay with me doing this?”

“Y-Yeah. Now that I know there’s more space and l-light I’m fine” Qrow presses it the hatch closing with a screech.

“Take the lead pretty bird” Qrow smirks, eyebrow raised as he begins walking through the hallway.

“What happened to my brave alpha that was going to protect me?”

“wasn’t brave. Was scared” Clover replies, cheeks dusted red in shame. Qrow stops, resting a hand on Clovers arm.

“S’okay to be scared. I know that better than anyone, but you trusted me more than your fear.”

They don’t talk after that, minds focused on the task ahead. Clover had set a timer for two hours, they still needed to get to the hardware store so they wouldn’t arouse James suspicion after all and while Qrow would love to spend the rest of the day down here, they didn’t have the time.

The door they first come across is solid metal, a bar going across it to push it open. It takes both of them throwing their weight against it to get it open and they both are nearly sent tumbling when the door finally gives.

The room is familiar to Qrow, practically identical to the other labs Ozpin had worked in. beakers sat empty on the tables spread out through the room, there was glass on the floor, along with some hastily thrown down paper towel, and Qrow smiled at the mess.

Ozpin often times would attempt to clean something up but would get caught up in his mind that a moment later he’d be flitting across the room, mess forgotten until hours or days later. Qrow would be the first to admit that it wasn’t the best lab etiquette and more than once he wondered how anyone had ever even worked with him, than again Oz had often worked alone.

“What are we looking for?” Clover asked the glass crunching under his foot and bringing Qrow out of his musings.

“Raven says I can’t trust James. Which means there’s something in here saying why. Oz didn’t keep a lot of paper work irrelevant to his work so it shouldn’t be hard” He shouldn’t have spoken so soon. They searched every cabinet against the wall and Qrow read through all of Oz’s half written musings on the lab tables. An hour worth of searching pulled up nothing and Qrow was really starting to believe that Raven had sent him here to fuck him over.

“Qrow I think, I think I found something” Clover’s eyes rove over the paper, practically glaring at the paper in his hand. From where Qrow stood he could see the deep blue symbol of the Atlas military, the symbol standing out starkly against the yellowing paper. Qrow walked over stomping over the glass with a little too much enthusiasm.

“What is it?” Qrow asked reaching for the paper, Clover didn’t look up to reply facer scrunched up in frustration before practically thrusting it into Qrow’s hands.

“its in a code but not one I’m familiar with, maybe if we bring it to Pietro, he could help decode it” Qrow waves Clovers comment off, eyes scanning over the sheet, before sitting down in one of the high stools located at the desk. He goes over it once, twice, three times before Clover snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“I can read it” Qrow says rubbing his eyes, as they burned from staring so long.

“You recognize it” Qrow pauses, eyes roving over the sheet again.

“I made it”

“You what?”

“Me and Oz back at Beacon. We made this code. We’d use it every know and than when on missions.”

“what does it say?” Qrow swallows thickly, glancing at Clover than back at the sheet held in his hands.

“Atlas Mission 114648211 approval confirmed. Team STRQ request Pending. 

_Tinman: wizard, I don’t know why you would request team STRQ and I still advise against it_ , _they are reckless and unreliable, not to mention they act with emotion rather than rational, scarecrow more so than the others. My operatives would be better suited for this retrieval please reconsider. Faithfully Tinman”_ Qrow pauses as he scans the paper again, he didn’t realize that Ozpin had taught him there code, was a little hurt that he hadn’t told him but than again Ozpin was want to do as he pleased.

“ _wizard: Tinman. I_______ your concern but______ trust____ with my life___ I ___ reconsider.”_ Qrow could guess what words were missing from the ripped or dirtied places on the page. It’s the next part though that has Qrow’s inside running cold.

“ _tinman: wizard I can not say I understand but this is not my decision. __ omit___ true ___ of mission to team STRQ, instead they will be told it is a simple escort mission Tinman”_

_“Wizard: Understood.”_

“What does some random mission report have to do with James though?” Qrow’s silent as he stares down at the paper gripped tightly in his hands. It had everything to do with James.

“this was my teams last mission and I guess to understand what all this means I’m gonna have to tell you about it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's been awhile since I last posted for this (I can't believe its almost been nearly three months I didn't mean to go this long without posting for this fic), but I had reading week this week so I had a lot more time to write!! it also didn't help that I had writers block for this fic and honestly wasn't originally happy with the way it started but it built up for things later in the chapter so it worked out in the end! Oh also fun fact the mission number that Qrow talks about is a combination of RWBY, chibi Rwby, Gen:Lock and Red vS Blue episodes numbers. if you have time please leave a review it fills me with Joy every time I read them!!  
> P.S, if any of you are from Texas, hit me up on Tumblr and I can see if I can offer any advice the winter's cold isn't anything to mess around with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out! I really got super into this ship and just had to write something and a/b/o and Zombie apocalypses are my jam so figured i'd go in that direction. Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think! Till next time ThequietCanadian.


End file.
